AVE FÉNIX
by Ana CerCor
Summary: Terry renace de entre sus cenizas y decide empezar una nueva vida, ¿habrá lugar en ella para Candy?
1. Chapter 1

**AVE FÉNIX**

**CAPITULO I**

**EL RETORNO**

El viento soplaba con fuerza arrancando las hojas de los árboles que comenzaban a desnudarse para dar paso al crudo invierno en la siempre bulliciosa ciudad de Chicago. La luz mortecina de la tarde se desvanecía lentamente con el ocaso estallando en diversos tonos rojizos.

La silueta de un hombre joven, cabizbajo y melancólico, se divisaba a lo lejos en una calle poco transitada de la ciudad. Los ojos azules, profundos y tristes, el pelo marrón descuidado y algo sucio, la vieja capa azul marino, las manos vacías de caricias, los labios secos de besos, el corazón dañado y confundido.

El joven, que cargaba una pequeña maleta, dirigía sus pasos hacia la estación de trenes mientras repasaba mentalmente los recientes hechos que se habían suscitado en su vida.

Aún no podía entender con claridad lo que le había sucedido horas antes, ni sabía exactamente que haría a partir de ese momento, sólo sabía que le resultaba imperioso cambiar de rumbo y dejar de ser el remedo de sí mismo en que se convirtió por voluntad propia de un tiempo a la fecha.

Esa mañana había sido enfrentado a su propia miseria y había sido rescatado de ella al mismo tiempo. La magia había tocado con su luz la oscuridad del abandono y el infortunio que lo rodeaba.

Había caído muy bajo, tanto que a veces le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo. El alcohol lo había hecho su esclavo y el cigarrillo se había convertido en su perenne compañero. No había minuto del día en que se mantuviera sobrio, ni siquiera los momentos en que subía al insulso escenario en el que interpretaba a algún personaje. Lo único que importaba era olvidar, embriagarse hasta perder el sentido y así, no pensar, no sentir, no morir de dolor.

Cualquier consideración de un cambio de vida le parecía absurda. Su madre trató infructuosamente de acercarse a él y rescatarlo de tan deplorable modo de vida, sin embargo no lo logró. Él no se creía capaz de sobrevivir a su inmenso dolor sin la "ayuda" del alcohol hasta esa mañana en la que la vida le hizo un regalo inesperado.

El joven detuvo su andar frente a un pequeño parque, se sentó en la primera banca vacía que encontró y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el viento le acariciaba la cara y le enmarañaba los cabellos.

Recordó entonces la visión que lo había hecho replantearse su existencia.

- Aún puedo sentir su presencia, su olor – pensaba mientras sentía una agradable calidez en su interior. -¿Será posible que hubiera sido verdad¿Será posible que no hubiera sido sólo una maravillosa visión?...No, de haber sido verdad ella no habría desaparecido así sin hablarme, sin tratar de convencerme de salir del estado infrahumano en el que hasta hace unas horas me encontraba, consumiéndome en ese miserable escenario. La conozco y sé que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerme dejar el alcohol, tal como lo hizo con el cigarrillo. - Su boca esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a aquella chiquilla que una vez le ofreciera una armónica a cambio de su paquete de cigarrillos. - De cualquier modo ella me ha rescatado una vez más de las tinieblas...ella, mi ángel.

Se levantó al sentir su cuerpo llenarse de energías por el recuerdo de la mujer a la que amaba y, decidido a reconstruir su vida y dejar atrás el oprobio de su caída, retomó su andar hacia la estación. Frente a la taquilla hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar y juntar las monedas suficientes para pagar el boleto a Nueva York. Tenía lo justo. Ni un centavo más ni uno menos. Justo como se debe recomenzar.

Mientras esperaba la salida de su convoy hacia Nueva York, Terrence Grandchester recordaba una vez más la angelical visión de su niña amada, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso todo el día.

El sonido inconfundible del silbato de la locomotora anunciando la partida del tren lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó la pequeña maleta en la que llevaba sus escasas pertenencias y respiró hondo antes de subir, como si quisiera llevarse en sus pulmones el aire de aquella ciudad en la que vivía su gran amor, el mismo que ella respiraba. Era lo único a lo que podía aspirar en ese momento. Desde el pescante volvió su melancólica mirada y dijo adiós en su mente a la dueña de su corazón.

- Adiós Candy… adiós pecosa - y dicho esto entró y buscó su asiento.

Mientras el tren avanzaba, Terry miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla, repasando una y otra vez la decisión que acababa de tomar. De nueva cuenta había decidido no seguirla, no buscarla. Una vez más decidía alejarse de ella y entregarse al cumplimiento de su deber, no porque hubiera dejado de amarla sino porque se sentía indigno de intentar siquiera recuperar la relación que tuvieron antes de toda esa pesadilla.

- ¿Cómo puedo pretender hacerla feliz, si ni siquiera he podido mantenerme sin mancha? - Se preguntaba atormentado – Debería pensar primero en reivindicarme ante ella, ante mí, ante el mundo. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle ahora? No soy más que una sombra de lo que fui, nada más que las cenizas de aquella hoguera abrasadora que fui ante sus ojos. Sé que me traiciono a mí mismo, pero es imposible no pensar en el gran sacrificio de Susanna, en su dolor, en sus sueños destrozados. Creo que no podría vivir con el mordaz remordimiento si no volviera a su lado – pensaba mientras en su mente revivía los tortuosos instantes de aquel accidente que cambió dramáticamente el rumbo de su vida. Finalmente exclamó resuelto: – ¡Es así como debe ser y así será! Por Susanna… por mí… pero sobre todo por mi amada pecosa. No te defraudaré, Candy. No una vez más – y con estos resoluciones cruzándole la mente, sus ojos fueron vencidos por el sueño.

Horas después llegaba a Nueva York seguro de querer reiniciar su vida, pero había sido tanto lo que había dejado tras su partida que no sabía por donde comenzar. ¿Debería empezar por buscar a Susanna y explicarle todo, o debería ir donde Hathaway y pedirle una nueva oportunidad¿Debería buscar a su madre¿Debería ir a su apartamento? Esto último fue lo más lógico para él, así que tomó un carruaje y se dirigió a su antigua morada. Afortunadamente había tenido la oportunidad de comprar su apartamento gracias a las ganancias que le reportó su papel estelar en "Romeo y Julieta".

- Por lo menos tengo un techo propio, de no haber comprado el apartamento ahora no tendría siquiera donde vivir - pensó irónico.

Al llegar encontró todo tal y como lo había dejado. Tenía una persona de servicio que una vez por semana se había encargado de limpiar el lugar durante su ausencia - ¡Vaya, qué bien se siente estar en un lugar limpio y seguro! Debo recuperar pronto mi trabajo para poder pagar a la señora Scott por sus servicios, ha hecho un buen trab... - no alcanzó a concluir la frase pues sus ojos se encontraron con el afiche original de Romeo y Julieta, en el que Susanna lo acompañaba, aquel con el que Candy bromeó con él acerca de ser "su Julieta". No entendía qué hacía colgado en una de las paredes del pequeño salón.

- Estoy seguro de haberlo guardado bajo la cama - dijo al recordar el día en que, no pudiendo más con el dolor de su pérdida, comenzó a tirar al suelo cualquier objeto que se encontrara a su paso, furioso, desesperado. Ese afiche específicamente le causaba dolor por partida doble, le recordaba a Candy y a Susanna; al amor perdido y al compromiso, a la libertad y a la prisión.

- Seguramente la Sra. Scott lo colgó de nuevo, siempre dijo que le gustaba mucho - se dijo decidido a dejarlo en su lugar y a exorcizar sus demonios y procedió a tomar un baño caliente para poder dormir. Se sentía tan cansado, hacía tanto que no reposaba en un lugar confortable que rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la compañía de teatro. Sabía que no sería fácil recuperar su lugar, pero igualmente lo intentaría pues también confiaba en su talento y en el gran cariño que Robert Hathaway le profesaba, aprecio que era ampliamente correspondido.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos del teatro mientras saludaba uno a uno a los tramoyistas, personal de limpieza y alguno que otro actor que encontraba a su paso, con una simple inclinación de cabeza. No pasó desapercibida para él la reacción de asombro de todos al verlo de nuevo por ahí después de tan prolongada e inexplicable ausencia.

- Mira, ha vuelto el hijo pródigo - decía sarcástico un tramoyista.

- Sólo espero que el Sr. Hathaway no lo reciba de vuelta, es un odioso - dijo malicioso su interlocutor.

- No, estoy seguro de que el Sr. Hathaway le recibirá, el chico es uno de esos talentos que no se deben desperdiciar - concluyó un tercero.

Siguió caminando con parsimonia, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios que escuchaba como murmullos. Estaba acostumbrado a ellos desde niño. Al llegar a la oficina de Robert se sintió nervioso, apretó los puños, tomó aire y se atrevió a tocar.

- Pase - dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. La sorpresa de Robert fue mayúscula al ver la puerta abrirse y encontrar en el umbral al talentoso jovenzuelo que le abandonara meses atrás.

- ¡Terry¿En verdad eres tú? - Exclamó Robert mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía directamente a él. - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo muchacho malcriado? Me has tenido muy preocupado - Robert lo abrazaba con gusto mientras hablaba.

Para Robert Hathaway había sido un duro golpe la intempestiva desaparición de Terry. "Romeo y Julieta" era un éxito de taquilla y mucho de ese éxito se debía al enorme talento del joven actor. Tanto así, que después de que Terry abandonó el teatro y otro actor tomó su lugar, las ventas de las entradas habían disminuido considerablemente. Todo el mundo quería ver a la nueva revelación de Broadway y esta había desaparecido. Sin embargo, el verlo de nuevo sano y salvo le producía una gran alegría pues le estimaba sinceramente, como a un hijo.

Terry observaba detenidamente el lugar desde el abrazo caluroso de su amigo y mentor.

- Nada ha cambiado - pensó mientras detenía su mirada en un afiche colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Ahí estaba él como Romeo al lado de Karen que caracterizaba a Julieta como un gemelo del otro que ahora pendía de un clavo en una pared de su apartamento.

- Robert...yo...no sé por donde empezar. Estoy tan avergonzado… - murmuró Terry todavía fundido en el cariñoso abrazo de bienvenida - He sido un tonto irresponsable - Robert soltó el abrazo y lo miró con una expresión dulce y dura al mismo tiempo.

- Tienes razón Terry, eso y más has sido por abandonar tus responsabilidades. ¡Estabas en un gran momento, muchos actores hubieran dado cualquier cosa por tener el papel estelar en una obra tan exitosa! Y tú...

- Si, ya sé - le interrumpió el joven sintiendo la vergüenza azotarle las mejillas - Lo he echado todo a perder ¿no es así? Pero me gustaría explicarte mis motivos, si me lo permites.

- Vaya Terrence, es algo que he esperado largo tiempo - decía el director señalándole una silla delante de su escritorio, invitándole a sentarse mientras él hacía lo propio.

El joven actor no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su mentor los porqués de sus decisiones, guardó silencio unos instantes y por fin comenzó a hablar, aunque con gran dificultad.

- Cuando pasó lo del accidente de Susanna todos mis planes y mis sueños se vinieron abajo. Mi sufrimiento y mi confusión eran tan grandes que no supe qué hacer. Me sentía muerto, sin razón alguna para continuar. Sé que huir no es la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas, pero no sabía como enfrentarme a mí mismo siquiera, entonces ¿como podía enfrentar al mundo, al público, a ti, a Susanna? Lo que más amaba se había ido, se había esfumado irremediablemente y no tuve fuerzas para seguir. Necesitaba encontrarme, recuperar la entereza para seguir vivo - terminó de decir Terry con la mirada perdida en un punto de la bella alfombra persa que cubría el suelo de la oficina.

- ¿Así que todo fue por un mal del corazón? Ya tenía yo mis sospechas Terry ¿Abandonaste todo por esa chica de Chicago? - Preguntó Robert quien, al igual que todos los involucrados en la compañía, conocía la triste historia de su amor frustrado por el accidente en el que Susanna perdió una de sus piernas.

- Si y no - respondió lacónico.

- No te entiendo Terry.

- Digamos que una mínima parte de mi decisión tuvo que ver con Candy, otra con Susanna, pero el grueso de mis motivaciones tuvieron que ver conmigo mismo. Cierto es que la partida de Candy me sumió en la más oscura de las desesperanzas, yo la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y tenía los mejores planes para nosotros, quería casarme con ella y alcanzar esa felicidad que se nos había negado desde la infancia, hubiera querido formar una familia con ella. Mi más grande sueño era una familia propia, con ella a mi lado y cuatro o cinco chicos volteando la casa de cabeza. Y yo… actuando, sintiéndome pleno sobre un escenario. Era así de simple, Robert, y estaba trabajando duro para lograrlo cuanto antes, pero no contaba con el destino, con mi negro destino, ese que siempre me ha negado la felicidad. - Por un instante una sombra de dolor se asomó a sus profundos ojos azules, pero inmediatamente se repuso y continuó con determinación en su voz. - Pero ahora será distinto, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar al destino y a buscar mi paz, aunque la felicidad haya quedado ya fuera de mi alcance – se levantó de su silla, dio un par de pasos hacia la ventana y se volvió para mirar a Robert directamente a los ojos.- ¡No seré más un fracasado, no seré más una sombra de mí mismo, trabajaré sin descanso y me levantaré, limpiaré mi nombre y lo haré brillar de nuevo en las marquesinas! – Exclamó con furiosa determinación, luego guardó silencio e hizo una pausa como tomando valor para continuar. - Todo esto si tú me recibes de nuevo en la compañía, Robert - dijo finalmente quedo, como para sí mismo, tragándose dolorosamente su orgullo. Sabía que esto era requisito indispensable para convencer a su amigo y poder comenzar de nuevo su carrera.

- Eso dalo por hecho Terry ¿Tú crees que te iba a dejar ir para que enriquecieras a otro empresario teatral¡Nunca! Tu nombre en las marquesinas es sinónimo de miles de jovencitas enloquecidas haciendo fila para comprar un boleto - respondió Robert en tono de broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente y que Terry se sintiera un poco más cómodo. Lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que estaba siendo muy duro para él vencer su orgullo y pedir una nueva oportunidad.

- ¡Gracias Robert! Esta vez no te defraudaré - fue la respuesta emocionada de Terry mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

- Sólo que tendrás que empezar de abajo. Sería injusto para los demás actores aspirantes a protagónico que después de lo que sucedió regresaras automáticamente al papel que tenías con anterioridad. Lo siento Terry, pero así deben ser las cosas, debes empezar a audicionar como cuando llegaste de Inglaterra. Estoy seguro de que en muy poco tiempo retomarás el lugar que te corresponde pues no conozco otro actor de tu generación más talentoso que tú - dijo finalmente Robert convencido por la mirada de determinación que vio en el joven.

- Lo comprendo. Ya verás que no te volverás a sentir defraudado por mi conducta. De ahora en adelante seré un ejemplo de responsabilidad y entrega al trabajo. Gracias - Y dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Es mejor que estés atento a las fechas de las audiciones para la próxima obra, comienzan en dos semanas.

- ¿Qué obra será? - Preguntó el joven con ansiedad.

- Hamlet - respondió escuetamente el director.

- ¡Es el papel que siempre he soñado interpretar! - Exclamó Terry emocionado.

- Pues entonces toma el guión y empieza a prepararte. Nada me daría más gusto que verte ganar la audición - dijo sinceramente Robert.

- Gracias una vez más. Hoy mismo comenzaré a estudiar las líneas – tomó el libreto que Robert le ofrecía y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¡Ay esta juventud tan impetuosa! Cuando tienes tan pocos años eres tan intenso, tan entregado a las emociones, pensó en voz alta Robert una vez que su pupilo hubo abandonado la oficina. Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Terry se recargaba emocionado en la misma, con los ojos cerrados tratando de visualizar lo que sería su vida de ese momento en adelante. Había superado una de las pruebas, le faltaba tal vez la más difícil.

Estoy de nuevo en la compañía, sabía que Robert no me cerraría las puertas ¡El viejo tiene tan buen corazón! - Pensaba Terry mientras ponía todas sus esperanzas renovadas en una sonrisa. - Hoy mismo comenzaré a estudiar mis líneas y no habrá quien me supere en la audición. No descansaré hasta que Hamlet sea mío, ha sido mi sueño desde hace tanto tiempo que no pienso dejar ir esta oportunidad y cuando haya logrado el papel buscaré a Susanna… ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que un par de grandes ojos azules, completamente humedecidos y emocionados, lo observaban desde el extremo del pasillo.

Cuando Terry se despidió de ella sin más explicaciones, sin decir a donde iría ni si volvería, sintió que su mundo se desplomaba, que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para continuar viviendo. Estaba segura de que él iría en busca de aquel gran amor al que debió de renunciar después del accidente.

Durante muchas noches se consumió de llanto y de celos, segura de que él no regresaría, de que tarde o temprano se enteraría de que se había reconciliado con ella.

Trató de imaginar cómo sería su vida si eso sucediera, si tuviera que vivir el resto de su existencia sin Terry a su lado. A ratos visualizaba una existencia tranquila y libre de ataduras, y al minuto siguiente se veía a sí misma convertida en una mujer llena de amargura, abandonada y sola. Este último escenario la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, pero siempre se consolaba volviendo su mente a su primera visualización.

Constantemente se debatía entre la esperanza y el miedo, lo que se vio reflejado en su estado de ánimo que poco a poco se volvió taciturno y retraído. Su madre, preocupada por el visible deterioro que sufría su hija, la llevó al médico para una revisión. El médico la encontró físicamente bien y le sugirió que buscara una actividad en la que pudiera mantener su mente ocupada para alejar esos estados emocionales tan extremos. Susanna encontró absurda la sugerencia del galeno, lo que menos le interesaba en la vida era ocuparse en algo, parecía disfrutar de su estado depresivo.

Lo único que la confortaba era escribir, sobre sus sentimientos, sus anhelos, sus miedos; pero más que todo, sobre Terry y el amor que le profesaba. Escribía poemas, cartas y cuentos en los que ella era la protagonista, en los que podía hacer realidad sus sueños: caminar y ser amada por el dueño de su corazón.

Un día despertó con la idea de escribir una obra de teatro. Poco a poco esta tarea comenzó a ocupar la totalidad de su tiempo mientras, en el proceso, su estado de ánimo se recuperaba poco a poco.

Cuando finalmente, cinco meses después, terminó su obra, una sensación de triunfo y satisfacción la invadió. Por primera vez había logrado hacer algo por ella misma, se sentía orgullosa y extrañamente liberada.

Sabía de la existencia de un grupo de teatro experimental que representaba con modesto éxito las piezas escritas por noveles dramaturgos que no podían aspirar a ser tomados en cuenta por las grandes compañías, así que se acercó a Robert para pedirle su ayuda para ingresar en ese círculo. El experimentado empresario la recibió con gusto en sus oficinas, leyó el guión que le mostró, y al descubrir que la pieza era de gran calidad se decidió a ayudarla.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas decidido buscar tu destino en lugar de quedarte esperando por él, Susie. Al parecer has encontrado el camino correcto. Te contactaré con Tommy McKenzie, él es un gran amigo y el director del grupo experimental del que has oído hablar, estoy seguro de que estará dispuesto a considerar tu pieza para ponerla en escena - le dijo Robert entusiasmado. En verdad se alegraba de ver a Susanna tan repuesta emocionalmente y tan deseosa de luchar por ella misma.

- Gracias Robert. Sabía que podía contar contigo, eres un gran amigo - dijo emocionada e hizo una nerviosa pausa, hasta que al fin se decidió a preguntar - ¿Has sabido algo de Terry?- murmuró con voz apenas audible.

- No Susie. Lamento decir esto, pero no he sabido nada de él desde que abandonó la compañía - respondió sintiendo pena por la chica. Era obvio que aún le dolía el alma por la ausencia del joven actor.

- No tienes por qué lamentarlo Robert. Es sólo que me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien. Gracias una vez más - y se despidió esperanzada ante la posibilidad de mejora que se abría ante ella.

El que Robert hubiera opinado tan favorablemente sobre su escrito la hizo sentir que podía ser útil de algún modo.

- Tal vez podría volver al teatro como escritora – pensaba emocionada mientras se visualizaba probando de nuevo las mieles del éxito y la satisfacción del aplauso del público.

- ¡Puedo volver a ser útil y sentirme independiente! Me parece estar soñando… - se repetía una y otra vez llena de esperanzas mientras adquiría una seguridad en sí misma que nunca antes había poseído. Pero la mayor de sus revelaciones había sido que todo esto lo estaba logrando sin Terry a su lado.

Tommy McKenzie recibió de manos de Robert el guión de Susanna y sorprendido por el dramatismo y la calidad del mismo decidió entrevistarse con ella. Su escritorio estaba lleno de piezas que esperaban una oportunidad de ser tomadas en cuenta, pero la recomendación de su gran amigo resultaba inquietante, por lo que le dio prioridad.

Sabía de la existencia de Susanna Marlowe ¿Quien en el mundo del teatro no había sabido de ella? Primero por su logro de protagonizar Romeo y Julieta, después por su trágico accidente y su extraña relación con Terrence Grandchester.

La entrevista resultó agradable y fructífera para ambos. Susanna se había despedido de Tommy con la promesa de que su obra sería la siguiente en ser representada y el joven director con la promesa de una nueva entrevista acompañada de una buena comida en algún restaurante de Times Square.

Al día siguiente se dirigió eufórica a la oficina de Robert para notificarle de su éxito y para darle las gracias por su ayuda.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Terry absorto en sus pensamientos, recargado en la puerta de la oficina de su amigo y mentor.

Al principio creyó estar soñando ¡Él había vuelto¡Él estaba bien! Se le veía tan atractivo como lo recordaba, aunque algo desmejorado, y con una expresión de seguridad que ella no había vuelto a ver en su rostro desde aquel fatídico día del accidente. Se quedó muda y estática, como temiendo despertar del sueño si hacía algún movimiento o si emitía algún sonido.

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente, lleno de determinación y esperanza, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para encontrarse frente a frente con ella, no aún. Sabía que debía buscarla, explicarle, pero quería hacerlo una vez que hubiera logrado el papel estelar en la próxima obra.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él percibió una mirada distinta en ella, ya no era esa mirada suplicante y sumisa, ahora era dulce, amorosa pero decidida.

- ¡Susanna! - dijo como un susurro, al mismo tiempo sorprendido y avergonzado - Yo...te debo una explicación...Yo... - no alcanzaba a pronunciar dos palabras hiladas, sabía lo cruel que había sido con ella al abandonarla.

- ¡Terry! No digas nada. No sabes lo que me alegro de verte bien, de verte de vuelta con nosotros, en el mundo al que perteneces - la voz de la chica sonaba segura y sincera.

Terry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante el cambio en la otrora insegura y titubeante rubia.

- Gracias, pero déjame explicarte... - Ella movió su cabeza haciendo una negación.

- Ahora no, Terry. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después, este no es el lugar ni el momento. Mejor cuéntame ¿Como te fue con Robert? Porque supongo que has hablado con él.

- Así es. Me ha dado la oportunidad de reintegrarme a la compañía. Dentro de dos semanas serán las audiciones para Hamlet, tengo poco tiempo para estudiar el libreto y perfeccionar mi interpretación.

- Pues entonces tienes que ponerte a trabajar de inmediato. Si necesitas ayuda con los diálogos yo estaré encantada de colaborar contigo. - La voz de la chica sonaba sincera, muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, así que decidió aceptar la oferta. Además el sentimiento de culpa no lo había abandonado durante todo este tiempo y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella de nuevo. Después de todo era algo que ya tenía planeado hacer.

- Gracias Susie. ¿Te parece si paso a tu casa por la tarde?

- Estupendo, te esperaré a las cinco. Ahora debo ver a Robert. Hasta la tarde Terry - contestó la joven sorprendida por la actitud amable del actor.

- Hasta la tarde Susie - diciendo esto se hacía a un lado para permitir que ella tocara a la puerta y se introdujera instantes después en la oficina de Robert.

- Está muy cambiada - pensó complacido - me alegro por ella.

Mientras sonaban las campanas del reloj indicando que la hora convenida había llegado, la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a su invitado.

- No cabe duda de que es inglés - pensó divertida al advertir su puntualidad al momento que Terry entraba en el salón.

- Puntual, como siempre - dijo la rubia por todo saludo.

- No olvides que soy inglés - respondió él y ella no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa.

- ¿Que es tan divertido? - Preguntó intrigado.

- Estaba pensando en eso precisamente cuando entraste al salón, en la puntualidad inglesa que te caracteriza - el comentario resultó relajante para ambos y a partir de entonces comenzaron una conversación trivial pero agradable que se prolongó por más de una hora.

- ¡Por Dios Terry! Hemos pasado una hora hablando de tonterías cuando deberíamos estar practicando tus diálogos, tienes tan poco tiempo para prepararte - interrumpió ella la conversación al notar que el reloj volvía a sonar indicando que había pasado una hora desde la llegada de Terry.

- Es verdad - contestó el actor sorprendido de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y de que, por primera vez desde que la conoció, no se sintió incómodo conversando son ella sino todo lo contrario.

- Pues manos a la obra - dijo la rubia con una franca sonrisa y se dispusieron a ensayar.

Pasaron tres horas más entre parlamentos, poesía y retroalimentación. Susanna había resultado ser una gran compañera de estudio, realmente logró ayudar a Terry a sacar lo mejor de sí en su interpretación.

- Deberías pensar en dirigir, realmente creo que lo harías muy bien – dijo él con sinceridad.

- ¡Oh Terry! Me haces sonrojar. No creo tener el talento necesario - respondió ella con el rubor subiéndosele a las mejillas.

- ¿Bromeas? Nunca he tenido un director de escena más exigente que tú - agregó Terry juguetón.

- Dices eso porque hace mucho que no actuabas, ni siquiera en un ensayo, pero en cuanto vuelvas a la compañía de Robert recordarás lo exigente que puede ser un director de verdad.

El rostro de Terry se entristeció súbitamente al escuchar el comentario de Susanna. _Hace tiempo que no actuabas..._

Si supieras, Susanna, que hasta hace poco me hundía en el fango hasta la garganta _actuando_ en ese teatro de quinta, pensó avergonzado.

- ¿Pasa algo Terry¿Dije algo malo? - Preguntó la rubia preocupada por la sombra de tristeza que cubrió de repente el rostro de su acompañante.

- No, no es nada. Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y debes descansar. Gracias Susie, tu ayuda ha resultado muy valiosa para mí.

- No tienes que darlas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un gran amigo - Susanna subrayó con su tono de voz la palabra amigo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Terry. Recordó entonces que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, pero en ese momento se sentía cansado y no quiso abordar el tema tan espinoso de su desaparición y de lo que debería venir después con respecto a su relación.

- Buenas noches Terry - concluyó la joven mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

- Buenas noches Susie, que descanses - dijo y salió de la casa.

Decidió que caminaría hasta su departamento. Necesitaba pensar, decidir lo que haría con respecto a Susanna. No había olvidado su promesa de casarse con ella, pero tampoco podía olvidarse de sus sentimientos. De lo único que podía sentirse seguro era de que aún amaba a Candy, a la rubia pecosa que tiempo atrás le enseñara lo que es estar enamorado.

Candy... ¿Donde estarás ahora¿Con quién? Pensó mientras sentía un gran vacío en el corazón.

- Te he prometido que sería feliz pero hasta ahora no lo he cumplido, no he podido. Es más, no sé si algún día podré. Por lo pronto estoy de regreso en mi vida, el teatro es una parte importante de ella. Comenzaré por ahí mi reconstrucción, el corazón sanará después...tal vez… - Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió caminando por las solitarias calles, absorto en su pensamiento, evocando los bellos recuerdos vividos al lado de ella.

Los siguientes dos días, Terry los dedicó íntegramente a estudiar sus diálogos en su departamento, no hacía más que tratar de perfeccionar una y otra vez sus movimientos, la modulación y potencia de su voz, sus gestos. Debía presentar una audición perfecta si deseaba obtener el papel principal. Sabía de su superioridad como actor, pero también sabía que la debía demostrar para convencer no sólo al panel del jurado, sino también a los demás aspirantes al protagónico, de lo contrario éstos no aceptarían la decisión en caso de que le fuera favorable. Debía ser el mejor contundentemente. Recordó entonces a Susanna y lo mucho que le había ayudado el ensayar junto con ella y decidió pedirle una vez más su colaboración.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde de un tranquilo día de otoño en Nueva York. Susanna repasaba su vida, sentada en su silla de ruedas mirando a la calle a través del ventanal de su cuarto.

Recordaba cómo había conocido a Terry, lo mucho que le había impactado su gallarda presencia desde aquel día que le abrió la puerta trasera del teatro. Jamás se había topado con un hombre tan atractivo, ella era muy joven e inmediatamente se sintió turbada por esa mirada profunda e impersonal, con un dejo de tristeza y altivez.

Era una joven muy bella y siempre había estado acostumbrada a ser el blanco de la admiración de la mayoría de actores jóvenes y atractivos, pero con Terry fue diferente. Ella supuso que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para tener al guapo inglés, aspirante a ocupar un sitio en la compañía de Hathaway, en la misma situación que los demás. Sin embargo, no fue así, y conforme pasaban los días le intrigaba cada vez más la indiferencia con que la trataba, la lejanía de su mirada, la melancolía de su rostro. De nada le valía tener a sus pies a cualquier hombre, ella sólo pensaba en Terry, en conquistar su corazón, en descubrir sus secretos. Se había convertido en un reto personal el conquistarlo y estaba convencida de lograrlo hasta aquella fatídica noche en Chicago. De un solo golpe comprendió el porqué él siempre se mostraba tan esquivo y distante, no sólo con ella, sino con cualquier jovencita que intentara acercarse, se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Terry no estaba vacante. Para colmo de males al conocer a la afortunada dueña de tan preciado amor, tuvo la dolorosa impresión de que no era más bella que ella misma, de que no era elegante ni refinada. Eso le indicó que Terry realmente amaba a aquella joven.

Mil dudas empezaron a girar en su cabeza ¿Dónde la había conocido¿Tenían una relación real o era sólo platónica¿Quién era ella¿Por qué lo buscaba, y él a ella¿Cómo se habían separado? Porque era lógico pensar que ninguno de los dos sabía el paradero del otro, de no ser así no habría existido la necesidad de buscarse mutuamente con tal vehemencia.

Se percató de lo poco que sabía de la vida de Terry, de que él nunca hablaba de su vida pasada y de que a ella poco o nada le quedaba por hacer para ganar su corazón. Fue un duro golpe para su amor propio, sobre todo cuando al día siguiente lo había visto tan triste al no haber podido encontrarla y tan emocionado cuando por fin pudo verla en el tren, aunque sólo hubieran sido unos segundos.

De ahí en adelante todo se volvió un infierno de celos para ella, las cartas comenzaron a ser escritas y recibidas y ella era testigo de la indisimulable felicidad que llenaba el rostro de Terry cuando las leía, era el único momento en el que se mostraba alegre, ilusionado, relajado.

Era obvio que la amaba, que la anhelaba, que todos sus esfuerzos estaban dedicados a aquella joven. Innumerables veces lo escuchó tocar esa triste melodía con la armónica en la azotea del teatro, con los ojos cerrados, como saboreando la miel de unos dulces labios, suave, tierno, como nunca lo había sentido dirigirse a ella y lloraba amargamente desde su escondite, incapaz de salir y reprocharle como era su deseo.

Cuando al fin logró el protagónico en "Romeo y Julieta" al lado de Terry pensó que sería una gran oportunidad para ganar su corazón. Compartirían el escenario como una pareja enamorada, él le recitaría versos de amor y ella se sonrojaría furiosa al escucharlos; el la besaría y le haría un amor de ficción, de ahí a la realidad sólo bastaría un paso. Pasarían horas enteras ensayando solos en la intimidad del escenario vacío y ella aprovecharía esos momentos para meterse en su alma. Más de nada valieron sus esfuerzos por acercarse a él, sus miradas para ella estaban siempre lejos, frías y cortantes. Un día no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos y se decidió a decirle cuanto lo amaba con la esperanza de conmoverlo, de llegar al fondo de su corazón con sus palabras. Su corazón se partió al sentir aquel rechazo y más aún al saber que ella vendría, que ocuparía el palco de honor en el estreno porque él así lo quería. Sus ojos se secaron al igual que su alma, nada podía hacer ya, sólo resignarse a perderlo.

Entonces sucedió ese accidente que les cambió la vida a los tres.

Era el final de un agotador día de ensayos pues el estreno estaba próximo. Terry y Susanna repasaban por enésima vez la escena del baile de máscaras pues Robert no quedaba conforme aún con el resultado final. La escena requería que Terry se alejara unos pasos de ella, fue entonces cuando se escuchó el estruendo de los rieles de iluminación desprendiéndose del techo. Todo fue demasiado rápido pero ella pudo ver la trayectoria que seguía el pesado elemento y se dio cuenta con horror de que caería contundentemente sobre Terry.

- ¡¡Nooooooooo!! - gritó desesperada al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo llenarse de una energía y una fuerza indescriptibles.

Nunca pensó en ella misma, en que podría salir lastimada o muerta si trataba de alejar a Terry del peligroso lugar en el que se encontraba. Sólo importaba él, su preciosa vida ¿Que haría ella si él dejaba de existir? Nada tendría sentido si eso sucediera, así que sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre el chico que miraba estupefacto y paralizado caer sobre sí el mortal proyectil.

Instantes después sólo podía sentir un insoportable dolor en una de sus piernas, tan intenso que le hizo perder el sentido.

Cuando despertó en aquella fría cama de hospital no podía siquiera imaginar que el curso de su vida había sido alterado irremediablemente. Sumida en el estupor que le causaban los sedantes y analgésicos no podía pensar ni sentir claramente, lo único que comprendía era su necesidad de saber que él estaba bien. La presencia constante y llorosa de su madre al lado de la cama le indicaba que algo no estaba bien con ella, pero era sólo una ambigua corazonada hasta que, finalmente y cuando hubo recuperado del todo la conciencia, su madre y un grupo de médicos le informaron que había sido necesario amputarle una pierna para poder salvar su vida.

El más negro de los abismos resultaba luminoso en comparación con la oscuridad que la cubrió al escuchar la terrible noticia.

Su vida, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus planes, todo estaba destruido. Imposible no sumirse en la más profunda de las depresiones cuando después de haber tenido casi todo lo que había anhelado en la vida ahora estaba convertida en un despojo humano, en una lisiada.

No podría volver a pisar un escenario ni a escuchar los aplausos del público ovacionándola por su actuación. Nunca más sería Julieta, ni Ofelia, ni Margarita, ni Roxana.

Pasó varios días sin comer, llorando su desdicha que se hacía más profunda al no recibir la visita de Terry sin saber que él había estado intentando verla sin éxito gracias a la intervención de su madre. Esta se dedicaba a culparlo del accidente y de la desgracia de su hija.

Cuando por fin él logró llegar hasta su habitación para verla, Susanna pudo percibir en los ojos de su amado actor la presencia de la culpa. No lo había pensado antes pero eso podía ayudarla a lograr el objetivo de retenerlo a su lado. Víctima de la confusión emocional que vivía, pensó que tal vez no todos sus anhelos se habían perdido, que no todo lo que ese terrible accidente la había traído eran pérdidas.

- ¡Pero en qué piensas Susanna! - Se recriminó a sí misma al descubrirse albergando semejantes sentimientos. - Él no te ama, sabes perfectamente a quien le pertenece su corazón - pero a pesar de ella misma no podía alejar de sí la idea de comprometerlo a permanecer a su lado, a fin de cuentas si estaba vivo era por el enorme sacrificio que ella había hecho para salvarle la vida.

En un momento de debilidad, se atrevió a recriminarle a Terry y a decirle que debía renunciar a Candy y permanecer a su lado el resto de la vida, aunque luego se arrepintió mil veces de tal acción.

Así pasó un par de días, con su conciencia debatiéndose entre el egoísmo y la generosidad, entre la renuncia y el chantaje.

Cuando él volvió a verla aquella noche previa al estreno y le confirmó que aquella chica de Chicago estaba ya en Nueva York, escudriñando otra vez en los ojos de Terry encontró de nuevo la culpa pero esta ocasión acompañada de ese brillo que ella tantas veces había visto en su mirada cuando leía las cartas y tocaba la armónica. Se sintió desolada, comprendió que no podía interponerse entre ellos y tomó una decisión. No viviría para hacer la vida de Terry un infierno, no viviría para seguir llenando de culpa y de tristeza los ojos de su amado, no viviría para ser una lisiada que lo único que podría inspirarle a Terry… era lástima.

Cuando hubo llegado la hora en que ella sabía se llevaría a cabo el estreno, y aprovechando la ausencia de su madre, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a la azotea del hospital, este recorrido le llevó bastante tiempo dada su débil condición y su poca práctica para manejar las muletas. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino recitó en voz alta los versos que en ese momento debía estar diciendo sobre el escenario si ese maldito accidente no hubiera sucedido, los tristes diálogos de Julieta al despedirse para siempre de su Romeo. Se acercó a la orilla del pequeño muro de protección que demarcaba los límites del edificio y se dispuso a saltarlo para hallar la muerte.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que alguien la detenía en su intento de acabar con su vida, pero mayor fue aún cuando se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era ella, Candy, la dueña del corazón de Terry.

La escena era desgarradora. Mientras una tormenta de nieve soplaba inmisericorde, y mientras una Candy desesperada trataba de convencerla de que desistiera de semejante locura, de que su vida era valiosa a pesar de la desgracia que había caído sobre ella, Susanna trataba de convencerla de que la única solución para que Terry lograra la felicidad era que ella desapareciera. Finalmente y después de varios minutos de forcejeo físico y emocional, Candy logró alejarla de la cornisa. En ese momento aparecieron Terry, su madre y una comitiva de médicos y enfermeras que la habían estado buscando por todos los rincones del hospital. La tormenta había amainado y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el lugar. En silencio Terry la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto y al contacto con el cuerpo de su amado sintió que una fuerte corriente eléctrica la recorría de pies a cabeza llenándola de una sensación de calidez y seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado. En ese instante decidió que no importaba destrozar el corazón de Candy con tal de construir junto a él un futuro en común.

No, no lo dejaría ir, lo retendría para siempre a su lado. Así se lo hizo saber a Candy cuando entró en su habitación para despedirse. Estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que le estaba resultando alejarla de Terry, imaginó que la chica mostraría una mayor resistencia a abandonarlo y al notar que ella lo hacía por generosidad se sintió culpable más no lo suficiente como para desistir.

Momentos después de la partida de Candy, Terry le dijo que la había escogido a ella. Tan ciega estaba por la alegría que esta vez no pudo ver en sus ojos la enorme tristeza que le llenaba el alma, no pudo ver que Terry estaba muriendo por dentro, lenta y dolorosamente.

Los días siguientes se sintió presa de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte la felicidad de verlo junto a su cama siempre que su tiempo lo permitía; por otra la ausencia, la indiferencia que percibía aunque ella se mostrara obsequiosa y parlanchina. Era perceptible que, aunque su cuerpo la acompañaba, su alma y corazón se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo esto le importaba poco, ya cambiaría con el tiempo, ella lograría ganar su afecto y después su amor y su pasión. Al menos esa era su esperanza, aunque no su certeza.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, y la relación entre ellos era cada vez más distante. Terry la visitaba cada vez con menor frecuencia y cuando lo hacía permanecía sentado en el salón de su casa, callado, fumando como si en ello le fuera la vida. Susanna empezó a temer que sus planes se vendrían abajo, así que constantemente aumentaba su nivel de victimización hasta que Terry no pudo más y una tarde le comunicó que había tomado la decisión de hacer un largo viaje para poner orden en su vida.

Así es como había comenzado su proceso de dignificación, con el abandono de Terry.

- Ahora te lo agradezco tanto – pensó, con la mirada llorosa por los recuerdos evocados, aún perdida a través de la ventana de su habitación mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa mezclada con un aire de melancolía. - De no haberte ido seguiría con esa estúpida y destructiva idea de que mi único camino para ser feliz era tenerte a mi lado aún en contra de tu voluntad. ¡Que equivocada estaba! Ahora me doy cuenta de que me basto y me sobro para vivir en paz y feliz, sólo me falta hacértelo entender porque todavía percibo en tu mirada la sombra de la culpa.

Mientras Susanna ocupaba su mente con estos pensamientos observó llegar un carruaje a la puerta de su casa y descender de él a Terry.

- Vaya, parece que lo he llamado con el pensamiento - y dicho esto se apresuró a revisar si su arreglo personal era el adecuado para recibir a su agradable visitante.

Momentos después la empleada doméstica de las Marlowe le avisaba de la llegada del joven Grandchester.

- Dile que en un momento estaré con él - respondió la joven mientras tomaba resuelta sus muletas, dispuesta a darle a Terry la sorpresa de verla bajando las escaleras por su propio pie.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encaminó a su cita con el destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVE FÉNIX**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**UNA DOLOROSA REVELACIÓN**

Durante el trayecto de su apartamento a la casa de Susanna, Terry pensaba en el vuelco tan repentino que su vida estaba dando desde su regreso a Nueva York. Sobre todo le sorprendía la nueva actitud de Susanna, su nueva mirada; se le veía más segura, más madura, hasta hubiera podido decir que más hermosa. Él estaba seguro de que al volver encontraría a una mujer sumida en una profunda depresión, autovictimizada hasta el extremo; seguro de que lo llenaría de reproches por su abandono y de que tomaría nuevamente como bandera la manipulación de la culpa que él sentía.

¿Qué habrá pasado contigo durante mi ausencia? ¿Qué te habrá hecho cambiar tanto? - Se preguntaba el joven actor en silencio mientras observaba el paisaje urbano pasar por la ventanilla del carruaje que se acercaba a la casa de la joven. - En fin, no importan las causas sino las consecuencias y me alegro mucho por ti y por mí, porque de esta manera me será mucho más fácil cumplir con mi promesa. - Pensó sinceramente, seguro de que sería más llevadero convivir el resto de la vida con una mujer segura de sí misma que con alguien absolutamente dependiente y débil.

Con esta esperanza bajó del carruaje y tocó a la puerta. Casi de inmediato se hallaba sentado en el salón esperando la presencia de Susanna mientras leía de nuevo sus líneas a pesar de que las había memorizado a la perfección desde hacía tiempo. Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando Terry escuchó la voz de Susanna saludándole.

¡Que agradable sorpresa! - Dijo la joven a unos pasos de su visitante, de pie con la ayuda de sus muletas. Terry volteó la mirada inmediatamente hacia ella.

¡Susie! ¡Estás de pie! - Exclamó realmente sorprendido ante la nueva independencia de la chica.

Así es, he logrado muchos avances, uno de ellos es el uso de las muletas. No las uso todo el tiempo pero ahora puedo hacer muchas cosas por mí misma. - Respondió Susanna sonriendo divertida al ver la cara de asombro de Terry.

Me alegro mucho por ti, y sí, para mí es evidente que ya no eres la misma de antes.

Así que se me nota - dijo ella revelando satisfacción en su rostro.

Si, tu mirada, tu voz son otras; te veo más madura y segura de ti - las palabras del joven estaban cargadas de sinceridad. Susanna caminó lentamente hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación y añadió sin voltear hacia su interlocutor.

La vida nos enseña, Terry y debemos aprovechar cada una de esas enseñanzas, al menos eso es lo que creo.

Crees bien, generalmente de lo que más podemos aprender es de lo que nos ha causado sufrimiento y tú has sufrido mucho por mi causa - dijo Terry dejando que en sus palabras se advirtiera un dejo de tristeza. Susanna volvió a él su mirada y se enterneció al verle abatido.

No digas eso. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió, fueron las circunstancias - respondió ella mientras se acercaba a un sillón y tomaba asiento dejando sus muletas a un lado, con un gesto lo invitó a hacer lo mismo. Terry se sentó y guardó silencio, definitivamente sorprendido por la respuesta de ella.

En fin, supongo que has venido a que ensayemos juntos de nuevo ¿no es así? - dijo Susanna desviando la conversación pues no creía que fuera el momento de abordar el tema que tarde o temprano tendrían que tocar.

Si, lamento no haberte avisado de mi visita, espero no ser inoportuno.

Claro que no, tonto. Me encanta que me visites y más aún poderte ayudar - respondió guiñando un ojo.

Bueno, pues manos a la obra - dijo el actor al tiempo que le entregaba el libreto.

Antes que nada quiero mostrarte uno de los monólogos y que me des tu sincera opinión, aún no me siento muy seguro al interpretar esa parte.

Adelante, soy toda ojos y oídos. - Terry aclaró su garganta y comenzó a declamar con sentimiento.

_¡OH vosotros, ejércitos celestiales! ¡OH tierra!... ¿Y quien más? ¿Invocaré al infierno también?... ¡Eh! No...Detente, corazón mío, detente; y vos, mis nervios, no así os debilitéis en un momento, sostenedme robustos... ¡Acordarme de ti! Sí, alma infeliz, mientras haya memoria en este agitado mundo... _

Terry recitaba sus líneas apasionadamente, imprimiendo a cada palabra sentido y sentimiento, mientras Susanna lo observaba complacida y pensaba en lo descaradamente atractivo que era. Hubo un momento en el que dejó de escuchar, perdida en la perfección del rostro y el cuerpo del joven, que muy a su pesar, era aún el dueño de su corazón. Sintió su pulso acelerarse al máximo al tiempo en que recorría el perfil decididamente masculino, la nariz perfecta, la boca sensual, las cejas pobladas y delineadas, el suave cabello marrón que desde su regreso llevaba amarrado a la nuca en una cola de caballo; pero sobre todo, esos ojos azules, profundos, que podían reflejar todos los matices del sentimiento humano.

Si tan sólo me hubieran mirado algún día con amor... - pensó entristecida - ¡Pero no! No debo pensar en eso. Debo respetar mi propia decisión de olvidarlo, de sólo verlo como un amigo - se reprendió a si misma.

Susie, Susie... ¿Me has escuchado? - preguntaba Terry al notar la ausencia de la joven.

¡Eh!... Sí... ¿Decías?

¿Decías?... Susanna, ¿es que soy lo suficientemente malo como para lograr que te duermas a la mitad de mi interpretación? - Bufó Terry haciendo un mohín de derrota.

¡No! ¡No! Por el contrario Terry, me ha parecido sublime, me transmitiste a la perfección tu sentimiento, manejaste adecuadamente tu expresión corporal y la modulación de tu voz fue estupenda - respondió nerviosa al verse descubierta.

¡Ja! No puedo creer tanta alabanza viniendo de ti, sobre todo después de que la última vez que ensayamos juntos te la pasaste corrigiéndome y retándome.

Es que estabas demasiado acartonado y supongo que durante estos días has ensayado en tu apartamento.

Supones bien.

¿Lo ves? No puedo criticarte igual.

Está bien, está bien - dijo finalmente el actor - tienes razón, la última vez fui un desastre, lo admito.

¿Acaso escuchan bien mis oídos? ¿Terrence Grandchester admite que ha sido un desastre?...Vaya que las personas cambian - dijo Susanna en tono juguetón, a lo que Terry respondió con expresión grave.

Acabo de decirte que el dolor nos cambia, no veo porqué yo debería ser la excepción.

¡Terry! - murmuró la joven afligida al notar el cambio en la expresión del actor, dándose cuenta de que su comentario no había sido el adecuado.

Srita. Marlowe - se oyó la voz de Elizabeth, la empleada doméstica de la familia, interrumpiendo el momento incómodo que se acababa de generar entre ellos - la buscan.

¿Quien? - preguntó sorprendida pues no esperaba ninguna visita.

El joven McKenzie ¿Qué debo decirle?

Susanna dudó un momento, no estaba segura de que fuera adecuado hacerlo pasar dada la presencia de Terry, sin embargo estaba muy interesada en el proyecto que se estaba gestando entre ellos, para ella era importante darse la oportunidad de volver al teatro.

Dile que pase.

Así que Tommy McKenzie - dijo Terry levantando una ceja. - No sabía que tuvieras algún tipo de relación con él - terminó burlón.

Ya ves, es otra de las muchas sorpresas que te esperan, Terry Grandchester - respondió molesta por el comentario del actor.

Terry no respondió y se dirigió hacia la ventana, igual que hace unos momentos hiciera ella. No le gustaba la presencia de alguien extraño, seguía siendo un ermitaño después de todo.

Instantes después hacía su entrada al salón Tommy McKenzie. Alto, de pelo castaño claro y pequeños ojos marrón, con una aire bohemio en su vestir, no era precisamente un adonis pero tenía un dejo misterioso y una fuerte personalidad que lo hacían atractivo a las mujeres.

Buenas tardes Susanna - se oyó la voz fuerte de Tommy, que no advirtió la presencia de Terry.

¡Tommy! Esta sí que es una sorpresa, no te esperaba.

Lo siento, sé que debí haber avisado que vendría - respondió el joven apenado - pero pasaba por aquí y pensé que te gustaría saber las noticias nuevas que tengo acerca de tu obra.

¿Obra? - preguntó Terry sorprendido al tiempo que volteaba hacia el salón nuevamente.

¡Grandchester! Así que la oveja negra volvió al redil - exclamó Tommy al reparar en la presencia del actor. - Al parecer tus modales no han mejorado, podrías haber saludado.

Pero, ustedes... ¿se conocen? - preguntó la rubia.

¿Quien en el mundo del teatro no conoce a Terrence Grandchester? ¡El gran actor joven de Broadway! - Respondió Tommy burlón esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

No estoy para sarcasmos McKenzie, te hice una pregunta - espetó Terry molesto por el tono burlón que percibió en las palabras de Tommy.

Se habían conocido tiempo atrás en la oficina de Hathaway y el encuentro no había sido precisamente agradable. Terry había hecho gala de su carácter oscuro y petulante, y Tommy, que no se quedaba atrás en esos menesteres, había sentido una antipatía instantánea hacia el joven inglés.

¿No lo sabías? Parece que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde tu partida, Grandchester - dijo el joven director posando su mirada interrogante en Susanna. Él sabía de la relación que había existido entre ellos, por lo tanto le sorprendía que ella no le hubiera contado nada sobre su nueva actividad, a menos que...tal relación ya no existiera.

Lo que pasa es que, desde hace algún tiempo, he comenzado a escribir piezas de teatro y Tommy está considerando poner en escena una de ellas - interrumpió Susanna al notar que la conversación se tornaba tirante entre los dos jóvenes.

¿Es cierto eso? – Susanna asintió con la cabeza. - ¡En verdad te has convertido en una caja de sorpresas, Susie! No imaginaba que tuvieras esas inclinaciones - la sorpresa reflejándose, una vez más, en la voz de Terry.

Quiero hacer algo útil con mi vida, Terry, y qué mejor que seguir en el teatro aunque sea con una perspectiva diferente - respondió orgullosa la rubia.

Pues me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Ahora me retiro para que puedan atender sus asuntos. Buenas tardes - dijo finalmente y se encaminó a la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de sus acompañantes.

Sigue siendo un patán - comentó Tommy al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido para Terry. Absolutamente inmerso en su preparación había regresado cada tarde a casa de Susanna para ensayar junto con ella. Le hacía bien que la rubia lo criticara y lo aconsejara, además le resultaba cómoda la atmósfera de tranquilidad que los envolvía mientras recitaban sus parlamentos y sentía que, de algún modo, estaba preparando el terreno para esa conversación que debían sostener llegado el momento.

La tarde anterior a las audiciones el ensayo había sido especialmente intenso pero satisfactorio.

Al despedirse Susanna, esta le había deseado suerte y le pidió que le informara en cuanto conociera los resultados.

Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, Terry - había dicho ella con una franca sonrisa.

Gracias, si lo logro el triunfo será de ambos y no podrás rechazar una oferta para ir a cenar conmigo - respondió él sincero.

No, no podré rechazarla. Buenas noches, Terry.

Buenas noches - se despidió y caminó a su apartamento como cada noche, lleno de esperanzas.

Ora por mí, Candy. Ora porque logre el estelar pues ese será el comienzo del cumplimiento de mi promesa de ser feliz - rogaba mientras caminaba bajo la negra noche estrellada.

Al llegar a su apartamento se recostó en su cama y llevó a sus labios aquel instrumento que lo colmaba de serenidad. Tocaba la armónica lleno de añoranza y melancolía, repasando en su memoria los maravillosos momentos compartidos al lado de Candy durante su tiempo juntos. Esa noche recordaba en especial aquel furtivo beso que le robara en Escocia, junto al brillante lago. Aún podía sentir sobre su boca el dulce sabor de aquellos labios vírgenes y puros, aún podía sentir aquel cuerpo delicado estremeciéndose entre sus brazos.

¡Oh, Candy! Cuánto me arrepiento de no haber repetido ese delicioso rito de amor la noche que llegaste de Chicago. Estabas tan hermosa que no sé como hice para contenerme, para portarme como un caballero cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era comerte a besos. Por lo menos ahora tendría más que este recuerdo único de mi visita al paraíso entre tus labios.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo sacó de sus amorosos pensamientos.

¿Quien podrá ser? - Se preguntó sorprendido, pues desde su regreso a Nueva York no había recibido visita alguna. Se levantó desganado y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir, sus ojos se toparon con la suave figura de una elegante mujer enfundada en un sencillo pero hermoso vestido aquamarina, que lo miraba con expresión de ternura.

¡Madre! - exclamó sobresaltado.

Buenas noches hijo - dijo la dama al tiempo que lo abrazaba y besaba su mejillas cariñosamente.

Eleanor Baker había seguido en secreto los pasos de su hijo durante su estrepitosa caída, llena de culpa por no haber sido la madre amorosa que él había necesitado durante su infancia, llena de remordimientos por haberle permitido al Duque llevárselo lejos de ella.

Cuando comenzó a ver que Terry ahogaba en el alcohol la pena que embargaba su corazón tras el doloroso accidente de Susanna y la no menos dolorosa partida de Candy, trató de acercarse a él para consolarlo pero sus intentos resultaron inútiles, Terry había vuelto a comportarse con ella como un extraño y no le permitía formar parte de su mundo. Estaba tan ciego por el dolor que rechazaba cualquier demostración de afecto, cualquier intento de ayuda, aunque estos provinieran de su madre.

Una mañana recibió una llamada de Hathaway preguntándole si sabía algo de Terry, pues hacía dos días que no se presentaba a los ensayos ni a la puesta en escena. El tono de Robert era de molestia y preocupación, pues había tenido que suplir a Terry con otro actor.

Eleanor lo buscó en su apartamento pero nadie respondió a sus llamados. Volvió a diferentes horas los siguientes días esperando largo tiempo en la puerta con la esperanza de verlo aparecer en algún momento, pero todo fue inútil hasta un día que llegó y encontró la puerta abierta. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al creer que su hijo había regresado, más la ilusión murió momentos después al entrar y encontrar sólo a la Sra. Scott en sus labores de limpieza. Esta le informó que Terry había abandonado la ciudad y que, antes de su partida, le había encargado que mantuviera limpio el apartamento. La amable mujer le dijo también que desconocía el paradero del joven, que sólo le había pedido que le permitiera pagarle por sus servicios a su regreso. Eleanor agradeció a la Sra. Scott y le dio un sobre con dinero suficiente como para pagar seis meses de sus servicios de limpieza.

Inmediatamente se puso en contacto con un detective privado y le pidió que lo buscara por cielo, mar y tierra. No sería fácil, pues Terry había desaparecido sin dejar huella alguna.

Un par de angustiantes meses después recibió la llamada del detective informándole que Terry se encontraba en Chicago, perdidamente alcoholizado y actuando en una carpa callejera. De inmediato se puso en camino hacia esa ciudad.

Mientras viajaba en el tren se reprochaba una y otra vez el no haber tenido la suspicacia de suponer que Terry buscaría a Candy, o por lo menos su entorno.

Al llegar a la estación el detective ya la esperaba y la condujo de inmediato al deplorable lugar en el que se encontraba su hijo.

Su corazón se encogió de dolor al encontrarlo sobre un escenario miserable, sucio y maloliente; perdidamente borracho y hablando incoherencias. Las lágrimas que derramó durante la "representación" no le alcanzaban para desahogar el dolor que le llenaba el alma. Al término de la función se acercó a él para intentar llevárselo de regreso a Nueva York, pero fue inútil. Terry la humilló y la rechazó tajantemente, dejándole muy en claro que no volvería con ella y exigiéndole que se marchara.

Ella decidió quedarse y esperar, en algún momento él tendría que estar sobrio y escucharla, pero los días pasaban y ese estado de sobriedad no llegaba. Entonces ocurrió el milagro por el que tanto había orado. Por alguna coincidencia del destino Candy había llegado hasta donde Terry se encontraba.

Eleanor fue testigo de la sorprendente transformación de su hijo en el escenario ante la presencia de la rubia. Al verla, como por arte de magia la borrachera de Terry desapareció para dar paso al virtuosismo y la perfección. Era increíble lo que esa chiquilla podía lograr en el corazón de su maltrecho hijo.

Al final de la función se acercó a Candy para agradecerle, esperando que la joven decidiera quedarse al lado de Terry, sin embargo al notar que esa no era la intención de la chica, decidió no presionar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Un par de horas después Terry se encontraba en la estación de trenes comprando un boleto hacia Nueva York. Eleanor, más tranquila, hacía lo propio pero se mantuvo a distancia.

Decidió esperar algunos días antes de presentarse de nuevo ante su hijo para que él solo tratara de recomponer su vida. Sabía que Robert lo había admitido de nuevo en la compañía y que al día siguiente serían las audiciones para Hamlet, así que se armó de valor y decidió que el momento de enfrentar a Terry había llegado.

Buenas noches - murmuró el joven respondiendo a las demostraciones de afecto de su madre.

¿Me invitas a pasar? - preguntó ella con ternura.

Claro madre, disculpa - respondió el chico aún azorado por el inesperado encuentro.

Siéntate por favor, te prepararé un té.

Gracias hijo. Parece que la Sra. Scott ha hecho bien su trabajo - dijo ella observando lo limpio que lucía el apartamento.

Así es. Gracias madre por pagarle en mi ausencia, ella me lo ha dicho. En cuanto logre algún papel en la compañía te lo devolveré.

No tienes que hacerlo, Terry. Me agrada ayudarte.

¡De ninguna manera, madre! Sabes que no me gusta recibir caridades - exclamó Terry con un tono serio y decidido mientras volvía de la cocina con una charola que contenía un par de humeantes tazas de té.

Está bien, está bien. Se hará como tú quieras - cedió Eleanor pues lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era una confrontación con su hijo. - Me he enterado de que mañana son las audiciones para Hamlet, supongo que te has preparado para ello.

A conciencia, sé que debo ser el mejor contundentemente para obtener el papel sin dejar lugar a las especulaciones.

Me alegra escucharte tan seguro y decidido, tienes razón en pensar que debes ser muy convincente para que te den el papel principal pues dadas las circunstancias en las que desapareciste no creo que sea fácil que te den el protagónico. No me gustaría que te derrumbaras nuevamente si esto sucede - terminó de decir Eleanor con una voz en la que se reflejaba una gran angustia.

No te preocupes madre, ¿crees que no había pensado en eso antes? Si algo aprendí durante el tiempo que estuve alejado de los escenarios "dignos" fue a apreciar el valor de un papel por pequeño que este sea. Desde luego que aspiro al protagónico, pero si no lo consigo no será el fin del mundo. Después de todo debo redimirme y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. - Terry hablaba con tal seguridad que Eleanor dejó que una lágrima, provocada por el orgullo que sentía por su hijo, se escapara de sus ojos y rodara por sus mejillas.

¡Oh, Terry! ¡Hijo! No sabes lo que me alegra escucharte hablar así. Te has convertido en todo un hombre. Candy estaría tan orgullosa si te viera ahora, si viera como has logrado reponerte, lo opuesto que eres hoy a lo que fuiste aquella tarde…

La expresión en el rostro de Terry pasó de la tranquilidad a la confusión a medida que escuchaba a su madre hablarle de Candy.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué hablas de Candy? - preguntó exaltado al tiempo que se levantaba nervioso.

Tranquilízate, Terry. No es para que te pongas así – recomendó Eleanor azorada pues no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué del súbito cambio de actitud en su hijo.

¡¿A qué te refieres con eso de que si Candy viera como me he levantado...?! ¿De qué tarde hablas? – cuestionaba nuevamente Terry, cada vez más fuera de sí, intuyendo la dolorosa realidad tras lo que él siempre creyó una visión angelical.

Simplemente a que seguro se quedó muy preocupada por ti después de haberte visto en las condiciones en que te encontrabas en Chicago - murmuró Eleanor asustada por la violenta reacción de su hijo - estoy segura de que se pondrá muy contenta con la noticia de tu regreso a los escenarios.

¿Como puedes saber que ella estuvo ahí? ¿En qué te basas para hacer semejante afirmación? - preguntó Terry tratando de contenerse, temeroso de la respuesta que obtendría de su madre. Si en verdad Candy había estado en ese sucio lugar, si lo había visto en aquellas condiciones deplorables, él se moriría de vergüenza.

Eleanor no entendía, estaba segura de que el cambio de Terry se había dado en el momento en que vio a Candy entre el público aquella tarde. No pudo haber sido una coincidencia, ella vio en los ojos de ambos el dolor y vio la respuesta de su hijo ante aquella presencia. ¿Cómo era que ahora él le preguntaba con tanta ansiedad si ella había estado ahí?

Terry, no comprendo. Esa tarde que decidiste volver a Nueva York, Candy estuvo a verte. Yo misma hablé con ella al término de la función - murmuró Eleanor.

Entonces...era...cierto. Candy estuvo en esa carpa miserable... no fue una visión... - gimió Terry lleno de vergüenza, con la vista clavada en sus propios pies.

- ¿Que pasa Terry? No logro entender el porqué de tu...

- Y… ¿cómo sabes que ella estuvo a verme? ¿Es que acaso no volviste a Nueva York como te lo pedí?

- No, Terry. No lo hice. Permanecí en Chicago a tu lado hasta que te decidiste a volver. ¡Te cuidé a la distancia y no te voy a permitir que me lo reproches! – Gritó Eleanor con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. – Eres mi hijo… ¿no lo comprendes? ¿No entiendes lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer por un hijo?

Tú… ¿hablaste con ella? – Preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado las últimas frases salidas de los labios de su madre, concentrado exclusivamente en el recuerdo de la mirada de Candy desde la oscuridad.

Sí, hablé con ella. Le dije que estaba segura de que era ella la causante de tu cambio repentino.

¿Y…?

Nada, Terry. Me dijo que no lo creía, se quedó pensativa un rato y después se despidió. No he vuelto a verla desde entonces.

Entonces… - murmuró con la mirada perdida, comprendiendo de tajo lo que aquella tarde había sucedido. - ¡Vete madre! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo! – Murmuró entre suplicante y demandante. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse y no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera su madre, lo viera en esas condiciones.

- Pe...Pero Terry - insistió la mujer al ver la enorme turbación que invadía a su hijo.

- ¡¿Qué no entendiste?! ¡Quiero estar solo! - estalló Terry furioso. Su madre comprendió que necesitaba la soledad y abandonó el apartamento llena de confusión e interrogantes.

El dolor es un sentimiento oscuro y profundo como un abismo, una vez que se ha caído en él pareciera que la vida entera fuera devorada, engullida sin piedad. Y el dolor duele más cuando es alguien amado quien te lo provoca, cuando el pedestal sobre el que sitúas a ese ser que te llenaba de risa los labios y de gozo el corazón, se desmorona sin remedio entre los golpes implacables de la traición y el abandono.

Sentado en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con sus largos brazos, la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, los ojos inundados de lágrimas; así permaneció Terry largo tiempo, consumiéndose entre el dolor y la vergüenza.

Que ella lo hubiera visto en aquellas condiciones tan deplorables después de haber sido testigo de su éxito en Chicago y en Nueva York, lo llenaba de oprobio. Él, siempre tan orgulloso, tan altivo, había terminado como un donadie, como un perdedor ante sus ojos, ante los ojos de la única persona delante de la que hubiera querido mostrarse siempre digno.

Sin embargo, su dolor era más grande que su vergüenza.

Por primera vez se sintió traicionado por ella, por el único ser que le había llenado el corazón de amor y de esperanza. Ella, de la última que hubiera esperado una deslealtad. Ella, lo había abandonado a su suerte en medio de la miseria y la degradación. Ella, que siempre se preocupó por los seres que le rodeaban, que se abandonaba a los demás sin reparos, incluso a los que le hacían daño; no tuvo piedad de él, no tuvo para él una palabra de aliento, un abrazo cariñoso. Ella, la que lo había amado, la que él aún amaba; se había marchado, una vez más, sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Qué rápido me olvidaste, Candy! ¡Qué fugaz fue tu amor! - pensaba lastimero mientras se balanceaba sollozando como un niño. - Aún recuerdo tu mirada húmeda de aquella tarde. Era lástima lo que sentías y yo, iluso, pensando que eras un ángel que se me presentaba para salvarme, convencido de que lo que esos ojos lloraban eran lágrimas de dolor. Tan poco significaba ya para ti en esos momentos que ni siquiera te dignaste a acercarte. ¡Claro! Seguramente te parecí el ser más patético del universo, seguramente sentiste asco y desprecio por ese borracho sucio y deleznable que se tambaleaba sin control en ese escenario de mala muerte - decía mientras un rictus de dolor atravesaba su atractivo rostro. - ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Por qué te sigo amando si tú has demostrado que aquel amor que decías sentir se apagó en cuestión de semanas?

Se levantó y cerrando los ojos comenzó a declamar una de las líneas que tanto había repasado en los últimos días.

- _¡Fragilidad, tú tienes nombre de mujer!_ - dijo mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista una vez más, y se derrumbaba nuevamente sobre el sofá que le había servido de respaldo durante las horas que permaneció sentado en el suelo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por la intensidad de sus sollozos.

Ni siquiera aquella terrible noche del estreno de "Romeo y Julieta", cuando Candy abandonó el hospital San José, se había sentido tan desdichado. Ni siquiera el rompimiento de aquel abrazo, en el que se prometieron mutuamente que serían felices, le había causado tanto sufrimiento. En ese momento él sabía que ella lo amaba, que se iba porque las circunstancias la obligaban. Ahora era diferente, acababa de descubrir su desamor, acababa de entender que la única mujer a la que amaba lo había lanzado al olvido tan rápidamente como un chiquillo caprichoso lanza al suelo el juguete que tan solo ayer anhelaba.

- Tal vez mi error fue pensar que me amabas con la misma intensidad que yo a ti… que me amarías siempre - murmuró incorporándose.

Terry comenzó a sentir una urgencia desesperada por llenar su cuerpo de alcohol. Hubiera sido muy iluso de su parte pretender que su adicción desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, habían sido largos meses de ingerir alcohol sin cesar y ahora debía luchar con toda su fortaleza para mantenerse sobrio y limpio, sin embargo su situación emocional no era la ideal para lograr tal objetivo.

Buscó en su interior la entereza necesaria para vencer su impulso y la encontró.

Se sentó en el sillón recargando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano se prometía a sí mismo:

- Nunca más, Candy. Nunca más.

Minutos después se quedaba dormido. Por ahora había logrado controlar sus ansiedades, pero ¿seguiría así o sólo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a caer en el abismo de la adicción?


	3. Chapter 3

**AVE FÉNIX**

**CAPITULO III**

ÉXITO, CONFESIONES Y LÁGRIMAS 

Peter O'Donell, Jack Thompson y Robert Hathaway sostenían una conversación en la oficina de este último un par de horas antes de que comenzara la audición para el reparto de Hamlet.

- No puedo creer, Hathaway, que hayas sido tan débil con ese muchacho Grandchester - decía O'Donell con gesto adusto - y que le hayas permitido regresar a la compañía como si nada, después de lo irresponsable que se mostró al abandonar la producción de "Romeo y Julieta" ¡Justo a la mitad de la temporada!

- Coincido absolutamente con Peter, no deberíamos permitirle siquiera audicionar - agregó Jack Thompson

- ¿Como podemos estar seguros de que no lo hará de nuevo?

- Calma señores, calma. Puedo asegurarles que eso no volverá a ocurrir - respondió Robert poniendo gran énfasis en sus palabras. - Además, Terrence es un muchacho talentosísimo, les puedo asegurar que no podrían encontrar en estos momentos un talento que se le compare siquiera.

Robert observaba divertido los rostros incrédulos de sus acompañantes. Ambos formaban, junto con él, el consejo directivo de la compañía Stratford, y aunque él era el socio mayoritario debía tomar en cuenta las opiniones e inquietudes de sus asociados y amigos. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerlos de que Terry merecía una segunda oportunidad dada su irresponsable actitud del pasado, además ellos no lo conocían tan bien, ellos no habían visto en su mirada la determinación que Robert sí pudo notar.

- Por favor, sólo les pido la oportunidad de que muestre su talento. Estoy seguro de que una vez que lo vean recitar los versos de Hamlet se convencerán de que no hay mejor actor para representar al Príncipe de Dinamarca - dijo Robert tratando de encontrar la forma de convencerlos.

- ¡Ja! Y encima de todo pretende el protagónico. Esto sí que es gracioso Hathaway - respondió burlón Peter.

- Sí que es arrogante el jovencito, mira que pretender un estelar después de lo que hizo - dijo Jack respaldando la opinión de su amigo.

- Pues yo les digo que lo vean, que lo escuchen. Ustedes son hombres de teatro de toda la vida, entiendo que saben reconocer un virtuoso de las tablas cuando lo ven. Mi propuesta es esta - dijo Robert tan seguro de sí que sus interlocutores notaron de inmediato la seriedad de su oferta - permítanle audicionar y juzguen sólo ustedes dos su actuación, o llamen a quien consideren conveniente que yo me abstendré de emitir mi juicio sobre la audición. Si una vez que hayan visto a todos los aspirantes al protagónico deciden que hay alguien mejor que Terrence Grandchester para el papel, aceptaré con gusto su decisión; pero si él es el mejor, si su trabajo logra convencerlos, les ruego que sean honestos y no se dejen llevar por su pasada irresponsabilidad, que yo mismo me hago garante de ese muchacho y sus acciones futuras - finalizó Robert con seguridad.

- Parece que tu confianza en él es absoluta - rió de lado Peter al ver la determinación de Hathaway.

- Tú lo has dicho, mi fe en él como persona es grande, más mi certeza de que es el mejor actor de su generación lo es más y no quiero que alguien diferente a nosotros explote ese talento y se beneficie de él - dijo Robert tratando de apelar al sentido financiero de sus socios.

Peter y Jack intercambiaron miradas como queriendo ponerse de acuerdo en silencio sobre la propuesta de Robert, después de todo no tenían nada que perder.

- Está bien - dijo Jack entendiendo que Peter aceptaba igual que él el planteamiento de Hathaway. - Le daremos una oportunidad a ese jovenzuelo, pero te advierto que su audición deberá ser perfecta y muy superior a la de los demás para que pueda tener una oportunidad de ser elegido por nosotros.

- ¿Es un trato? - preguntó Robert al tiempo que les ofrecía la mano para cerrar el pacto.

- Lo es - respondieron al unísono sus socios y estrecharon la mano que les ofrecía.

Un taciturno y dolido Terry se paseaba nervioso por los pasillos del teatro, tratando de apaciguarse un poco antes de presentar su prueba. Sabía que estaba frente a un momento decisivo del que dependía su futuro inmediato. Seguramente había sido muy audaz al aspirar al protagónico pero estaba convencido de que podía lograrlo, de no ser así se quedaría sin trabajo hasta que la temporada de Hamlet terminara y la compañía convocara nuevamente a audiciones.

El dolor le invadía el alma y el cansancio el cuerpo, pues había dormido poco y mal la noche anterior tras el impacto emocional que le causó la revelación que le hizo su madre. Los estragos físicos de tal situación eran evidentes en las profundas ojeras y en la enorme tristeza que se vislumbraba en su mirada. Sin embargo estaba decidido a dar lo mejor de sí utilizando su dolor como acicate para lograr una interpretación perfecta.

Los cuchicheos se dejaban oír por todas partes, todo mundo tenía algo que decir sobre el regreso de Terry a la compañía. Las actrices se alegraban de que el atractivo actor estuviera vuelta, siempre era un halago a la vista aunque fuera taciturno y cínico. Los actores comentaban su desconcierto y desagrado ante su presencia pues sabían de su difícil carácter. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a dirigirse a él directamente para hacerle saber sus opiniones. Terry lo notó pero acostumbrado como estaba a ser el blanco predilecto de las murmuraciones desde que era un niño, no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sólo una actriz se acercó a darle la bienvenida, una vieja conocida y compañera de tablas, Karen Claise.

- Vaya, Terry. Así que estás de vuelta – se dirigió a él la joven – es un verdadero placer tenerte con nosotros de nuevo - Terry volvió su mirada hacia su otrora coprotagonista.

- Gracias Karen. Veo que eres la única que se ha atrevido a dirigirme la palabra, tal parece que fuera un ogro – comentó el hombre con su característico sarcasmo.

- Dales tiempo, poco a poco se acostumbrarán a verte de nuevo por aquí. Pero ahora dime ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu presencia entre nosotros?

- Es muy simple Karen. He decidido retomar mi carrera – respondió lacónico.

- Eso es evidente, cariño, pero todo mundo se pregunta que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo que duró tu ausencia – murmuraba Karen mientras quitaba una brizna de polvo de la solapa de Terry.

- Eso es algo que ni tú ni nadie sabrá jamás – afirmó enfático, con esa mirada suya de tan característico desdén.

- Está bien, está bien. Ya sé que te disgusta que trate de investigar sobre tu vida privada, pero ¿olvidas que soy mujer? Las mujeres somos curiosas por naturaleza y estás frente al ejemplar más representativo de todos – decía Karen al tiempo que se abanicaba el rostro con un libreto.

- Pues tendrás que dirigir tu curiosidad hacia otra víctima, querida Karen – respondió socarrón mientras se alejaba de la bella actriz dejándola prácticamente hablando sola.

- Mmmm. No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo, irresistiblemente atractivo y cínico – murmuró divertida.

Su voz resonaba firme y fuerte hasta el último rincón del teatro…

- _"¡Oh, si esta demasiado sólida masa de carne pudiera ablandarse y liquidarse disuelta en lluvia de lágrimas, o el Todopoderoso no asestara el cañón contra el homicida de sí mismo! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Cuán fatigado ya de todo, juzgo molestos, insípidos y vanos los placeres del mundo!..."_

Sus movimientos eran precisos, sus ademanes elegantes y seguros…

- _"… ¡Pero yo, miserable, sin vigor y estúpido, sueño adormecido, permanezco mudo y miro con tal indiferencia mis agravios! Qué, ¿nada merece un rey con quien se cometió el más atroz delito para despojarle del cetro y de la vida? ¿Soy cobarde yo? ¿Quién se atreve a llamarse villano, o a insultarme en mi presencia, arrancarme la barba, soplármela al rostro, asirme de la nariz, o hacerme tragar lejía que me llegue al pulmón? ¿Quién se atreve a tanto? ¿Sería yo capaz de sufrirlo?..."_

Su mirada expresaba el más profundo de los dolores…

- _"Existir o no existir, esa es la cuestión. ¿Cuál más digna acción del ánimo: sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta, u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades, y darlas fin con atrevida resistencia? Morir es dormir. ¿No más? ¿Y por un sueño diremos, las aflicciones se acabaron y los dolores sin número, patrimonio de nuestra débil naturaleza?... Éste es un término que deberíamos solicitar con ansia. Morir es dormir… y tal vez soñar."_

Simplemente una interpretación desgarradora, profunda, magistralmente lograda…

- _"¿Quién es el que da a sus penas idioma tan enfático, el que así invoca en su aflicción a las estrellas errantes, haciéndolas detenerse admiradas a oírle?... Yo soy Hamlet, príncipe de Dinamarca." _

El silencio absoluto reinó en el recinto al extinguirse el último renglón en los labios de Terry. Nadie se atrevía a emitir palabra alguna, tal era la sensación de perfección, de virtuosismo que se percibía. Incluso los demás actores participantes en la audición entendían que el joven inglés había logrado superar la más ambiciosa de las expectativas.

Thompson y O'Donell comprendieron entonces el por qué de la insistencia de Robert, ese chico era realmente extraordinario. No había más que hacer, no había lugar a dudas. El nuevo "Príncipe de Dinamarca" sería Terrence Grandchester.

Afortunadamente para todos, Terry había sido el último en subir a las tablas, eso les permitió seguir degustando de la agradable sensación de haber sido testigos de un acto artístico sublime.

En la oscuridad del fondo del teatro, en medio de las sombras y del anonimato, dos pares de ojos femeninos habían observado la actuación de Terry. Ambas habían derramado lágrimas de satisfacción, de orgullo, ambas le profesaban cariño sincero, ambas habían sido pieza clave en el regreso del joven actor a los escenarios, los corazones de ambas se henchían de orgullo ante su logro aunque él no tuviera ni la más remota idea de que esto estaba sucediendo. Susanna Marlowe y Eleanor Baker se retiraron del teatro como llegaron, sin ser vistas, cada una por su lado.

Una grave voz rompió el mágico silencio, era Robert Hathaway que acababa de llegar pues había convenido con sus socios en no estar presente en la audición.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado todo? – se dirigió interrogante a Thompson y O'Donell.

- Digamos que… al parecer… tenías razón. Ese chico Grandchester es simplemente extraordinario – le susurró Thompson por lo bajo para no ser escuchado por los demás. Una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del productor.

- Vayamos a la oficina – agregó Robert y volviéndose al escenario subió el volumen de su voz para ser escuchado por todos. – Mañana a las diez estarán disponibles las listas con el reparto, ¡suerte a cada uno! – y se encaminó hacia su oficina seguido por sus socios.

- Vaya, al parecer no hay nada que podamos hacer, el protagónico es todo tuyo Grandchester, felicidades – era John Moore, un joven actor que había compartido créditos con Terry en sus anteriores representaciones.

- Gracias John, pero creo que te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos, aún no conocemos los resultados de la audición – mintió Terry pues él también estaba seguro de que había sido el mejor.

- No seas modesto, todos te vimos y reconocemos que no hubo nadie mejor que tú – se unió a la conversación otro novel actor aspirante a un papel menor. – Me presento, mi nombre es Mat Turner y será un privilegio compartir las tablas contigo, Terrence – finalizó el joven.

- Hablas como si fuera toda una estrella consagrada – respondió Terry con cierto tono irónico en sus palabras pues nunca había sido de su agrado que le adularan.

- Así como sé que aún no lo eres, también he visto tu trabajo y estoy convencido, como de que algún día moriré, de que en un futuro próximo serás considerado como uno de los grandes de todos los tiempos – apuntó Mat con sincero entusiasmo y Terry pudo percibir tal sinceridad.

- Te agradezco pero no hace falta que me halagues, no me agradan los aduladores – finalizó fríamente Terry dándose una vez mas la vuelta sin esperar respuesta, cosa que no sorprendió a Mat que ya había sido puesto sobre aviso acerca del difícil carácter de Terry.

- Te lo dije, es un genio y ¡tiene un genio…! – bromeó John.

- Tienes razón. Estoy seguro de que llegará muy lejos – dijo sinceramente Mat.

- Si tú lo dices – respondió John encogiéndose de hombros.

Una fina lluvia otoñal cubría las transitadas calles neoyorquinas. Él había preferido caminar a su apartamento, quería sentir las gotas de agua sobre su cara. Siempre había aprovechado los días lluviosos para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos escondidos, la mayoría de las veces a caballo pero en esos momentos, ese era un lujo que no se podía dar. Necesitaba pensar, reordenar sus ideas y buscarle un sentido a su vida. No sabía el rumbo que tomaría, de lo único que estaba convencido era de que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a refugiarse en la soledad. Si algo había aprendido durante todo este tiempo era que la soledad no era su estado ideal, amó y fue correspondido y ese había sido el período más luminoso de su vida, aunque todo hubiese terminado de manera casi trágica. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a recluirse en un apartado rincón de sí mismo, la vida le quitaba con una mano pero le daba con otra. Su logro del protagónico era una clara muestra de ello.

Apenas un par de horas antes había palidecido ante las listas del nuevo reparto, su nombre resaltaba ante sus ojos como escrito con letras de fuego:

Hamlet ... Terrence Grandchester

Era una noticia esperada y aceptada por todos desde el día de la audición, los miembros de la compañía se volcaron a felicitarlo conscientes de su talento y de lo beneficioso que resultaría para todos el golpe publicitario de su regreso a los escenarios, sin embargo para él era sólo un triunfo personal, el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida y los halagos le parecían infundados y hasta molestos.

Su corazón se debatía frenéticamente entre la satisfacción por su logro y el dolor filoso que le atravesaba el corazón. Intenso como siempre había sido, se sorprendía de esta vez no poder entregarse de lleno a un solo sentimiento absoluto y avasallador, como en el pasado. No podía entregarse a su alegría sin sentir dolor y no podía abandonarse a su dolor sin sentirse satisfecho.

En medio de ese profundo dilema se hallaba mientras las gotas finas de la lluvia cubrían su rostro al caminar por las mojadas calles, anónimo, solo.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan complicado siempre? ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidarla? ¿Por qué no disfrutar mi conquista profesional a plenitud? – se preguntaba mientras una gruesa lágrima corría por su rostro mimetizándose con las gotas de lluvia.

Realmente atravesaba por un momento duro de reinvención personal, casi nunca se permitía a si mismo llorar, pero desde aquella reveladora noche en su apartamento, sentía la fragilidad a flor de piel y las lágrimas emergían fácil y rápidamente ante el menor estímulo. No se reprimía y se sorprendió al descubrir que se sentía liberado después de llorar. Esa tarde, el sabor agridulce de sus lágrimas logró reconfortarle.

El timbre sonó mientras ella trabajaba en la corrección de algunas líneas a sugerencia de Tommy. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ocupada en esa tarea pero al escuchar la voz de Elizabeth llamándola se percató de que había oscurecido.

- Srita. Susana, el Sr. Grandchester la busca.

Sus ojos se iluminaron a la sola mención del nombre.

¡Hazle pasar de inmediato! – ordenó y luego dijo para sí misma – la hora está cada vez más cerca.

Instantes después escuchó los firmes pasos de Terry acercarse hasta el salón.

Buenas noches Susie.

Que tal Terry. Es una agradable sorpresa que estés aquí – al momento de encontrar sus ojos se sintió desfallecer. Era tan terriblemente atractivo que le causaba dolor. Estaba dispuesta a terminar con la "relación", si así podía llamársele. Sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella, para los dos. Pero… ¡diablos! Le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que ese apuesto hombre del que estaba enamorada no sería nunca el compañero de su vida. Después de todo no era tan fácil lograr un cambio tan dramático en tan poco tiempo. No podía convertirse de una niña mimada y caprichosa a una mujer desprendida y noble de la noche a la mañana. El proceso tenía que ser largo y doloroso y sin lugar a dudas ella estaba enfrentando ese dolor estoicamente. Suspiró hondo para calmarse y buscó una sonrisa para regalarle a él.

Creo que tengo que felicitarte, estuviste glorioso – dijo entusiasta.

Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Ya estas enterada?

Sí, te vi actuar y desde ese momento estuve segura de que el papel sería tuyo.

¿Me viste actuar? – preguntó sorprendido.

Así es – respondió ella ruborizada – no lo pude evitar, después de verte en los ensayos tenía la certeza de que tu interpretación sería perfecta y no quise perderme tal espectáculo. No olvides que también soy... fui actriz.

Susana bajó su mirada al comprender que su comentario había resultado ácido.

Lo siento Terry... no fue mi intención hacer ese comentario.

Terry guardó silencio fijando su vista en una de las ventanas del salón, y comprendió que era el momento adecuado para abordar el escabroso tema que tenía pendiente con ella.

Susie, creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar de nosotros – dijo el joven con voz grave y llena de determinación. – Pienso que no es conveniente seguir aplazando esta conversación. Hay cosas que deben ser dichas.

Un denso silencio se erigió entre ellos durante unos segundos, mientras los dos trataban frenéticamente de poner en orden sus ideas. Finalmente fue Terry quien tomó la iniciativa.

Desde mi regreso a Nueva York tengo claro que debía darte una explicación por mi alejamiento, sólo esperaba contar con un trabajo para poder tener algo estable que ofrecerte y así poder seguir con los planes que teníamos antes de todo esto. En cuanto hable con Robert acerca de mi contrato comenzaremos a buscar un apartamento un poco más grande y de preferencia en una planta baja para que tú no tengas problemas con el acceso… - Terry no paraba de hablar en un ataque de excesiva elocuencia que escondía una gran necesidad por terminar con esa conversación y tener una certeza de lo que su relación con Susanna sería en adelante. La joven lo notó y le interrumpió suavemente.

Terry… Por favor, ve más despacio. Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué es lo que yo quiero y creo que eso también cuenta. Me gustaría explicarte algunas cosas antes de que continúes, si me lo permites…

Está bien, si ese es tu deseo, adelante.

Siéntate por favor, necesito verte a los ojos.

Terry obedeció a la vez sorprendido y ansioso, y se sentó en el suave taburete de terciopelo que estaba cerca de la silla de ruedas de Susana, mientras ella guardaba silencio buscando el valor que necesitaba para poder dar el siguiente paso en su búsqueda del perdón y la amistad de su todavía prometido.

Hay tanto que decir que no sé por donde comenzar, tal vez sea conveniente que haga un recuento de mi parte de la historia desde el principio de ella – murmuró Susana sintiendo que temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la proximidad de un momento tan difícil en el que tendría que exponerse tal cual era, sin caretas ni disfraces. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó su relato. - Cuando te conocí supe que sería inevitable que te amara y no me equivoqué, el paso del tiempo me dio la razón. Eres tan distinto de todo y de todos, tan único, tan complejo, tan apuesto, tan buen actor. Reúnes todos los atributos que siempre soñé. Me deslumbraste y no supe como desencandilarme después. En ese entonces, y aunque no ha sido mucho el tiempo que ha pasado, yo era una chiquilla caprichosa, acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en todos mis círculos y tú no podías ser la excepción. Al principio tus rechazos me indignaron y me lastimaron pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un reto, y en el proceso, lo que comenzó como una atracción y un capricho se fue convirtiendo en amor de verdad. – Susana hizo una pausa para beber un poco de agua de un vaso que se encontraba en una mesilla contigua, los nervios le habían resecado la garganta. Terry la observaba detenidamente aturdido por la forma en que ella estaba abordando las cosas. No sabía qué rumbo tomaría la conversación y eso lo inquietaba sobremanera, estaba acostumbrado a tener el control y en ese momento no lo tenía.

Si, Terry – continuó notando el desconcierto en la mirada del joven – en amor de verdad, aunque manchado de egoísmo y villanía pues no pude hacerme a un lado cuando me enteré de que tu corazón ya estaba ocupado. Cualquiera con un mínimo de dignidad lo hubiera hecho, pero no la caprichosa de Susanna Marlowe – decía sarcástica. – No la niña consentida que siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Sé que hice muchas cosas indebidas como declararte mi amor descaradamente, como intentar siquiera disuadirte a que no trajeras a Candy al teatro la noche del estreno, como manipular tu enorme sentimiento de culpa después del accidente, como tratar de obligarte a casarte conmigo sin amarme, por lástima, por gratitud – los grandes ojos azules de la rubia brillaban por las lágrimas que se asomaban a ellos, más las logró contener y prosiguió. – Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, Terry, y es de haber salvado tu preciosa vida – la voz de Susana estaba limpia de reproches y Terry lo pudo percibir.

Susana...

Por favor, permíteme continuar – le interrumpió.

No podría nunca arrepentirme de haber salvado la vida del hombre que amo- continuó mirando al suelo – pero sí de haberlo arrinconado después en un callejón sin salida – entonces levantó sus ojos y buscó los de Terry. - Perdóname – murmuró mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su blanca y delicada mejilla.

Terry estaba azorado. Jamás pensó escuchar todo lo que Susana le acababa de decir. Estaba preparado para una larga letanía de reproches, para un mar de amargas lágrimas, para una victimización absoluta; pero no para lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sintió su corazón encogerse ante la valiente sinceridad de la chica que un día le salvara la vida.

¿Por qué pides perdón? Se supone que soy yo el que debe hacerlo por haberte abandonado, por...

No Terry, no es así – le interrumpió suavemente. - Mi madre y yo te orillamos a ello. He tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y recapacitar, y me he dado cuenta de que aquel compromiso era un precio muy alto para ti.

Pero... salvaste mi vida, perdiste una pierna por mi culpa...

¡Basta de hablar de culpas! – estalló ella finalmente. – No es ese el sentimiento que yo deseaba inspirarte. No quiero tu lástima, Terry, ya no. Tal vez antes me conformaba con eso con tal de tenerte a mi lado, pero he comprendido que merezco algo más, que los dos merecemos algo más que un infierno compartido. ¿Acaso la culpa puede conducirnos a la felicidad? ¿De qué nos serviría estar juntos el resto de la vida sin amarnos? Porque ese es un hecho innegable, Terry. Tú no me amas y yo merezco ser amada plenamente por ser yo, no por haber salvado la vida de alguien. Me ha costado mucho lograrlo pero es así como veo la vida ahora. Tú también mereces buscar la felicidad al lado de la mujer que amas.

Terry sintió como si lo abofetearan.

¡Es tan fácil venir con eso ahora! ¿Después de tanto dolor me dices que has comprendido la verdadera esencia del amor? – Sus ojos brillaban encendidos de cólera - ¡Así que todo el mundo puede decidir por mí! Primero tú decides que debo vivir y no sólo eso, que debo vivir a tu lado para saldar mi deuda, después ella decide que debemos separarnos para que tú seas feliz; y ahora decides que siempre no, que has cambiado de opinión y que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado. ¡Pero que se han creído! ¡Soy un hombre, no un guiñapo! – Vociferaba furioso mientras caminaba por todo el salón con largas y decididas zancadas.

Susanna permanecía impasible, conociendo el carácter de Terry no le sorprendió tal reacción, así que tomó una actitud serena esperando que poco a poco él se calmara y pudieran hablar más tranquilamente.

- Tienes toda la razón, he sido una egoísta, he cometido muchos errores pero lo último que quiero es seguir cometiéndolos y seguir lastimándote. Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero estoy segura de que en muy poco tiempo estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor será buscar cada uno su camino y ser sólo amigos.

Eso era más de lo que él podía soportar y salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Necesitaba aire fresco, pero sobre todo, soledad.

Sintiendo el golpe de la fría noche en su cara comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

Finalmente me quedé solo, sin alguna de las dos mujeres entre las que mi alma se debatía. Finalmente ya no tengo que escoger entre el amor y el deber, pues el deber ya no lo es y el amor tampoco – pensaba mientras caminaba exaltado por las oscuras y desiertas calles. – Es pavoroso ver como las decisiones más importantes de mi vida no las he tomado yo, pero ¡se acabó! De ahora en adelante se acabó el Terry vacilante. No estoy dispuesto a permitir nuevamente que alguien más tome las riendas de mi vida.

Sumido en un mar de caos emocional sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un bar. La necesidad del alcohol lo había atacado nuevamente, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral sintió como si una fuerza extraña lo jalara hacia fuera. Se recordó a sí mismo sucio y denigrado, recordó también las oportunidades que se abrían ante él y, librando una cruenta batalla interior, finalmente logró vencerse, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia su apartamento.

En cuanto llegó se desvistió decidido a tomar un baño. Su mente estaba hecha una maraña que necesitaba desenredar lo más pronto posible. Una vez sumergido en la tibieza del agua comenzó a preguntarse el por qué de la terrible sensación de desasosiego que le invadía.

Es extraño que la confesión de Susana me haya provocado este sentimiento de desamparo. ¿Cuántas noches, en medio de mis borracheras, anhelé que esto sucediera? ¿Cuántas veces imploré al cielo porque esta atadura no existiera? ¿Por qué ahora que finalmente mis deseos se cumplen siento como si me quedara completamente solo?

Eran demasiadas las interrogantes pero por lo menos había logrado calmarse. Salió del baño y se metió a la cama, desnudo. El sueño nunca llegó a sus ojos esa noche, pero a cambio sí llegaron a él varias certezas que le ayudaron a vislumbrar cierto orden dentro de su caos emocional.

Toda su vida la había pasado buscando un fin determinado. Durante su infancia fue la aprobación y el cariño de su padre. Después, durante su adolescencia temprana y en cuanto fue capaz de entender que existía una madre al otro lado del océano, fue su necesidad de reencontrarse con ella y por fin encontrar su lugar en este mundo. Cuando perdió esa esperanza tras su fallido intento de vivir con ella, y tras ese encuentro milagroso con Candy en el Mauritania, fue la necesidad de verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, fue el buscar a toda costa su compañía y descubrir los dulces secretos del amor primero. Cuando partió de Inglaterra dejando atrás ese amor obligado por las circunstancias, lo que lo mantuvo a flote fue la esperanza de forjarse un camino en la difícil industria del teatro y el volver a reunirse con ella algún día para no separase más. Después vino ese accidente terrible que lo obligó a renunciar al gran amor de su vida, pero aún entonces le quedaba ese compromiso moral con Susana. Ahora que ya no existía tal compromiso y que había perdido toda esperanza de volver a Candy, esto último dejándolo devastado y con el corazón hecho añicos, ¿qué le quedaba? Era la primera vez que no encontraba un impulso para seguir. ¿Detrás de qué o de quien debía correr esta vez? Su vida profesional estaba volviendo a su cauce. Tal vez debía enfocarse a eso exclusivamente y dejar de lado cualquier tipo de consideración en cuanto a su vida personal. Tal vez ese era el camino a seguir.

La aurora lo sorprendió despierto y resuelto. Había llegado la hora de asumir que se había convertido en un hombre y que debía enfrentar su vida y encontrarle un sentido. Finalmente y aún cuando el sol brillaba ya sin timidez en el cielo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó ya entrada la tarde y después de asearse se dirigió decidido a casa de Susanna. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar con ella los puntos que habían quedado en el aire tras su intempestiva retirada de la noche anterior. Al llegar sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco que comenzó a agitar frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la joven, en señal de paz.

Vaya, parece que tu humor ha mejorado esta tarde – dijo ella por todo saludo.

Siento haberme retirado de esa manera – se disculpó.

No te preocupes, entiendo que las cosas no hayan sido fáciles para ti en ese momento.

Creo que dejamos una conversación pendiente, me gustaría retomarla ahora, si no tienes inconveniente.

No, no lo tengo. De hecho yo también espero ansiosa que terminemos esta conversación.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en aquella habitación. Susana dirigió su silla de ruedas hacia la ventana y perdió su mirada en la lejanía. Terry por su parte buscaba desesperado las palabras adecuadas para decirle su verdad sin lastimarla, finalmente y aunque ella había sido la primera en tocar el tema de la ruptura definitiva, estaba consciente de los sentimientos que la rubia guardaba hacia él, finalmente le debía la vida. Con cautela se acercó a ella, se puso en cuclillas para verla de frente y tomó suavemente una de sus manos.

Anoche me pediste perdón. Susie, no tengo nada que perdonar pero sí mucho que agradecer. El sacrificio que has hecho por mí es enorme. Si ahora estoy aquí es por tu decisión de arriesgarte en ese momento cruel que el destino nos presentó. No sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado cómo tú, siendo tan pequeña y frágil, pudiste reunir las fuerzas necesarias para empujarme lejos del peligro, cómo pudiste dejar de lado tus sueños y tu vida misma para salvarme a mí, que nunca tuve para ti un gesto amoroso. Sé que fue por amor, es la única respuesta lógica a mis interrogantes, pero ahora que ha llegado el momento de la sinceridad entre nosotros quiero corresponderte, quiero hablar solamente con la verdad aunque duela.

Terry se levantó, acercó de nuevo el taburete en el que había estado sentado antes y volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos de la chica.

Tienes razón, hasta ahora no he podido amarte como tú quisieras. Lamentablemente mi corazón fue entregado a alguien mucho antes de que aparecieras en mi vida. Soy un hombre de pocos afectos, Susie. Tuve una infancia solitaria, carente de amor. No tuve a mi lado una madre cariñosa ni un padre comprensivo, creo que por eso soy un hombre oscuro y taciturno, por eso me cuesta dar amor… nadie me enseñó. Ella llegó a mi vida en un momento de absoluta derrota, supo vencer mis defensas y encontrar al verdadero Terry, ese que he pasado la vida tratando de esconder. Se metió en mi alma y no creo que algún día logre sacarla de ahí, es algo más fuerte que yo. Lamento mucho decirte esto, sé que te estoy lastimando – los ojos de Terry estaban llenos de dolorosa sinceridad.

El corazón de Susana se encogía al escuchar aquellas palabras, porque aunque se había preparado mentalmente para escuchar todas esas cosas, no dejaba de ser doloroso escucharlo así de franco y directo. Ella lo amaba pero esta vez debía renunciar, por él, pero sobre todo por ella misma.

No sientas pena por mí, Terry. Siempre supe que a quien amabas era a ella y que eso no iba a cambiar, sólo que me negaba a aceptarlo. Ahora comprendo que al irte me hiciste un gran bien. A partir de entonces es que pude verme como una mujer entera y valiente, he logrado encontrarle una razón a mi existencia y estoy segura de que lograré ser feliz algún día al lado de alguien que me ame de verdad.

Susana experimentó una sensación agridulce en su corazón al finalmente atreverse a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Por un lado el dolor de renunciar al hombre al que amaba, por el otro la satisfacción de saber que hacía lo correcto y la libertad de sentir que había roto sus ataduras. Con gran delicadeza posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Terry y le miró a los ojos con dulzura.

Te agradezco que hayas hecho el enorme esfuerzo de complacerme, pero ahora lo único que te pido es que liberes tu corazón de la culpa, que no sufras por mí y mi invalidez. He descubierto que la invalidez es más una cuestión mental que física, ya ves que he logrado mayor independencia gracias al uso de las muletas. Además mi nuevo trabajo no me demanda tanto movimiento, es algo que muy bien puedo hacer sentada – dijo sonriente.

Realmente te has convertido en una gran mujer en muy poco tiempo, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti! Te prometo que de hoy en adelante no te veré más como alguien disminuido y débil.

Eso me alegra. Ahora sólo me resta tratar de enmendar mis errores y suplicarte que la busques y traten de rehacer su vida. Sé que ella también te ama.

La mirada de Terry se endureció y de repente se mostró de nuevo ante los ojos de la chica como ese ser inexpugnable y frío de antaño. La certeza de que lo que Susana le pedía ya no era posible le provocaba un profundo dolor y, aunque en ese momento había reblandecido sus barreras, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ver la realidad de su corazón destrozado.

Entre ella y yo todo ha terminado y no hay vuelta atrás – dijo él terminantemente.

Para el amor verdadero nunca es tarde, Terry. Me sentiría mucho mejor al saber que ella y tú han logrado ser felices a pesar del daño que le hice a su relación – se atrevió a decir a pesar de la dureza que percibió en su mirada.

Ahora eres tú la que se deja invadir por la culpa – respondió él con tono sarcástico.

No es eso, es sólo que creo que el amor que hay entre ustedes es de esos que sobreviven a todas las adversidades – respondió temerosa.

Pues esta vez estás equivocada, entre Candy y yo ese "gran amor" ya no existe – finalizó Terry y su tono de voz indicó a Susana que no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando de ese tema y lo último que ella deseaba era que la conversación se tornara ríspida.

Está bien, Terry. Ahora sólo me resta reafirmarte mi amistad incondicional – dijo la rubia al tiempo que ofrecía su mano a Terry para sellar su pacto amistoso. Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa al comprender que no era el momento apropiado para su sarcasmo.

Tienes mi amistad y mi gratitud por el resto de mi vida – acotó serio pero sincero.

Eso suena excelente, pero antes me debes una cena ¿lo recuerdas? – comentó ella juguetona, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia terrenos menos profundos.

No creas que lo había olvidado. A eso he venido precisamente, a invitarte a cenar mañana para celebrar el triunfo.

Pues... acepto. Será un verdadero placer celebrar con usted Sr. Grandchester.

Pues no se diga más. Mañana estaré aquí a las ocho. Hasta entonces.

Hasta mañana, Terry. Seré puntual.

Terry se dirigió hacia la puerta. La calle estaba desierta lo que le pareció perfecto pues deseaba caminar y caminar sin rumbo, solo. No sabía como lo lograría, pero había decidido romper con el pasado y aprovechar las oportunidades que se abrían ante él. Tal vez el amor se había ido, ya no tenía una obligación moral que cumplir, pero tenía su juventud, su ímpetu y su talento. Ante él se abría un amplio horizonte a nivel profesional, comenzaría por recorrerlo. Tal vez en el proceso su corazón sanaría aunque en esos momentos estuviera completamente destrozado.


	4. Chapter 4

**AVE FÉNIX **

**CAPÍTULO IV**

NOTAS PERIODÍSTICAS

Sentado frente al escritorio de Robert, Terry escuchaba atento a su mentor hablarle sobre su contrato y todos los demás detalles concernientes al comienzo de los ensayos para la nueva obra. Ya con anterioridad le había felicitado por su extraordinario desempeño en la audición. Ahora le ofrecía una suma bastante atractiva, con la que sin dudas podría vivir desahogadamente mientras durara la temporada y comenzar de nuevo a construirse un capital. Si la obra era exitosa, como seguramente lo sería, el contrato sería aún mejor para la siguiente temporada.

Todo lo que Robert decía acerca de la gran responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros de ahora en adelante, Terry ya lo sabía. No era su primer protagónico, así que interrumpió impaciente.

- Tranquilo, Robert. De sobra sé todo lo que me dices, así que puedes ahorrarte el discursillo - dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba de un lado al otro frente al escritorio.

- Sí, sé que ya has pasado por esto antes, pero recuerda que has estado alejado de los escenarios algún tiempo y seguramente te vendrá bien que te refresque la memoria – contestó Robert mientras le hacía un guiño.

Terry sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y encontró la confianza necesaria para hablarle acerca de algo que le preocupaba profundamente.

Robert, hay algo que no sabes, creo que es mi obligación decirte y al mismo tiempo pedirte ayuda – el productor se preocupó al ver el cambio en el semblante del joven antes sonriente y ahora oscuro.

- Te escucho.

- Verás. Durante el tiempo que estuve ausente sucedieron muchas cosas en mi vida, entre ellas hay una que aún tiene repercusiones y que las seguirá teniendo mientras respire – guardó silencio unos segundos mientras encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse. - A grandes rasgos te diré que me convertí en un alcohólico – confesó finalmente mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana de la oficina.

- ¡¿Alcohólico?! – exclamó Robert sorprendido.

- Así es, eso es lo que soy – respondió lacónico.

- Terry, eso es muy grave. Tuviste que habérmelo dicho antes – la molestia se reflejaba en el rostro de Robert.

- Lo sé, pero es hasta hoy que reuní el valor necesario para hacerlo.

- No sé qué decir. Estarás consciente de que esto puede tener graves repercusiones. No podemos arriesgarnos a semejante inestabilidad, sobre todo cuando eres el protagonista.

- Robert, sé que no será fácil, pero estoy rehabilitándome. Desde que llegué a Nueva York me he mantenido sobrio a pesar de que ha habido veces en las que he estado realmente tentado a beber. Es por eso que me he atrevido a confesarte esto. Necesito de tu ayuda y comprensión hoy más que nunca. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de recuperar mi vida, sólo te pido que me apoyes en esos momentos en los que sienta que no puedo más.

A pesar de la normal preocupación que embargaba al maduro actor por la posibilidad de que nuevamente Terry les dejara colgados en algún momento de la temporada, dada su recién confesada adicción; se conmovió profundamente ante la ahogada petición de ayuda que le hiciera el joven. Ni siquiera aquel día en que regresó a pedirle una nueva oportunidad lo sintió tan necesitado de un apoyo, de un ancla. No sería él quien se lo negara, no ahora que había logrado convencer a la compañía entera de que su talento era muy superior al de los demás.

¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas, Terry?

La que sólo puede brindar un amigo de verdad. Esa que requeriré cuando mi cuerpo me pida el alcohol a gritos y yo deba abstenerme. Sólo quiero sentir la confianza necesaria para acercarme a ti cuando eso suceda.

Sabes de antemano que la tienes, que estaré siempre junto a ti cuando me lo pidas, y… discúlpame por haber titubeado en un principio. Ahora más que nunca confío en ti y me llena de orgullo ver como afrontas los problemas, directo y decidido. Eso me indica que puedo tener plena confianza en ti.

Gracias, amigo – no dijo más que esas dos palabras pero Robert comprendió a la perfección que en ellas encerraba todo el agradecimiento de su corazón.

La noticia se había regado como pólvora entre la prensa de espectáculos: Terrence Grandchester volvía a las tablas y nada menos que a protagonizar la nueva obra de la compañía Stratford, la espectacular puesta en escena de "Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca". Los reporteros se arremolinaban afuera del teatro buscando información para sus notas del día siguiente pero, sobre todo, una entrevista o por lo menos una declaración del protagonista.

Terry salía de su entrevista con Robert cuando fue abordado por los reporteros.

- Casi olvidaba lo tedioso que resulta esto de la fama – pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que enloquecían a cuanta mujer la veía. En ese preciso instante un flash se disparó y el gesto fue captado por un fotógrafo.

- ¡Ah! – Suspiró – será mejor tener paciencia y responder a cada pregunta, la obra necesita ser publicitada.

- Sr. Grandchester ¿qué significa para usted volver a los escenarios? – Preguntó un reportero - ¿Es verdad que usted será el estelar? - Escuchó a otro decir a otro - ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo en que permaneció alejado del teatro? ¿Cuál es su relación actual con Susanna Marlowe? – se precipitó un tercero.

- Con calma, señores. Responderé a cada una de las preguntas que tengan que ver con la obra y mi trabajo como actor, más de antemano les advierto que no permitiré que se aborden temas sobre mi vida privada. – Su voz sonó determinante para desilusión de aquellos reporteros que pensaban obtener alguna nota más personal.

Treinta minutos después terminaba por fin el exhaustivo interrogatorio y llegaba el turno de Karen Claise quien daría vida a Ofelia. La joven al enterarse de la presencia de la prensa se apuró a salir para dar la mayor cantidad de entrevistas posible, pues al contrario de Terry, Karen adoraba la notoriedad y siempre había disfrutado de la lluvia de preguntas tan característica de los reporteros.

Terry se dirigió presuroso a su apartamento pues apenas tenía tiempo para ducharse y pasar a recoger a Susanna. Había reservado en un restaurante pequeño pero elegante, en el que pretendía tener cierto grado de privacidad, cosa que a partir de ese día sería difícil pues los medios habían detonado ya la bomba del escrutinio público del que eran objeto prácticamente todos los actores y cantantes famosos. No se percató de que era seguido por un reportero que estaba decidido a obtener algo más que unas cuantas declaraciones sobre Hamlet.

La cena, deliciosa; la plática, divertida y relajada. Susanna lucía hermosa enfundada en un vestido azul cielo que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Terry no lucía menos atractivo, aún cuando no vestía de traje transpiraba elegancia por cada poro.

- Así que ha comenzado el acoso – comentó la rubia haciendo alusión a la prensa.

- Si, caray. Esa es la única parte de mi carrera que cambiaría gustoso, sabes que odio que la gente trate de entrometerse en todo. ¿Por qué no se conforman con saber sobre mi vida profesional? A fin de cuentas es eso lo único que debería importarles – comentó el actor con aire enfadado.

- La intimidad de los famosos siempre será un tema interesante para la gente. No tenemos opción, Terry, es parte de la vida del actor.

- Supongo que tienes razón – suspiró resignado. – Pero no hablemos más de eso, estamos aquí para celebrar un triunfo y para agradecerte la ayuda que me brindaste para lograrlo. – Una de las manos de Terry se posó sobre la de Susanna mientras con la otra levantaba su copa para brindar con la chica.

- Por tu éxito – murmuró Susanna al tiempo que levantaba su copa.

- Por nuestro éxito, recuerda que tú también emprendes un proyecto importante.

- Tienes razón… por nuestro éxito.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que estaban siendo observados desde una mesa cercana hasta que sintieron la potente luz de un flash hiriéndoles los ojos.

- ¡Pero qué diablos…! – Exclamó Terry furioso al tiempo que se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia el reportero, pero este ya había emprendido la huída y le fue imposible alcanzarlo.

- ¡Es increíble! ¿Es que no hay un solo lugar en el que se pueda tener privacidad? – alegó molesto mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

- Tienes que aceptarlo, Terry. Mientras más famoso seas mayor será el acoso, y ahora tú eres su blanco predilecto. Eres joven, apuesto, buen actor y el misterio de tu desaparición les atrae como abejas a la miel.

- Es cierto, supongo que no hay remedio - comentó mientras se encogía de hombros. - Pero me defenderé como gato boca arriba, eso no lo dudes.

- De eso estoy segura – respondió ella sonriente.

La velada continuó sin mayores contratiempos. Sería el principio de una sólida amistad que duraría muchos años.

"_**Terrence Grandchester: El nuevo Príncipe de Dinamarca"**_

_El joven actor de teatro Terrence Grandchester, quien lograra fama y notoriedad al protagonizar "Romeo y Julieta" bajo la producción de Robert Hathaway, regresa a las tablas tras una prolongada e inexplicable ausencia, y lo hace por la puerta grande al protagonizar "Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca". _

_Tanto la crítica especializada como el público esperan con ansia el estreno de la nueva puesta en escena dados los rumores que corren en el sentido de que la capacidad actoral del novel protagonista ha alcanzado niveles de perfección, aún tratándose de un papel tan emocionalmente complejo como "Hamlet". Grandchester dio muestra de sus grandes dotes interpretativas en su papel de Príncipe de Francia en "El Rey Lear", pero sobre todo en su versión de Romeo, con este nuevo papel se espera su consagración como primer actor dentro de la compañía teatral Stratford._

_Su regreso a los escenarios coincide con lo que parece ser una reconciliación con su prometida, la ex actriz Susanna Marlowe, de la que aparentemente se mantuvo distanciado durante su desaparición. La pareja se ha dejado ver en un elegante restaurante en actitud cariñosa como lo atestigua una de las fotografías que acompaña esta nota…_

Un par de verdes ojos leían ávidos y húmedos la nota principal de la sección de espectáculos del New York Times. Durante semanas había buscado en los diarios alguna noticia sobre aquel hombre de profunda y azul mirada al que pertenecía su corazón y hasta el más ínfimo de sus pensamientos.

Grandes cambios habían ocurrido en su vida desde la última vez que lo vio, semanas antes en un sucio y miserable teatro ambulante, abatido y derrotado por el alcohol y el dolor. Había perdido a uno de sus seres más queridos en la absurda guerra que se desarrollaba en Europa; había sido casi obligada a casarse con el único hombre que le causaba repugnancia; se había enterado de que el hombre que ella creía un vagabundo libre de ataduras y al que quería como a un hermano, era en realidad su padre adoptivo y la cabeza de la poderosa familia Andley; había sido restituida en el Hospital Santa Juana tras la intervención de Albert; se había mudado a la mansión a petición del mismo Albert y de Archie. Tantos eventos trascendentes en tan poco tiempo la habían dejado emocionalmente exhausta. Lo único que permanecía constante desde aquel día era su permanente preocupación por Terrence Grandchester y, como es lógico pensar, esto también le provocaba una gran ansiedad.

Cada día, desde aquel día, buscaba alguna noticia en los diarios y en las revistas de espectáculos sobre él, algún indicio de que hubiera vuelto a los escenarios tras su dolorosa caída, algo que le permitiera acallar las voces de la culpa que le taladraban la razón y el corazón. Sin embargo no fue sino hasta este día que sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados, aunque ahora, después de haber leído la nota del New York Times, no sabía qué era más grande, si su alivio o su dolor.

- Así que finalmente regresaste a tu vida – decía melancólica mientras su corazón latía desbocado y recorría delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos las masculinas facciones del joven actor tan naturalmente plasmadas en la fotografía del periódico. - Esa sonrisa tuya tan enigmática, cínica e irresistible a la vez… - murmuraba en un suspiro – esos ojos impenetrables y transparentes.

Su vista se detuvo en la imagen de Terry y Susanna sonrientes, brindando, seguramente por un futuro en común.

– Me alegro tanto por ti. Estoy segura de que de ahora en adelante tu vida estará llena de éxitos, de amor y de teatros llenos – susurraba quedo, como para sí misma mientras gruesas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos y se convertían poco a poco en un torrente incontrolable.

Lloraba de dolor y de alegría a la vez. De dolor por saberlo ajeno y lejos, de alegría por saberlo sano y salvo. Lloraba de egoísmo y de culpa. De egoísmo porque no era ella a quien él dirigía esa amable mirada y esa adorable sonrisa, de culpa porque consideraba que el egoísmo era un sentimiento que la envilecía.

Así permaneció largo rato, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos hasta que el sueño la venció.

Las hojas del calendario cayeron una y otra vez como hojas secas en el otoño y un año transcurrió velozmente. Un año que para Terry había sido tan intenso como fructífero.

Hamlet resultó un éxito rotundo tanto entre el público como con la crítica. Función tras función el teatro se abarrotaba de gente ansiosa por presenciar la extraordinaria actuación de Terrence Grandchester.

La vorágine de la fama se desencadenó sobre él con mayor fuerza que antes. Por doquiera que iba causaba un gran revuelo, sobre todo entre las jovencitas que lo encontraban irresistible.

A pesar de todo esto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía sereno, sin esa zozobra constantemente presente en su corazón desde aquella noche nevada tan lejana ya. Durante todo este tiempo había aprendido a controlar su adicción al alcohol no sin haber hecho enormes esfuerzos, algunas veces solo y otras con la ayuda de Robert, de su madre o de la misma Susanna. Había avanzado mucho también en el control de sus explosiones temperamentales. Cierto era que no era precisamente un querubín, pero sus arranques de cólera eran menos frecuentes ahora.

El aspecto del corazón era tal vez el único punto de su vida personal en el que aún no podía sentirse satisfecho. Había aprendido a manejar sus sentimientos por Candy como lo hacía con su alcoholismo, aceptando que le dolía el abandono y asumiendo que era algo que no podía cambiar, reconociendo que el gran amor que sentía por ella sería algo con lo que tendría que convivir mientras respirara. Durante ese año no había pasado un solo día sin recordarla, pero trataba de enfocarse en lo positivo que le había dejado el paso de Candy por su vida y dejar de lado aquello que le causaba dolor, y poco a poco iba logrando avances que le permitían ser un hombre menos oscuro y solitario de lo que era en el pasado.

Terry ahora formaba parte de un reducido círculo bohemio de amigos, al cual también pertenecían Susanna y Tommy McKenzie, que se habían convertido en pareja hacía un par de meses. Los rumores acerca de la supuesta relación entre ella y Terrence se habían desvanecido poco a poco y ahora casi nadie hablaba de eso.

La obra de Susanna también fue muy exitosa a nivel amateur, tanto que la compañía Stratford se interesó en ella para llevarla a escena por todo lo alto. Esa sería la representación para la siguiente temporada y, desde luego, Terry sería el protagonista. Debía ser así, el papel principal estaba inspirado en él así que era el más indicado para interpretarlo, amén de su sobrada capacidad como actor.

Las cosas con su madre también habían mejorado considerablemente. No se veían muy a menudo pero procuraban cenar de vez en cuando y esas veladas eran tranquilas y agradables. Ahora Terry sabía que su madre siempre estaría ahí para él, lo había comprobado cuando, en un par de ocasiones, ella le ayudó a enfrentar su debilidad ante el alcohol y salir airoso de tales pruebas.

La vida se le presentaba benévola por primera vez, pero aún era incapaz de superar del todo sus dolores del alma y de tratar de intentar alguna relación amorosa. Seguía pensando que eso llegaría.

Sí, tal vez algún día el amor tocaría de nuevo a su puerta.

La tarde caía suave y silente en Chicago. Era su día libre y como era su costumbre había pasado la mañana paseando por los jardines de la gran mansión, sola y melancólica. Aún no entendía el por qué seguía ahí si Albert prácticamente nunca disponía de un momento de libertad para acompañarla. Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué había sido de aquel hombre sin ataduras que alguna vez conoció y con el que compartió tantos dulces momentos. Ahora lo agobiaban las responsabilidades y aquella serena convivencia que alguna vez compartieran había dejado su lugar a algunas cenas y pláticas esporádicas. El

cariño mutuo se preservaba intacto pero aquel compartir de experiencias cotidianas había desaparecido. También su demandante trabajo en el hospital había dificultado la convivencia. Así, poco a poco su vida se había convertido en una serie de acontecimientos simples y previsibles en los que no había cabida para aquella alegría que la caracterizó durante tanto tiempo. Ahora la monotonía y la soledad parecían engullirla implacables.

Encerrada en su habitación se dirigió hacia aquel cofre en el que guardaba el último de sus grandes tesoros. Lo abrió y comenzó a sacar lentamente su contenido.

- Un año. Ha pasado un año desde que volviste a Nueva York – murmuraba melancólica.– Un año más de estar lejos de lejos tu vida.

Una colección de recortes de periódico se extendía sobre su cama. Candy había seguido día a día, religiosamente, cada noticia sobre Terry; había recortado cada nota por ínfima que fuera, cada foto por borrosa que estuviera.

A través de esa colección se podía observar detalladamente la vida de Terry durante el último año. Desde aquella foto en el restaurante con Susanna, hasta la última en donde aparecían de nuevo juntos en el anuncio de la nueva obra de la que ella era escritora y él protagonista; pasando por las notas del estreno de Hamlet y las reseñas favorables de la crítica, por los innumerables rumores que hablaban sobre el compromiso de matrimonio que existía entre ellos hasta que finalmente se extinguieron para dar paso a las nuevas habladurías sobre la relación de Susanna con Tommy.

Candy fue testigo de la transformación de Terry durante ese período. Lo conocía tan bien que a través de las fotografías fue percibiendo como poco a poco se desvanecía la tristeza de sus ojos, aunque aún encontrara en la última un dejo de ella en lo más profundo de su mirada.

Un par de suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- Un momento – dijo mientras apurada guardaba de nuevo su amada colección. Una vez que terminó se miró al espejo y limpió su cara tratando de borrar las huellas delatoras de su llanto. - Pase.

- Srita. Candy, ha llegado una carta para usted – dijo la mucama tras hacer una pequeña reverencia.

- Gracias, Lucy – dijo la rubia tomando el sobre de la pequeña bandeja de plata en la que se la ofrecía la mucama, sin imaginar que su contenido le daría un rumbo completamente distinto a su vida.

- ¡Es de Natalie! – exclamó sorprendida.

Natalie Pendleton había sido su compañera cuando era estudiante de enfermería. Era una de las 4 chicas que, junto con ella, habían sido enviadas a Chicago en representación de la Escuela de Enfermería de Mary Jane. Hacía escasos tres meses que había pedido su traslado a Nueva York por cuestiones familiares. La misiva extrañó a Candy porque su relación con Natalie nunca fue precisamente estrecha y nunca imaginó que le escribiría.

- Veamos – murmuró mientras rompía el sobre, desdoblaba cuidadosamente la hoja y comenzaba a leer.

Querida Candy 

Sé que te extrañará recibir esta carta dada la lejana relación que manteníamos en Chicago, pero ha ocurrido algo que, creo, debes saber.

A mi llegada al Hospital Metropolitano de Nueva York fui asignada a un pabellón especial en el que se atiende a soldados que fueron heridos en la guerra. ¡Hay tantos hombres en desgracia! Pero hubo uno que llamó mi atención desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Su cara se me hacía sumamente conocida aunque no atinaba a recordar en dónde lo había visto antes. El hombre está amnésico y tiene ciertos trastornos mentales, no traía consigo ningún documento que lo pudiera identificar. Lo enviaron a América porque era la única palabra que repetía sin cesar, además de que portaba el uniforme del ejército norteamericano cuando lo encontraron herido en el campo de batalla, pero su identidad es desconocida.

Después de varias semanas de buscar en mi memoria por fin pude recordar y casi estoy segura de haberlo visto a tu lado en Chicago, aquella tarde en que salimos a pasear y tus primos se ofrecieron a llevarnos a recorrer la ciudad en su auto. Creo que es uno de ellos, el de los anteojos, aunque ahora no los lleve y su aspecto sea un tanto diferente. Recuerdo haberte escuchado comentar que había ido a la guerra y había sido muerto en batalla. Es por eso que me he atrevido a escribirte. Dudé mucho en hacerlo pues bien puede ser que se trate de otra persona, pero algo en mi conciencia me pedía a gritos que te informara sobre esta situación.

Tómalo con cautela, Candy, no me gustaría que te llevaras una desilusión si no es la persona que yo creo.

Ojalá que no me equivoque y que puedas tener la alegría de reencontrarte con él.

Sinceramente

Natalie

Los ojos de Candy parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Su sorpresa era mayúscula. La hoja resbaló lentamente de sus manos para precipitarse al suelo, pero ella pareció no haberlo notado pues sus manos seguían en la misma posición. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y finalmente murmuró aturdida.

- Stear... ¿será posible?...

La entrevista estaba agendada para las doce del medio día pero, como buen inglés, él había llegado unos minutos antes a la cita y había ordenado un café. Esa semana debía conceder una serie de entrevistas para promocionar la nueva obra que protagonizaría en próximas fechas, la obra que Susanna escribió.

Le habían informado que el apellido del reportero era Walsh. A lo largo de ese tiempo había llegado a conocer a prácticamente todos los reporteros de espectáculos de los diarios neoyorquinos y estaba seguro de no recordar a ninguno con ese apellido.

- Seguramente un novato – pensó fastidiado pues realmente detestaba el escrutinio de los reporteros inexpertos.

Mientras daba un sorbo a su humeante taza de café se preparaba mentalmente para responder a las mismas preguntas de siempre y para esquivar hábilmente cualquier intento de intromisión en su vida privada.

A las doce en punto se acercó a su mesa una joven mujer. Terry ya sacaba del bolsillo de su saco un bolígrafo para otorgar a la chica el autógrafo que seguramente le pediría.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Grandchester – saludó la joven.

- Buenas tardes señorita – respondió con esa amabilidad fingida con la que siempre trataba a sus admiradoras.

La joven se sentó y ofreció su mano a un sorprendido Terry, que no acababa de creer en semejante desfachatez.

- Amanda Walsh, reportera de espectáculos del New York Times – se presentó manteniendo en el aire su mano, pues Terry no acababa de comprender la situación.

- Disculpe, pensé que buscaría un autógrafo – dijo y finalmente estrechó la mano de la chica. - Es la primera vez que una mujer me entrevista – comentó entre irónico y sorprendido.

- ¿Algún problema con que sea así Sr. Grandchester? – inquirió ella decidida, levantando la ceja izquierda.

- No, ninguno. Es sólo que no es común encontrar mujeres en su gremio – respondió el actor divertido ante la reacción defensiva de la chica.

- Me alegro. Hubiera sido muy desagradable entrevistar a un hombre con tendencias misóginas. Y sí – agregó – entiendo que soy una de las primeras mujeres en incursionar en estos terrenos.

La elocuencia y seguridad de Amanda agradaron al actor que por primera vez se fijaba en la innegable belleza de la joven sentada frente a él. Largos cabellos castaños, grandes ojos color miel, tez blanca aunque ligeramente bronceada, labios carnosos pero discretos. Bella sin lugar a dudas, pensó.

- ¿Sr. Grandchester? – escuchó decir a la joven que con ese comentario lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

- Por favor, llámeme Terrence. Creo que si vamos a compartir un par de horas de nuestro tiempo en una intensa sesión de preguntas y respuestas será mejor que empecemos por tomarnos un poco de confianza.

- Está bien, Terrence – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Mucho mejor. Pues... comencemos.

La entrevista transcurrió de forma ágil y fluida. Terry se encontraba impresionado con la habilidad de la joven para cuestionar de forma directa y sutil a la vez, con su capacidad de preguntarle sobre temas que nadie antes le había inquirido. A leguas se notaba que era una mujer inteligente, culta y ampliamente informada sobre el mundo del teatro y la literatura.

- ¿Cuándo podré leer esta entrevista en el diario? – preguntó el actor cuando finalmente terminó la sesión de preguntas.

- En un par de días – replicó escuetamente Amanda. – Pero no se preocupe, yo misma le enviaré al teatro un ejemplar.

- Eso será muy cortés de su parte Srita. Walsh.

- Por favor, llámeme Amanda. Creo que si hemos compartido un par de horas en una interesante entrevista, es mejor que finalicemos habiendo logrado un poco de confianza – dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba su abrigo y guiñaba un ojo a Terry que no pudo responder pues la joven le había vuelto la espalda y se dirigía a paso seguro hacia la salida.


	5. Chapter 5

**AVE FÉNIX**

**CAPÍTULO V**

PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS

El tren avanzaba presuroso en algún punto entre Chicago y Nueva York. El murmullo constante de los pasajeros le había impedido conciliar el sueño aunque la noche estaba ya muy avanzada. Había tratado de concentrarse en su lectura sin éxito, su mente giraba una y otra vez sobre los dos asuntos que le oprimían el corazón: la posibilidad de que Stear estuviera con vida y la certeza de que se dirigía hacia la ciudad en donde Terry vivía, hacia aquella ciudad en la que una noche nevada su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

Sus pensamientos volaron entonces hacia los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su vida los últimos cuatro días.

La noche en que recibió la carta de Natalie la pasó sin poder dormir en absoluto. Le había resultado imposible pues no cesaba de preguntarse qué debía hacer ante semejante noticia. Era un hecho que debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? No podía ilusionar a Albert, a la Tía Abuela, pero sobre todo a Archie, con la posibilidad de que Stear estuviera vivo. No hasta que esa posibilidad dejara de serlo y se convirtiera en una rotunda certeza y eso no sucedería si ella misma no lo confirmaba. Por otra parte, el simple hecho de pensar en volver a Nueva York la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Otra situación a dilucidar era cómo haría para justificar ante ellos su partida sin dejarles entrever la verdad. Albert no se tragaría cualquier explicación fácilmente, era un hombre inteligente y la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para descubrir en sus ojos cualquier mentira. Definitivamente no podía decirles el motivo de su partida… tal vez el destino pero no el por qué. Finalmente decidió que partiría sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Al día siguiente se dirigió al hospital como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez en lugar de ir directamente a la central de enfermeras como era su rutina, sus pasos se encaminaron a la oficina del director al que le pidió una licencia de un par de meses y una carta de recomendación ante la posibilidad de que su estancia se prolongara en Nueva York indefinidamente y le fuera necesario trabajar en aquella ciudad. Fue absolutamente indispensable que le confesara al director la verdadera razón de su viaje, no sin antes advertirle de la necesidad de una total discreción sobre el tema. El director no se negó a sus peticiones y Candy salió de su oficina con un asunto menos por resolver.

Los dos días subsecuentes los dedicó a visitar el Hogar de Pony. No podía irse sin despedirse de sus madres, pues no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estaría lejos. También a ellas les depositó su secreto, confiada de que estaría seguro. Las damas la cuestionaron sobre la posibilidad, remota pero factible, de un reencuentro con Terry, a lo que ella respondió que ese era un tema superado en su vida, cosa que desde luego ninguna de las dos creyó.

A su regreso a Chicago dedicó el cuarto y último día a despedirse de sus amigos y a empacar las pocas pertenencias que llevaría consigo. Por supuesto los adioses serían mentales, tal como Stear se despidiera de ella en aquel andén una fría tarde de invierno.

Ni Albert ni Archie sospecharon que al despertarse al día siguiente Candy ya no estaría bajo el mismo techo que ellos. Sólo una carta les explicaría sobre su decisión.

- Albert… Archie, lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser de esta manera – murmuró volviendo a su realidad presente, realmente preocupada por la posible reacción negativa de sus amigos ante aquella carta.

- Seguramente creerán que he ido en busca de Terry, pero prefiero que sea así a que intuyan siquiera la verdadera razón de mi viaje – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar al dueño de su corazón.

Cuando los periódicos dejaron de hablar del compromiso de Terry con Susanna, comenzó a albergar esperanzas de una posible reconciliación y cuando leyó sobre la nueva relación de la chica con el director Tommy McKenzie, estas se hicieron aún mayores. Ahora ya no hay impedimento para que estemos juntos, había pensado sintiendo una secreta alegría pero recriminándose de inmediato por albergar semejantes pensamientos.

Ahora que viajaba hacia Nueva York no podía evitar pensar en que estaría en la misma ciudad que él, respirando su mismo aire y tal vez… sólo tal vez, en esta ocasión el destino podría jugar en su favor.

Archibald Cornwell leía incrédulo y azorado las breves líneas que Candy dejó antes de marcharse, mientras Albert, quien lo había hecho con anterioridad, permanecía con la mirada perdida en la ventana de su despacho.

Queridos Albert y Archie

Cuando lean esta carta yo ya no estaré en Chicago. Sé que esta no es la forma más adecuada de despedirse pero no me sentí capaz de hacerlo de frente.

Parto a Nueva York persiguiendo una esperanza, estoy consciente de que no comprenderán mis razones pero les ruego que acepten mi decisión y la respeten.

Prometo volver en cuanto resuelva esta situación que me obligó a alejarme, y me comprometo también a escribirles regularmente.

Les quiere

Candy

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Seguro que fue a buscar a ese bastardo! – Exclamaba Archie completamente ofuscado por la noticia de la partida de Candy.

- No debemos anticiparnos a los hechos, debió tener una razón muy poderosa para tomar semejante decisión – decía Albert tratando de calmar a su sobrino, aunque en el fondo él tuviera la misma opinión.

- ¡Qué otra razón podría llevarla a Nueva York que no fuera su obsesión por ese miserable! – Gritó el más joven.

- Calma, Archie. Aún cuando así fuera, no tenemos derecho a juzgarla si ha decidido, finalmente, buscar su felicidad. Tengo entendido que Terry es libre, no hay impedimento ahora para que puedan volver a intentar una relación – apuntaba conciliatorio el rubio.

- Es culpa nuestra, Albert. La dejamos muy sola, casi nunca le dedicábamos tiempo – se recriminaba Archie.

- En eso tienes razón. Le dimos más importancia a los deberes que a la amistad. Yo también creo que debió sentirse terriblemente sola para tomar una decisión tan dura.

- ¿Crees que la haya buscado? Me refiero a Grandchester.

- No lo sé. Antes podía jactarme de estar muy cerca de ella y conocer todos sus secretos, pero últimamente eso cambió de manera radical. No sé, Archie. No sé que pensar – dijo Albert al tiempo que se sentaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sintiéndose absolutamente culpable. - De cualquier modo ella está bien y ha decidido buscar su destino. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

- Si, tal vez lo sea – decía Archie en un suspiro.

- Por ahora sólo nos resta esperar noticia suyas y rezar porque finalmente encuentre la felicidad.

Amanda Walsh era una joven de dieciocho años. Su padre era periodista y su madre escritora, así que creció rodeada de libros, apuntes y diarios. En su casa nunca faltó nada, pero tampoco sobró, así que desde pequeña se acostumbró a la austeridad. Había sido educada en un ambiente de trabajo arduo y de responsabilidades definidas, por lo que era una mujer decidida y luchadora. Desde pequeña supo que dedicaría su vida al periodismo, impulsada por el ejemplo de su padre quien era un hombre honesto y totalmente enamorado de su profesión. De su madre heredó el talento de la creatividad y la imaginación. Era una ávida lectora y tenía un estilo definido y propio a la hora de redactar sus notas. Gracias a su padre logró entrar al New York Times como ayudante pero su evidente capacidad le valió para lograr el puesto de reportera algún tiempo después a pesar de su condición de mujer, que en esos tiempos significaba una clara desventaja. Definitivamente su meta profesional no era ser periodista de espectáculos pero estaba consciente de que debía empezar por algo, ese había sido el ámbito en el que le habían dado la oportunidad de comenzar a adquirir experiencia y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla.

Su primer trabajo como entrevistadora le había sido asignado la tarde anterior. Nadie en su redacción quería cubrir la audiencia programada con Terrence Grandchester, pues aunque su carácter se había aplacado considerablemente durante los últimos meses, no dejaba de ser un hombre hermético que utilizaba constantemente el sarcasmo y al que era complicadísimo sacarle alguna declaración más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

- No creo que sea tan terrible entrevistar a un actor, por muy Grandchester que sea – había dicho en presencia de su jefe, quien de inmediato le tomó la palabra, sabedor de que la chica no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía. Después de todo sería una entrevista publicitaria de rutina. Sus compañeros habían pasado el resto de la tarde embromándola al respecto.

- Pobrecilla, la hará pedazos – fue el último comentario que escuchó al retirarse de la oficina, lo que despertó en ella el orgullo y se propuso que al día siguiente regresaría con una gran entrevista.

Para su sorpresa, al terminar su conversación con el actor no sintió haberse encontrado frente a un ogro. Todo lo contrario, él se había portado bastante accesible y había respondido a cada pregunta de una forma elocuente y franca, aún cuando ella se atrevió a abordar algunos temas ajenos al terreno estrictamente teatral, como la guerra y la política.

Desde luego que notó lo apuesto que era y hubo momentos en que incluso se llegó a sentir turbada ante la arrolladora personalidad del inglés, pero logró mantener el aplomo en todo momento.

Cuando, al día siguiente, llegó a la redacción y entregó sus notas se sintió ampliamente satisfecha pues su jefe la felicitó de manera efusiva.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para sacarle tanto jugo a la entrevista? – Preguntó el jefe sorprendido ante la calidad de su trabajo.

- Digamos que fue encanto femenino – respondió ella con una amplia y bella sonrisa.

La estación estaba repleta de gente y ella se entristeció al recordar la última vez que había estado en ese lugar. Esta vez nadie la esperaba.

Caminó hacia la salida y tomando un coche de alquiler, pidió al conductor que la llevara a un hotel que quedara por el rumbo del Hospital Metropolitano. Al llegar se registró y una vez en su habitación tomó un baño. Inmediatamente después se dirigió al hospital, tratando de no pensar en Terry. Por ahora lo más importante para ella debía ser averiguar si aquel hombre del que le habló Natalie era en realidad su querido Stear.

Una vez en el hospital trató de localizar a Natalie pero le fue imposible dado que era el día de descanso de la chica y nadie le supo informar sobre el amnésico desconocido al que buscaba. Así que debió regresar al hotel con las manos vacías, de cualquier modo, necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente volvería y entonces encontraría lo que buscaba.

Terry se preparaba en su camerino para el ensayo que comenzaría unos veinte minutos después, totalmente concentrado en memorizar algunas líneas que se le estaban dificultando.

- Terrence, tienes visita – escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó intrigado pues no esperaba a nadie. Enfadado, pues le molestaba que le interrumpieran mientras estudiaba, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió de encontrarse con los ojos amielados de Amanda.

- ¡Vaya! Esta sí que es una sorpresa.

- Lo prometido es deuda – dijo la joven al tiempo que le entregaba el ejemplar del día del New York Times.

- Veo que es usted una mujer de palabra.

- ¿En algún momento lo dudó, Terrence?

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que me sorprende que haya venido personalmente a cumplir su promesa.

- Esta ha sido mi primera entrevista, así que quise saber de boca del encuestado la opinión que le merece mi trabajo.

- Entonces déme un momento para leerla e inmediatamente la conocerá – apuntó Terry mientras comenzaba a leer.

"_Apuesto, culto, con gran personalidad y un dejo de melancolía en la mirada. Así es él, Terrence Grandchester, el joven actor consentido del público y de la crítica. Poseedor de un talento innegable que ha mostrado en sus anteriores interpretaciones, nos regala esta vez la posibilidad de verle encarnar un personaje inédito, en el contexto de una obra actual y novedosa, de la autoría de la otrora actriz y ahora dramaturgo, Susanna Marlowe…"_

Una sonrisa satisfecha se esbozó en el rostro de Terry mientras leía la totalidad del artículo.

- ¿Así que le parezco culto y apuesto? – preguntó el actor sin borrar la sonrisa que momentos antes pusiera en su boca.

- No suelo escribir cosas que no pienso – espetó Amanda sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Entonces también es cierto que mi mirada revela melancolía – dijo socarrón.

- Eso es evidente hasta para un observador medianamente bueno – respondió lacónica.

- Debo deducir que tú lo eres – se animó a tutearla.

- Te equivocas – dijo ella tomando el reto de traspasar la barrera del "usted" – como observadora no soy medianamente buena, soy estupenda. Mi trabajo así lo requiere.

- Bien, Srita. Observadora ¿podrías decirme qué ves en este momento en mis ojos?

- Veo un hombre que busca desesperadamente sanar su corazón – murmuró la chica.

Terry se sintió sorpresivamente descubierto ante semejante aseveración, lo que le causó una sensación de desasosiego.

- ¡Terrence! Te esperan en el escenario, el ensayo está por comenzar – se oyó el grito de un tramoyista enviado por Robert.

- Voy enseguida – respondió en un grito, y volviendo su rostro hacia Amanda, agregó: - Para ser tu primera entrevista… no está nada mal – usó ese tono entre coqueto y sarcástico tan característico en él.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

- Lo es, Srita. Observadora.

- Amanda, no lo olvides. Amanda Walsh – repetía la joven mientras se alejaba por el pasillo sin volver la mirada.

Terry la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista.

- Así que "apuesto, culto, con gran personalidad y un dejo de tristeza en la mirada". Esa chica sí que habla y escribe sin tapujos – decía para sí en voz alta mientras caminada hacia el escenario.

- Así que ahora hablas solo – la voz de Robert lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Es una habilidad recién adquirida.

- Pues parece que la puntualidad es una cualidad que recién haz perdido.

- Lo siento – dijo al darse cuenta de que había retrasado el trabajo de todo el grupo por permanecer más tiempo del debido con Amanda.

- Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo.

La mañana era soleada y limpia, aunque un poco fría. El bullicio de la gran ciudad que despertaba a la actividad de un nuevo día crecía minuto a minuto. Había decidido caminar hacia el hospital dado que éste se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su hotel. Su andar era nervioso y vacilante pues sabía que ese sería un día decisivo en el que debía enfrentar la posibilidad de comprobar que Stear no había muerto. No había querido hacerse muchas ilusiones para no tener que sufrir después el dolor del desengaño, pero le resultaba imposible mantenerse serena.

Al llegar preguntó nuevamente por Natalie, obteniendo esta vez una respuesta positiva. Cinco minutos después se encontraba frente a su antigua condiscípula.

- ¡Candy! Sí que eres rápida – exclamó Natalie sorprendida ante la presencia de la rubia – No imaginé que vinieras tan pronto.

- Tomé la decisión de venir en cuanto recibí tu carta. Esto es muy importante para mí – respondió Candy

- ¿Le comentaste a alguien más sobre este asunto?

- Si, me fue imposible ocultárselo al Dr. Lenard, de otro modo no me habría dado el permiso para ausentarme de mi trabajo – explicó.

- Entiendo, pero ¿no dijiste nada a tu familia?

- No lo consideré prudente. No hasta que tenga la certeza absoluta de que se trata de Stear.

- Me alegra, yo también considero que eso fue lo mejor. Sería muy cruel darles una esperanza, probablemente no sea más que eso.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – inquirió ansiosa.

- Desde luego, sígueme – Candy siguió a Natalie por los pasillos del hospital mientras su corazón latía cada vez más acelerado.

- Debo advertirte que no será agradable. Este hombre, en caso de ser quien creemos, está muy lejos de ser aquel chico divertido y ocurrente que alguna vez conociste – advirtió Natalie a Candy.

- Estoy consciente de ello, pero esta no será mi primera experiencia con un amnésico.

- Lo sé, Candy. Pero esta vez es más que amnesia, como te mencioné en mi carta, el chico también sufre de ciertos trastornos mentales.

- Estoy preparada para todo – aseguró firme la rubia al tiempo que se detenían frente a una puerta.

- Entonces… entremos – dijo Natalie abriéndola lentamente.

Candy pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho mientras caminaba lentamente entre las camas del pabellón. Había hombres quemados, mutilados; algunos se quejaban, otros dormían. Era una triste visión aún cuando estaba acostumbrada a tratar diariamente con la enfermedad y la muerte.

Finalmente Natalie se detuvo frente a la cama 18.

Prácticamente sentado, recargado en la cabecera de la cama estaba un hombre de unos veinte años, de largos y descuidados cabellos negros, sus facciones eran finas aunque se notaba francamente demacrado, una espesa barba le cubría parte del rostro y sus ojos carecían de expresión alguna.

Candy no lo dudó un solo instante.

- ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Gracias Dios! – gritaba para sus adentros mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Candy?

- Natalie, ¡es él! Este hombre es Alistear Cornwell.

Con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad que le provocaba el contacto del viento ligero sobre su cara, el mismo que agitaba suavemente sus sedosos cabellos. La azotea del teatro era aún su lugar favorito, en el que se refugiaba cuando necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Tiempo atrás una vieja armónica era su inseparable compañera en esos momentos de soledad, sin embargo hacía un año que ese instrumento descansaba en un oscuro cajón junto con un paquete de cartas con alguna dirección de Chicago en el remitente.

Había sido su decisión el mantener alejados de sí todos los objetos que le recordaran a su antiguo amor, como una forma de protegerse del dolor. Aún no era completamente invulnerable a ese sentimiento de aflicción, pero día a día luchaba por sanar sus heridas.

- Esa chica tiene razón, mi corazón está aún desgarrado. A pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y del olvido; a pesar de mí mismo, mi corazón aún sangra, mis ojos aún se humedecen, mis labios aún se lamentan. Tal vez no con la misma intensidad del pasado, pero me sigue doliendo; tal vez no con la vehemencia de antaño, pero la sigo pensando. Sería estúpido de mi parte pretender que mi corazón olvidara semejante sentimiento en un año, como estúpido sería seguir aferrado a una esperanza muerta; mi vida debe seguir. Si algo aprendí en aquella vergonzosa experiencia que viví, es que no debo dejarme llevar por mis impulsos básicos, que la razón debe dominar al corazón, sobre todo cuando se trata de manejar el dolor. Si algo aprendí de aquella hermosa relación que marcó mi existencia, es que es más fácil vivir en la luz que en la oscuridad, que la vida es un regalo que no hay que desperdiciar, que el amor todo lo puede y todo lo cambia.

A su mente acudió entonces la imagen de Amanda.

Desde la salida de Candy de su vida nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, le parecía simplemente imposible. Ninguna mujer había sido capaz de despertar su interés, a pesar de que las oportunidades se le presentaban con regularidad. Era un hombre atractivo y famoso, el blanco predilecto de los coqueteos femeninos a donde quiera que iba, sin embargo él no era de esos hombres que se entregaban al placer momentáneo de una relación fugaz, para él las relaciones de pareja tenían otro significado. Sin embargo esa chica le pareció diferente a las demás, su actitud segura y un tanto pagada de sí misma había llamado su atención poderosamente, amen de su innegable belleza.

La evocación de la joven reportera le sorprendió sobremanera. Era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía en mucho tiempo. Instintivamente sintió que la culpabilidad le invadía al atreverse a ocupar su mente en una mujer que no fuera Candy.

Abrió sus ojos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminó hacia el borde del edificio. El viento enmarañó sus cabellos con más fuerza que antes y de nuevo cerró sus ojos en busca de respuestas.

- ¿Por qué no me atrevo a liberarme? ¿Quién buscará la felicidad para mí sino yo mismo? Creo que es tiempo de comprender que soy un hombre joven, un hombre vivo con necesidades y carencias. ¿Acaso debo dejar pasar la vida entre lamentos y culpas hasta un día voltear y darme cuenta de que he envejecido y estoy solo? ¿Acaso su recuerdo me será suficiente entonces? ¿Lo es ahora? – Pensaba mientras evocaba en su mente los ojos verdes de Candy. - Tal vez nunca más en mi corazón vuelva a arder un amor tan intenso y profundo como el que Candy me ha inspirado, pero seguro es que debo darme la oportunidad de intentarlo – afirmó resuelto al tiempo que retiraba algunos mechones de su cabello que se arremolinaban en su cara. - Debo intentar abrir mi corazón a las posibilidades de hallar de nuevo el amor – y de nueva cuenta la imagen de Amanda Walsh acudió a su mente. – Es un riesgo que debo correr – dijo finalmente mientras en su mirada brillaba un destello de determinación.

Aún abrumada por la impresión del momento, Candy se acercó al hombre que yacía recostado en la cama 18. Éste parecía no advertir su presencia pues su mirada permanecía impasible, fija en algún punto de las blancas sábanas que le cubrían. El corazón de la rubia se encogía al repasar las demacradas líneas del rostro de aquel hombre. Poco o nada quedaba de aquel joven alegre y creativo de antaño, estaba dolorosamente delgado y su aspecto desaliñado era decididamente triste.

- ¿Acaso no lo asean? – Preguntó Candy a Natalie con un tono molesto. Ella sabía que era obligación de las enfermeras asear a cada paciente de manera cotidiana, y la molestaba mucho el notar que su querido Stear había pasado por lo menos un par de días sin recibir tal atención.

- Este es un hospital no una institución de beneficencia, Candy, y hay tantos pacientes debido a la guerra que hay ocasiones en las que no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para asearlos a todos – respondió Natalie escuetamente y casi con frialdad.

- ¡Pero eso es inhumano! – exclamó la rubia consternada.

- Así son las cosas aquí, no podemos ir contra el sistema – y sin esperar respuesta continuó – estaré en la central de enfermeras si me necesitas, la hora de visita termina a las doce – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dejando a Candy perpleja.

- No te preocupes, Stear. No estarás más solo. Candy está contigo ahora – murmuraba mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza. Sorpresivamente el joven volvió su rostro hacia ella y, por primera vez, los negros ojos de Stear se posaron sobre los suyos.

- Candy está contigo ahora – repitió Stear, hablando por primera vez y Candy se estremeció al notar que hasta su voz tenía cierto tono distinto. Sin embargo se alegró mucho al comprobar que su primo la veía directamente a los ojos, abandonando momentáneamente la frialdad de su mirada.

- Si, Stear. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Candy – preguntó ansiosa la rubia, aunque de antemano conociera la dolorosa respuesta.

- ¿Candy? ¿Quién es Candy? – indagó el joven.

- Yo soy Candy, y tú eres Stear, Alstear Cornwell – respondió sonriente, mientras buscaba anhelante algún gesto en el rostro de su primo que le indicara que podía recordar algo de su pasado. Sin embargo, éste no movió un solo músculo y su mirada había vuelto a ser distante mientras repetía:

- Alstear Cornwell… Alstear… Cornwell

Al escuchar y ver a Stear, Candy se dio cuenta de que esta vez no sería sencillo ayudar a su querido pariente y amigo a recuperar su pasado. La situación era evidentemente más compleja de lo que fue con Albert, tal vez en esta ocasión no podría lograrlo sola aunque agotaría todas las posibilidades antes de pedir ayuda.

- Sería tan doloroso para Archie, para Albert y la Tía Abuela verte así – pensaba. – Trataré de que logres una mejoría antes de informarles que estás vivo.

Candy se sentó al lado de la cama y tomó cariñosamente la mano de Stear. Éste permaneció impasible, como si no notara su presencia. La rubia comenzó a recordar las tantas experiencias vividas a su lado, sin duda Stear había sido siempre su primo favorito. Más allá del amor que sintió por Anthony y del enorme cariño que le tenía a Archie, Stear siempre significó para ella la alegría de vivir, la constancia y la paciencia. Recordaba como siempre habían sido cómplices en los múltiples y fallidos intentos por probar que alguno de sus inventos podía funcionar y cómo, a pesar de haberse llevado tremendos sustos, no podía negarse nunca a ser su conejillo de indias. Ahora ese estupendo ser humano yacía inmóvil frente a ella, víctima de la estupidez de unos cuantos cuya ansia de poder orillaba al mundo a una guerra sin razón.

Afortunadamente el destino había jugado esta vez a su favor permitiéndole, por una mera coincidencia, estar cerca de su querido primo y ayudarle a recuperarse tal como lo había hecho tiempo atrás con Albert.

- Caray, parece que estos Andley se empeñan en hacerme especialista en amnesia – pensó tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos y buscando darse ánimo ante la titánica labor que tenía por delante. - Lo primero será asearte – dijo mientras se levantaba y llamaba a la enfermera en turno.

- Buenos días – saludó con su característica sonrisa, mas esta se congeló al no recibir respuesta por parte de la enfermera que recién llegaba. – Me preguntaba si es posible que alguien pudiera asear a mi primo, es evidente que no ha recibido tal atención por lo menos los dos últimos días – comentó la rubia con cierto aire de molestia.

- No hay tiempo para eso – fue la seca y fría respuesta de la enfermera.

- ¡Cómo es posible que diga eso! ¡El aseo de los pacientes es una de las principales tareas de una enfermera! – respondió Candy indignada ante la soberbia actitud de su colega.

- Pues si tanto desea esa atención para su pariente, hágalo usted misma.

- Sin duda lo haré, lo único que voy a pedirle es que me facilite los elementos necesarios – espetó Candy segura de sus conocimientos en el tema.

La enfermera se sorprendió ante la inesperada actitud de la rubia, ignorante de que compartían profesión, levantó la nariz en señal de indignación y abandonó el pabellón para volver minutos después con lo que Candy le había pedido.

- Espero que sepa lo que hace – comentó sarcástica.

- No se preocupe, lo sé perfectamente porque también soy enfermera – dijo Candy con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La enfermera no ocultó su sorpresa y su molestia al saberse vencida por la rubia y sin agregar nada más, salió de nueva cuenta del pabellón.

Candy, tras hacer un mohín travieso, se dispuso a asear a Stear mientras le hablaba dulce y cariñosamente, pensando que el siguiente paso sería informarse con el médico responsable sobre la situación clínica de su primo.

Susanna, Tommy y Terry comían juntos en un pequeño restaurante. Los dos últimos habían logrado limar asperezas y ahora mantenían una relación cordial y amistosa. Habían adquirido la costumbre de comer los tres juntos todos los jueves y de reunirse con su grupo bohemio de amistades todos los domingos por la noche.

Terry había abandonado tiempo atrás su comportamiento oscuro y retraído, sin embargo esa tarde Susanna lo notó inusualmente callado y distante. Aprovechando que Tommy había abandonado momentáneamente la mesa para charlar con un conocido con el que tenía un proyecto en común, Susanna se atrevió a cuestionar a Terry, quien miraba absorto el ir y venir de autos y transeúntes a través de la ventana.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- ¿Eh? No… nada – murmuró el actor saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

- No intentes engañarme, te conozco y puedo percibir que hay algo que te preocupa – comentó comprensiva y admonitiva a la vez.

Terry volvió a perder su mirada en la actividad frenética de la calle, buscando en su interior las respuestas que ni él mismo conocía.

- Tal vez sea que empieza a pesarme la soledad – susurró finalmente, melancólico.

Susanna sintió su corazón encogerse ante la revelación de Terry, pues aún se sentía responsable de haber provocado su ruptura con Candy y su consecuente infelicidad.

- Sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decirte esto, pero, creo que deberías buscarla – dijo ella, refiriéndose a Candy con cierto tono temeroso, sabedora de que ese era un tema que Terry evitaba enfáticamente tocar. El joven volvió a posar su mirada en ella, guardando silencio algunos instantes y finalmente dijo:

- Ya te he dicho que ese es un tema cerrado. Entre ella y yo no puede haber nada más que el agridulce recuerdo de un amor de adolescencia.

- Pero… si tú aún la amas. Tus ojos lo gritan…

- ¡Qué tontería! ¿Acaso no puedo estar melancólico un día sin que tú y el mundo entero pretendan que es por ella? – dijo exaltado, sintiendo que Susanna ponía el dedo en la llaga, y renuente a dejar entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus nuevas inquietudes.

- Terry, no es eso. Tú sabes cuanto me preocupo por ti… quisiera verte feliz – murmuraba la joven.

- ¡Entonces deja de lado la culpa, Susanna! Ahora soy yo el que te pide que alejes de ti el sentimiento de culpa y que me dejes vivir mi vida como mejor me parezca – decía Terry alterado mientras sacaba de su cartera un par de billetes y los depositaba sobre la mesa para dejar pagado su consumo.

- Buenas tardes – dijo finalmente mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida, dejando a Susanna completamente desconcertada.

Después del ensayo de ese día, solo en su camerino, daba vueltas sin parar de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada. Los comentarios que Susana le hiciera durante la comida le habían alterado tanto, que aún cuatro horas después no lograba calmarse.

- Estoy cansado de que todo mundo quiera opinar sobre mi vida y lo que tengo que hacer con ella. ¿Acaso expongo de tal manera mis sentimientos y pensamientos que éstos son visibles a un kilómetro de distancia? ¿Acaso pido consuelo y consejo a cada paso que doy? – Pensaba molesto. – Candy aquí, Candy allá. Como si no bastara con tenerla a diario en mi necia memoria, luchando eternamente contra mí mismo para mantener ese recuerdo alejado de mis sentimientos. ¡Basta ya! – y tomaba violentamente su abrigo, necesitaba caminar para calmarse.

La calle lo recibió fría y llena de transeúntes. Caminó largo rato sin rumbo fijo hasta que sintió que el frío calaba sus huesos, había logrado serenarse pero ahora necesitaba tomar algo caliente y descansar un poco. Entró en una cafetería en la que había sólo un par de mesas ocupadas, y en una de ellas reconoció de inmediato a la intrépida reportera que le entrevistara unos días antes. Una discreta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Terry.

– Tal vez halla llegado el momento de darle otra oportunidad a este obstinado corazón – pensaba mientras avanzaba hacia la chica.

- Maravillosas coincidencias las que a veces nos regala el destino, ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó coqueto.

Los ojos de Amanda se volvieron a él, sorprendidos, al escuchar su voz.

- Por supuesto, Terrence – dijo sin inmutarse para después agregar: - ¿Qué hace una estrella de Broadway en una cafetería de baja estofa? No es común ver por aquí gente de tu categoría.

- A decir verdad, nunca me han interesado este tipo de prejuicios absurdos. Caminaba por aquí y sentí necesidad de calentarme y descansar un poco ¿algún problema con eso?

- ¿Caminabas? – Preguntó incrédula. – Pensé que la gente famosa como tú solo se transportaba en lujosos automóviles.

- Pues te equivocas. Tengo la costumbre de salir a caminar cuando necesito despejar mis pensamientos – comentó Terry arrepintiéndose casi instantáneamente por haber hecho un comentario que pudiera dejar entrever sus inquietudes.

- ¿Así que buscando paz y claridad de pensamientos? – inquirió ella traviesa.

- ¿No se te va una? Veo que en ningún momento dejas de lado tu instinto curioso e investigador.

- Tú lo has dicho, es parte de mi instinto – respondió satisfecha.

- ¡Vaya! Pues tendré que andarme con cuidado contigo, no vaya a ser que mañana me tope con alguna nota en el periódico que hable sobre "El inquieto corazón de Terrence Grandchester"

- Eso no sería posible a menos que me hablaras sobre ello en una entrevista. Suelo ser muy profesional y jamás publico algo que no haya sido autorizado previamente por mi fuente.

- Eso habla bien de ti, Srita. Observadora

- ¿Acaso has olvidado mi nombre, Sr. Solitario? – preguntó juguetona, haciendo énfasis al pronunciar el sobrenombre.

- ¡Já! Ahora resulta que soy el Sr. Solitario ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tal atrevimiento?

- Únicamente te pago con la misma moneda. Si tú olvidas mi nombre con tanta facilidad, también yo puedo hacerlo con el tuyo.

- Así que bofetada con guante blanco...

- Exactamente

- ¿Y por qué precisamente Sr. Solitario? ¿Hay algo en mí que delate tal característica?

- Todo. Tus ojos, tus manos, tu voz – decía Amanda al tiempo que revolvía los papeles que estaban regados por toda la mesa, como buscando algo que no podía encontrar.

La expresión en el rostro de Terry mientras observaba a la muchacha era una mezcla de asombro, diversión e interés.

- ¡Ah! Aquí estás – exclamó satisfecha mientras levantaba una hoja de la mesa. – Me temo que debo irme, Terrence. Aún me queda mucho trabajo por delante y ya es algo tarde, así que debo regresar a casa – decía mientras guardaba en su portafolio todos sus documentos.

- Permíteme acompañarte, tú misma lo has dicho, es tarde – ofreció Terry levantándose de su asiento.

- Está bien, si así lo deseas – respondió secamente Amanda.

- ¿Lo deseas tú? – preguntó Terry viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica, con una mirada cargada de intenciones y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, logró ver en ella un dejo de turbación.

Amanda guardó silencio unos minutos mientras buscaba poner en orden sus ideas. Reconocía que ese atractivo y talentoso joven que recién conocía la turbaba, le atraía; pero también estaba segura de que guardaba dentro de su corazón un gran dolor, muy probablemente provocado por algún amor fallido, y ella que era una mujer inteligente, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por una atracción sin antes tener varias certezas.

- ¿Me estás coqueteando?

- Así es.

- ¡Vaya! Eres directo, entonces también yo lo seré. Acepto que me acompañes, pero no lo tomes como una aceptación de tus vanidosos coqueteos.

- Está bien, como sea no estoy dispuesto a permitir que camines sola hasta tu casa.

Terry pagó el consumo y abrochando sus abrigos, salieron a la frialdad de las calles.

Durante el trayecto Amanda le contó a Terry parte de su historia, sus porqués para convertirse en reportera y sus metas profesionales. Él la escuchaba atento, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo caminando al lado de la chica. Al llegar a su casa, se despidieron con el compromiso de de tomar un café la siguiente semana.

Cuando Amanda entró a su casa, su madre la esperaba con una sonrisilla traviesa adornándole el rostro.

- No es lo que piensas mamá…

- Mmmmmm… Es joven, apuesto y se ve que inteligente – dijo la mujer en tono pícaro.

- Si madre, y famoso y aristócrata – respondió fastidiada Amanda, quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo en un perchero.

- Parece que no te agrada del todo.

- Digamos que… necesita sanar su corazón antes de que yo pueda intentar siquiera darnos a los dos una oportunidad.

Terry se dirigió a su apartamento tras observar que Amanda entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta sin ningún contratiempo. Mientras caminaba bajo el inclemente frío, sus pensamientos se clarificaban poco a poco, encontrando por fin una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Amanda era esa respuesta, era el momento de abandonar la soledad y darse una oportunidad de amar y ser amado.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

ENCUENTRO

Nerviosa jugaba con uno de los rizos que se habían escapado de su rodete mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada del Dr. Robinson. La entrevista que estaba por sostener la inquietaba pues temía que las noticias a recibir no serían nada halagadoras.

Por primera vez desde que abandonó Chicago deseó que Albert estuviera a su lado para enfrentar juntos ese destino que parecía cernirse oscuro y desalentador sobre Stear. Sin embargo, estaba sola y debía asumirlo, no sería la primera vez pero en esta ocasión no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes. Respiró profundo al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta del consultorio abrirse, tomó fuerzas y se volvió para encontrarse con el Dr. Robinson.

- Buenas tardes, Srita. Lamento haberla hecho esperar pero debía dar de alta a algunos pacientes antes de venir – se disculpó el médico mientras tomaba su lugar detrás del escritorio.

- Doctor, necesito saber todo lo relacionado con el paciente Alstear Cornwell.

- ¿Se refiere usted al paciente de la cama 18 en el pabellón de guerra? – inquirió pues durante todo el tiempo que Stear había estado en ese hospital, los médicos y enfermeras se referían a él como "El paciente de la cama 18".

- Así es. Su nombre es Alstear y le rogaría que de ahora en adelante utilizara su nombre para referirse a él.

- Está bien, es que antes no sabíamos de qué manera llamarlo. Nunca tuvimos siquiera un indicio de su identidad. De hecho, me alegra que haya llegado usted porque en poco tiempo su pariente iba a ser trasladado a un asilo de veteranos de guerra no identificados.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – preguntó Candy sorprendida y exacerbada.

- Así deben ser las cosas, Srita…

- Candice, Candice White.

- No podemos mantener en hospitales a todos los veteranos que no tienen identidad, en verdad son muchos y si sus heridas físicas han sanado no hay motivo para prolongar su estadía.

- ¡Pero los daños mentales también deben ser atendidos! – Su indignación iba in crecendo.

- Eso ya no es competencia nuestra, los pacientes que puedan pagar los caros tratamientos psicológicos, los recibirán pero en alguna institución privada. Espero que su familia cuente con los medios suficientes, Srita. Candice, porque su pariente muestra graves daños en su percepción de la realidad, parece existir una disociación de los estímulos reales y lo que él percibe. En ocasiones se torna violento y es muy difícil controlarlo.

- ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que tiene, doctor? Puede ser absolutamente franco conmigo. Soy enfermera y estoy acostumbrada a los términos médicos.

- Vaya, siendo así. Su pariente, Srita. Candice presenta síntomas de amnesia, combinados con otros que pueden haber sido generados por experiencias traumáticas o por golpes y contusiones fuertes en la cabeza. Desafortunadamente las investigaciones médicas desarrolladas no han sido exitosas y parece que por ahora no hay posibilidad de tratamiento.

Las palabras del médico sólo confirmaron lo que Candy ya suponía con anterioridad. Durante la época que vivió con Albert leyó todo lo que encontró acerca de la amnesia y de casos de problemas mentales postraumáticos, y tristemente en ninguna de sus lecturas encontró algo diferente de lo que el Dr. Robinson le decía en ese momento.

- Entiendo – murmuró la rubia, reflejando una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

- Sé de un colega que hace investigación en este campo pero sus teorías aún no han sido comprobadas, por lo que no podemos utilizar sus métodos – dijo el doctor conmovido ante la tristeza de la chica al tiempo que escribía algo en una tarjeta.

- Aquí están sus datos, espero sinceramente que el Dr. Brenner los pueda ayudar, aunque debo advertirle que sus tratamientos son muy costosos.

- Gracias doctor – murmuró mientras tomaba la tarjeta en sus manos. – Ese no será problema – dijo agradeciendo por primera vez en su vida que Albert tuviera una inmensa fortuna a su disposición.

- Lamento decirle que el paciente debe abandonar el hospital a más tardar en diez días.

- No se preocupe doctor, en cuanto encuentre un lugar en el que nos podamos instalar, me lo llevaré de aquí – respondió poniéndose de pie y buscando la salida. – Gracias por todo Dr. Robinson.

Candy se disponía a buscar, por tercer día consecutivo, un departamento de alquiler para vivir con Stear mientras durara su tratamiento. Las indicaciones generales del médico fueron que debía estar en un lugar sereno, lejos de situaciones estresantes o violentas, así que su búsqueda se concentraba en los tranquilos barrios residenciales de la parte sur de la ciudad. Los dos días anteriores no tuvo éxito y comenzaba a desesperarse pues el plazo que el Dr. Robinson le había dado para sacar a su primo del hospital se hacía cada vez más corto.

Había decidido no decirle nada a Albert aún, quería que la sorpresa de ver a Stear vivo fuera lo más agradable posible para la familia completa. Únicamente le mandó un telegrama para pedirle que pusiera a su disposición la cuenta bancaria que siempre le había ofrecido, y que ella sistemáticamente había rechazado.

Seguramente su padre adoptivo se extrañaría ante tal petición, pero una vez más había manejado las cosas como si todo se tratara de Terry para ocultar sus verdaderos motivos.

- Terry – pensaba - ¿Dónde estarás ahora?

Desde su llegada a Nueva York no había existido un solo minuto de paz en su corazón. Sabía que estaban pisando el mismo suelo y respirando el mismo aire. En cada esquina pedía al cielo en silencio que al doblar apareciera él, con su enigmática sonrisa y su mirada irresistible. Aún en los momentos en que debía preocuparse por otras situaciones su mente volaba hacia él.

Inundada de melancolía se dirigió a un puesto de periódicos para comenzar su búsqueda del día sin percatarse de que un par de grandes ojos azules la observaban desde lejos.

El estreno estaba cada vez más cerca y aún había una cantidad enorme de detalles por afinar. Susanna había decidido no tocar más el tema de Candy con Terry pero después de lo que había sucedido aquella mañana parecía imposible tal objetivo. Sentada en el proscenio revisaba algunos cambios que debía hacer a la escena III, sin embargo su mente volaba hacia los acontecimientos matutinos.

Había salido a dar su habitual caminata matutina, cada vez manejaba mejor las muletas y eso le permitía moverse libremente por el vecindario. De un tiempo a la fecha había adquirido la costumbre de salir todas las mañanas a buscar el periódico y comprar algunas rosquillas para el desayuno. Sin embargo esa mañana le deparaba algo más.

Apenas había caminado un par de cuadras cuando a lo lejos vio una mujer de cabellos rubios y rizados, enfundada en un abrigador vestido azul turquesa. Inmediatamente la identificó.

- ¡Es ella! – pensó sorprendida mientras la seguía con la vista en su andar hacia el puesto de periódicos de la esquina. Debía hablarle, debía decirle que era tiempo de enmendar los errores y sanar los corazones. Tal vez no se le volvería a presentar la oportunidad de saldar la deuda que tenía con aquella mujer.

Susanna se apresuró a cruzar la calle, afortunadamente Candy se había detenido en una banca cercana a hojear el diario que instantes antes había adquirido, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para llegar donde ella. Se paró a unos pasos de distancia y la llamó.

- Candy ¿Eres tú? – preguntó tratando de no mostrar el nerviosismo que la invadía pues no sabía que reacción podía esperar de su antigua rival de amores.

Candy levantó lentamente sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la cara amable de Susanna Marlowe.

- ¡Susanna! – exclamó Candy completamente sorprendida. Lo último que hubiera esperado era un encuentro de esa naturaleza. Su sorpresa aumentó al notar que Susanna estaba de pie, apoyada en un par de muletas y con una expresión muy diferente a la que recordaba en los ojos de aquella chica a la que una tarde nevada le salvara la vida y le entregara su felicidad.

- Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – dijo Susanna tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Estoy buscando un departamento por esta zona – se justificó Candy aún turbada por la inesperada casualidad.

- ¿Así que piensas radicar en Nueva York? – preguntó Susanna sentándose en la misma banca. Candy pudo notar que la chica manejaba las muletas con soltura.

- Sólo temporalmente. Un primo mío requiere de un tratamiento médico que sólo aquí le pueden proporcionar. Estaremos sólo el tiempo necesario.

- Pues esto sí que es una coincidencia. Yo vivo en este vecindario, tal vez podría ayudarte a encontrar algo que te sea de utilidad, imagino que buscas algo por estos rumbos – apuntó Susanna con sincera amabilidad.

- Te lo agradecería mucho, hace un par de días que busco sin encontrar nada que se adapte a mis necesidades y el tiempo del que dispongo se agota con rapidez.

- Pues, no se diga más. De hecho tengo un conocido que acaba de dejar su departamento pues regresa a su país por una temporada por cuestiones de trabajo, él es francés. Está a unas cuadras de aquí. Yo conozco al portero y con seguridad nos permitirá ver el departamento.

El rostro de Candy se iluminó ante la posibilidad de que su búsqueda por fin terminara, pues realmente le preocupaba no hallar un lugar adecuado para Stear. En sus condiciones no sería nada recomendable llevarlo a un hotel. Aún así, se sentía recelosa de aceptar la ayuda de Susanna. Habían pasado cosas tan dolorosas entre ellas y su corazón todavía no lograba olvidar.

Susanna notó su vacilación interna y agregó:

- Candy, sé que es difícil para ti confiar. Tal vez yo sea la última persona de la que desearías recibir ayuda, pero créeme que lo hago con las mejores intenciones.

Las palabras de Susanna llegaron directamente al corazón de Candy.

- Gracias Susanna.

- Es más, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un café y conversamos un rato? – le invitó entusiasmada.

- Me parece bien – respondió Candy poniéndose de pie – Tú dirás a donde ir.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Está muy cerca de aquí.

- Yo preferiría que fuera una cafetería – dijo Candy un poco temerosa de estar en los terrenos absolutos de Susanna.

- Como prefieras – dijo entendiendo su desconfianza. – Conozco un lugar tranquilo y agradable – apuntó tomando sus muletas y poniéndose de pie.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles mientras Candy observaba de reojo a Susanna, sorprendida de su movilidad y del nuevo carácter que demostraba. Sin duda había cambiado, pero lo que más la intrigaba era esa actitud amable y hasta condescendiente que mostraba hacia ella. Sabía por los diarios que la relación entre la joven y Terry había terminado hacía ya tiempo, sabía también que la obra que estaba por estrenarse en la que Terry sería el protagonista, era de la autoría de Susanna, pero no podía saber en qué términos se encontraba su relación actualmente. ¿Serían amigos? ¿Simples compañeros de profesión? ¿Ella lo seguiría amando?

- Es aquí – dijo Susanna deteniéndose ante la puerta de una pequeña cafetería y sacando a Candy de sus cavilaciones.

Entraron e inmediatamente se acomodaron en una de las mesas vacías. El silencio reinó por unos minutos entre las dos mujeres, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos e intentando hacer audibles sus inquietudes de la manera más adecuada mientras ocultaban sus emociones tras el menú que les había ofrecido un mesero.

El lugar era ciertamente tranquilo y agradable, el marco ideal para una conversación largo tiempo necesitada.

- Candy, hace tanto que deseaba hablar contigo – dijo finalmente Susanna. – Hay tantas cosas que aclarar entre nosotras.

- No es necesario hablar de eso, ha pasado mucho desde entonces.

- No es así, Candy. Yo necesito decirte que lo siento – los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de Susanna, advirtiendo el tema que estaba a punto de tocar, el único posible entre ellas en ese momento. – Necesito que me perdones por el daño tan grande que te hice a causa de mi egoísmo – dijo mirándola a los ojos con una expresión de genuino arrepentimiento.

- Susanna…

- Sé que no hay justificación para haber actuado como lo hice, sé que destruí tus ilusiones de la manera más cruel…

- Eso quedó en el pasado, y aunque no he podido olvidar sí he logrado perdonar. Lo hice desde el mismo momento en que abandoné el hospital aquella noche – la interrumpió suavemente mientras su mirada se nublaba al recordar aquellos momentos tan dolorosos.

- ¿Aún lo amas?

La pregunta cayó pesada sobre el alma de Candy. ¿Cómo podía aceptar delante de aquella mujer su verdad más dolorosa?

- No creo que eso tenga importancia ahora.

- ¡Claro que la tiene! Es lo más importante. Tal vez aún haya alguna oportunidad para ustedes – refutó vehemente Susanna.

Candy permaneció muda, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mantel de lino que cubría la mesa.

Que aún amaba a Terry era la certeza más grande de su vida y también era cierto que albergaba tímidas esperanzas de una reconciliación, pero no era fácil aceptarlo delante de Susanna, no después de tantos meses de dolor causado por aquella separación desgarradora.

- Candy – murmuró – yo sé que Terry aún te ama. Él y yo hemos llegado a ser buenos amigos después de la ruptura de nuestro compromiso y, aunque ha logrado recuperarse de su alcoholismo y del dolor que le causó perderte, en el fondo de su mirada puedo advertir una melancolía que sólo tú puedes aliviar.

- ¿Él te ha dicho algo? – inquirió Candy con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

- No. Terry es muy reacio a tocar cualquier tema que se relacione contigo – respondió tratando de escoger adecuadamente sus palabras para no herirla – pero yo estoy segura de que es porque le dueles, porque aún siente algo por ti.

- Eso no es suficiente – susurró desilusionada, clavando sus ojos de nuevo en el mantel. - Terry ha tenido mucho tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y buscarme después de su rompimiento contigo y sin embargo no lo ha hecho. Eso me dice más que mil palabras.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por un mesero que les sirvió el café que habían ordenado previamente.

- Para él no ha sido fácil. Ha tenido que librar una lucha terrible y constante con su adicción al alcohol. No sé si lo sabías, pero durante el tiempo que Terry estuvo desaparecido cayó en las garras del alcoholismo.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Candy recordó entonces aquella tarde en la que encontró a Terry en esa carpa ambulante tambaleándose por la borrachera, y su corazón se encogió de dolor. Aún se preguntaba a sí misma como había sido capaz de irse de ahí sin hablarle, sin intentar por lo menos reconfortarle con una palabra, con un abrazo cariñoso. En realidad había sido miedo, un miedo terrible de acercarse a él y no ser capaz de alejarse de nuevo para dejarlo cumplir su destino.

Su mente se perdió en los recuerdos.

Había sido una etapa tan oscura de su vida, esa que comenzó con su trágica ruptura con Terry en Nueva York, el injusto despido del Hospital Santa Juana, la supuesta muerte de Stear, el acoso de Neil, la desaparición de Albert. Recordó el sentimiento de orfandad tan grande que la invadió al leer la carta en la que su amigo y confidente se despedía de ella, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Albert se había convertido en su tabla salvadora en medio del océano de desolación que la ahogaba. Sólo gracias a él había logrado mantener la entereza y la esperanza, desde su partida la soledad la invadía y, por primera vez en su vida, la atemorizaba.

En medio de ese caos emocional, el destino la enfrentó nuevamente a Terry, en condiciones igualmente deplorables y sorprendentes. El dolor de ver al amor de su vida en semejante estado de degradación fue un golpe que la aturdió, que le nubló los sentidos y comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de estar nuevamente cerca de él, de olerlo y mirarse en sus ojos, de tocar sus manos y escuchar sus palabras, para después quedarse sola una vez más. Ese hubiera sido un golpe del que no habría podido levantarse, así que con el corazón profundamente lastimado por haber sido testigo de la miseria en la que Terry había caído, decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejar que él solo reencontrara el camino. La plática que sostuvo con Eleanor Baker a su salida del teatro ambulante, la dejó un poco más tranquila pues Terry no estaría solo. Su madre sería para él el apoyo que en esos momentos ella no podía ser. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato la culpa empezó a atormentarla. Comenzó a tener pesadillas en las que Terry la llamaba a gritos desde un oscuro escenario al que ella, por más que corría, no podía llegar. Fue entonces que comenzó su diaria búsqueda de noticias en los periódicos, necesitaba saber que él había logrado recuperarse de aquella dolorosa crisis para vencer sus remordimientos. Cuando finalmente leyó la noticia del retorno de Terry al teatro, ya no pudo dejar de lado esa costumbre que la hacía sentir cerca de él, aunque solo fuera leyendo las notas y viendo sus fotos.

- Sí, lo sé, y me alegro mucho de que haya logrado recuperarse – dijo Candy volviendo de sus recuerdos.

- Él ha estado muy dedicado al teatro – trataba de justificarlo ante los ojos de Candy. – Tal vez esté buscando el momento adecuado para buscarte de nuevo. Yo no he sabido que salga con alguna otra chica y, aunque se ha vuelto más abierto y alegre, sigue siendo un ermitaño. Bueno… – hizo una pausa – Ya sabes como es él.

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa melancólica, evocando en su mente algunos de los momentos vividos a su lado.

- Candy, si tú aún lo amas debes luchar por él. Él te imagina a mil kilómetros de distancia, no tiene la menor idea de que estás aquí. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría al verte? ¿Y si fueras al estreno? Yo podría invitarte…

- ¡Por favor, Susanna! No vine a Nueva York a buscarlo, estoy aquí para ayudar a un pariente que es como mi hermano, no a recuperar amores perdidos – exclamó Candy molesta ante la vehemencia de Susanna por provocar un encuentro con Terry.

- Lo siento… – susurró apenada – es que me gustaría tanto que ustedes volvieran a estar juntos.

- Eso es algo que no podemos forzar. Si conoces a Terry sabrás bien que él no hace nada de lo que no esté absolutamente convencido. Si deseara volver conmigo ya me habría buscado, pero no lo ha hecho. Ahora te agradecería mucho si me dijeras como puedo llegar al departamento de tu amigo – espetó Candy pidiendo la cuenta de su consumo al mesero.

Susanna hizo una seña al gerente del restaurante indicándole que le cargara a su cuenta el consumo. Como era una clienta distinguida y regular tenía un trato especial.

- Yo te invité – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias. No es necesario que me acompañes, con que me des la dirección es suficiente.

- No lo creo, el portero no te abrirá si vas sola.

- Pero no quiero interrumpir tu rutina, debes estar muy ocupada con la obra, el estreno está muy cerca.

- No te preocupes, el ensayo de hoy es hasta la tarde, tengo el tiempo suficiente para acompañarte.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cafetería y caminaron algunas calles hablando acerca de la obra de Susanna y de cómo se había convertido en escritora. Desde luego, omitió todos los detalles de su relación con Terry, creía que no era el momento adecuado para hablar a Candy sobre eso, ya habría tiempo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un edificio de aspecto elegante. Susanna saludó al portero y le explicó que deseaba ver el apartamento de Jean. El viejo hombre aceptó gustoso pues sabía de la amistad que unía al novio Susanna con el joven propietario, muchas veces habían estado departiendo junto con un grupo de amigos en ese lugar, Terry entre ellos.

Subieron un par de pisos y el portero les abrió. Cuando Candy entró al departamento, quedó maravillada. Era un lugar hermoso pero sencillo, cómodo, de buen tamaño, con un torrente de luz entrando por los ventanales que daban a una avenida tranquila y arbolada.

- ¡Es perfecto! – exclamó Candy, mostrando por primera vez en ese día una de sus memorables sonrisas al tiempo que recorría con la vista hasta el último rincón del lugar.

- Sabía que te gustaría – Susanna se dirigió hacia la cocina para mostrársela a Candy, segura de que sería de su agrado.

- ¡Es hermosa! Esto es exactamente lo que necesito, bueno… aunque eso de la cocina no se me da mucho – dijo haciendo un mohín travieso que divirtió a Susanna.

- Ahora comprendo porque la amó desde el primer día – pensó – es una mujer fuerte, valiente, buena y que aún sabe sorprenderse como una niña con las cosas más simples. – La culpa la invadió nuevamente al recordar cuanto había sufrido Terry por su pérdida. En ese momento se decidió a hacer algo para enmendar sus errores del pasado. – Si yo los separé, es justo que intente por lo menos provocar un encuentro, es obvio que aún se aman y que podrían arreglar sus diferencias si no fueran tan obstinados.

- Me quedo con él.

- ¡Estupendo!

- Sólo falta hablar de las cuestiones financieras.

- Por eso no te preocupes, hoy mismo hablaré con Jean y le pediré que tenga en consideración que eres mi recomendada.

- Gracias – dijo Candy emocionada. Su alma realmente descansaba al haber encontrado un lugar idóneo para la recuperación de Stear. Sabía que aún le faltaban por pelear las batallas más difíciles pero este era un buen comienzo.

- No tienes por qué darlas, ha sido un placer ayudarte y espero poder seguir haciéndolo. Me gustaría que nos viéramos de vez en cuando para platicar, que me consideraras tu amiga.

Candy no sabía que responder, por un lado sentía que había sinceridad en las palabras de Susanna, por el otro su corazón no podía olvidar el sufrimiento de tantos días de desconsuelo, de tantas noches de llanto.

Como siempre, el lado noble de su corazón ganó la batalla. Después de todo no conocía a nadie en Nueva York y Susanna le había demostrado con hechos que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

- Aquí tienes mis datos, Candy – y ponía entre las manos de Candy una tarjeta personal. – Espero recibir tu llamada esta noche para enterarte de los pormenores del arrendamiento. Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

- Te llamaré por la noche, ¿a las ocho está bien?

- Perfecto.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Será correcto ocultarle a Terry que Candy está en Nueva York? – Susanna se perdía en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa mañana cuando la voz de Terry la sacó de ellos.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos – dijo él sonriente mientras se sentaba en una butaca al lado de la chica. Se notaba en él un estado de ánimo alegre y cálido.

- ¡Terry! ¡Me asustaste! – Chilló ella mientras fingía golpear uno de sus brazos con el puño cerrado. – Parece que estás de mejor humor que ayer.

- Estás en lo cierto, así que no vayas a comenzar a analizarme ni a jugar a la doctora corazón conmigo si no quieres que me vuelva a poner como un ogro – comentó el actor en tono juguetón y Susanna comprendió que no debía tocar el tema de Candy con él, al menos por ahora.

- No te preocupes, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora. Mejor cuéntame ¿por qué estás tan contento?

- Mmmmm… digamos que… simplemente porque estoy vivo y la vida es bella – dijo Terry con una enorme sonrisa.

- Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado…

- No, no se trata de eso. Simplemente es que hoy me siento como hace mucho no me sentía, lleno de energía, de optimismo…

- Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad Terry.

-¿Están listas las modificaciones de la escena III? – preguntó poniéndose de pie, tratando de evitar que la conversación revelara algo más acerca de los motivos de su alegría.

- Todas tuyas – respondió la chica entregándole unas hojas.

- Hay que darse prisa, el estreno está cada vez más cerca y aún tenemos varias escenas que pulir – dijo Terry subiendo la pequeña escalera que conducía al escenario.

No podía ocultar la alegría de saber vivo a su corazón. Él pensó en algún momento que su vida sería una eterna cárcel de soledad mantenida solamente por el recuerdo de aquel amor adolescente que lo había tocado con su luz para sacarlo de las tinieblas del dolor. Sin embargo, ahora sentía y pensaba diferente. Ahora tenía una esperanza incipiente en su corazón, y aunque ésta no llegara nunca a convertirse en el torrente intempestuoso de sentimientos que albergó por Candy, por lo menos ahora sabía que podía volver a sentir, que su corazón no estaba congelado en espera de la muerte. Esto lo animaba, lo hacía sentirse dichoso de estar vivo.

El ruido ensordecedor de la hélice, el martilleo constante de las ametralladoras disparando, el olor a combustible, el vacío de la caída libre, el dolor insoportable del cuerpo herido atravesado por las balas. Una y otra vez su mente recreaba el momento aterrador en el que su avión fue derribado y él herido brutalmente. Gruesas gotas corrían por su cara desde su frente perlada de sudor, sus manos cerradas en un puño apretado, las quijadas tensas y presionándose una con otra; y en medio de ese caos de espantosas memorias, su mente recordó un nombre.

- Patty – dijo en un susurro que poco a poco subía de intensidad hasta convertirse en un grito desesperado.- ¡¡¡PATTY!!! – exclamó desesperado mesándose los cabellos y agitando su cabeza una y otra vez.

Una enfermera entró de inmediato al pabellón para auxiliarlo, pero Stear estaba totalmente fuera de control. Por más intentos que hizo la mujer, le resultó imposible contenerlo así que pidió ayuda a algunos otros miembros del personal médico. Finalmente, entre varios doctores y enfermeras lograron tranquilizarlo aplicándole un calmante.

Cuando Candy llegó al hospital se encontró a un Stear sedado, dormitando tranquilo. La enfermera de turno, que resultó ser Natalie, le informó sobre el episodio violento que no hace mucho había tenido lugar con su primo.

- ¿Estás segura de que mencionó el nombre de Patty?

- Si, no dejaba de gritarlo mientras se revolvía como un animal herido. ¿Quién es Patty? – preguntó titubeante Natalie permitiendo que su curiosidad fuera más fuerte que su obligación de no hacer preguntas sobre la vida privada de los pacientes.

- Patty es... era la novia de Stear. – Candy se enfrentaba una vez más a la dolorosa verdad de que Stear no era más aquel chico del pasado y por primera vez pensó en la posible reacción de Patty al enterarse de que él estaba vivo. Seguramente ella también se pondría loca de contento pero también sufriría mucho al encontrarlo en tal estado. Reafirmó entonces su decisión de no informar a nadie de su hallazgo hasta que Stear estuviera lo más recuperado posible. Por lo pronto, el que hubiera recordado de súbito el nombre de su amor de adolescencia era un hecho esperanzador.

Natalie abandonó el pabellón para seguir con sus actividades y Candy acercó una silla a la cama de Stear, se sentó a su lado contemplando de nuevo las finas facciones del joven, que lucía mucho mejor después de que ella lo aseara y lo afeitara. Era increíble como el hombre se presentaba dócil y obediente ante las peticiones de Candy, nadie antes había logrado afeitarlo a pesar de que se habían hecho varios intentos. Extendió su mano para acariciar los negros cabellos que ahora lucían cortos, mucho más al estilo de cómo solía llevarlos antes, y mientras repetía una y otra vez ese gesto cariñoso, le contaba acerca del departamento que había encontrado para él, de lo hermoso que era y de lo tranquilo del barrio.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy me encontré con ella, con Susanna Marlowe – le susurraba cariñosa, como si él pudiera escucharla, como se charla con un íntimo amigo. – No, no creo que la recuerdes, es la actriz que interpretó a Cordelia aquella vez que vimos "El Rey Lear" en el Elmore. Ella es quien le salvó la vida a Terry, por ella nos separamos aquella cruda tarde de invierno en la que sólo tu "cajita de la felicidad" me acompañó de regreso a Chicago. Y ahora se ha aparecido de nuevo en mi vida pero de una forma distinta, ahora se apareció en el momento adecuado para ayudarme a encontrar el departamento del que te hablé. Al parecer es de un amigo suyo y va a hacer todos los arreglos necesarios para que lo podamos ocupar de inmediato. No sé que pensar, Stear, ha sido amable conmigo pero no puedo hacer como si no supiera que ella está cerca de Terry y eso me inquieta mucho. Temo en algún momento no poder resistir más y preguntarle finalmente por él. Hay veces en las que no me basta saber de su vida por los periódicos y quisiera que alguien me dijera si es feliz, si hay una nueva ilusión en su corazón, si finalmente me ha olvidado.

Una lágrima corrió solitaria desde sus ojos hasta sus labios.

- Pero no es momento para tristezas – se repuso de inmediato, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la rebelde lágrima – es momento de planes. A más tardar en un par de días abandonarás este lugar y yo me voy a encargar de ti en cuerpo y alma. Haremos una cita con el Dr. Brenner y verás como pronto serás el mismo Stear de antes.

En sus ojos brillaba la chispa de la esperanza y la determinación. Sabía que no sería fácil pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a su adorado Stear.

Un nuevo día despuntaba en Chicago. Como cada mañana Albert desayunaba muy temprano después de su habitual cabalgata matutina en el country club. Disfrutaba enormemente ese momento del día que era el único en el que podía sentirse libre de las ataduras que su condición de importante hombre de negocios le imponía.

A la mitad del desayuno, el mayordomo se acercó para informarle que la tarde anterior había llegado un telegrama para él desde Nueva York. Al escuchar el lugar de donde había sido enviada la misiva sintió encogerse su corazón.

- Debe ser de Candy – pensó suplicando al cielo que se tratara de ella y de que las noticias por recibir fueran buenas – Gracias James – dijo al mayordomo y tomó de inmediato el sobre que descansaba sobre una fina charolita de plata, rompiéndolo para sacar y desdoblar su contenido. Eran sólo un par de líneas, pero en ellas Candy le decía que estaba bien. Esto lo tranquilizó pues había estado realmente preocupado por su pupila desde que había decidido abandonar Chicago. Lo que le pareció extraño fue la petición que le hacía en la siguiente línea.

- ¿Candy pidiéndome dinero? – Se preguntó en voz alta asombrado, sin percatarse de que Archie se encontraba entrando al comedor.

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió Archie sorprendido - ¿Candy te ha escrito para pedirte dinero? ¡Esto es el colmo! – Gritó cambiando la sorpresa por el enojo. – Seguramente ese hijo de perra se está aprovechando de su condición de heredera acaudalada para sacarle dinero.

- ¡Archie! – En ese momento Albert volvió su mirada hacia su sobrino, dejándole ver en ella un claro signo de enojo - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes juzgar a Candy de esa manera?

- No juzgo a Candy sino a ese maldito de Grandchester.

- Claro que la juzgas a ella. Los dos sabemos que es una mujer íntegra e inteligente que bajo ninguna circunstancia se prestaría a una situación de esa naturaleza.

- Que es íntegra e inteligente lo tengo muy claro, pero también es una mujer enamorada y las mujeres en esa condición cometen muchas estupideces.

Albert dudó por un momento ya que las palabras de Archie encerraban una gran verdad, pero de inmediato recordó la integridad de sus dos amigos y desechó tales pensamientos.

- Creo que estás siendo muy duro con ellos.

- Él no me interesa, por mi puede irse al infierno. Ella es quien me preocupa, no es normal que Candy recurra económicamente a ti. Los dos sabemos que es una mujer sumamente orgullosa y autosuficiente ¿Por qué aceptar ahora algo que ha rechazado siempre? – Cuestionó Archie ya más tranquilo, al tiempo que se sentaba y le servían el desayuno.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero creo que debemos confiar. Debe ser algo muy importante para ella, sólo espero que no se haya metido en algún problema.

- No lo creo, te lo hubiera dicho. Ella te tiene mucha confianza – reflexionó Archie mientras llevaba a sus labios un vaso con jugo de naranja.

- Tienes razón, auque últimamente nuestra relación se volvió un poco más distante. Creo que lo mejor será esperar más noticias suyas. Por lo pronto hoy mismo daré la orden para poner a su disposición una fuerte cantidad. No quiero que nada le haga falta, no me lo perdonaría – dijo finalmente el rubio con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

- ¿No crees que sería buena idea visitarla?

- No hasta que ella lo pida expresamente, recuerda que se fue de aquí buscando encontrar su felicidad. Eso nos indica claramente que no era feliz viviendo entre nosotros, que necesitaba sentirse libre – respondió Albert al tiempo que una nueva idea cruzaba por su mente.

- Aunque tal vez…

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

DECISIONES

Desde aquel fortuito encuentro en la cafetería Terry y Amanda habían continuado viéndose a menudo. Él disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de la reportera y sostenían largas e interesantes charlas. Terry jamás había conocido antes a una mujer tan culta e interesante como ella, era una estupenda conversadora y los duelos de sarcasmo que sostenían le resultaban simplemente fascinantes.

Esa noche su incipiente amistad había tomado un rumbo distinto y tendido en su cama la aurora lo sorprendió despierto, pensando en las torceduras del destino. Minutos antes había sacado la vieja armónica de su lugar de reposo. Necesitaba enfrentarse a sus demonios y aniquilarlos antes de dar el siguiente paso.

La recién vivida velada con Amanda fue magnífica, platicaron de temas profundos pero impersonales, rieron hasta el cansancio, cenaron y la sobremesa se extendió largas y agradables horas. Ella lucía hermosa, respetando su estilo sencillo en el vestir. Él, regio como siempre, aunque casual, pero con esa elegancia innata que le era tan característica.

El ambiente que flotaba alrededor de ellos era jovial y ligero, en ningún momento se presentó ese silencio tenso que se da entre dos personas que no saben qué decirse. Por el contrario, conversar con ella era muy sencillo ya que era una mujer con opiniones propias y bien definidas. Él no se cansaba de contemplarla, de ver la chispa de sus bellos ojos cafés, tan diferentes a los de "ella".

- ¡Diablos! – Pensaba una vez que estuvo en su cama – ¿Por qué siempre vuelven a mi mente esos ojos verdes? ¿Por qué te haces presente en mí cuando deberías estar enterrada en el más profundo de los olvidos? Sí, fuiste la luz en mis tinieblas, la luna de mis noches, el calor de mi aliento; pero eso fue hace tanto, y tú decidiste que yo no era digno de ti y te alejaste sin mirar atrás. Ahora es el momento de tomar las oportunidades que la vida me presenta, de intentar sanar mi corazón.

Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el instrumento metálico mientras pensaba. Lentamente lo acercó a sus labios y comenzó a tocar. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que le arrancara aquellas melancólicas notas que le recordaban tanto a Candy y los momentos de felicidad vividos junto a ella en el colegio y en Escocia. Mientras tocaba su mente voló a aquella época luminosa de su vida, la noche brumosa en el Mauritania, los repetidos encuentros en el San Pablo, las riñas, el paseo en el zoológico, el festival de mayo, el lago, el momento mágico en el que finalmente logró besar aquellos labios largo tiempo anhelados, el breve encuentro en los rieles de Chicago, las cartas amorosamente intercambiadas.

Pudiera haber parecido que tales recuerdos eran evocados con melancolía, sin embargo no era así. Terry se estaba despidiendo de ellos, estaba diciendo adiós a aquello que fue su único sostén emocional por mucho tiempo. Decidió que había llegado el momento de deshacerse de todo aquello que no contribuyera a su felicidad aunque en algún tiempo lo hubiera significado todo para él.

Por primera vez en años había deseado besar a otra chica que no fuera Candy, y ese deseo no pudo ser cumplido porque ella se presentó en su mente en el momento menos oportuno. De nuevo recordó lo vivido horas antes.

_Al llegar a casa de Amanda, Terry apagó el auto y se volvió hacia ella para despedirse y agradecerle su compañía. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que su bajo vientre se estremecía al ver el hermoso rostro de la chica y que tal sensación se incrementaba mientras su mirada descendía del rostro al cuello y al discreto encaje rosado que bordeaba el escote de la blusa de Amanda, apenas insinuado bajo el grueso abrigo marrón. El suave aroma de la joven le sometía dulcemente a su embrujo. Fue la primera vez, desde que la conoció, que le provocó el deseo. Ya antes le había parecido hermosa, interesante, pero nunca había sentido el golpe de la sensualidad recorriéndole el cuerpo al mirarla. _

_Ella debió notarlo porque no pudo evitar que un fuerte sonrojo le subiera al rostro lo que la hizo aún más bella a los ojos de Terry. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suaves y húmedos labios femeninos y sintió una urgente necesidad de sentirlos sobre los suyos, de probar su sabor. _

_Era terriblemente consciente de que era muy temprano en la relación para un roce tan íntimo, apenas se estaban conociendo y no había por el momento algo más allá de una relación amistosa, pero su autocontrol se estaba desvaneciendo ante el encanto de aquellos labios. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, vino a su mente una vez más la imagen de Candy y de aquel beso compartido hacía ya tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo se enfrió súbitamente y detuvo su acercamiento hacia el rostro de Amanda, terriblemente molesto consigo mismo por su debilidad._

_Los ojos limpios de la joven le hicieron sentir que él no tenía derecho de robarle aquel beso si a su mente había acudido el recuerdo de otra mujer. Ella no se merecía eso. _

_Se prometió que no la besaría hasta haber logrado destruir sus fantasmas, hasta que se pudiera entregar a ese beso sin titubeos._

_Ella se desconcertó al sentir que Terry cambiaba su comportamiento tan bruscamente. Hacía un instante estaba a punto de besarla y un segundo después no sólo no lo había hecho, sino que se mostraba distante y hasta molesto. El carácter de Amanda no era precisamente ingenuo, y tomó ese cambio repentino como una seña de que el joven que le estaba despertando sentimientos nuevos y profundos, no estaba seguro de arriesgarse a abrir su dolido corazón con ella. Esto le provocó desilusión, que convirtió en enojo para protegerse a sí misma del dolor._

_Finalmente lo que pudo terminar en un apasionado intercambio de besos, quedó simplemente en un frío apretón de manos._

Mientras más lo pensaba más se enfadaba por su debilidad ante aquella rubia pecosa a la que amara tiempo atrás, no por lo que aquel amor le provocó en su momento sino por no ser ahora capaz de desembarazarse de él, continuar viviendo y tomar las oportunidades que la vida le presentaba para rehacer su vida y buscar la felicidad.

Llevó de nuevo la armónica a sus labios y, decidido, tocó por última vez aquella vieja canción escocesa a la que tantas veces había recurrido para hacerla su refugio y rememorar tiempos felices. Cuando finalizó hizo un paquete junto con aquellas cartas y lo colocó en la chimenea sobre los rescoldos que aún ardían brindándole un suave calor a la habitación.

- Adiós, Candy. Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, pero es momento de romper cadenas y buscar mi libertad. Sé que lo comprenderás porque tú hiciste lo mismo tiempo atrás – musitaba quedo mientras sus ojos observaban las llamas que consumían sus otrora tesoros más preciados. Por un momento, una punzada le atravesó el corazón pero de inmediato se repuso, dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a tomar un baño para, inmediatamente después, salir rumbo al teatro.

La luz brillante de la mañana entraba por la ventana inundando de una atmósfera tranquila el lugar. Afuera soplaba ligero el viento frío, evidenciando la presencia indudable del final del otoño.

Sus ojos no habían encontrado el sueño durante toda la noche que lentamente terminaba.

El día anterior había estado lleno de actividad. Por la mañana Candy se dio de lleno a la tarea de acondicionar una de las habitaciones para que fuera adecuada para la llegada de su nuevo habitante. Con ayuda del Sr. Winkle, el portero del edificio quien resultó ser un hombre muy amable y servicial, limpió el lugar hasta dejarlo reluciente. No había sido un trabajo muy duro dado que el departamento recién había sido desocupado por su dueño. Por el Sr. Winkle se enteró de que Terry visitaba eventualmente el lugar acompañado de un grupo de amigos, mientras Jean lo habitaba.

- ¡Uy señorita! - Le dijo el viejo Winkle despreocupado. - El joven Jean es un artista plástico muy conocido en Nueva York, fíjese que a cada rato venía gente famosa a visitarlo. El novio de la Srita. Susanna es muy amigo de él y a sus reuniones venía gente como Joseph Thruman, Robbie Hutcher y Angela Warner – Candy reconoció los famosos nombres de un pintor, un cantante de ópera y una pianista - aunque quienes lo visitaban con mayor frecuencia eran gente de teatro como el joven Tommy, la Srita. Susanna, John Moore y Terrence Grandchester.

Candy, quien se encontraba barriendo el lugar mientras escuchaba la entretenida plática del viejo Winkle, sintió un golpe en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de Terry y dejó caer de súbito la escoba.

- ¿Está usted bien Srita. Candy? – preguntó Winkle preocupado.

- Si, estoy bien.

- Es que se puso pálida de repente.

- No se preocupe, debe ser el cansancio – dijo recogiendo la escoba del suelo para seguir con su labor.

El Sr. Winkle continuó con su plática sin dar mayor importancia al suceso, mientras Candy se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Así transcurrió la mañana. Después de tomar un ligero almuerzo se dirigió a casa de Susanna para agradecerle su ayuda para arrendar el departamento. Esta le invitó un café y en la conversación Candy le informó que ese misma tarde Stear saldría del hospital.

- Puedes disponer de mi cochero si así lo deseas – le ofreció Susanna.

- Gracias, pero es demasiado, ya me has ayudado bastante.

- Por favor, Candy. No será cómodo para tu primo viajar en un coche de alquiler.

- Pero tú debes ir al teatro.

- No te preocupes por eso, de cualquier modo Tommy pasará por mí en un rato para acompañarme al ensayo.

- Tommy es...

- Mi novio – dijo Susanna sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzada de confesar ante Candy que tenía una nueva relación. – Estamos juntos desde hace unos meses – se justificó. La culpa la invadía al reconocer que ella había construido una relación sentimental que la llenaba de dicha sobre las ruinas de aquel noviazgo que ella misma logró destruir tiempo atrás.

- Me alegro por ti – dijo Candy sin poder evitar que el mounstro de la envidia invadiera su corazón. La idea de que aquel sacrificio finalmente no hubiera servido más que para separarla de Terry le reavivó el dolor que trataba de mantener a raya a cada minuto.

El timbre sonó rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre las dos chicas. Casi de inmediato apareció Tommy quien saludó a Susanna con un tierno beso en la frente.

- Amor, ella es Candy – los presentó – Candy, él es Tommy.

- Mucho gusto señorita – dijo el joven besando respetuosamente la mano de Candy.

- Encantada y por favor, llámame Candy.

En cuanto los vio juntos, Candy supo de inmediato que entre ellos existía un amor sincero, se veía en los ojos de ambos el cariño que se profesaban. Esto logró apagar en ella la duda acerca de si Susanna amaba aún a Terry, resultaba evidente que no era así.

- Estoy tratando de convencerla de que tome los servicios de mi cochero, pero insiste en que no quiere causar molestias ¿Verdad que ya habíamos planeado que hoy tú me llevarías al teatro y me traerías de regreso? – preguntó Susanna a su novio mientras le tomaba cariñosamente de la mano.

- Así es. De cualquier modo el cochero estará sin hacer nada todo el día si no lo ocupas tú, Candy – dijo Tommy mostrando un carácter amable y jovial.

- Está bien – aceptó suspirando – Pero sólo por este día.

- Estará a tu disposición las veces que lo requieras – dijo entusiasmada Susanna, tomando entre las suyas una mano de Candy, en un gesto cariñoso que sorprendió a la rubia pecosa.

- Gracias – dijo ella retirando suavemente su mano, demostrando con ello a Susanna que aún no ganaba del todo su confianza.

Los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie, se despidieron y tomaron diferentes rumbos. Candy se dirigió al banco a hacer un retiro de la cuenta que Albert le había asignado hacía algunos días. Después compró algunos víveres, los necesarios para dos semanas, mismas que planeaba no salir más que a las visitas ya establecidas con el Dr. Brenner. Tenía planeado dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la recuperación de Stear para regresar lo más pronto posible a Chicago.

Por la tarde se dirigió al hospital para recibir todas las indicaciones del Dr. Robinson. Salió de aquel lugar en compañía de Stear. Este se presentaba inusualmente animoso y consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, le hacía mil y un preguntas como si fuera un niño pequeño que por primera vez salía de paseo. Ella respondía contenta de ver brillar en sus ojos de nuevo la chispa de la vida y sentía reavivarse en su corazón la esperanza de que algún día su primo volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Al llegar al departamento preparó algo para cenar con la ayuda de Stear y, después de un rato de charla en la que ella le contó algunas de las aventuras que habían compartido en sus épocas de Lakewood, le proporcionó los cuidados recomendados por el médico antes de dormir y lo dejó solo para que pudiera descansar. Ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero su mente no se lo permitió. Comenzó a pensar en Terry y un extraño sentimiento de desesperanza la invadió impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Algo le estaba provocando dolor en su corazón, este desasosiego se intensificó cuando el amanecer la sorprendió en el salón del departamento observando por la ventana la actividad de la calle incrementarse conforme avanzaban los minutos.

- Terry – dijo en un suspiro llevándose una de sus manos al pecho - ¿por qué siento esta ansiedad oprimiéndome el corazón? ¿Acaso me habrás olvidado? Creo que no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre; no, sabiendo que estás tan cerca – se dijo mientras finalmente tomaba la resolución de preguntar a Susanna sobre la vida de Terry.

Con esta nueva determinación se dirigió al baño para asearse y prepararse para un nuevo día.

Los cabellos castaños de Amanda descansaban desordenados sobre la almohada. El alba despuntaba y sus ojos no habían sido capaces de cerrarse en toda la noche.

Los recuerdos de la grata velada que había compartido al lado de Terry volvían una y otra vez a su mente llenando su corazón de tibias sensaciones y de nuevas interrogantes.

No era la primera vez que ese tipo de experiencia la abrumaba, ya antes se había enamorado pero para su desgracia aquel amor no fue correspondido. Era eso lo que daba vueltas constantemente en su cabeza, tenía pánico de cometer el mismo error y volver a sufrir las dolorosas consecuencias. No quería enamorarse.

Terry le atraía como ninguno, era imposible pensar en no rendirse al hechizo de aquel par de ojos azules, a sus facciones varoniles, a la textura grave y modulada de su voz, a esa sensual sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo. Pero más allá de lo meramente físico le atraía esa personalidad tan contradictoria, fría y cálida a la vez, llena de matices que la hacían imaginarlo en sus fantasías como un héroe medieval.

Sin embargo, había algo en lo más profundo de aquella mirada que le advertía a no entregarse de lleno a esa atracción. Estaba completamente segura de que el corazón de Terry no era libre para amarla. Esa noche pudo comprobarlo al sentirlo titubear cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? No debí dejarme llevar por el embrujo de sus ojos. No es posible que haya estado dispuesta a permitir que me besara, y lo que es peor, a desear que lo hiciera – se reprendía duramente a sí misma hundiendo su rostro en la suavidad de la almohada. – Algo o alguien le impidió besarme, pude verlo claramente en sus ojos. Él no es libre. Estoy segura de que guarda en su interior un lastre que no le permite entregarse y yo no estoy dispuesta a servir de enfermera de su corazón para luego descubrir que finalmente no logró sanar sus heridas y quedarme de nuevo sola con el alma destrozada. No otra vez.

Resuelta tomó la determinación de cerrar su corazón. No se daría la oportunidad de dejar que esa atracción que sentía creciera hasta convertirse en un sentimiento más profundo. Finalmente el sueño la venció cuando los rayos del sol ya le acariciaban el rostro.

Un par de semanas transcurrieron y el invierno llegó nuevamente a Nueva York. Durante ese tiempo Candy se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la tarea de atender a Stear y ayudarle con sus terapias. El Dr. Brenner le dio un pronóstico alentador sobre su recuperación aunque advirtiéndole que el proceso sería largo y complejo. Esta noticia la llenó de esperanzas y le dio fuerzas para continuar.

Susanna se había vuelto una presencia constante, prácticamente todos los días los visitaba, algunas veces sola y otras con Tommy. Las dos chicas sostuvieron largas y profundas conversaciones en las que Susanna reveló a Candy todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde aquella tarde nevada en el Hospital San José, dándole detalles de cómo había decidido librar a Terry de aquel compromiso y de cómo éste había logrado recomponer su vida. En una de esas conversaciones, Candy se decidió finalmente a preguntar a Susanna sobre la actual situación amorosa de Terry, recibiendo un alentador pronóstico sobre la posibilidad de que aún la amara, pero cuando le propuso un encuentro con él, Candy se negó rotundamente. No se sentía preparada aún para dar ese paso.

En un par de ocasiones salieron los cuatro de paseo por Central Park. Las otrora rivales se habían convertido, en ese corto tiempo, en amigas.

Terry, por su parte, había estado concentrado en la preparación de su papel de Tadeus, como se llamaba el personaje al que debía darle vida en la obra escrita por Susanna que llevaba por nombre "Las espinas de la rosa". Metódico como era, no faltaba un solo día a los ensayos, presentándose en el teatro un par de horas antes que el resto de los actores para aprovechar la soledad del escenario y practicar a sus anchas.

Por la noche se había vuelto una discreta costumbre encontrarse con Amanda en aquella cafetería en la que se vieran por casualidad alguna vez. Aunque ninguno de los dos se había dejado llevar de nuevo por aquel arrobamiento que los hizo estar a punto de regalarse un beso, disfrutaban mucho de la mutua compañía. Terry había hecho intentos sutiles por acercarse más a ella pero siempre encontró una barrera que le detenía en sus avances. Esto lejos de desanimarlo le alentaba a seguir elaborando la conquista, seguro de que si le daba el tiempo necesario la chica terminaría por acceder a abrirle su corazón.

La sombra de Candy se había desvanecido de su pensamiento, ¿lo había hecho también de su corazón?

Sentado en el amplio sillón tras el grueso escritorio de fina caoba, Albert agendaba con la ayuda de George una serie de citas con un importante banquero neoyorquino. Las había estado posponiendo porque no quería visitar Nueva York hasta no tener noticias más específicas sobre Candy y sus motivos para permanecer en aquella ciudad, sin embargo le era imposible continuar postergando tales entrevistas que seguramente resultarían provechosas para el consorcio Andley.

Finalmente programaron la visita a la Gran Manzana para finales del mes que recién comenzaba.

Aún no sabía si buscaría a Candy o dejaría pasar la oportunidad de entrevistarse con ella, lo que sí tenía claro era que debía asegurarse de su bienestar porque a pesar de que confiaba en ella plenamente, seguía muy extrañado acerca de los motivos que tendría para solicitarle ayuda económica. Sabía de la renuencia que siempre demostró ante cualquier intento de la familia de proporcionarle respaldo monetario, ella siempre se mostró orgullosa de ganar su propio dinero trabajando arduamente en la profesión que había escogido. Aún cuando vivía en la mansión de la familia y él mismo en innumerables ocasiones le ofreció poner a su disposición una cuenta bancaria para sus gastos personales, ella se había mantenido firme en su decisión de nunca aceptarlo. Entonces ¿por qué ahora le pedía dinero? ¿Acaso Archie estaba en lo cierto y Terry era el causante de tal cambio? Por momentos se dejaba llevar por tal pensamiento, pero luego recordaba lo bien que conocía al actor y lo desechaba de inmediato. Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Candy estuviera con él. Podrían ser mil sus motivos y la única manera de saberlo era preguntándoselo a la misma Candy, sin embargo no estaba seguro de tener el derecho de intervenir en su vida cuando ella había tomado la decisión de alejarse de él sin decirle adiós de frente.

Esto último lo hacía sentir miserable. Lamentaba profundamente haber abandonado a Candy al entregarse de lleno a sus obligaciones. Él mismo había sido testigo de la honda tristeza que había invadido su mirada, de que ya casi no sonreía y su alegría se apagaba por minuto. A pesar de ello, nunca fue capaz de dejar de lado su absorbente trabajo para aliviar la soledad de su amiga con aquellas conversaciones en las que ambos disfrutaban tanto de la mutua compañía. Hubiera sido tan simple para él ayudarla, por eso no se perdonaba, porque el que ella se fuera sin avisarle le indicaba que le había perdido la confianza.

- Que se prepare todo para viajar a Nueva York a finales de este mes, George – dijo a su eterno brazo derecho, volviendo de sus pensamientos.

- Se hará como tú digas, William.

El Dr. Brenner había recomendado que Stear diera algunos paseos tranquilos por la ciudad, siempre acompañado.

Esa tarde, Candy había decidido que visitarían la concurrida zona de Time Square. Pidió al cochero que se detuviera y ambos ocupantes bajaron para empezar una entretenida caminata.

Candy sabía de la rutina de ensayos que mantenía la Compañía Strafford gracias a Susanna, y esa tarde no pudo evitar seguir el llamado de su corazón y buscar la oportunidad de ver a Terry de lejos.

Desde que en una de esas conversaciones habían tocado el tema de la posibilidad de generar algún encuentro con Terry, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que se encontraba de él, en lo fácil que sería buscarlo y resolver de un solo golpe las dudas que le inundaban el alma. Al principio le había parecido una idea descabellada pero poco a poco esa inquietud fue creciendo en su corazón hasta convertirse en un deseo abrumador de volver a ver sus ojos, su cabello, la suave curva de su sonrisa.

Caminaron un par de manzanas hasta que la rubia finalmente vio aparecer ante sus ojos la fachada de aquel teatro que le traía tantos recuerdos. En su mente se agolparon las evocaciones de aquellos dulces momentos de expectación cuando llegó entusiasmada a ver interpretar a Terry su primer protagónico, y los terribles instantes de irritación y desasosiego cuando se enteró de las intenciones de Susanna de obligar a Terry a casarse con ella por gratitud.

Entraron en una pequeña cafetería ubicada justo enfrente del teatro. Desde ahí se podía divisar sin obstáculos la fachada del mismo. Pidieron un chocolate caliente y continuaron con la sencilla conversación que habían sostenido durante su caminata previa.

Candy sabía que estaba cerca la hora en la que los ensayos vespertinos terminaban y su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada minuto transcurrido. Su ansiosa mirada se perdía en la puerta del teatro, esperando ver salir a Terry.

Después de algunos minutos comenzaron a salir del teatro varias personas. Candy vio aparecer a Susanna acompañada de Tommy, después a Karen Claise e instantes después, finalmente, a Terry.

Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento anhelado al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Ahí estaba él, gallardo, atractivísimo, un poco más corpulento de cómo ella lo recordaba. Sus movimientos eran firmes y seguros y una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Lo vio conversar desenfadado con Karen, Tommy y Susanna.

- Definitivamente algo ha cambiado en él – pensó entre melancólica y complacida – Susanna tenía razón. Esa forma huraña de ser se ha atenuado, ahora se ve más abierto y jovial.

El corazón de Candy latía desesperado, albergando sentimientos que se debatían entre la alegría, la euforia y un extraño desazón.

Instantes después, Terry se despidió del grupo y se dirigió a paso resuelto hacia su auto, que se encontraba estacionado en la acera contraria, justo enfrente de la cafetería donde se encontraban Candy y Stear.

El palpitar del corazón de Candy se aceleró hasta niveles mortales cuando vio a Terry atravesar la calle en franca dirección de donde ella se encontraba. Por un momento temió que la hubiera visto a través del amplio ventanal de la cafetería, pero de inmediato comprendió que no era así al verlo subirse a su auto, encenderlo y arrancar velozmente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al verlo desaparecer.

En ese instante, algo cambió en la mente de Candy. Decidió luchar por recuperar a Terry. Después de todo ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? Su corazón ya estaba roto, ¿qué más daba si él la rechazaba? No tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

Lo que ni Candy ni nadie sabía, era que Terry se dirigía presuroso e ilusionado a su diaria cita con Amanda Walsh.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

DE NUEVO TUS OJOS…

De nuevo tus ojos

de nuevo tu risa

de nuevo tu olor

y tu tierna caricia…

… Inundando mi mundo,

envolviendo mí espacio,

desatando el deseo,

destruyendo despacio

mis barreras de olvido

mis trincheras de orgullo,

rebasándome entero.

A pesar de mí mismo…

Descubriéndome tuyo.

A.C.C.

Los dedos de la fuerte mano masculina tamborileaban nerviosos sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería. Ella nunca había llegado tarde a una de sus citas por eso le extrañaba sobremanera aquella ausencia.

Minutos después Amanda aparecía presurosa en aquel lugar con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío del invierno y por la rápida caminata que había emprendido desde la parada del tranvía hasta allí. Odiaba ser impuntual pero en esta ocasión una entrevista que se alargó más de lo previsto la orilló a serlo.

Los ojos de Terry se iluminaron ante la presencia de la chica.

- Disculpa por la tardanza – se justificaba mientras se quitaba el grueso abrigo y se sentaba a la mesa.

- Lo importante es que estás aquí.

- La entrevista se alargó un poco.

- Lo imaginé – respondió comprensivo.

- El estreno está muy cerca ¿Cómo va todo?

- Muy bien, de hecho todos los detalles han sido afinados y sólo esperamos que llegue el sábado para empezar con la temporada.

- Me asignaron la cobertura del estreno ¿No es genial? – dijo ella entusiasmada ante la idea de poder compartir con Terry ese momento especial de su carrera.

- ¡Es estupendo! – exclamó gratamente sorprendido. Ya había pensado en invitarla al estreno y posteriormente a la gala que la compañía ofrecía, religiosamente después de la primera función de la temporada a los actores, críticos y a miembros de la prensa. El que Amanda tuviera que cubrir el evento le facilitaba las cosas. Terry quería mantener la más absoluta discreción en cuanto a su amistad con la joven, no por él, sino por ella. Estaba consciente de ser una figura pública importante en el mundo del espectáculo y no quería interferir en el desarrollo profesional de Amanda, el que se supiera que eran amigos tan cercanos podría dar paso a las especulaciones y esto quizá le perjudicara.

Sin embargo, había otra reunión a la que sí pensaba invitarla como su amiga cercana. Susanna acababa de informarle esa tarde que haría una reunión en su casa, previa al estreno, con varios miembros de la compañía y algunos amigos cercanos de Tommy, a la que desde luego él estaba invitado. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ir introduciendo a Amanda en su círculo.

Hasta ese momento nadie sabía de su nueva ilusión, ni siquiera Susanna o su madre, pero había llegado el momento de presentarles a la mujer que se había convertido casi de la noche a la mañana en la nueva dueña de sus pensamientos.

- Será interesante verte en acción – dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

- Espero que me presentes a todos los actores y al productor. Tango intención de realizar el mejor reportaje de la historia.

- De eso estoy seguro, aunque para entrevistarme a mí vas a tener que pagar un precio.

- ¿Precio? ¿Acaso te has convertido en un mercenario?

- Mmmmm… No precisamente, pero sí estoy decidido a lograr que aceptes una invitación.

- ¿Invitación?

- Así es – Terry se divertía ante la cara de asombro de Amanda.

- ¿Y a donde me piensa invitar Sr. Grandchester?

- A una reunión que habrá el próximo viernes en casa de Susanna Marlowe.

Amanda guardó silencio, no estaba segura de que fuera adecuado dejarse ver en público con Terry. Recordaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de no permitirse llegar más allá de una amistad con él, pero era tan difícil resistirse al embrujo de aquellos ojos. Para ella esa invitación significaba que Terry deseaba dar un paso más en su relación y ella no estaba segura de querer permitirlo. Aún tenía miedo de abrir su corazón a pesar de que cada día veía desvanecerse el dolor en los ojos de Terry.

- Será una velada tranquila, sólo acudirán amigos muy cercanos – se explicó al ver el titubeo en los ojos de Amanda.

- No lo sé Terry, no creo que sea adecuado. Podrían comenzar las murmuraciones.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que se trata de amigos muy cercanos y confiables. De no ser así no te invitaría. Sé lo dañino que podría ser para tu naciente carrera el que te relacionaran sentimentalmente conmigo y créeme que lo último que haría en esta vida es hacerte algún daño. – Las intenciones de Terry se asomaban en sus palabras. - Anda, di que aceptas. Es muy importante para mí el que me acompañes, además ¿qué tiene de malo que un par de amigos asistan juntos a una reunión?

- Está bien – finalmente cedió en un tono impersonal – pero que quede claro que sólo seremos eso, un par de amigos que asisten a una reunión.

Terry se sintió desilusionado ante la barrera que Amanda construía una vez más alrededor de su corazón, pero enseguida decidió que esta vez iría más lejos. No se conformaría con aceptar pasivamente su nuevo rechazo.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? - preguntó entre molesto y genuinamente interesado.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – respondió ella a la defensiva.

- A que cada vez que intento acercarme a ti levantas una barrera infranqueable que no me lo permite.

- Eso no es verdad – el corazón de Amanda palpitaba aceleradamente al sentir que Terry se acercaba peligrosamente a descubrir su verdad.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Tú crees que estoy ciego o que soy un tonto? – Explotó él finalmente – No entiendo por qué no puedes ser franca conmigo y decirme de una vez por todas que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón.

Amanda bajó la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarle a Terry sus miedos más profundos.

- No es eso – dijo quedo – no es eso.

- Entonces ¿Qué es?

- Terry… yo – balbuceó.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de los sentimientos que estás empezando a generar en mí? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro como para que comprendas que me gustas? - dijo casi en un grito.

Finalmente lo había dicho. Su corazón sintió alivio al pronunciar esas palabras, al fin reconocía ante él mismo y ante ella la atracción que había nacido dentro de sí.

Amanda no podía creer lo que oía. Un pesado silencio se erigió entre ellos mientras él esperaba, tratando de tranquilizarse, la respuesta de la chica.

- Es sólo que no me siento preparada para empezar una relación sentimental. Aún veo dolor en tus ojos, Terry. Es cierto que ha disminuido, pero aún está presente, y no quiero arriesgarme a sufrir de nuevo, no quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

- ¿Sufrir nuevamente? – el inglés levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. No sabía que ella hubiera estado enamorada antes.

- No te había hablado de esto antes, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de hacerlo – dijo ella con determinación y procedió a contarle detalladamente la historia de su primera y fallida relación amorosa.

Las campanas del reloj indicaron las 12 de la noche. Una vez más la madrugada la sorprendía despierta.

Lo vivido esa tarde la llenaba de sentimientos viejos que renacían desesperadamente. Otra vez ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ese palpitar acelerado del corazón, esa respiración agitada por la tremenda emoción de posar de nueva cuenta sus ojos en él aunque hubiera sido por unos instantes, anónima y desde lejos.

Finalmente se había decidido a intentar burlar al desdeñoso destino que se había empeñado siempre en alejarla de la felicidad.

- Tal vez la enorme coincidencia de haber hallado a Stear sea un indicio de que al fin la fortuna empezará a sonreírme – pensó optimista recostada en su cama. Lentamente abrió una vez más, como tantas y tantas en el pasado, el pequeño cofre que contenía sus tesoros y viendo fijamente una de sus fotografías favoritas de Terry, en la que aparecía luciendo a plenitud sus atractivas facciones, continuó su diálogo consigo misma.

- Siempre he luchado por lo que he querido y por largo tiempo dejé de lado esta convicción al abandonarme a las vicisitudes del destino. Si no lucho yo misma por mi felicidad nadie más lo hará – lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes de su habitación.- Candy, ha llegado el momento de los reencuentros – dijo a su reflejo que le devolvía la imagen de una mujer decidida.

Después de dos horas de recuerdos, planes y nuevas determinaciones para el futuro, el sueño la venció.

Al día siguiente Susanna llegó por la mañana para tomar el desayuno con ella y con Stear. Durante la sobremesa y después de que Stear se retirara a su alcoba a tomar un descanso, Candy comentó a Susanna lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

- ¡Así que estuviste afuera del teatro! – un gesto de divertida sorpresa se instalaba en el rostro de Susanna.

Candy bajó la vista sonrojada.

- No tienes por qué sentirte apenada. Y dime ¿Qué te ha parecido Terry? ¿Es igual a como lo recordabas?

- Ha superado el más perfecto de mis recuerdos. Está tan atractivo- dijo en un suspiro -, pero lo que más me gustó fue descubrir en él a un ser mucho menos oscuro de lo que era en el pasado. ¿Será que se ha enamorado de nuevo? – preguntó rogando al cielo recibir una respuesta negativa de su amiga.

- No lo creo, sería prácticamente imposible que una situación así me pasara desapercibida. Terry es muy hermético en cuanto a su vida privada pero considero que estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él como para percatarme de que hubiera iniciado alguna nueva relación. No temas Candy, estoy segura de que él aún te ama.

- ¡Ay Susanna! No sabes cómo deseo que no estés equivocada.

- Ya verás que no es así. Por lo pronto tenemos que preparar todo para el reencuentro. Creo que la ocasión ideal será la reunión que ofreceré el próximo viernes en mi casa, ¿recuerdas que te lo había comentado? – parloteaba emocionada como era habitual en ella.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – replicó Candy abrumada por la proximidad de la fecha pues a pesar de que había tomado la determinación de buscar un encuentro con Terry, de sólo pensarlo sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

- Pero… ¡Anímate mujer! Parece que estás aterrada.

- Es que lo estoy, sólo de pensar en tenerlo frente a mí me hace temblar como una gelatina – dijo haciendo un mohín travieso.

- Nada de eso, ya es miércoles y apenas tenemos el tiempo justo para prepararte para la gran ocasión. Comencemos hoy por ir de compras, debes lucir radiante esa noche – exclamó entusiasmada por la idea de ayudar al destino a componer lo que ella destruyó algún día.

- No creo que sea necesario, traje algunos vestidos de Chicago que pueden ser apropiados para la ocasión – se justificó Candy pues la sola idea de ir de tiendas le resultaba francamente aburrida.

- No lo dudo querida, pero esa noche será una de las más importantes de tu vida, así que ahora mismo salimos a comprar todo lo necesario.

- Está bien – suspiró resignada – parece que no hay quien pueda contigo – las dos rieron de buena gana ante el comentario.

Después de recoger el menaje utilizado durante el desayuno y limpiar un poco la cocina, una Candy esperanzada y dudosa a la vez, Susanna y Stear salían del departamento entre risas y comentarios alegres.

La humeante taza de café yacía sobre la mesa esperando que el joven de largos cabellos castaños se decidiera a consumir su contenido, sin embargo esto no sucedió. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que Amanda le había confesado la noche anterior.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que la chica guardara tantos miedos. Ahora todo estaba muy claro, no era que no se sintiera atraída por él, era que su corazón había sido cruelmente lastimado en el pasado y ahora le resultaba muy difícil abrirse ante la posibilidad de un nuevo amor. Lo comprendía perfectamente pues él mismo había pasado por algo similar.

Habían acordado que le daría tiempo y estaba totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla a sanar sus heridas. La esperaría lo que fuera necesario con tal de lograr que le permitiera entrar finalmente en su corazón. Esta vez no iba a permitirse dejar ir la oportunidad de lograr una relación estable con esa chica que le atraía tanto.

Afortunadamente para él, Amanda había aceptado acompañarlo a la reunión. Ese era un buen comienzo.

Él también había compartido con ella la trágica historia de su fallido amor de adolescente. Era la primera vez que lograba narrar en voz alta, y para alguien más que no fuera él mismo, la crónica de su relación con Candy aunque omitió deliberadamente mencionar su nombre.

Lo que le inquietaba era la insistencia de la reportera en decir que aún veía dolor en su mirada. ¿Era acaso que no había logrado desterrar del todo a Candy de su alma? Como respuesta sacudía su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Estaba absolutamente decidido a no permitir que aquel añejo sentimiento siguiera obstaculizándole el camino.

De un golpe tomó la taza de café y se dirigió al teatro como cada mañana.

El tan esperado viernes llegó finalmente. Temprano por la mañana Candy acudió al hospital buscando a Natalie. Era indispensable que consiguiera la ayuda de su amiga enfermera para que cuidara de Stear mientras ella asistía a la reunión en casa de Susanna.

Venturosamente Natalie aceptó ayudar a su antigua condiscípula pues tenía la noche libre.

Al medio día Candy y Stear se dirigieron a casa de Susanna para ayudarla con los preparativos y para que la pecosa se sometiera junto con su anfitriona a una prolongada sesión de belleza que incluía manicura, mascarilla facial, maquillaje y peinado.

Las compras de un par de días antes habían resultado muy provechosas para las dos chicas que adquirieron todo lo necesario para lucir fabulosas esa noche: vestido, zapatos a juego, listones para el peinado, corsé, ropa interior.

Ya casi lista, pues sólo le restaba cambiar su sencillo vestido de día por el más formal vestido que usaría esa noche, Candy llevó a su primo de regreso al departamento en el que ya Natalie la esperaba. Le dio todas las recomendaciones pertinentes y regresó presurosa a terminar su toilette. Había logrado controlar su intenso nerviosismo pero conforme pasaban los minutos y la hora de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar se acercaba, se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Finalmente las dos chicas terminaron su arreglo ayudándose una a la otra logrando resultados más que satisfactorios.

- Terry caerá desmayado en cuanto te vea – dijo Susanna reconociendo lo bella que Candy se veía enfundada en el elegante vestido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos.

Candy se sonrojó ante el comentario.

- Pues no creo que a Tommy le pase algo muy diferente.

Las dos rieron de buena gana.

- Susanna… Gracias por todo – murmuró Candy tomando las manos de Susanna entre las suyas. – Apenas puedo creer que hayamos logrado una amistad tan sincera después de todo lo que pasó.

Los ojos de Susanna brillaban de alegría al escuchar las palabras de su nueva amiga.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el dolor que te causé… que les causé a los dos. Te agradezco tanto que me hayas perdonado – dijo viendo en los ojos de Candy una mirada llena de afecto.

- Bueno, no nos pongamos melancólicas – dijo Candy soltando las manos de Susanna y dirigiéndose al espejo para comprobar, una vez más, que todo en ella lucía perfecto esa noche.

- Tienes razón, no es momento para ello. Mejor bajemos que Tommy debe estar por llegar para ayudarme a recibir a los invitados.

El reloj indicaba las siete en punto cuando se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa de los Walsh. La madre de Amanda se apresuró a abrir a sabiendas de que era Terry quien tocaba pues ya su hija le había informado de su característica puntualidad.

- Buenas noches. Soy Terrence Grandchester, busco a Amanda – dijo el actor haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer que, adivinaba, debía ser la madre de Amanda.

- Mucho gusto joven Grandchester… Sophia Walsh – respondió la dama extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo - Pase por favor, en un momento Amanda estará con usted.

- Gracias señora.

- Siéntese por favor, la llamaré – la joven señora no parecía tener más de cuarenta años, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Terry al igual que el enorme parecido que era evidente entre madre e hija.

Observó detenidamente la estancia, sencilla pero decorada con muy buen gusto. Había libros por doquier y al fondo del salón, un escritorio lleno de hojas de papel en un caótico orden junto a una máquina de escribir. Era palpable que los padres de Amanda eran gente de letras.

El suave murmullo del roce de la falda y los refajos de Amanda le hizo voltear y lo que vio le impactó. Ahí estaba la joven, bellamente ataviada con un vestido de color arena que hacía resaltar la perfección de su cuerpo. Discreta pero provocativa, sencilla pero elegante. Su cabello castaño recogido en un coqueto chongo atado a su nuca y un collar de perlas completaban su atuendo. Hermosa era la palabra que mejor la describía.

- Estás bellísima – murmuró tratando de controlar las reacciones físicas que le había provocado el solo mirarla, mientras se acercaba a ella para besar delicadamente el dorso de su mano.

- Tú también te ves muy bien – respondió sonrojada ante el halago.

- Bueno jóvenes, una fiesta les espera – la voz de Sophia los sacó a ambos del embeleso. – Espero que no vuelvan muy tarde.

- No se preocupe señora, le prometo que se la devolveré a una hora adecuada – respondió Terry mientras ambos se despedían de la dama.

El salón se llenaba poco a poco de gente. Susanna había presentado amablemente a cada uno con Candy. Esta rápidamente se enfrascó en una amena conversación con la esposa de Robert Hathaway, no sin dejar de sentir que temblaba como una hoja en el otoño esperando impaciente y temerosa la llegada de Terry. No podía dejar de preguntarse como reaccionaría cuando lo tuviera frente a ella, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo le explicaría su presencia esa noche en casa de Susanna? En algunos momentos sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo y desechar la idea de encontrarse con él, luego hacía acopio de fuerzas y trataba de serenarse. Susanna la miraba de reojo mientras conversaba con un grupo de actores y notaba su nerviosismo. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en un hombro acompañada de una mirada cómplice y confianzuda, cosa que Candy agradeció.

Los minutos parecían siglos, dos damas más se sumaron a la conversación que en esos momentos giraba en torno a Chicago y a la vida de Candy en aquella ciudad lo que logró distraerla un poco y hacerla olvidar por instantes el constante escrutinio de la puerta que había mantenido desde el comienzo de la tertulia.

De pronto un inconfundible olor invadió sus sentidos e instantáneamente sintió que su estómago se encogía y que una ráfaga de corriente eléctrica le recorría la espina dorsal.

Él había llegado, lo supo aún sin verlo, nadie en el mundo que no fuera Terry despedía ese olor exquisito, ese olor que recordaba cada noche antes de dormir y del que deseaba embriagarse más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

El pánico se apoderó de ella, no se atrevía a voltear, parecía que todas sus convicciones se venían abajo, que la fuerza que la hacía mantenerse en pie la abandonaba por completo. Escuchó a Susanna saludarlo efusiva y finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para voltear hacia la entrada del salón.

Lo que sus ojos vieron estaba más allá de cualquier fantasía. Ahí estaba él, imposiblemente atractivo, enfundado en una camisa negra que hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel. El sedoso cabello marrón cuidadosamente recogido en una cola de caballo atada a la nuca con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente, le daba un aspecto de ser legendario, de caballero medieval, de amante shakesperiano.

Sin duda había crecido, su espalda se había ensanchado, los fuertes brazos se adivinaban bajo la delgada tela de la camisa. Ya no era aquel jovencito del Colegio San Pablo, ahora tenía ante sus ojos a todo un hombre de movimientos seguros y personalidad arrolladora. Su sola presencia llenaba por completo el lugar, todos volteaban hacia la entrada al escuchar que Terrence Grandchester había llegado.

Instintivamente evocó aquellas manos rodeando su cintura y aquellos labios apoderándose de los suyos, esa tarde tan lejana ya frente a un lago escocés; un temblor la sacudió desde el vientre hasta las piernas. Sin duda ella también había crecido y las reacciones de su cuerpo de mujer ante la presencia de aquel hombre a quien amaba eran la prueba más fehaciente de ello.

Romina Hathaway notó la turbación de Candy al ver a Terry, pero lo consideró el arrobamiento normal que un hombre atractivo y famoso ejerce sobre toda jovencita.

- Irresistible, ¿verdad? – inquirió pícara guiñando un ojo a Candy y sacándola de su letargo. – No te culpo, niña. Terrence es un hombre tremendamente atractivo para el género femenino, ¡y deja que lo escuches hablar! Tiene una voz tan varonil y llena de matices – dijo la dama en un gracioso suspiro que causó la risa de las demás mujeres que formaban parte de la conversación.

Candy se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente pues no encontraba las palabras para contestarle a la buena mujer. ¿Cómo decirle que ella conocía a la perfección todas y cada una de las inflexiones de la voz de Terry? Desde la más dulce hasta la más violenta. ¿Cómo decirle que lo había tenido tan cerca como para beber su aliento?

- Ten cuidado, niña. Es el tipo de hombre por el que se puede perder la cabeza muy fácilmente – advirtió Romina, sacando a Candy una vez más de sus pensamientos.

- No se preocupe, señora – respondió mecánicamente, sin saber exactamente de lo que la mujer le hablaba.

- ¿Quién es la joven que lo acompaña? – preguntó una de las damas que acompañaban a Candy y a Romina.

- No la conozco. No sabía que saliera con alguien – respondió extrañada la mujer de Hathaway mientras acariciaba su mentón con su mano derecha.

Candy palideció de golpe. Inmersa en la emoción de verlo de nuevo tan cerca y en el caótico mar de sensaciones que esto le provocaba, no había notado que una mujer acompañaba a Terry.

Su corazón dejó de latir y la sangre se congeló en sus venas ante la posibilidad de que el corazón de Terry estuviera ya ocupado por alguien más.

É saludaba efusivo a cada uno de los asistentes a la tertulia después de haber hecho lo propio con Susanna y Tommy, sin embargo desde su llegada le invadía una sensación extraña que le impedía sentirse cómodo como habitualmente lo hacía entre ese círculo tan íntimo de amigos.

- Es curioso, siento como si me doliera el corazón – pensó mientras se fundía en un caluroso abrazo con Robert Hathaway, pero decidió no darle importancia y tratar de pasarla lo mejor posible.

Presentaba a Amanda como una entrañable amiga, aunque era obvio que nadie creería tal cosa. Sin embargo no se preocupaba pues sabía que todos los presentes le tenían aprecio y respetarían su decisión de no comentar nada más con respecto a su relación con la chica.

Candy lo seguía con la mirada en su procesión de saludos, sintiendo que el mundo dejaba de tener sentido para ella al notar que indudablemente esa hermosa chica era su acompañante esa noche. Lo vio mirarla y darle su brazo al caminar y de pronto se sintió la mujer más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra al haber siquiera considerado el estar esa noche en ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota como para creer que él seguiría esperando por mí? ¿Por qué me dejé convencer? No debí venir… no debí venir – pensaba una y otra vez mientras veía aterrorizada acercarse a Terry y su acompañante hacia el grupo de personas del que ella formaba parte.

Hubiera querido que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y la engullera completa en un solo instante. Las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo y las lágrimas comenzaron a subir a sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse inexorablemente.

Terry y Amanda llegaron finalmente junto a Romina Hathaway quien había sido alcanzada instantes antes por su esposo. Justo en el momento en el que Terry le presentaba a Amanda sintió que aquella incómoda sensación que le acompañaba desde su llegada a casa de Susanna se hacía insoportable. Levantó la mirada buscando algo o alguien, sin saber precisamente qué, y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

Ahí estaba ella, hermosa, etérea, sola; mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes que tantas noches soñó y anheló. Ahí estaba ella, bellísima, enfundada en un vestido que hacía juego con sus ojos, mostrando un cuerpo exquisitamente femenino. Vio curvas perfectas donde antes hubo un cuerpo tímido de adolescente, vio las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban su nariz, sus mejillas y sus hombros; esas pecas que tantos recuerdos felices le evocaban.

Por un instante pensó que estaba soñando, simplemente no era posible que Candy estuviera en ese lugar. ¿Cómo podría estar en casa de Susanna después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellas en el pasado?

Parpadeó apresuradamente tratando de hacer desaparecer la visión que se le presentaba pero la imagen seguía allí, viéndolo con tristeza infinita. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al comprender finalmente que no se trataba de una ilusión sino de algo muy real.

Candy estaba ahí, cierta, innegable, auténtica. Candy estaba de nuevo allí, irrumpiendo en su interior como un alocado torbellino, haciendo trizas todos sus intentos por olvidarla, derrumbando sus barreras y convicciones más profundas, echando por tierra todos los diques que lastimosamente construyera desde aquella noche en la que su madre le confesara que ella había estado realmente en aquel teatro ambulante.

Su corazón se llenaba nuevamente de aquel viejo sentimiento, de aquella urgencia por tenerla cerca que tantas veces había experimentado en el pasado.

- ¡Vaya, Terry! Veo que finalmente has descubierto a mi invitada especial de esta noche – dijo Susanna uniéndose al pequeño grupo, tratando de salvar el incómodo momento que se había generado alrededor de ellos y de sacarlos del transe en el que ambos parecían haber caído.

- ¿Tu… tu invitada especial? – preguntó Terry azorado.

- Así es, Candy radica en Nueva York desde hace unas semanas y en ese tiempo nos hemos convertido en grandes amigas. ¿No es así, Candy?

- Sí, así es – musitó Candy buscando en los ojos de Susanna una ayuda desesperada para no perder la cordura ante una situación tan tensa.

- Es un placer volver a verte – dijo finalmente Terry mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y depositaba un respetuoso beso en el dorso de su mano como era habitual que un caballero saludara a una dama.

La corriente que los recorrió a ambos tras el breve contacto de pieles era evidente hasta para el más distraído observador.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

**ESA NOCHE…**

Dos corazones latían desbocados ante la presencia del ser largamente anhelado, buscado y sólo encontrado en sueños.

Candy miraba incrédula a Terry.

Ahí estaba él por fin, después de tantos años, de tantas lágrimas y noches en vela. Ahí estaban sus ojos viéndola con sorpresa, ahí estaba su aroma envolviéndola como un cálido abrazo. ¿Cómo era posible que con una simple mirada ese hombre despertara en ella los más inconfesables deseos?

- ¡Terry!, ¡Mi Terry! – gritaba su corazón en cada latido, mientras la profunda emoción la embriagaba completa, olvidando por un instante el dolor que le provocaba verlo en compañía de otra mujer. – Por fin te tengo frente a mí, dulce y altivo como siempre, conjugando la luz y la oscuridad en tu mirada – pensaba mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Terry miraba incrédulo a Candy.

Ahí estaba ella, presentándose nuevamente en su vida, haciendo que sus barreras de olvido más sólidas se desmoronaran. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella frágil mujer tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para destrozar sus más profundas convicciones con una simple mirada? En ese breve instante olvidó el dolor y el olvido del que se creía objeto.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Mi Candy! Bella como siempre, tus ojos brillan como dos hermosos lagos bajo el sol. Tu suave y blanca piel… debajo de tu piel vive la luna - pensaba sintiendo su pecho explotar.

El momento en que él posó sus labios sobre la mano de ella fue fascinante para ambos. Durante esos fugaces segundos los dos se sintieron envueltos en la magia que crearon juntos en sus épocas de colegio, el tiempo pareció detenerse y el mundo dejar de girar sólo para ellos.

Terry separó dolorosamente sus labios de la delicada mano femenina. Mientras él se erguía, ella posó sus ojos en Amanda y el dolor volvió al recordar la realidad que debía enfrentar. Su mirada se entristeció.

El actor buscó de nuevo los ojos de Candy, entonces descubrió aquella mirada llena de dolor y de angustia, igual a la que recordaba en sus ojos esa tarde en la carpa ambulante. Candy lo miraba nuevamente de esa forma y Terry no lo pudo soportar. De inmediato su mirada se endureció y su quijada se tensó al evocar el dolor de sentirse abandonado por ella. De golpe su mente lo devolvió de la tierra del ensueño a la dura realidad: ella se había marchado sin decirle una sola palabra cuando él más la necesitaba, ella había sentido lástima por él, ella lo había abandonado y por eso él había tomado la decisión de sacarla de su vida.

La sorpresa y la alegría dieron paso a la frialdad y a la inexpugnabilidad. Candy sintió un escalofrío al reconocer esa mirada tan impersonal y, podía decir que hasta rencorosa.

- Candy, es para mí un placer presentarte a Amanda Walsh, brillante reportera, mujer culta y decidida, pero sobre todo, entrañable amiga – dijo Terry con voz firme tomando del brazo a Amanda para acercarla hacia Candy.

- Amanda, ella es Candice Andley, antigua compañera de colegio - el actor recalcó claramente esas últimas palabras, debía dejar muy en claro ante Candy que ella no era más que eso ahora, nada más que un puñado de recuerdos agridulces.

Candy sintió frío, comprendió el mensaje velado que Terry le lanzaba con sus palabras y sus ojos se encapotaron aún más. Terry vio la desilusión nacer y crecer en ellos y por un momento se arrepintió de sus intenciones de lastimarla.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si me amó y yo la amé? ¿Por qué lastimarla si ella le dio sentido a mi vida? – Pensaba tratando de controlar el dolor que lo invadía al comprender que todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarla habían sido vanos, que ahora que la tenía frente a él volvía a sentir su corazón latir furioso y su vientre estremecerse como antaño.

¡No!, no se permitiría a sí mismo esa bajeza. Era cierto, ella lo había abandonado en medio de la miseria pero eso no podía, no debía opacar toda la luz que antes le regalara. Ahora que veía de nuevo sus ojos de hierba descubría de nuevo, en medio de la angustia, aquella bondad que lo obligara a amarla antes y a seguir haciéndolo ahora. Sin embargo descubrir su abandono le había herido tanto y tan profundo que le resultaba imposible, dada su naturaleza intensa, perdonar. No podía perdonar pero sí reconocer y agradecer todo lo bueno que ella trajo a su vida, y no se puede ser cruel e hiriente con alguien a quien tiene tanto que agradecérsele.

- Es un placer conocerla – dijo amable Amanda ofreciendo su mano a Candy quien la estrechó de inmediato sintiendo que el mundo se movía bruscamente a su alrededor amenazando con derribar la totalidad de sus esperanzas.

- El gusto es mío – balbuceó la rubia, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su dolor y al mismo tiempo escudriñando detenidamente el rostro de aquella chica, que, todo parecía señalar, era la nueva dueña del corazón de Terry. - Es sin duda una mujer hermosa – pensó sintiendo una punzada de celos.

- ¿A mí no me presentas, Terry? – se oyó decir a Susanna quien había presenciado todo lo sucedido y trataba de ayudar a su amiga a salir de semejante situación.

- ¡Oh, Susanna! Disculpa por la grosería. Amanda Walsh, Susanna Marlowe – las presentó cortésmente Terry, saliendo de sus contradicciones internas.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Así que eres reportera, ¿no te importa que te tuteé? – dijo Susanna a Amanda intentando entablar una conversación con ella para darle oportunidad a Candy de estar a solas con Terry, mientras la jalaba suavemente del brazo invitándola a sentarse junto a ella.

Un silencio sepulcral se irguió entre Candy y Terry, que en ese momento habían sido dejados solos pues los demás invitados habían decidido sentarse después de los saludos y las presentaciones de rigor.

Candy sentía morirse al sentir los ojos de él escudriñarle el rostro insistentemente, viendo como su mirada inexpugnable se volvía serena algunos segundos para después volver a mostrarse distante.

Terry se debatía aún entre el resentimiento y la gratitud.

- Así que radicas en Nueva York – dijo finalmente Terry rompiendo el pesado silencio. - ¿Se puede saber a que se debe el honor de que una Andley habite en nuestra ciudad? – preguntó socarrón, con esa sonrisa burlona de medio lado que Candy conocía tan bien. Era su manera de proteger sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué siento como si quisieras castigarme con tu desprecio? Pensaba sin saber la tormenta que se había desatado en el corazón de Terry, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. ¡No lo permitiría! Prefería huir que aceptar que su llanto la delatara ante él.

- Digamos que estoy aquí por cuestiones familiares – dijo lacónica, rescatando un hilo de cordura en medio de la desesperación que sentía. – Ha sido un placer verte – finalizó dirigiendo una fría mirada a Terry dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el grupo en el que se encontraba Romina Hathaway, dejando al actor solo en medio del salón. Hubiera preferido buscar a Susanna pero ella continuaba conversando con Amanda y lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener a esa mujer o a Terry cerca de ella. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para calmarse e intentar sostener una trivial conversación con los demás invitados.

Terry se quedó solo, sorprendido por la brusca reacción de Candy y recriminándose a sí mismo por haberle hablado de esa forma.

- ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo es posible que aún no hayas logrado encontrar otra manera de defenderte que no sea lastimando? – se recriminó amargamente al notar que la había herido con sus palabras y su actitud burlona.

Instantes después recordó a Amanda y sintió miedo, un miedo terrible de que el oasis de tranquilidad que había logrado construirse se derrumbara nuevamente ante el regreso de Candy a su vida. Al lado de Amanda había encontrado la paz que su corazón buscaba, se había sentido vivo nuevamente gracias a ella. No podía abandonarse ahora al viejo amor que sentía renacer con tanta fuerza desde el fondo de su ser. Además, no sabía nada de la vida de Candy y el haberla visto de nuevo no significaba que ella aún lo amara, no podía saber si alguien más ocupaba ahora su corazón. Debía ser así, pues de haberlo amado no lo habría abandonado en aquella ocasión.

Decidido, buscó a Amanda con la mirada y se dirigió hacia ella mientras pensaba que esa chica era su presente y que Candy debía permanecer en su pasado como un bello recuerdo.

Definitivamente no le permitiría perturbarlo ahora.

Se unió a la conversación que sostenían Amanda y Susanna, esta última no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero se mantuvo ecuánime y no preguntó a su amigo nada acerca de su relación con su joven acompañante.

La cena transcurrió lenta y dolorosamente para Candy, hubiera preferido marcharse pero esto habría sido una gran descortesía para Susanna y dado motivos a Terry para adivinar su sufrimiento. La conversación en la mesa giraba en torno a la obra que se estrenaría al día siguiente, Candy en ningún momento tomó parte de ella, por desconocimiento del tema y por que no podía emitir sonido alguno dadas las intensas emociones que albergaba en su interior. Terry era sin duda el protagonista de la conversación junto con Susanna quien miraba de vez en vez a Candy discretamente, tratando de entender los sentimientos de su amiga y sintiendo una profunda pena por la terrible situación que enfrentaba.

Susanna se sentía furiosa con Terry, ¿Cómo es posible que no la hubiera puesto sobre aviso de que pensaba ir acompañado a la reunión? De haberlo sabido jamás habría expuesto a Candy a semejante infierno.

Al término de la cena los caballeros formaron un grupo en el salón y las mujeres otro. Candy buscaba con ansia el momento propicio para retirarse, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para ella. Terry había evitado sistemáticamente mirarla, ella no había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo y había caído en la tentación de mirarlo de reojo de vez en vez.

- ¿Así que conoces a Terry desde sus tiempos de colegio? – Candy escuchó una voz preguntarle a sus espaldas. Cuando se volvió se topó frente a frente con Amanda quien le dirigía una mirada de genuino interés.

- Sí, estudiamos juntos en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres – respondió escuetamente Candy intentando descubrir frente a qué clase de mujer se encontraba. Desde la primera vez que la vio tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de una buena chica y raramente erraba en sus juicios sobre las personas, pero debía estar segura. Lo que no sabía era que Amanda tenía exactamente las mismas intenciones al entablar una conversación con ella.

- Entiendo. Así que lo conociste en su etapa de rebelde. ¿En verdad era tan terrible? – preguntó Amanda divertida al recordar lo que el mismo Terry le había contado sobre sus constantes actitudes de rebeldía.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa al evocar algunos de los tantos momentos en los que se enfrentó a la poco convencional conducta de Terry.

- En verdad era el terror del colegio, jamás seguía las reglas y estaba constantemente castigado en su habitación o encerrado en la oficina de la rectora escuchando sus sermones – comentó con una discreta sonrisa - pero esa era solo una fachada detrás de la cual se escondía el verdadero Terry.

- ¡Es ella! – pensó Amanda acongojada ante su descubrimiento. Desde ese momento comprendió que había llegado el fin de su incipiente aventura al lado de Terry y agradeció a su corazón el ser tan testarudo y haberse negado a abrirse ante los encantos del actor.

Para ella no había pasado desapercibida la sorpresa y la turbación de ambos al verlos saludarse. Era obvio que una fuerte energía, que se unía y chocaba al mismo tiempo, emanaba de ellos. Vio el amor y la desilusión en los ojos de ella, y vio el gozo y el rencor mezclados en los ojos de él. Sólo necesitaba confirmar lo que su corazón ya había intuido, y confirmado quedó ante las palabras de Candy.

Terry miraba conversar a las jóvenes desde el otro lado del salón, ignorando el descubrimiento de Amanda.

- Definitivamente las dos son hermosas, diferentes pero hermosas – pensaba aún incrédulo ante la extraña situación de ver conversar a esas dos mujeres que ocupaban su corazón de manera distinta. Minutos después veía a Susanna acercarse a ellas.

- ¿De qué hablan chicas? – se agregó intempestivamente Susanna a la conversación.

- De Terry y sus épocas de colegio – replicó Amanda tratando de reponerse del impacto de reconocer en Candy a la mujer de la que Terry le había hablado en aquella conversación en la que desnudaron sus corazones, aquella que era la causante de la tristeza en su mirada.

- ¡Ah, ese Terry! Sí que debió ser terrible – dijo Susanna en tono burlón a lo que Candy sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Susanna, debo irme. Es casi la hora en que acordé con Natalie llegar al departamento.

- Está bien amiga, te acompaño a la puerta.

- Ha sido un placer – dijo Candy a Amanda ofreciéndole su mano al despedirse.

- El placer ha sido mío, espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos – respondió Amanda estrechando la mano de Candy.

- Espero que no.

Candy se despidió del resto de las damas que estaban cerca de ella y se dirigió con Susanna hacia la puerta. Los hombres estaban muy enfrascados en su conversación como para notar que alguien abandonaba la tertulia. Todos excepto Terry que sintió su corazón encogerse al verla partir sin despedirse de él.

- Es mejor así – pensó bajando la mirada - ¿Acaso alejarme de ella no es lo que yo he decidido?... ¿Realmente lo es? – se preguntaba confundido.

Una vez en la puerta Susanna abrazó a Candy.

- Lo siento tanto amiga, nunca imaginé que esto sucedería – le dijo con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes, sé que no fue tu culpa. Yo soy la única responsable por haber sido tan ilusa al pensar que él me esperaría con los brazos abiertos – gimió Candy sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

- Pero no puedes darte por vencida así de fácil. Ninguno de los dos dijo nunca que fueran pareja, lo más probable es que sólo sean buenos amigos – respondió Susanna tratando de confortarla.

- De cualquier modo creo que nada tiene caso ya. Los ojos de Terry me han revelado rencor y ante eso no hay nada que hacer – dijo derrotada.

- Eso no puede ser, él te ama…

- ¡Basta! No quiero que volvamos a lo mismo – la interrumpió Candy dejando que el dolor hablara por ella. – Por favor Susanna – rogó suavizando su voz al comprender que había sido dura con su amiga, quien sólo trataba de ayudarla.

- Está bien, será como quieras – murmuró comprensiva.

- Hasta luego, y mucha suerte mañana.

- Gracias, ¿Irán al estreno?

- No lo sé – dijo Candy quien ya se había dado la media vuelta.

Una vez en la calle, Candy se quitó los zapatos y echó a correr desesperada recriminándose una y otra vez el haber acudido a la reunión.

- Estúpida… mil veces estúpida – se decía mientras liberaba por fin aquellas lágrimas que intentaron salir de sus ojos desde el primer momento en que vio a Terry acompañado de otra mujer.

Los copos de nieve caían lentos y constantes sobre las calles neoyorquinas llenando la ciudad de un ambiente festivo. La primera nevada del invierno coincidía con la primera función de la temporada de "Las espinas de la rosa".

En el escenario Terry daba vida a Tadeus de una forma magistral, reafirmando ante el público y la crítica su gran talento como actor.

Al mismo tiempo, en la soledad de su habitación Candy yacía tendida en su cama con los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar y el corazón hecho trizas pensando una y otra vez que la noche anterior había cometido la más grande estupidez de su vida.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan desdichada y humillada en su amor propio y lo peor es que sentía que ella misma lo había provocado todo con su infinita arrogancia al creer que sólo era cuestión de presentarse frente a Terry y decirle "He vuelto, te amo" para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Afortunadamente ese día era sábado y no debía llevar a Stear a la clínica del Dr. Brenner, no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Solamente se había levantado de la cama para preparar el desayuno y después la comida para Stear, pues ella no había probado bocado.

Al atardecer, escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se habría y vio a Stear asomar tímidamente su cabeza.

- Pasa – dijo incorporándose y limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Lo último que quería era preocuparlo pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Por qué no has salido de tu habitación? – Preguntó Stear con ese tono de inocencia que hacía que el corazón de Candy se estremeciera de ternura. Le parecía un indefenso niño pequeño.

Candy guardó silencio pues el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. El joven se acercó a la cama, por un momento Candy creyó ver en esos ojos la misma expresión de antes.

Los avances de Stear, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de terapia con el innovador método del Dr. Brenner, habían sido espectaculares sobre todo en referencia a los desordenes de conducta diferentes a la amnesia. El mismo doctor le había dicho a Candy que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un caso en el que los resultados positivos fueran tan evidentes en tan corto tiempo, aunque todavía se presentaban las crisis en las que perdía el control y actuaba totalmente fuera de sí, tales crisis se presentaban cada vez con menor frecuencia. Ese era el principal motivo por el que no debía estar solo, era muy importante que cuando el problema se presentase siempre hubiera alguien cerca de él para auxiliarle.

Candy seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones del médico y aplicaba al mismo tiempo las técnicas que le habían resultado favorables con Albert, además de la infinita paciencia y cariño que le prodigaba en cada uno de sus cuidados diarios. Eso seguramente había influido en forma por demás positiva en la recuperación de Stear.

A diario le hablaba sobre las mil y una experiencias que habían compartido junto a Archie, Anthony, Annie, Patty, Albert e incluso Terry. Le contaba sobre sus locas invenciones y le proveía un ambiente lleno de elementos que antaño utilizaba para sus experimentos. Ese mismo día por la mañana había logrado por fin terminar un extraño aparato que le permitiría, según sus cálculos, predecir el clima. Era un armatoste sin forma, lleno de cables de colores enredados y conectados a una caja con interruptores. De esa clase de cosas que sólo a Stear se le podían ocurrir.

La sensación de triunfo que le envolvió se vio opacada por la actitud triste y deprimida que Candy mostraba cuando se acercó a ella, mientras preparaba el desayuno, a enseñarle su creación. Aunque la rubia se esforzó por sonreír y mostrar entusiasmo ante el logro de su amigo, éste percibió que se trataba sólo de una careta para tratar de ocultar su tristeza.

Stear sabía perfectamente que la noche anterior Candy había buscado un acercamiento con Terry, ya ella le había puesto en antecedentes de todo lo concerniente a su relación con el actor, en parte como una forma de acercarle a su pasado pues él también había formado parte de muchos de los episodios de aquella fallida relación, y en parte por desahogar su corazón. Así que a Stear le resultaba evidente que las cosas no habían resultado como ella las esperaba y le dolía profundamente ver a su prima en un estado anímico tan deplorable.

Había creado lazos emocionales muy fuertes con Candy a pesar del corto tiempo que había pasado desde que se reencontraron. Ella significó una tabla salvadora en medio del embravecido mar de sus confusiones mentales. Nunca antes, desde que perdió sus recuerdos, había sido tratado tan cariñosamente, por el contrario, la mayoría de los médicos y enfermeras que se habían hecho cargo de su cuidado desde que había recuperado la conciencia lo trataban como un bulto, como un hombre de segunda categoría. Debido a ello había decidido encerrarse en sí mismo y no dar muestras de lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón. Largos meses pasó sumido en sí mismo, acostado en una fría cama, yendo de hospital en hospital hasta que finalmente fue a parar a Nueva York. Sus recuerdos se reducían a una serie de desgarradoras escenas de guerra, de ruidos infernales de motores y ráfagas de ametralladoras en batalla. Sólo uno de esos recuerdos parecía tener sentido y era la única ventana que lo hacía remitirse a su pasado, un nombre: Patty. Era lo único que recordaba junto con una cálida sensación de bienestar que le arropaba cuando pensaba en él.

Candy había llegado a transformar su vida por completo, a llenarla de color y de esperanzas. La terrible incertidumbre de no saber siquiera su nombre había disminuido desde que ella le devolvió su identidad y le devolvió parte de su vida contándole su propia historia, sobre su familia y amigos, sobre sus actividades como inventor. Ahora sabía su nombre, que tenía un hermano llamado Archibald, que había estudiado en Londres y que a su regreso había decidido enrolarse en el ejército siguiendo sus más profundas convicciones, que pertenecía a una familia radicada en Chicago. Todo eso y muchas cosas más le había devuelto Candy con su presencia y su cariño, y aunque sabía que le faltaba mucho por recuperar, se sentía mucho mejor que antes, con una gran esperanza de recobrar del todo su vida. Asistía a diario a sus terapias en las que ponía todo el empeño del que era capaz para lograr recuperar su estabilidad y sus recuerdos, Candy siempre se encontraba a su lado.

Ahora que veía que ella lo necesitaba sintió que era el momento ideal para retribuirle un poco de lo mucho que le había dado, aunque fuera sólo escuchándola y consolándola.

- Estoy bien, Stear. No te preocupes por mí – le respondió finalmente Candy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar semejante mentira? Por Dios Candy, tengo amnesia y algunos problemas en mi mente, pero no soy tonto – dijo sintiéndose un poco molesto ante la actitud de Candy de querer ocultarle las cosas.

Ella se sintió culpable al escuchar las recriminaciones de su primo. Tenía razón, no podía engañarlo tan fácilmente y mucho menos cuando su tristeza era tan evidente.

- Tienes razón, Stear. Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera. Es sólo que no quiero preocuparte con mis cosas, tú debes estar rodeado de un ambiente tranquilo para poder recuperarte y me temo que lo último que en estos momentos puedo darte con mi plática es tranquilidad.

- Candy – le dijo tiernamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una de sus manos. - ¿Acaso no has sido tú la que me ha sacado de las tinieblas del abandono y la incertidumbre? Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es estar a tu lado en los momentos en los que me necesites. Por favor, no me excluyas de tu vida, permíteme ayudarte – le suplicó.

Candy sintió que su corazón se estremecía de ternura al escuchar las palabras de Stear. Él tenía razón, después de todo eran amigos y tenía derecho a saber el por qué de su agobio.

- ¡Ay Stear! – dijo sintiendo que las lágrimas subían descontroladamente a sus ojos – Terry… él – tal era su dolor que balbuceaba sin poder deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. – Terry me ha olvidado – dijo finalmente en un sonoro sollozo al tiempo que se abandonaba en los brazos de Stear buscando un poco de consuelo.

El la recibió lleno de ternura y comprensión, le acariciaba los cabellos permitiéndole dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

Un extraño sentimiento de deja vu la envolvió. Sin duda eso lo había vivido antes. La misma desesperación, el mismo dolor, sin embargo esta vez los brazos que la rodeaban eran distintos, igualmente cálidos y protectores pero distintos. Un suave calor empezó a surgir en su interior, el calor de comprender que no estaba sola, que aunque la vida le propinara un nuevo golpe, no estaba sola. Entendió entonces que no podía dejarse abatir, que debía ser fuerte para ayudar a Stear en su recuperación, y esto le dio la fortaleza para continuar.

Se separó del abrazo y limpió de su cara las lágrimas que la bañaban. Ya más tranquila comenzó a relatarle a Stear lo sucedido la noche anterior.

El telón se levantó en tres ocasiones para permitir que el elenco agradeciera la desbordada ovación del público. Sin duda la primera función había sido un rotundo éxito, como seguramente lo sería el resto de la temporada.

Minutos después Terry se desmaquillaba en su camerino, complacido por el éxito pero abrumado por la nueva encrucijada que le presentaba la vida.

Ella había vuelto, ¿a qué? ¿Qué buscaba?

Recordó la enorme sorpresa que lo invadió al descubrir aquellos ojos en un sitio en el que jamás los hubiera esperado, y volvió a sentir que su cuerpo se estremecía al rememorar aquel beso que depositó en su mano como respetuoso saludo. Su mente comenzó, como tantas y tantas veces aquella noche en la que no logró dormir, a recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior: La presencia de Candy, su sorpresa y confusión de sentimientos, Amanda.

_Recordó lo sucedido en el trayecto de la casa de Susanna a la de Amanda. Por más que se lo propuso antes de abordar el auto, después de despedirse de los anfitriones no pudo ser el mismo de antes. Esa noche algo en él había cambiado y no podía dejar de mostrarlo, sobre todo ante ella que había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien en ese corto tiempo de convivencia._

_El silencio se hizo presente, ese silencio que llena espacios y corazones. No sabía qué decirle, ¿Cómo saberlo si ni él mismo entendía lo que pasaba en su interior? Lo que nunca imaginó era que ella comprendía perfectamente lo que sucedía._

_- Es ella, ¿verdad? – dijo Amanda tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió intentando disimular._

_- No es necesario que mientas, Terry. Ella es la mujer de la que me hablaste la otra noche, aquella a la que amaste y aún amas._

_Terry guardó silencio, incapaz de aceptar ante ella los sentimientos que no se atrevía a aceptar ante él mismo._

_- No puedes engañarme, la tristeza ha vuelto a tus ojos – le dijo suavemente, intentando acallar las voces de su propio corazón. Aunque no hubiera logrado abrirse al sentimiento que ese joven le provocó desde los inicios de su amistad, le dolía saber que esa ilusión que había comenzado a florecer en ella debía morir tan pronto._

_- Si, Candy es esa mujer de la que te hablé – respondió lacónico, con la mirada fija en las calles que recorría a toda velocidad.No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. - Pero no es lo que imaginas. Candy es parte de mi pasado, y yo no soy un hombre que viva del pasado, por lo menos no lo soy ahora._

_- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Hay amores que sobrepasan cualquier intención de olvido, creo que el que existió entre esa mujer y tú es de esos._

_- "Esa mujer", como tú la llamas me olvidó sin miramientos, no veo por qué yo debería seguir amándola – dijo permitiendo que un dejo de rencor se filtrara en sus palabras._

_- ¡Por fin te atreves a admitirlo!_

_- ¿A admitir qué?_

_- Que lo que sucede es que no le perdonas que te haya abandonado, no que ya no la ames._

_Terry detuvo el auto bruscamente y finalmente volvió su rostro para mirarla, visiblemente enfadado._

_- ¡¿Es que no te cansas de tratar de adivinar lo que pienso y lo que siento?! Amanda, no soy un conejillo de indias al que debas escudriñar sin piedad para satisfacer tu orgullo de "buena observadora". Soy un hombre que sabe lo que siente y lo que quiere, y si te digo que Candy está en mi pasado es porque así es – remató furioso volviendo a pisar el acelerador._

_- No, no sabes lo que sientes y mucho menos lo que quieres – espetó alterada ante lo obcecado que Terry se comportaba. – Es increíble que te comportes como un chiquillo caprichoso, y que no quieras reconocer lo que es tan evidente. No es posible que estés tan ciego y que mejor yo haya podido notar en la mirada de Candy lo mucho que te ama – dijo casi en un grito._

_- ¡Qué tontería! ¿Me vas a decir ahora que también ella ha sido objeto de tus escrutinios? ¿Y que con haberla visto una sola vez la conoces más que yo?_

_- Exactamente, Terrence Grandchester. Una mujer puede comprender a otra en una sola noche mucho más de lo que un hombre podría hacerlo en años – dijo volviendo su vista hacia la ventanilla con la nariz levantada en señal de orgullo._

_- ¡Ahora sí que me has hecho reír! – Expresó sarcástico al tiempo que estacionaba el auto frente a la casa de Amanda. Se bajó del auto y le dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del lado de la joven._

_- Servida señorita – dijo inclinándose, haciendo una burlona caravana imitando a las que hacen los choferes a sus patrones._

_Esto terminó de indignar a Amanda quien se bajó furiosa del auto y pasó de largo frente a Terry sin despedirse. Una vez en el umbral de la puerta se volvió hacia él, que la miraba sin mirarla desde su auto._

_- Sólo espero que logres vencerte a ti mismo y a tu tonta arrogancia y hagas lo correcto esta vez – le dijo e inmediatamente después entró y cerró la puerta._

- No alcanzo a comprender – regresaba de sus recuerdos mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo iluminado de su camerino. - No puedo entender qué hacía Candy en casa de Susanna. Me resulta imposible de creer que ahora sean amigas. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento surgió esa amistad? Es obvio que se miran con afecto y que su relación va más allá de la cordialidad. Susanna tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas durante la cena, no es posible que se siga metiendo en mi vida, por que estoy seguro de que ella es la autora intelectual de tan "casual" encuentro – se dijo a sí mismo mientras terminaba de ponerse el saco del frac negro que remataba su esmerado arreglo personal.

Apagó las luces y se dirigió a la gala en la que, seguramente, ya esperaban por él.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que le conducía hacia la calle pensaba en Amanda, aún no sabía qué le diría cuando la tuviera de frente. Ella se había bajado muy molesta del auto la noche anterior, y aunque la había visto fugazmente ocupando su lugar en el palco de prensa durante la función, no había hablado con ella todavía. Sentía que debía aclararle varios puntos, pero se sentía tremendamente confundido.

Ya en la calle, subió a su auto y arrancó velozmente rumbo a la celebración del rotundo éxito que él y la Compañía Strafford habían conseguido esa noche de estreno. Sin embargo, el vehemente aplauso del público no había logrado hacerlo sentir triunfador; satisfecho sí, pero no triunfador. Por el contrario, un sentimiento de derrota lo invadía. Se sentía derrotado por no haber sido capaz de salir airoso del sorpresivo encuentro de la noche anterior, con Candy, pero sobre todo consigo mismo.

El ver a Candy nuevamente había traído a su mente los recuerdos y a su corazón los sentimientos. No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que la seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas aunque en su lucha por apagar ese sentimiento hubiera llegado a pensar que la había olvidado. Sin embargo, nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie más, ¿cómo hacerlo si le costaba admitirlo delante de sí mismo?

A pesar del intenso frío llevaba la capota abierta, sintiendo el aire gélido darle de lleno contra el rostro, como si pretendiera que el viento se llevara con él sus confusiones.

Minutos después se apeaba de su auto al llegar al lugar de la celebración. Dejó sus llaves al ballet, tomó aire, se arregló los cabellos despeinados un poco por el viento, y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia la entrada.

En el instante mismo en que entró al salón, elegantemente preparado para la ocasión, los asistentes lo ovacionaron con un cálido aplauso. Robert se acercó hacia él para acompañarlo en su entrada triunfal. Una sonrisa franca se dibujó en su rostro tan atractivo como siempre.

- Gracias, gracias – repetía una y otra vez como respuesta a las felicitaciones que recibía en su camino hacia el centro del salón en el que se encontraba la Compañía Strafford en pleno, críticos y gente de prensa.

Buscó entre la gente los ojos miel de Amanda, sabedor de que había sido asignada por el New York Times para cubrir la nota del estreno y la gala en la que ahora se encontraba, pero no la encontró.

Una cálida presencia lo hizo desistir de su búsqueda. Era su madre, que había asistido invitada por Robert.

- ¡Felicidades hijo! – Le decía emocionada mientras besaba su mejilla. – Te has apuntado otro éxito, no sabes cuán orgullosa me siento.

- Gracias madre – respondió emocionado. – Me da mucho gusto verte aquí.

- No me lo podía perder. Esta es tu noche.

Eleanor debió hacerse a un lado para permitir que las demás personas que deseaban felicitar a Terry tuvieran su oportunidad. Se separó unos metros y se detuvo a observar a su hijo, sintiéndose feliz de verlo encumbrado en el más rotundo éxito profesional.

- Un minuto de su atención, por favor – solicitó Robert desde el centro del salón. Todos los asistentes guardaron silencio y dirigieron su mirada hacia el productor. – Ahora que Terrence Grandchester ha llegado, quiero felicitar a todos y cada uno de los que han participado en esta puesta en escena. El estreno ha sido un éxito, lo que augura que el resto de la temporada también lo será.

Todo el elenco se reunió a los costados de Robert Hathaway quien dirigió a los asistentes un discurso de agradecimiento y reconocimiento a todos los involucrados.

Susanna estaba radiante de felicidad. Había esperado largo tiempo para sentirse nuevamente reconocida por el público, para escuchar y sentir el aplauso llenándola de satisfacción. Terry lo notó y se sintió feliz por ella, y aunque sabía que le debía una explicación por lo sucedido la noche anterior en su casa, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Después de todo ese era su momento, ya habría tiempo para reclamos.

Los fotógrafos y reporteros se arremolinaron frente a ellos en busca de la nota y las instantáneas de rigor, fue entonces cuando Terry vio finalmente a Amanda.

Era la primera vez que ella se dormía antes que él, pero esa noche era diferente.

Hacía un par de horas que Candy yacía en su cama profundamente dormida mientras Stear velaba su sueño sentado en el pequeño sillón a un lado de la cama.

"Por favor, quédate hasta que me duerma" le había pedido cuando terminó su relato y después de una larga charla en la que había tratado de infundirle ánimos a su prima.

- Cómo quisiera poder ayudarte, Candy – pensaba mirándola dormir en aparente tranquilidad. – Pero eso no es posible, la vida te ha puesto frente a un camino que debes recorrer sola.

De pronto un dolor agudo en las sienes le hizo dejar de lado sus pensamientos. A su mente acudieron otra vez aquellas experiencias espantosas que había vivido en la guerra.

Miedo, humo, muerte, sangre, dolor.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como queriendo arrancar de ella esas terribles visiones. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar tumbos mientras el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso. Vio de nuevo el vuelo de los aviones y la cruenta batalla en la que había sido herido, sintió su propia sangre correr por su rostro y un lacerante dolor atravesar su cuerpo.

- ¡Noooooo! – se oyó a sí mismo gritar en la oscuridad mientras se derrumbaba contra la cómoda en la que Candy mantenía en perfecto orden sus artículos de arreglo personal.

El estremecedor grito y el ruido de los frascos de vidrio cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, despertaron a Candy y al incorporarse descubrió en cuerpo de Stear tendido en el suelo junto a su cama, con las manos frotando violentamente sus cabellos, contorsionándose como un animal herido.

- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Stear!

Continuará…

Fragmento textual del poema "Oda a la bella desnuda" de Pablo Neruda.

Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

** ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS**

Las alegres notas que provenían de la orquesta inundaban el ambiente y junto con el murmullo de las voces llenaban el lugar con un aire festivo. Muchas parejas bailaban, había grupos de personas aquí y allá sosteniendo conversaciones, algunas profundas, otras banales.

Sólo dos personas se mantenían ajenas al bullicio.

En uno de los múltiples balcones que rodeaban el gran salón se podían distinguir las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer.

Terry había encontrado por fin, después de varios intentos fallidos, la ocasión de hablarle a Amanda y pedirle que conversaran. La chica le siguió hasta el balcón, sabedora de que debían concluir una conversación pendiente.

Una vez cobijados por la intimidad del lugar, Terry comenzó por disculparse por su actitud altanera de la noche anterior.

- Siento mucho lo de anoche.

- No es necesario que te disculpes, yo también perdí los estribos.

- Fue un momento demasiado intenso para mí pero eso no me justifica, no debí hablarte en ese tono.

- Eso ya no importa ahora, lo primordial es que resuelvas tus dudas y sanes tu corazón. Parece que la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad.

- Por favor Amanda, no sigas con lo mismo - dijo Terry casi suplicante - Necesito que comprendas que ese es un tema que está muerto y enterrado para mí. Es cierto que entre Candy y yo hubo una historia, que compartimos momentos de esos que se quedan grabados en el corazón para siempre, pero ¿sabes? No todo fue color de rosa, también hubieron momentos dolorosos en los que nos herimos profundamente.

- No Terry, no lo comprendo porque pude percibir que entre ustedes dos hay un vínculo infinito, aunque no lo quieras reconocer – apuntó ella convencida. - Pero será como tú quieras. Respetaré tu decisión.

Amanda guardó silencio mientras su vista se perdía en algún punto del fino suelo de mármol. Terry la miraba interrogante, como presagiando que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que lo lastimaría.

- Espero que tú también respetes la mía – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó él sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

- A que creo que… no podemos seguir engañándonos, Terry. Por lo menos yo no puedo – los ojos miel de Amanda revelaban una profunda tristeza. Él la veía expectante. – Creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin a nuestra amistad.

- Pero… Amanda, no puede ser que tomes una decisión tan radical. Tú y yo nos sentimos tan bien juntos, podemos charlar de mil temas, reímos, discutimos… - decía Terry atropelladamente, rogando al cielo poder convencerla de no privarlo de su compañía.

- Es definitivo – le interrumpió sintiendo que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos traicionando su convicción de ser fuerte. – Espero que respetes mi determinación – dijo mientras le volvía la espalda para evitar que la viera llorar, y caminó lentamente hacia el barandal del balcón.

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Amanda había significado para él un estímulo para vivir, para salir de sus recuerdos y ver hacia el futuro con mayor determinación. Ella había sembrado en su corazón la semilla de una nueva ilusión que ahora se esfumaba dolorosamente. Caminó como un autómata hacia ella, le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró quedo al oído:

- Por favor, no me quites tu amistad. Tú sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

Amanda sintió que un relámpago la recorría entera al sentir su presencia tan próxima, al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello y oído. Se alejó bruscamente de Terry consciente de que si permanecía un segundo más tan cerca de él no sería capaz de llevar a cabo su decisión de alejarse.

- ¡No! Yo no soy como ella. Yo soy una mujer que piensa en sí misma antes que en los demás y es por eso que me alejo. Si continúo a tu lado terminaré enamorándome irremediablemente de ti y ese es un lujo que no estoy dispuesta a darme. No cuando sé, a pesar de que lo niegues, que aún la amas. ¿Qué me dirás cuando seas lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo? _"Lo siento Amanda, pero he descubierto que estaba sordo a los gritos de mi corazón. Lamento decirte que tenías razón y aún la amo, así que me voy con ella"._ No, Terry. No estoy dispuesta a pasar por ese dolor otra vez. Prefiero una y mil veces alejarme ahora que aún es tiempo para mí de recuperarme del impacto de tu paso por mi vida, que esperar a que sea demasiado tarde – su voz sonaba segura a pesar de que por dentro sentía dolor.

Terry la miraba atónito. Era la primera vez que Amanda dejaba traslucir un poco de sus sentimientos hacia él. Era la primera vez que aceptaba que se estaba enamorando, pero como siempre para él, era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había tomado la decisión de alejarse y en su voz pudo reconocer esa firme convicción tan característica en ella. En ese instante supo que cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera sería inútil. Había perdido su oportunidad.

- Lamento mucho haberte lastimado. Es lo último que hubiera querido – murmuró derrotado.

Ella levantó sus ojos y vio en los de él la tristeza. Por un segundo pensó en reconsiderar, pero de inmediato se repuso y se mantuvo firme.

- Lo sé, Terry. Lo sé, yo también lamento herirte. Sé que me necesitas en este momento difícil de tu vida pero creo que este es un camino que debes andar solo. Nadie te puede ayudar a descubrir lo que tu corazón verdaderamente guarda – dijo mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una de sus manos sobre su mejilla. – Gracias por todo lo bello que compartimos, gracias por abrirme tu corazón, gracias… – la mirada de ella era dolorosamente dulce, la de él dulcemente triste.

Reinó el silencio. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus alientos se hicieron uno solo. Terry recorrió los últimos milímetros que separaban sus bocas, convirtiendo su tristeza en un beso, suave, cálido, tímido. Un beso tenue y delicado que sellaba lo que pudo ser y no fue, con el que daban carpetazo a su fallido intento de regalarse mutuamente sus almas hasta la eternidad. Un roce de labios y de perdones dados y recibidos.

Amanda se separó lentamente de él mientras las lágrimas brotaban ya sin control y le recorrían el rostro. Ella había buscado ese beso como un último intento por encontrar en él algo que le indicara que la amaba, pero no fue así. Encontró ternura, cariño, gratitud, pero no amor ni pasión. La decisión que había tomado era la correcta: debía alejarse.

Terry sintió su corazón llenarse de dudas y desconcierto. ¿Por qué no había podido besarla con pasión? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se llenó de excitación y de euforia como aquella vez en Escocia? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Adiós, Terry – dijo finalmente Amanda, limpiando su rostro y entrando apresuradamente al salón para buscar de inmediato la puerta. En su carrera no notó que Susanna la había visto y había notado su dolor.

- Adiós, Amanda – murmuró él al viento, sintiendo la soledad invadirlo de nuevo… como antaño… como siempre.

Susanna había estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar con Terry a solas. Quería saber más de su nueva relación con la reportera, investigar lo más posible sobre lo que él sentía por ella pero le había resultado imposible dado que ambos eran el centro de atención de la concurrencia y los habían acaparado en largas conversaciones. Cuando por fin pudo safarse cortésmente, no encontró a Terry por ningún lado hasta que vio a Amanda salir del balcón visiblemente alterada.

Atravesó decidida el salón con toda la rapidez que sus muletas podían darle, hasta que finalmente llegó al balcón.

Terry estaba recargado del barandal, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, viendo sin ver. Una sombra de dolor le atravesaba el rostro.

- ¡Terry! – Él se volvió y al ver que se trataba de ella su mirada se endureció.

- ¡Estarás contenta! – gritó furioso. Los ojos de Susanna se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de verlo tan alterado.

- Pe… pero, Terry. No sé de qué me hablas – dijo nerviosa, sin comprender sus motivos para tratarla de ese modo.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo!... ¿Se puede saber qué buscabas provocando un encuentro entre Candy y yo? ¿Qué buscaban las dos? Por que es evidente que ella sabía que yo estaría presente en tu casa anoche - gritó alterado, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de abandono que le invadía tras la partida de Amanda.

- ¿En verdad eres tan estúpido como para no entenderlo? – respondió Susanna alterada ante el comportamiento agresivo del actor. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a permitirle que pasara sobre ella como generalmente hacía cuando estaba molesto por algo. - ¡Claro! El altanero y engreído Terrence Grandchester no puede ver más allá de sus propios sentimientos. Pues bien, te lo voy a decir como si fueras un niño de cinco años: Ella estaba ahí porque te ama, ¿oíste bien? Ella te ama, y sólo trataba de acercarse a ti para saber si aún podía albergar alguna esperanza de que no la hubieras olvidado – le gritó visiblemente descompuesta y arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haber traicionado la confianza de su amiga y haberle confesado al actor su verdad.

Terry sintió que las palabras de Susanna taladraban sus oídos sin piedad.

_Ella te ama…_

_Ella te ama…_

¿Era eso lo que realmente sucedía? ¿Candy verdaderamente lo amaba? Instintivamente cerró su corazón protegiéndolo con la gruesa coraza que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida para resguardarse del dolor.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que me la voy a creer? No, Susanna. No soy tan estúpido – arguyó con su característico desdén. – Y escúchame bien. No voy a permitir que sigas inmiscuyéndote en mi vida, por muy mi amiga que seas no tienes derecho a tratar de resolver mi destino.

- No puedo creer que estés tan ciego, que seas tan cruel conmigo, con ella y contigo mismo.

- ¿Qué yo soy cruel? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que has vuelto a joderme la vida con tus absurdos intentos de celestina? – Gritó totalmente fuera de sí, descargando toda su rabia en esas últimas palabras.

Algo se rompió dentro del corazón de Susanna.

…_has vuelto a joderme la vida…_

…_has vuelto a joderme la vida…_

Jamás se imaginó que escucharía eso de la boca de Terry. Su intención no había sido nunca la de hacerle daño, ella sólo buscaba enmendar el inmenso daño que le había causado tiempo atrás al separarlo de Candy. Estaba segura de que él aún la amaba… ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Había estado tan ciega como para no darse cuenta? Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que Terry estaba frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos cargados de rencor y dolor, y que sentía una profunda aflicción por haber herido de nuevo a su amigo. Las lágrimas buscaron desesperadamente sus ojos y escaparon de ellos sin control.

- Terry… - murmuró devastada. – Lo… lo sien… lo siento tanto.

Al ver la reacción de Susanna, Terry se sintió el más desgraciado de los hombres sobre el planeta. ¿Cómo se atrevió a ser tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué permitió que la cólera lo cegara?

- ¡Diablos! Susanna, perdóname. No debí decirte algo tan cruel – se disculpó sintiéndose miserable.

- No Terry, tienes razón. No tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tus asuntos. Sólo espero que comprendas que todo lo hice pensando en ayudarte a reencontrar la felicidad que un día te robé. Fue un gran error de mi parte asumir que conocía a la perfección tus sentimientos. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que siga cometiendo estupideces. Hasta luego – dijo entrando al salón y rogando al cielo que a nadie se le ocurriera interponerse entre él y su camino a la salida. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y su madre lo interceptó al notarlo visiblemente contrariado.

- ¿Estás bien hijo?

- No, te ruego que me disculpes con Robert y los demás. Debo irme.

En ese momento se acercó a ellos un mesero ofreciéndoles una charola llena de copas de vino.

Terry sintió de nuevo esa necesidad que conocía tan bien. Era tan fácil como tomar una de las copas e ingerir su contenido de un solo golpe el satisfacerla. Como en un trance extendió su mano y cogió una copa llena de vino blanco, la sostuvo unos segundos mientras se desataba un terrible debate en su interior.

- ¿Qué mas da? ¿Qué caso tiene mantenerme sobrio? – pensó mientras miraba absorto el líquido amarillento que parecía embrujarlo e invitarlo a beber de un solo golpe.

Su madre lo miraba aterrada, consciente de la locura que su hijo estaba a punto de cometer.

- Terry – lo llamó tratando de mantenerse serena.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No dijiste que deseabas irte?

- Si madre – dijo regresando la copa a la charola del mesero quien de inmediato comprendió y se alejó.

Eleanor suspiró aliviada.

- Gracias una vez más, madre.

- Ni lo digas, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo – murmuró depositando un beso en cada una de las mejillas de Terry y agradeciendo al cielo haberle dado a su hijo, una vez más, la fortaleza para vencer su adicción.

Terry salió de inmediato, subió a su auto y se alejó cargado de rabia, de dolor, de culpa y de incertidumbre.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que se sentía exhausta y sin aliento. Le parecía que había pasado un siglo entre que encontró a Stear tirado en el suelo junto a su cama en medio de una fuerte convulsión, le había administrado el medicamento intramuscular que el doctor recetó para esos casos y había llamado desesperada a la puerta del Sr. Winkle para que la ayudara a llevar a un Stear, ya sedado, a su cama.

Ahora lo miraba dormir en aparente tranquilidad. Quitó tiernamente un rebelde mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, lo cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello y se sentó en el sillón que había junto a su cama. Era su turno de velar por él, justo como él mismo lo había hecho horas antes con ella.

En el silencio y la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, Candy volvía a revivir los dolorosos sucesos de la noche anterior tratando de encontrar en ellos algo que le diera una esperanza a su maltrecho corazón. Recordaba vivamente las duras miradas que Terry le dirigiera al verla.

Sabía que había visto anteriormente en sus ojos esa expresión cruel y dolorida, pero ¿cuándo? ¿En donde?

Con esas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza la descubrió la aurora. Stear aún dormía. Se dirigió a su recamara para darse un baño y preparar el desayuno, deseaba sorprender a Stear con algo rico.

Había intentado varias veces entrar al escuchar los reprimidos sollozos que provenían de la recamara, pero su sentido de la prudencia se lo había impedido. Conocía a su hija y sabía que odiaba que la vieran llorar. No era del tipo de chicas que buscara el consuelo y las palabras de apoyo en los momentos de sufrimiento, por el contrario, buscaba la soledad y era hasta que se sentía más fuerte y tranquila que compartía con sus padres los motivos de su dolor.

Ahora que todo era silencio del otro lado de la puerta, Sophia decidió que era el momento adecuado. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Amanda sentada en su sillón favorito leyendo un libro. A pesar de que era domingo, su día libre, y de que prácticamente no había dormido nada, lucía fresca y descansada. No había en sus ojos ningún rastro de que hubiera llorado como ella estaba segura que había sucedido.

- Buen día hija.

- Hola mamá.

- ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Conseguiste las entrevistas que buscabas? – inquirió escudriñando el rostro de su hija para tratar de encontrar en él alguna pista sobre lo que la había provocado el llanto de la noche anterior.

- Me ofendes madre. ¿Cuándo he dejado de lograr algo que me propongo? – Respondió aparentemente alegre.

- Tienes razón. ¿Y qué tal la fiesta? ¿Te resultó divertido departir con ese grupo de artistas?

- Mami, ¿por qué no vas al grano? – Dijo la joven dejando el libro sobre la mesilla de noche junto a su cama – Sé que te mueres por saber el motivo de mi llanto.

Sophia se sorprendió ante la suspicacia de su hija y se sonrojó al saberse descubierta en sus intenciones.

- Hija, no es curiosidad, es preocupación. ¿Tú crees que no me duele el saber que sufres? Es por ese joven actor ¿no es así?

- Si – respondió fijando su vista en sus propias rodillas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó amorosa al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, justo enfrente de Amanda.

- Lo que tenía que pasar. La mujer a quien ama ha vuelto a su vida y yo me he hecho a un lado.

- Ya veo – dijo dejando entrever cierta molestia en su mirada.

- No madre, no es lo que piensas. Terry es un hombre bueno que ha sufrido mucho. La vida no ha sido fácil para él.

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo cuando te está haciendo sufrir?

- El no me ha hecho sufrir, es más, él deseaba que continuáramos con nuestra amistad. He sido yo la que ha decidido alejarse.

- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

- Ay mamita, no hay mucho que entender. Terry pertenece y ha pertenecido siempre a esa chica, sólo que no quiere reconocerlo. Sé que sus intenciones conmigo eran las mejores, siempre me trató como un caballero, me abrió su corazón y me permitió conocer detalles de su vida que no le confiaría a nadie más, sin embargo, la sombra de ella estuvo siempre presente en sus ojos. Fue por eso que mantuve siempre una prudente distancia entre su corazón y el mío. Es más, creo que él dio mucho más que yo en la fugaz relación que sostuvimos – remató serena.

- Amanda, tú siempre tan objetiva y tan racional. Eres igual a tu padre.

- No podía ser de otra manera – respondió haciendo un mohín travieso.

- Pero dime, ¿qué harás cuando tengas que enfrentarte de nuevo a ese joven por tu trabajo? ¿Haz pensado que es posible que te asignen entrevistarlo alguna vez?

- Ya veremos, pero si es así sólo deseo ver en sus ojos la paz y la felicidad que se merece.

- Ojalá que así sea. Y verás que algún día encontrarás un guapo millonario de ojos azules y bondadoso corazón que te llevará a vivir a su hermosa mansión y te llenará de amor y de hijos – bromeó feliz de ver en su hija a una mujer de convicciones firmes y gran corazón.

Amanda lanzó una estrepitosa carcajada.

- Ay mamá, esos sólo existen en tus novelas.

Una ligera capa de nieve cubría las aceras. Afuera la ciudad se encontraba ya en plena actividad dominical.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por una rendija que se formaba en la unión de las gruesas cortinas. Terry yacía dormido en su cama después de haber pasado la noche en vela pensando en la encrucijada en la que se había convertido su vida.

La anterior había sido una noche para olvidar a pesar del éxito obtenido en la premier de "Las espinas de la rosa". Amanda se había ido de su vida y había lastimado cruelmente a Susanna con sus palabras. Pero lo que más le acongojaba era la incertidumbre que envolvía su razón y sus sentimientos.

¿Acaso sería cierto que Candy lo amaba? ¿Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar tal realidad y corresponderle para hallar de nuevo la felicidad? ¿Era tan fácil olvidar el abandono y la soledad a la que ella lo confinó aquella tarde en Chicago? Eran las preguntas que se hizo una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Recordó lo bella que lucía esa noche, lo cambiada que la había encontrado, lo que sintió al verla en un lugar tan inesperado, y decidió que no, que no habría una oportunidad más para ellos. El dolor era tan grande como el resentimiento.

"_No. Si ella se hubiera acercado a mí para confesarme que aún me amaba yo lo habría dejado todo, pero decidió alejarse justo como yo decidí no retenerla en aquel hospital de tristes recuerdos. Creo que no hay nada más que decir entre ella y yo. Por lo pronto debo retomar mi vida. Esta vez no me dejaré derrotar, seguiré adelante y tarde o temprano encontraré la felicidad."_

Esas fueron las resoluciones que tomó antes de conciliar el sueño cuando la aurora ya despuntaba en el horizonte.

Tres semanas pasaron velozmente.

Candy y Susanna apenas tocaron el tema de Terry en ese tiempo, se había convertido prácticamente en un tabú hablar de él a pesar de que Susanna los viera a los dos casi a diario. Le resultaba muy complicado a la escritora confesarle a Candy que Terry no quería saber nada de ella. Él se lo había hecho saber en una conversación que sostuvieron un par de días después de su duro enfrentamiento durante el festejo del estreno.

_- Susie, te ruego que me perdones por haber sido tan rudo. No debí usar palabras tan groseras._

_- No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas muy alterado. Te propongo que olvidemos el incidente._

_- Gracias. Sólo quiero pedirte que no me hables de ella. He decidido que seguiré mi camino sin mirar atrás._

_- Está bien, se hará como quieras._

¿Cómo podría decirle eso a su amiga sabiendo que tal verdad la devastaría por completo? Por eso evitaba cualquier conversación en la que Terry estuviera involucrado.

Candy parecía haber comprendido y tácitamente aceptado que no debían hablar de ese asunto, aunque por dentro muriera de dolor y de incertidumbre. Parecía como si para ella se hubieran cerrado todas las puertas que condujeran a la paz de su corazón. Lo único que la mantenía de pie era la certeza de que Stear la necesitaba. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a las sesiones de terapia de su adorado primo tanto dentro de la clínica del Dr. Brenner como fuera de ella. Afortunadamente Stear no había vuelto a presentar ninguna crisis y las cosas parecían fluir sin mayores contratiempos en ese aspecto a pesar de que había sido advertida por el médico sobre la probabilidad de que se repitieran.

Terry se concentró enteramente en sus ensayos, en los múltiples compromisos publicitarios que debía cumplir como protagonista de la obra, y en su hobbie favorito: los caballos. Se había inscrito en un club hípico en el que podía montar todos los días y era normal verlo cada mañana correr a toda velocidad por los verdes prados hasta quedar exhausto. Trató de mantener a raya sus sentimientos y su fuerte temperamento, y cada día lo lograba con mayor éxito. Extrañaba terriblemente a Amanda pero había decidido respetar la decisión de la chica pues había descubierto que lo que sentía por ella era un gran cariño de amigo y no quería lastimarla más. Tal vez, en algún tiempo las cosas retomaran su cauce y podrían volver a convivir como lo hicieron antes.

Todo marchaba en aparente tranquilidad para Candy y Terry, pero la vida no había terminado de ponerlos a prueba.

La tarde era fría, las calles estaban cubiertas ya por una gruesa capa de nieve pero el sol brillaba esplendoroso, así que Candy pensó que era un buen momento para dar un paseo con Stear ya que los días previos había nevado constantemente.

- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? Pensaba que podríamos salir a comprar los víveres aprovechando que el sol ha decidido visitarnos - dijo Candy a Stear que se devanaba los sesos en busca de la razón por la que su último invento había fracasado tan aparatosamente.

- ¿Eh…? Si, claro Candy. Creo que necesito reestructurar mis ideas – respondió haciendo un mohín de cansancio.

- ¡Estupendo! Iré por mi abrigo mientras buscas el tuyo.

Minutos después salían del apartamento entre risas y bromas. Caminaron largo rato por las transitadas calles y cuando el frío comenzó a intensificarse decidieron comprar los víveres que necesitaban para volver a casa de inmediato.

Entraron a la tienda en la que normalmente se surtían, escogieron rápidamente, pagaron y salieron de nuevo a las frías calles neoyorquinas. Caminaban hacia su apartamento cuando una chiquilla de apenas unos cinco años chocó intempestivamente contra Candy en su loca carrera por alcanzar a su cachorro que instantes antes había pasado por en medio de las piernas de Stear.

- ¡Patty! ¡Detente Patty! – gritaba el padre de la niña, quien casi de inmediato pasó corriendo al lado de Candy tras la alocada chiquilla que no se detenía.

- ¡Espera Patty! – seguía gritando el angustiado hombre.

Los gritos comenzaron a retumbar en la mente de Stear, quien sintió fuertes punzadas en los laterales de su cabeza.

_Patty…_

_ Patty…_

Escuchaba una y otra vez, fuerte y grave como el sonido de tambores de guerra.

Candy no notó lo pálido que su primo se había puesto pues su atención se centraba en la angustiante escena de la niña corriendo directamente hacia la calle. Con horror vio como, al llegar a la esquina, la chiquilla no se detenía.

_Patty…_

_ Patty…_

Era lo único que Stear escuchaba.

_Patty… _

_ Patty…_

Era lo único que Stear sentía.

Y de repente vino a su cabeza un dulce rostro redondo con anteojos y enmarcado en una suave cabellera marrón.

El cachorro se paró en la mitad de la calle y la niña lo alcanzó justo en el instante en el que un coche que transitaba velozmente se desviaba violento para evitar arrollarlos impactándose aparatosamente contra otro que circulaba en el sentido opuesto, ante la mirada desesperada e incrédula del padre de la niña, de Candy y de cada uno de los transeúntes que presenciaban la escena. El ruido del choque fue ensordecedor. El primer impulso de Candy fue correr hacia la calle para tratar de auxiliar a la pequeña, olvidándose por un momento de que Stear estaba con ella y sin notar que él había entrado nuevamente en crisis.

El impacto fue el detonante final para que nuevamente Stear sintiera caer en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo.

Nuevamente miedo… humo… muerte… sangre… dolor… se fundían en sus escasos recuerdos provocándole una desesperada e insoportable ansiedad. La bolsa con víveres resbaló de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente al piso.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo! – Candy oyó el grito desgarrador de Stear y volvió su vista hacia él para encontrarlo totalmente desequilibrado, con las manos estrujando su cabeza. Ella se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, volvió sobre sus pasos olvidando ahora su preocupación por la pequeña y vio con horror como Stear se echaba a correr alejándose velozmente de ella. Candy sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas, ¡no podía permitir que se alejara de ella en ese estado! Inmediatamente comenzó a correr detrás de él rogando al cielo poder alcanzarlo antes de que sucediera una tragedia.

- ¡Stear! ¡Detente! – gritaba desesperada sin dejar de correr a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, pero él parecía no escucharla y no paraba su avance.

Cada vez se alejaba más y más, hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y Candy lo perdió de vista entre los transeúntes, sin embargo ella no se detuvo, corría y corría empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino e implorando a gritos:

- ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Pero nadie oyó sus ruegos.

Finalmente comprendió que era imposible alcanzarlo y se derrumbó de rodillas mientras sollozaba desconsolada sin importarle que la gente que pasaba a su lado la empujara una y otra vez y la viera como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Así permaneció varios minutos, en una especie de shock nervioso. Hasta que logró dilucidar que debía hacer algo más que sentarse a llorar su desesperada situación. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa de la única persona que podía ayudarla en aquella ciudad… Susanna.

Los lunes y los martes eran los días de descanso para la gente de teatro, y prácticamente desde el estreno de "Las espinas de la rosa", varios actores de la Compañía Strafford se reunían los lunes por la tarde en casa de Susanna Marlowe a charlar y jugar poker. Ese día no había sido la excepción y, aunque faltaban unos treinta minutos para la hora acordada, Terry se encontraba ya en ese lugar pues pretendía charlar a solas un momento con su amiga y Tommy.

El timbre comenzó a sonar impertinentemente. Una y otra vez sin parar.

- ¡Dios! ¿Quién toca de una forma tan grosera? Por favor Elizabeth, atiende esa puerta que nos va a volver locos ese ruido – dijo Susanna.

Casi de inmediato Candy entraba en el salón con la mirada desencajada y gruesas lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Terry en aquel lugar.

- ¡CANDY! – exclamaron al unísono Terry, Susanna y Tommy, verdaderamente sorprendidos ante tal situación.

Candy se acercó temblorosa a su amiga y le dijo con voz trémula:

- Stear… Stear…

- ¡¿Stear?! – Pensaba Terry completamente azorado - ¿Qué no Stear murió en la guerra?

- ¡¿Qué pasó con Stear?! ¡Habla Candy, por Dios! – le preguntaba preocupada pues en ese corto tiempo le había tomado cariño a ese ingenioso joven de negros cabellos y amable sonrisa.

- Stear… ha desaparecido. No sé donde está. Hubo un choque en la calle, entró en crisis y se echó a correr. Corrí tras él pero no pude alcanzarlo. Ayúdame por favor – balbuceó Candy entre sollozos fundida en un abrazo con Susanna.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Debemos buscarlo! – dijo Susanna mirando a Tommy y a Terry.

- No hay tiempo que perder – dijo Terry.

Fue entonces cuando Candy notó la presencia del actor. Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse con él en semejantes condiciones. Es más, pensaba que nunca más lo volvería a ver después de aquella dolorosa noche de la tertulia.

- Tienes razón. Nos dividiremos. Yo iré con Susanna a recorrer las calles y después las estaciones de policía – dijo Tommy con decisión.

- Candy y yo buscaremos en los hospitales – aseveró Terry dejando de lado sus recelos. En ese momento lo más importante era ayudar a Candy a salir de tan desesperada situación aunque no entendiera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Candy les informó como iba vestido Stear y el rumbo por el que lo vio por última vez. Todos salieron de la casa acordando verse de nuevo ahí en tres horas si no habían logrado encontrarlo.

Terry la condujo hasta su auto y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta. Cuando él se puso al volante, Candy se dio cuenta por fin de que estaba sola junto a Terry, de que su olor la envolvía y se sintió más tranquila, más segura.

Por un instante olvidó todo, sólo era consciente de la presencia del amor de su vida junto a ella, sólo oía palpitar su corazón como aquel día en el zoológico de Londres.

- Creo que lo mejor será comenzar por los hospitales más cercanos, y en caso de que no lo encontremos comenzaremos a ampliar el radio de la búsqueda – dijo él, sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor – respondió sintiéndose culpable por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en un momento tan angustiante como ese.

- Dime Candy, ¿Cómo es que buscamos a Stear? – inquirió Terry verdaderamente interesado.

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

- Bueno, es que hace un tiempo leí en los diarios sobre su muerte en la guerra – aclaró – y ahora estamos buscándolo…

Candy procedió a explicarle con detalles todo lo referente a la reaparición de Stear en su vida.

Mientras hablaba, él la observaba de reojo, de vez en vez, cada que su actividad al volante se lo permitía.

- Había olvidado lo pecosa que eres, lo profundamente verde de tus ojos, el sol viviendo en tus cabellos – pensaba dejándose llevar por el embrujo que esa mujer le había provocado siempre.

En ese momento volvieron a su cabeza las palabras de Susanna:

_Ella te ama…_

_ Ella te ama…_

Sacudió vehemente su cabeza tratando de alejarlas. No iba a abandonar sus convicciones ahora.

- … es por eso que estoy viviendo en Nueva York – Candy finalizó su relato sin percatarse de los pensamientos de Terry.

- ¡Vaya, esa sí que es una historia increíble! – exclamó volviendo a la realidad y tratando de reconstruir su coraza defensiva.

- Milagrosa, diría yo.

- Primera parada – dijo él, deteniendo el auto frente a un edificio que parecía ser un hospital.

- Vamos – espetó Candy bajando del auto, sin esperar a que él le abriera la puerta.

- No cambias… - pensó el actor dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Nada…

Hospital tras hospital y no había rastros de Stear. Candy comenzaba a desesperarse pues sabía que los medicamentos que debía a administrar a su primo no eran comunes y corrientes, el Dr. Brenner los preparaba en base a sus experimentos, por eso ella siempre los traía consigo.

- Sólo nos queda un hospital por visitar, Candy… el San José. Espero que lo encontremos allí.

- ¡El San José! – exclamó. Era el último lugar al que deseaba volver en su vida, y aún más en las circunstancias que la envolvían. – Sí… eso espero yo también – dijo tratando de recomponer sus emociones, que para ese punto estaban hechas más que un caos.

Minutos después Terry detenía su auto frente al sombrío edificio que tan amargos recuerdos les traía a ambos.

Descendieron una vez más del auto, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente en sus corazones: miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse de nuevo a ese lugar en el que habían sufrido tanto, ese lugar que significaba el comienzo de la pesadilla de su separación.

Cada uno por su cuenta tomó fuerzas, y finalmente entraron tratando de dominar sus temores.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Candy se quedó sin aliento al abrir la puerta

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**R E C U E R D O S**

La imponente escalera se erguía frente a ellos como un escalofriante pasaje al pasado y al dolor.

Era inevitable que los recuerdos se agolparan en sus mentes al unísono, que el sufrimiento volviera a sus corazones, que las lágrimas amenazaran con brotar de sus ojos.

En ese lugar sus sueños se habían hecho pedazos años atrás, su vida se había convertido en desolación.

"_Prométeme que serás feliz..."_

_ "Terry..."_

_ "Promételo tú también..."_

_ "Quisiera detener el tiempo..."_

"_¡Terry está llorando!"_

_ "Candy..." "No digas nada..."_

"_Déjame estar así un momento..."_

Evocaban al unísono, sincronizados como la luna y la marea, el dolor de aquellos aciagos momentos en los que su amor se volvía imposible. Ese vínculo infinito que los unía se manifestaba en ese momento haciendo latir sus corazones al mismo ritmo.

Ahí parados, uno junto al otro, tan cerca y tan lejos, recordaban que el tiempo no se había detenido como Terry lo deseara aquella tarde nevada en ese mismo lugar; el tiempo había pasado y los había llevado por caminos distintos y apartados. Y sin embargo, era curioso como los había devuelto, inesperadamente, juntos a ese sitio. ¿Sería acaso una señal? ¿Una oportunidad para recomenzar? Candy lo deseaba sin duda. Terry no estaba seguro.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó una enfermera que los había observado desde su llegada, extrañada de ver a ese par de jóvenes permanecer estáticos mirando fijamente hacia el mismo punto por largos minutos.

En ese momento salieron del trance en el que se encontraban.

- Si, buscamos a un joven que desapareció hace algunas horas... – Candy explicó angustiada con lujo de detalles a la enfermera las características físicas y el padecimiento de Stear.

- Deben dirigirse a Urgencias, en un momento estaré ahí para auxiliarlos – dijo amablemente la joven enfermera. – Sigan por este pasillo y al final doblen a la izquierda.

- Gracias

Candy se sintió como una verdadera tonta. Siendo ella enfermera lo lógico era que se hubiera dirigido a Urgencias en cuanto llegaron al hospital, ella conocía perfectamente ese procedimiento pero sus alocados sentimientos le jugaron traición. Sólo esperaba que Terry no lo hubiera notado.

Mientras caminaban siguiendo las instrucciones de la enfermera, Candy notó a Terry distante y pensativo.

- ¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? – Pensaba rememorando la intensa experiencia recién vivida frente a las escaleras del hospital.

Sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados taladraban el corazón y la cabeza de Terry. A pesar de que había estado en ese lugar en innumerables ocasiones después de la separación, esta vez había sido distinto. Siempre recordaba la dolorosa situación sucedida en ese lugar, pero nunca antes la había revivido con tanto realismo.

- ¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? – Se preguntaba mientras veía de reojo a Candy - ¿Será posible que lo que Susanna me dijo aquella noche sea cierto?... No, no debo pensar en ello. No es el momento ni el lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a Urgencias sin haber cruzado palabra alguna.

Candy repitió ante la enfermera de guardia las explicaciones dadas anteriormente sobre Stear. La enfermera buscó entre sus registros mientras Candy rogaba al cielo que su primo se encontrara en ese lugar.

- ¿Alstear Cornwell dice usted?

- Si

Aquí está, lo trajeron hace un par de horas.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! – exclamó Candy emocionada, sintiendo que el gran peso que sentía sobre sus hombros desaparecía. Instintivamente volvió sus ojos a Terry quien compartió con ella el alivio por la noticia recibida. Se sintió inmensamente feliz de poder compartir esa alegría con él y agradeció a la vida por tan precioso momento en medio de los difíciles momentos recién vividos.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Llegó inconsciente pero hace unos 30 minutos volvió en sí y nos proporcionó sus datos. Está estable aunque fue necesario administrarle un analgésico y un calmante – explicó la enfermera.

- ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa? Su padecimiento es poco convencional y ahí tengo todos los elementos necesarios para tratarlo.

- Permítame preguntar al médico responsable – dijo la enfermera e instantes después desapareció por la puerta que llevaba al área donde se encontraban los pacientes.

Candy se volvió hacia Terry sintiéndose profundamente agradecida con él por su apoyo.

- Gracias, no sé que habría hecho sin tu ayuda.

- No agradezcas nada Candy. Me alegra que Stear esté bien, aunque me gustaría que me explicaras más detalladamente esta situación. Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

- Tienes razón. En el auto no pude explicarme muy claramente, estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada que creo que sólo dije incoherencias – apuntó Candy dándose a sí misma un pequeño coscorrón, lo que hizo evocar a Terry aquella chiquilla de la que se enamoró siendo un adolescente.

No cambias. A pesar de que tu cuerpo grita a los cuatro vientos que te has vuelto mujer, por dentro sigues siendo la misma niña – decía Terry para sus adentros, esforzándose en mantener sus defensas emocionales bien firmes.

La enfermera volvió a instalarse tras el escritorio.

- Buenas noticias, señorita. Puede llevarse a casa al paciente, sólo que antes deberá llenar estas formas – decía mientras le entregaba unas hojas y una pluma – y esperar un par de horas a que pase el efecto de los sedantes.

- Gracias – respondió Candy feliz por la noticia e inmediatamente se dio a la tarea de llenar los documentos que le precisaba la enfermera. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia Terry y le dijo:

- Te agradezco con toda el alma Terry, ahora ya estoy bien, en cuanto Stear esté listo lo llevaré a casa.

- De ninguna manera te dejaré sola. Esperaré contigo el tiempo necesario y después los llevaré en mi auto.

- No, eso sería abusar. Además debes tener muchas cosas que hacer y tu novia se preocupará por ti – se atrevió a decir a pesar del dolor que le provocaba pensar en, lo que ella creía, la aplastante realidad de Terry enamorado de otra.

¿Mi novia?... ¡Ah! Te refieres a Amanda… - dijo él divertido ante la actitud celosa que Candy adoptó sin darse cuenta, sin embargo, de inmediato atravesó por su mente la macabra idea de no sacarla del error en el que se encontraba al creer que Amanda y él sostenían una relación más allá de la amistad. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad de darle revancha a esa parte de su corazón que aún seguía profundamente lastimado después de aquel abandono.

"_Ella no es mi novia, es una gran amiga",_ pretendió responder, pero la parte más oscura de su carácter ganó la batalla y se dejó llevar por la necesidad de revancha. Tal vez después se arrepentiría, pero por el momento creyó que era lo mejor. Después de todo Candy misma había decidido no quedarse junto a él aquel día, ¿porque ahora que ella había recapacitado y estaba de vuelta por él debía correr a sus brazos de inmediato? ¿Acaso su sufrimiento y su decepción no contaban?

- Por ella no te preocupes – dijo finalmente- de hecho ella sabe que los lunes son los días que dedico a mis amigos de la Compañía y ella a su vez los destina a poner en orden su agenda y sus reportajes de la semana. Es una mujer muy segura de sí misma, que me da la libertad que necesito – dijo triunfante al vencer a su conciencia.

Entiendo – refutó Candy sintiendo el infierno quemarle las entrañas. Terry la había olvidado y ahora se lo decía de frente, mirándola a los ojos, parecía incluso disfrutar el momento como si se tratara de una sutil venganza, ella no sabía que para él eso era precisamente. Sin embargo, en medio de ese dolor, logró vislumbrar algo en el fondo de la mirada de Terry, algo que no sabía como describir pero que se parecía mucho a la culpa. Lejos estaba la mirada del actor de demostrar ese amor infinito por la joven periodista que ella creía su novia. Ella sabía bien el color que tomaban los ojos de Terry cuando estaban llenos de amor y de dulzura, y no era ese color el que le mostraban al hablar de Amanda. Tampoco su voz mostraba esas tiernas inflexiones que ella le conocía tan bien.

¿Podría ser acaso que Terry no estuviera verdaderamente enamorado de esa chica?

Algo en el fondo de su ser y de los ojos de Terry le gritaba que así era, que ella tenía aún una oportunidad de volver a formar parte de su vida.

Tal vez la periodista era su novia pero no la amaba y Candy, que estaba cansada de reprocharse el no haber luchado por su amor cuando se enteró del terrible accidente de Susanna, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente una vez más.

Al final, Susanna había decidido no quedarse con Terry, finalmente aquel sacrificio no había valido la pena. ¿Quién podía asegurarle que pasaría lo mismo con Amanda? Ella no pasaría el resto de su vida haciéndose a un lado para que los demás fueran felices, no después de ver que de poco habían servido sus anteriores sacrificios. Además esta vez no había honor ni deuda de por medio, era sólo cuestión de sentimientos y decisiones y ella podía luchar para conseguir reavivar el fuego entre las cenizas.

¿Acaso no había sido toda su vida una luchadora? ¿No valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por la mínima posibilidad de perderse de nuevo en aquellos brazos, de beber de nuevo de aquellos labios?

Era un momento crucial y ella lo sabía, debía decidir si abandonarse a la certeza de que Terry la había olvidado o aferrarse a la esperanza de que sólo estuviera encerrado en un espejismo para alejarse de la soledad. Después de todo ella lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que el amor por aquella chica no habitaba su corazón.

Era el momento de echar todo aquello por lo que había esperado por la borda, escondida tras el orgullo o el momento de luchar por recuperar el amor de aquel que le había enseñado lo que una mujer siente entre los brazos de un hombre, lo que el cuerpo tiembla y se estremece ante el roce de los labios del ser amado sobre los propios. Era, una vez más, el momento de decidir qué camino tomar, qué destino buscar.

Sus verdes ojos brillaron finalmente con decisión... lucharía por él.

_Si al final del camino descubro que Terry me ha olvidado, por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de saber que luché, que no dejé morir a mi corazón en una duda infinita. Prefiero su rechazo a la eterna incertidumbre. Si descubro que no me ama me haré a un lado sin dudarlo._

- Terry, pensaba que si insistes en esperarme y llevarnos a casa, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte un café. ¿Aceptarías? – inquirió finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba con Terry dado su fuerte sentido de acidez y sarcasmo, pero también sentía la confianza de conocerlo a la perfección y de saberse capaz de contestarle en cualquier situación.

- ¡Por su puesto que es lo menos que puedes hacer! – Exclamó juguetón sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Candy. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto le confirmara su relación con Amanda, comenzaría a sentir su alejamiento y el endurecimiento de su corazón, no estaba preparado para percibir todo lo contrario. ¿Sería acaso que había cambiado tanto durante el tiempo que la vida los llevó por caminos separados? Esta nueva faceta de Candy le fascinó, así que decidió que seguiría el juego que ella le proponía. – Sólo que me permitirás pagar la cuenta… pecosa.

- _Pecosa_ – repetía Candy en su mente mientras un eco lejano le respondía una y otra vez. Era la primera vez en años que escuchaba ese cariñoso sobrenombre. Cierto era que al principio le molestaba sobremanera que Terry la llamara así, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una especie de fetiche entre ellos hasta llegar al punto en el que esa simple palabra le traía a la memoria los recuerdos de aquella hermosa relación agridulce, y a su estómago una intensa sensación de vacío.

Terry notó la ausencia en la mirada de Candy, notó también hacia a donde había viajado porque a él le había pasado lo mismo al pronunciar esa mágica palabra. Él también rememoró momentos inolvidables al revivir en sus labios el sobrenombre que durante tanto tiempo usó para llamar a la mujer dueña de sus amores.

Era la segunda vez en esa noche en la que se habían remontado juntos a momentos especiales y lejanos. Era la segunda vez en esa noche que aquella extraña conexión se presentaba entre ellos y hacía que las convicciones de Terry se cimbraran desde sus bases. Esto lo hacía sentir vulnerable y, por ende, incómodo. Sin embargo trataba de controlarse y mostrarse lo más sereno posible ante Candy, lo último que deseaba era que ella se diera cuenta de la lucha interna que se desarrollaba en él.

Conozco una cafetería muy cerca de aquí, no es nada lujoso pero sí muy agradable. Si no te importa me gustaría que fuéramos a ese lugar, el café y los pastelillos son muy buenos, en especial el de chocolate – dijo Terry, aparentemente desenfadado, haciendo volver a Candy de sus recuerdos.

- No tengo inconveniente, vamos a ese lugar si así lo deseas – respondió algo aturdida por los recuerdos sin notar la intención de Terry de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos haciendo alusión a su gusto por devorar pasteles y toda clase de postres. Esa noche le estaba resultando excitante, llena de evocaciones dolorosas por su imposibilidad y eso, aunado a la estresante situación que vivió durante la desaparición de Stear, la hacía sentir un poco cansada. Terry lo notó y volvió a su mutismo mientras enfilaba sus pasos hacia la salida del hospital.

Dos calles separaban el hospital de la cafetería. Caminaban juntos por la acera sin mirarse, Terry con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón pensando si había sido correcto mentir, Candy con la mirada perdida en su interior aprovechaba esos momentos para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos, buscando encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para luchar en contra de la otra mujer y de sus propias convicciones.

Finalmente llegaron y ambos agradecieron la calidez del lugar después del inclemente frío que tuvieron que soportar durante la corta caminata. El invierno estaba en su apogeo y el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

Terry se dirigió hacia una de las mesas del fondo, en donde podrían conversar sin ser molestados, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de ser una figura pública y lo último que deseaba era que algún necio reportero los viera y empezaran las especulaciones sobre su vida personal. Esa era la única parte que odiaba de su profesión, le molestaba ser blanco del escrutinio público y del constante asedio de los periodistas de espectáculos. Así se lo hizo saber a Candy.

- En este lugar estaremos tranquilos, a salvo de los malditos reporteros – dijo en un tono de molestia.

- Te comprendo, no debe ser fácil tener que cuidarte siempre del qué dirán, sobre todo cuando se es un espíritu libre como tú – respondió esbozando una comprensiva sonrisa.

- Pues tú debes saberlo también, supongo que siendo la heredera de una acaudalada familia la prensa se debe interesar mucho en tu vida.

Los dos recuperaban poco a poco la calma y la sensación de bienestar al estar juntos, después de los momentos de lejanía que experimentaron durante la caminata.

- No lo creas, nunca he sido su blanco predilecto. Mi vida es sencilla, simple, no doy mucho de que hablar. No asisto a las grandes galas ni me paseo por los lugares de moda, no es mi estilo y finalmente eso es lo que atrae a la prensa. Sólo asisto a los eventos en los que Albert me solicita que lo acompañe en representación de la familia – explicó relajada.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿cómo es que Albert no está aquí acompañando a su sobrino en esta penosa situación? Leí en los diarios la increíble noticia de que nuestro amigo resultó ser un rico heredero además de tu padre adoptivo. Eso es verdaderamente asombroso.

- Si que lo es. Imagina lo que pensé cuando supe toda la verdad, fue difícil de asimilar pero pronto comprendí, a la luz de esa verdad, que todo tenía sentido. Entendí porque Albert siempre aparecía cuando lo necesitaba, él siempre supo cada detalle de mi vida y se encargó de darme todo el apoyo que no podía darme como padre. Es un gran hombre – dijo evocando a su entrañable amigo.

- Si que lo es, pero aún no me has dicho porqué él no está haciéndose cargo de su sobrino. Lo más lógico sería que fuera él quien asumiera esta responsabilidad, no entiendo por qué lo haces tú y además sola – dijo con cierto tono de molestia. Sí, se sentía inexplicablemente molesto al pensar que Candy sola cargaba con la responsabilidad enorme de atender al "Inventor" en su enfermedad. ¿Acaso su familia no servía para nada más que para darle problemas y para rechazarla?

- Yo misma lo he preferido así, no he informado a nadie de la familia Andley sobre la reaparición de Stear. Quiero darles la sorpresa de verlo completamente recuperado – respondió ella ignorando el agrio tono de Terry, para de inmediato intentar desviar el rumbo de la conversación – ¿Y bien?... ¿Dónde están esos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate? – preguntó pícara mientras un mesero se acercaba a ellos con el menú.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que tu apetito ha despertado – espetó divertido ante la graciosa cara de Candy, soltando una carcajada, de esas que siempre la hicieron estremecer.

- Dos cafés americanos y un pastelillo de chocolate – dijo Terry al mesero al tiempo que le devolvía con seguridad las cartas sin haberlas leído, aún con la risa habitando su boca.

Candy lo miraba embelesada. Verdaderamente era el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida y mucho más con ese gesto alegre adornando su rostro. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa en un intento por huir de tales pensamientos y se encontró con la mano de Terry que descansaba plácidamente junto a la taza de café que recién les habían servido. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados en aquella parte del cuerpo de masculino, una parte tan expuesta, tan normal que nunca había reparado en ella per se. En ese momento comprendió que jamás había sostenido aquella fuerte mano entre las suyas, que nunca le había acariciado el rostro, que nunca había paseado por alguna calle o algún parque tomada de ella al lado de Terry; y se preguntó dolorosamente qué se sentiría ser acariciada por ella, qué se sentiría que esos dedos se enredaran en sus rizos, qué se sentiría caminar sintiendo aquella fuerza sosteniéndola y protegiéndola. Entonces su mente voló hacia el rostro de Amanda y un agudo dolor le atravesó el corazón. Ella seguramente sabía lo que se sentía ser acariciada por esa mano, ser tocada por esos dedos, caminar entrelazando la propia con la de él. Comprendió que no sería fácil aceptar el reto de reconquistarlo sabiéndolo de otra. ¿De cuando acá te gustan las cosas fáciles, Candy? Se dijo infundiéndose valor.

Terry volvió a sentir la ausencia momentánea de Candy y le punzaba ver en su rostro el dolor mal disimulado, pero no se permitía el lujo de aceptarlo de una manera consciente. La herida en su propio corazón sangraba aún y un hombre intenso como él no puede actuar al margen de sus heridas.

El silencio habitó los labios de ambos manteniendo a cada uno en su propio mundo de emociones e interrogantes.

Finalmente estaban ahí, frente a frente, separados únicamente por una mesa de cafetería y por sus propios demonios, y una vez más había algo que les impedía disfrutarse, entregarse al amor que mutuamente sentían aunque uno de ellos lo negara. Par de corazones necios y dudosos, par de amantes que habiendo sufrido tanto se refugiaban en todo menos en el amor compartido.

Una vez más un vagón de tren era el escenario de un monólogo mental, de un debate interno, de un analizar y re analizar la vida, el pasado y el futuro.

Esta vez era el turno de Albert.

La fecha de la firma del convenio previamente establecido con la firma bancaria más importante de Nueva York estaba a punto de llegar. En un par de días para ser exacto, y Albert decidió viajar a la Gran Manzana con un margen de tiempo suficiente para buscar a Candy y salir de las dudas que le hacían sentir tan ansioso.

Ella no había vuelto a escribir desde aquella vez que le pidiera una suma mensual de dinero, ni siquiera un par de líneas para informarle sobre su bienestar. ¿En qué momento se habían alejado tanto uno del otro? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Albert recostado en la cama de su cómodo camerino de primera clase.

Verdaderamente le dolía la lejanía de su amiga y protegida, le punzaba el siquiera imaginar que lo que Archie le había dicho tantas veces acerca de sus sospechas sobre Terry, fuera verdad. No encontraba una explicación lógica para tal comportamiento. Candy no era rencorosa, nunca lo había sido, así que le resultaba imposible pensar que estuviera resentida con él por no haberle dedicado más tiempo mientras vivieron juntos en la mansión de Chicago, era un argumento demasiado simple para una mujer como ella.

- ¿Será a caso que vive una relación clandestina con Terry y se siente avergonzada? – Se preguntaba. – No, eso no puede ser. Yo mismo he leído cada día los diarios en busca de alguna noticia, de algún indicio que hable sobre tal posibilidad y no he encontrado nada. Terry está separado de Susanna desde hace meses y no se le conoce ningún amorío. Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

Un par de suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó desganado escuchando la voz de George pidiéndole autorización para entrar como respuesta.

- Te traje un té, el frío es cada vez más intenso y te ayudará a entrar en calor – decía el fiel colaborador de la familia mientras colocaba sobre una mesilla la charola con el servicio.

- Gracias George, lo estaba comenzando a necesitar – respondió afable mientras veía por la ventanilla los copos de nieve caer constantes y rítmicos.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada. ¿Puedo saber el por qué de tu pregunta?

- Es sólo que me pareció ver en tu cara signos de preocupación ¿me equivoco?

- Me conoces demasiado bien, no en vano eres mi compañía constante desde que era un chiquillo – dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa de divertida derrota. Recordó entonces que George había sido el único adulto con el que tuvo contacto durante un gran período de su niñez después de la muerte de su hermana Pauna, que se mantuvo inquebrantable a su lado en su época de rebeldía, enfrentándose incluso a la Tía Abuela y ayudándole a llevar a cabo cada uno de sus planes por descabellado que fuera, que le ayudó a proteger a Candy siempre que lo necesitó y que no descansó un solo instante hasta encontrarlo durante su desaparición a causa de la amnesia.

– Se trata de Candy. Me preocupa su lejanía, no física, sino emocional. Hace tiempo que no escribe y me duele no saber de ella además de que me angustia no conocer la situación en la que vive – dijo finalmente comprendiendo que si alguien merecía su absoluta confianza era el hombre frente a él.

- Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto. La señorita Candy ha demostrado ser siempre una dama. Creo que debes dejarla vivir su vida y preocuparte un poco más por vivir la tuya – expuso serenamente con su habitual tono respetuoso mientras salía en silencio del camerino dejando a un Albert perplejo ante tal respuesta.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – Exclamó elevando los ojos al cielo y dejando caer estruendosamente sus manos sobre los laterales de sus muslos. – Esta sí que no me la esperaba – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada ante la actitud de George.

Lentamente se acercó al espejo del pequeño tocador que se encontraba junto a la ventana y se detuvo en su propio reflejo mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía abandonando su rostro.

"…_me pareció ver en tu rostro signos de preocupación ¿me equivoco?"_

Recordó las palabras que George le dijera minutos antes y buscó en el espejo tales signos. Encontró un semblante atractivo, sano, enmarcado en una cascada de cabello sedoso y rubio. Nunca había sido vanidoso o fatuo pero en ese momento fue totalmente conciente, como pocas veces, de lo atrayente de su rostro y su aspecto en general. A pesar de no vestir el traje que tradicionalmente usaba en sus jornadas de trabajo, irradiaba una elegancia innata. Vestía un ajustado suéter negro de cuello de tortuga que permitía mostrar discretamente la amplia espalda y los brazos fuertes, no era una pieza de ropa muy común en ese tiempo entre los hombres de su categoría, pero él los mandaba hacer especialmente para sí con un modisto que le complacía en todos sus caprichos aunque la moda no los dictara, finalmente era un rebelde y ese era uno de los pocos aspectos de su vida en el que podía expresar tal indocilidad. El alto cuello de la prenda resaltaba sus facciones encabezadas por la contundente mandíbula, la nariz de líneas perfectas y sus atrayentes ojos azules, de ese azul tibio de cielo de primavera.

Entonces pensó en él mismo como nunca antes. Aceptó que era un hombre de corazón generoso, de alma libre y bondadosos sentimientos, de fuerte temple que le había ayudado a superar el dolor de las pérdidas constantes en su vida. Desde niño se enfrentó a la muerte de sus seres queridos una y otra vez, primero sus padres, después su hermana, luego su sobrino y por último Stear, que aunque no tenía un parentesco tan cercano como en el caso de Anthony, era un chico al que le profesaba un gran cariño; y eso le había formado un carácter maduro y de gran fortaleza.

Nunca en el pasado se había visualizado a sí mismo de tal manera, es más, rehuía ese tipo de análisis por considerarlos presuntuosos, pero en ese instante, frente a su propio reflejo no pudo evitar reconocer tales cualidades en su persona.

¿Cómo era posible que con semejantes atributos físicos y espirituales no hubiera logrado encontrar el amor? Fue la pregunta que atravesó su mente como un furioso relámpago en una noche de tormenta, y ahí comprendió su soledad y reconoció el vacío que habitaba en su corazón. Cierto era que tenía una familia a la que adoraba aunque fuera de una estructura peculiar, no había un padre, una madre, hermanos y sobrinos directos, pero estaba la Tía Abuela, Archie, los Legan muy a su pesar, y sobre todo, Candy.

Esa chiquilla que le había robado el corazón tantos años atrás al encontrarla triste y desvalida en aquella colina junto al gran árbol en el que a menudo se escapaba para buscar tranquilidad. Los demás siempre pensaron que él la había ayudado al adoptarla y hacerla parte de su familia, pero estaban equivocados, era ella la que le había ayudado a él a encontrarle un sentido a su vida, ella significó para él la tabla de salvación en medio del naufragio de su existencia solitaria, marcada por un destino que lo obligaría tarde o temprano a aceptar responsabilidades que nunca había pedido y que lo llevarían inexorablemente a alejarse de la más intensa de sus pasiones: la vida libre e indomable cerca de la naturaleza.

Fue por ella que viajó a Londres, fue por ella que volvió de África y fue por ella que logró recuperar su vida después del accidente y la terrible enfermedad que lo sumió en tinieblas por meses enteros.

Sin embargo, ahora comprendía que ni siquiera Candy podía llenar ese hueco en su corazón que parecía agigantarse ante la perspectiva de reconocerlo como parte de él mismo. Ni siquiera ella con todo su cariño podía hacerlo sentir un hombre completo, porque ahora era ya un hombre aunque se negara a aceptarlo del todo, no era más el adolescente trotamundos que huyó de sus responsabilidades por largo tiempo, era un hombre de compromisos, un hombre complejo que descubría la necesidad de compañía, pero no de cualquier tipo, necesitaba una compañía que le llenara el alma y le alborotara las entrañas.

En múltiples ocasiones había sufrido el asedio de las mujeres, de las ricas herederas que veían en él al partido perfecto bajo los estrechos cánones de la sociedad de la época, lejos estaban ellas de saber que una mujer de ese tipo le provocaba cualquier cosa menos interés romántico, él necesitaba una mujer libre de ataduras y convencionalismos. Incluso reconoció que en algún momento de su vida, cuando compartía la vida diaria con Candy, llegó a confundirse respecto a los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba. Este era un tema escabroso que nunca se había atrevido a comentar con nadie, a él mismo le resultaba incómodo recordarlo.

Tal vez fue un resultado normal de la cercanía y la convivencia cotidiana, tal vez fue la atmósfera de hogar que invadía el pequeño y sencillo departamento, ese calor de hogar que él apenas recordaba desde su más tierna infancia, pero en ese momento desconocía por completo su pasado y no podía relacionar tales sentimientos con sus propias carencias. Recordaba la crueldad de los celos apoderándose de su frágil emotividad cuando ella atravesaba el umbral preguntando si había alguna carta desde Nueva York con las más radiantes de su sonrisas vistiendo sus labios, recordaba el dolor atravesando su alma cuando sus verdes ojos se iluminaban al mencionar simplemente el nombre de aquel afortunado joven actor que ella le decía había sido su amigo en Londres, recordaba la impotencia y la rabia mezclarse en su interior al verla llorar destrozada a su regreso de aquel fatídico viaje en el que se separaran por azares del destino.

Afortunadamente logró disimular con éxito aquella estampida de pasiones y cuando finalmente recuperó la memoria tuvo claro que tales sentimientos habían sido sólo una creación de su mente para llenar vacíos. En cuanto recordó el lazo emocional que siempre lo había unido a esa chiquilla, ahora convertida en mujer, comprendió que no era amor romántico lo que por ella sentía, sino un profundo cariño de hermanos. Sin embargo esa etapa de confusos sentimientos aún lo abochornaba.

El recuerdo de Candy se desvaneció y ante sus ojos volvió a aparecer su propia imagen en el espejo. Acomodó hacia atrás su rubia melena con las manos y dijo:

- No desesperes tonto, ya llegará y cuando eso suceda tu corazón estará preparado para latir de nuevo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se sentó frente a la mesilla en la que George dejara minutos antes la humeante taza de té inglés.

Las dos horas pasaron volando y llegó el momento de regresar a buscar a Stear para llevarlo a casa.

Habían logrado desviar la conversación hacia temas menos profundos y peligrosos. Él habló de su carrera y sus planes profesionales, ella de su trabajo y de su deseo de estudiar la carrera de medicina a pesar de que no era una en la que hubiera mucha oportunidad de desarrollo para las mujeres en la época, de Albert y del Hogar de Pony. Se alentaron uno al otro y hablaron también de Susanna y Tommy, evitando desde luego cualquier aproximación al tema de la ruptura entre él y la escritora.

Los dos se cuidaron muy bien de evitar tocar el tema de Amanda, Terry porque no quería caer en contradicciones al encubrir su mentira y porque en el fondo le causaba cierta incomodidad la propia acción de mentir; Candy por el dolor natural que le provocaba pensar en la relación de Terry con esa chica y por la intención de borrarla de los pensamientos del actor mientras estuviera con ella.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al hospital, el silencio los envolvió y de nuevo los sumió en cavilaciones profundas y personales.

Una vez en el mostrador de Urgencias, la misma enfermera que les atendiera antes apareció nuevamente.

Hemos regresado, ¿despertó ya mi familiar? – preguntó Candy esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Así es señorita, puede llevarlo a casa pero le recomiendo que vea a su médico cuanto antes, la crisis que sufrió fue muy dura y puede haberle dejado alguna secuela que en este momento sea imperceptible – advirtió la enfermera.

Ya lo había considerado, gracias. Mañana mismo lo llevaré con el Dr. Brenner a que lo revise.

Aún está un poco adormilado, un camillero le ayudará a llevarlo al auto de su novio – dijo la enfermera asumiendo que esa era la relación que mantenían la rubia y el atractivo joven que la acompañaba, al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos de sacarla de su error.

El rubor había subido instantáneamente a las mejillas de Candy y Terry la miraba divertido, dejando escapar una risilla traviesa.

¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes? – inquirió ella con tono molesto al ser descubierta en su bochorno.

¿De qué va a ser mujer? De lo colorada que te has puesto – respondió ahora instalado en una franca carcajada.

No le veo la gracia – dijo ella haciendo un mohín y dando un golpe en el suelo con el tacón de su zapato.

Está bien, está bien – suspiró resignado – todo con tal de no aguantar tu sermón durante todo el camino de regreso, pecosa.

¡Muy gracioso!

En ese momento salió de nuevo la enfermera, esta vez acompañada de un camillero que empujaba la silla de ruedas donde habían colocado a Stear.

Al ver a su primo Candy corrió a abrazarlo, dando rienda suelta a toda la angustia contenida durante las largas horas de su desaparición.

Candy – murmuró Stear con voz apenas audible al sentir el abrazo de su prima y amiga.

- Shhh, no digas nada, debes descansar – le respondió cariñosamente ella mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Terry observaba la escena absorto, enfrentándose de súbito a muchas de las actitudes por las que se había enamorado de aquella chiquilla. Vio la bondad, la amorosa dedicación, la entrega, y hasta tuvo tiempo de observar la belleza de los ojos verdes de Candy similares a una pradera bajo la lluvia cuando se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción de ver a Stear de nuevo.

Por un momento se sintió un miserable por haberle mentido, por ceder ante los impulsos necios de su ego, por hacerle daño con sus actitudes arrogantes, pero luego recordó que para él, esa misma mujer no tuvo ni el más mínimo de los gestos amables aquella tarde y su corazón se endureció de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad porque el dolor le resultaba más intenso también.

Una vez en el auto, el silencio volvió a habitar en sus labios. Stear dormitaba en el asiento trasero, Candy miraba absorta por la ventanilla y Terry se concentraba en las calles y autos frente a él.

Ella había percibido ya la lejanía del actor y el endurecimiento de su corazón, por lo que optó por el mutismo. Estaba muy cansada como para soportar una nueva batalla verbal. Se limitó a darle las indicaciones para llegar hasta el apartamento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Terry reconoció de inmediato el edificio ya que varias veces había estado con anterioridad de visita en el apartamento de su amigo Jean Montmorency.

¡Qué coincidencia! En este edificio tiene un apartamento un gran amigo, el no está ahora pero cuando se encuentra en la ciudad organiza unas tertulias estupendas – dijo abandonando momentáneamente su frialdad anterior.

Creo saber de quien se trata. Susanna me ayudó a conseguir el apartamento y creo que se trata del mismo del que me hablas – apuntaba Candy mientras trataba inútilmente de bajar del auto a un Stear profundamente dormido.

- ¿Te refieres a Jean Montmorency? – inquirió Terry.

- Al mismo. Sé que está de viaje por Francia pero que volverá en un tiempo. Seguramente para entonces ya habremos abandonado este lugar – señaló la joven quien era ayudada ya por Terry en su tarea de bajar a su primo del auto.

El Sr. Winkle se ofreció a ayudarlos en cuanto los vio, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- ¡Es un placer volver a verle Sr. Grandchester! Hace tiempo que no nos visitaba, bueno… es lógico, el joven Jean no está en la ciudad, no tendría por qué visitarnos a menos de que ahora sea amigo de la Srita. Candy. Imagino que es así, de otra forma no estaría aquí ayudándole con su primo. Por cierto Srita. ¿Qué le ha sucedido al joven Stear? ¿Por qué viene como desmayado? – El viejo portero hablaba sin parar como era su costumbre y tanto Terry como Candy, que lo conocían bien, trataron de ser afables con él al pedirle que dejara de hablar por unos instantes. Había conseguido marearlos a ambos con su perorata interminable.

Finalmente acomodaron a Stear en su cama y se deshicieron de la amable contrariedad que significaba el Sr. Winkle. Solos en el salón del apartamento, Terry aceptó una taza de té que Candy le ofreciera.

Mientras preparaba el té en la cocina buscaba frenéticamente la manera de que esta no fuera la última vez que Terry la visitara, pero no quería ser tan obvia en sus intentos de ganarse de nuevo su corazón. Debía ser agresiva y sutil en su estrategia. Sin embargo, Terry se mostraba esquivo y frío. No desistas, debes tener paciencia, pensaba mientras servía el té.

El silencio era denso, lleno de tensión. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, justo como aquella mañana en el Blue River, sólo que en aquel entonces su historia juntos apenas comenzaba. Ahora los unían y los separaban sentimientos mucho más complejos, ellos mismos habían crecido y ahora veían la vida desde otra óptica, con más madurez pero también con más recelos.

Candy, debo irme – oyó decir a Terry súbitamente mientras se acercaba decididamente a la puerta.

Terry... pero... ni siquiera has terminado tu té – apuntó ella sintiendo invadirla la desesperanza, sabedora de que esta vez no le propondría un paseo por el zoológico.

Es tarde, mañana tengo un ensayo temprano – mintió él. No podía explicarle que sentía la necesidad de salir de ese lugar, de estar solo y pensar, pensar hasta el amanecer. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué.

Está bien – susurró poniéndose de pie – te acompaño.

No, no es necesario. Sé el camino – expresó secamente enfilándose a la salida.

¡Terry! – Exclamó Candy en un intento desesperado por retenerlo, más de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y enmendó resuelta.

Gracias – dijo cuando Terry posó su mirada en la suya.

No hay de que. Buenas noches – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Candy se quedó sin aliento al abrir la puerta

**C A P Í T U L O XII**

CONFUSIÓN

- ¡Por favor, Peter! – exclamaba con su característico tono entre suplicante y exigente cuando se trataba de pedir un favor, sentada frente al elegante escritorio de caoba del director editorial del New York Times. – Sabes lo importante que es para mí conseguir trabajar en el área de Economía y Finanzas para alcanzar mi objetivo de ser analista político y tener mi propia columna.

Peter Dawson la escuchaba expresarse con su natural grandilocuencia, divertido al encontrar en esa mujercita decidida la misma vehemencia que caracterizaba al padre, a Simon Walsh, el gran amigo, el pragmático periodista.

Esa niña a la que había visto crecer, que había correteado entre sus piernas y las de su padre en las largas tardes de tertulia en la sencilla pero acogedora casa de los Walsh. Esa chiquilla de ojos vivarachos y razonamientos adultos, de firmes convicciones y fuerte carácter, era la misma que ahora luchaba por dar un paso más en la consecución de sus sueños, los mismos ojos de niña enmarcados, ahora, en un hermoso rostro de mujer.

- Está de más decirte que he cumplido cabalmente con las responsabilidades que me han sido asignadas en la redacción de Espectáculos, seguramente lo sabes. Creo que puedo, en base a tal cumplimiento de expectativas, pedir mi traslado ahora que Bob Carpenter se ha retirado – decía emanando seguridad por cada uno de sus poros.

- ¡Niña! – Exclamó divertido - ¿No crees que es muy aventurado de tu parte pedirme ocupar el puesto de uno de los pilares del periodismo económico?

- ¡Oh no! No me refería a ocupar su puesto, sé que eso sería un absurdo. Me refiero a que ahora que él se ha retirado alguien deberá ocupar su sitio y quedará algún lugar vacante en esa redacción, ese es el puesto que me gustaría ocupar – se apresuró a aclarar.

- No lo sé – decía el hombre acariciando suavemente su mentón en señal de indecisión. – Creo que aún hay cosas que puedes aprender. Dejaré la decisión en manos de Jack, él está mucho más al tanto que yo en la evolución de tus habilidades – le informó al tiempo que solicitaba a su secretaria la presencia de Jack Sumner, editor en jefe de la redacción de Espectáculos.

En la cara de Amanda se dibujó un gesto de desaliento. Sabía que Jack quería retenerla en su equipo de trabajo por más tiempo dados los excelentes resultados que había tenido su cobertura de varias obras teatrales que se presentaban simultáneamente en Broadway y Off Broadway, pero sobre todo por la serie de entrevistas hechas a Terrence Grandchester, el actor de moda, el que comenzaba a mover masas como no se había visto antes, ya que ningún otro reportero había conseguido arrancarle al huraño actor la calidad de entrevistas que Amanda había logrado. Y eso era precisamente lo que ella quería evitar, no quería seguir encontrándose a Terry, no hasta que su corazón se sintiera más seguro, más estable porque aunque había evitado exitosamente enamorarse profundamente de él, le había dolido truncar de ese modo la hermosa relación que habían construido gracias a la diaria convivencia y a la compatibilidad de caracteres.

El tren bajaba lentamente la velocidad ante la proximidad de la estación de Nueva York. Los pasajeros se preparaban para el arribo después de un largo y cansado viaje. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente como prueba irrefutable de la presencia del invierno, la muchedumbre se agolpaba en los andenes esperando con ansiedad ver el tren detenerse y después ver descender de su interior al amigo querido, al padre, a la hija, al hermano, al esposo con el que finalmente se reunirían.

Albert terminaba impasible su labor de recoger los papeles que revisaba al iniciar el arribo mientras George cerraba las maletas y las acomodaba en perfecto orden junto a la puerta.

-Gerard deberá estar esperando por nosotros para llevarnos al hotel, creo que sería recomendable que tomaras el almuerzo y descansaras un poco antes de iniciar tus actividades en esta ciudad. Serán negociaciones largas y desgastantes – sugirió George en tono paternal.

-Tienes razón, no será fácil negociar con los Rockefeller. Pero antes de ir al hotel quisiera visitar a Candy. Es una asignatura pendiente y no estaré tranquilo hasta verla y saber como está...

-Y resolver tus dudas... ¿no es así? – inquirió el maduro hombre sabedor de casi todo cuanto pasaba por la mente de Albert en cuanto a Candy.

-Tal vez... – murmuró sin dejar que sus emociones afloraran – es algo que debo hacer.

-Se hará como digas – dijo impasible mientras abría la puerta y tomaba una maleta en cada mano. – Creo que es hora de bajar.

-Si – respondió Albert poniéndose su abrigo y tomando el fino portafolio de piel café que descansaba sobre la cama.

Algo dentro de su pecho le oprimía, tenía miedo de encontrarse a una Candy presa de un amor malentendido y a un Terry indeciso y aprovechado de ese amor. No encontraba una razón lógica diferente de esa a las constantes evasivas de Candy, a la inexistencia de las cartas respuesta de aquellas en las que él por más que se esforzaba no conseguía convencerla de explicarle en qué condiciones vivía en Nueva York. Sabía que era una mujer decente y de firmes convicciones pero ese mutismo, esa sensación de que ella le mentía le obligaban a mirar en dirección a Terry y una posible relación clandestina.

Sumido en sus pensamientos caminó sin decir palabra al lado de George hasta la sala de espera en donde les esperaba Gerard, el chofer que siempre les atendía en sus estancias en esa ciudad. Minutos después abordaban el lujoso automóvil y Albert le decía la dirección a la que debían dirigirse.

La mañana despuntaba entre la nieve y el nerviosismo de Albert crecía con cada metro recorrido, con cada segundo transcurrido.

Después de treinta minutos de tráfico intenso y de peatones acelerados cruzando las calles, el auto se estacionó frente a un típico edificio de departamentos del sur de Manhattan, en un barrio decididamente bohemio, en donde Albert, que había visto tanto mundo en su época de rebelde, podía identificar claramente la presencia de artistas y el singular ambiente que rodea los barrios que ellos habitan.

Este detalle avivó las llamas de su intuición en cuanto a la posibilidad de que Candy se encontrara al lado de Terry.

- Será mejor que vallas al hotel y comiences a disponer todo para las citas de mañana, vuelvan por mí en un par de horas – ordenó a los hombres que le acompañaban, tratando de ocultar el desasosiego que crecía a cada instante en su interior. George respondió con un discreto y simple asentimiento de cabeza intuyendo la razón del cambio de actitud tan repentino en Albert.

Bajó del auto sintiendo el frío estrellársele en el rostro, tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, como si en el aire flotara la serenidad que sentía le faltaba, y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia la puerta del edificio.

Un anciano de cálida mirada, que no era otro que el Sr. Winkle, le recibió preguntándole amablemente el motivo de su presencia en la recepción. En cuanto Albert dijo buscar a la Srita. Candice White Andley el anciano le sonrió con la mirada, pues tapaba gran parte de su rostro con una mullida bufanda tras la que se podía adivinar el terrible resfriado que le afectaba.

Mientras el amable anciano le abordaba con su característica plática abrumadora y ordinaria sobre las personas que habitaban el edificio, tratándose en esta ocasión de Candy y lo hermosa, amable, encantadora que era; Albert fijó su vista en un afiche que colgaba en una de las paredes de la portería que se podía divisar desde la ventanilla por la que el anciano le hablaba. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al preguntarle al anciano como es que ese afiche había llegado a su poder, y escucharle responder:

- Ah ¿se refiere a la foto que colgué en esa pared? Me la dio anoche el Sr. Grandchester. Es que soy admirador de la Srita. Karen Klaisse, y como él es junto con ella el protagonista de la nueva obra pues le pedí que me regalara una foto en la que pudiera observarla a cada momento – finalizó guiñando un ojo pícaramente, gesto que Albert no pudo advertir pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de contener sus ansias de golpear a alguien al creer estar confirmando su hipótesis, larga y lentamente creada desde que leyera la carta que Candy dejó en la mansión al partir de Chicago.

- Dígame por favor, buen hombre, que llevo prisa. ¿Cuál es el número del departamento en el que vive la Srita. Candy? – dijo haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba. El anciano comprendió que su perorata estaba fuera de lugar y a prisa le indicó el número del departamento y la forma para llegar hasta él.

De inmediato Albert siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones del anciano e instantes después se encontró ante la puerta que ostentaba visiblemente en su centro el número 8.

Se quedó quieto un instante, sentía la cólera correr por sus venas. ¿Cómo era posible que Candy hubiera caído en algo tan ordinario? ¿Por qué si Terry era libre no formalizaban su relación? ¿No era más fácil casarse y así no darle elementos a la parte de la familia Andley que la odiaba para intentar destruirla? ¿Por qué Candy se comportaba como una tonta niña enamorada que no ve más allá de su pasión? Pero tal vez la pregunta que más le dolía era "¿Por qué no confió en mí?"

Se sentía traicionado, derrotado ante la certeza de haber perdido la confianza de su amiga. Poco o nada le importaban los convencionalismos sociales, aunque en ese momento se aferrara a ellos para justificar su rabia, lo que le dolía hasta el alma era advertir que ella ya no lo consideraba ese pilar en su vida, ese amigo incondicional en el que podía confiar ciegamente, en el que podía descargar las penas de su alma y hallar consuelo y comprensión.

Y las preguntas volvían a su cabeza como avalanchas furiosas destruyendo la cordura a su paso y dejando a la culpa tras de sí. ¿En qué momento sucedió? ¿Cómo pude descuidarla tanto? Se preguntó para finalmente posar sus nudillos repetidamente sobre la puerta que se erguía ante él y disponerse a enfrentar a Candy y hacerla reaccionar.

Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, de modo que la luz mortecina de la mañana se filtraba descarada por la ventana. Estaba agotada de cuerpo y de alma, el día anterior había estado lleno de de acontecimientos sorprendentes y estresantes, y la noche no había sido mucho más tranquila. Stear había estado muy inquieto y debió velar su sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Además estaba lo sucedido con Terry, su repentina partida que la dejó sumida en una profunda confusión. Por un lado su actitud fría y distante, por la otra la manera intempestiva en que se fue, para cualquiera que no lo conociera esa grosera huída habría significado una humillación, pero ella lo conocía bien y sabía que ese era el tipo de actitudes que tomaba cuando se sentía amenazado y ¿por qué debería sentirse amenazado si amaba a otra? Esa teoría le endulzaba el alma pero sabía bien que no podía echar las campanas al vuelo.

Después de tantos pensamientos y emociones era lógico que esa mañana su cuerpo le pasara la factura. Dormía profundamente cuando el sonido de alguien que tocaba a la puerta la despertó.

Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era una visita, ni siquiera a Susanna tenía ganas de ver. Estaba agotada y deseaba descansar todo lo posible antes de que Stear despertara y fuera necesario llevarlo a la clínica del Dr. Brenner, era urgente que lo revisara después de la terrible crisis por la que recién había atravesado.

Se levantó tallándose los ojos y después de ponerse la bata que descansaba sobre su cama se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta deseando que hubiera sido un error y nadie se encontrara del otro lado. Sin embargo sus deseos no se cumplieron. Por el contrario, le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

¡¡Albert!! – exclamó sintiendo en su pecho una explosiva mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

Albert era la última persona que hubiera pensado encontrar tras la puerta y sin embargo era él, su padre adoptivo, su amigo, su hermano. Le hizo muy feliz el verlo. Sin embargo la mirada de él parecía gritarle que no era correspondida en su alegría.

- ¡Pasa, Albert! No te quedes ahí parado – le decía emocionada, ignorando su frialdad, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo suavemente hacia el interior del departamento. Él se liberó del contacto como si la mano de Candy le quemara la piel. Ella se volvió a verlo totalmente confundida ante el rechazo y lo que encontró le heló el alma. La mirada azul de Albert, siempre cálida, era inusual y dolorosamente fría.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan agresivo?– preguntó presintiendo que nada bueno saldría de esa visita inesperada.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Me preguntas qué sucede cuando soy yo el que debería hacerte esa pregunta? – le cuestionó dejando ver un poco más de la rabia que albergaba su corazón.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – respondió más confundida que nunca.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?... Si todo está muy claro. No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en esto- decía mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro del salón, junto al ventanal, observando cada detalle del departamento, tratando de encontrar alguno que le confirmara del todo sus sospechas.

- ¿En qué, Albert? ¿En qué me he convertido? – preguntó Candy desafiante creyendo comprender la confusión de Albert pero sintiendo que la cólera comenzaba a invadirla por la manera en que su amigo la trataba.

- En esto – dijo señalándola -, en una mujer ordinaria, en una mujer a la que no le importa pisotear su honor, que se humilla aceptando una relación clandestina. ¡Jamás lo creí de ti!

Candy sintió como si la abofetearan, como si le clavaran un puñal en el alma. Así que su amigo incondicional la juzgaba injustamente cuando lo único que ella hacía era cuidar de un miembro indefenso de su familia, tal y como lo hizo con él mismo en el pasado. Le dolía que dudara de ella pero lo que más le lastimaba, lo que la mataba era darse cuenta de que la juzgaba, de que no trató de pedir una explicación sensata, de que no buscó conversar para escuchar de sus labios lo que realmente sucedía. No, él había sacado sus propias conclusiones y se había dejado cegar por la rabia a tal punto que la trataba como a una cualquiera.

Las lágrimas se agazaparon en sus ojos amenazando con brotar a borbotones pero ella fue más fuerte y logró contenerlas. No iba a ser llorando como se defendiera ante tal injusticia.

- ¿Y me puedes decir quién diablos eres tú para juzgarme?

- ¡Já! Nada más y nada menos que tu padre adoptivo, que tu mejor amigo, que tu…

- ¡No vengas con eso ahora! – Le interrumpió furiosa – Si en realidad fueras ese "mejor amigo" no vendrías a mi casa a señalarme de esa forma y a acusarme de cosas de las que jamás sería capaz.

Albert vio la franqueza en los ojos de Candy y por un momento se sintió avergonzado por haberla juzgado y por haber perdido el control. Ella tenía razón, debió preguntarle primero, tal vez existiera una explicación lógica para lo que sucedía… tal vez él podría estar equivocado.

- Candy – dijo tratando de usar un tono de voz más calmado – es que todo ha sido tan confuso desde que te fuiste de Chicago…

- Lo sé, Albert. Sé que la forma en la que abandoné la mansión no fue la mejor pero tenía mis motivos, muy poderosos por cierto.

- Siempre he sospechado que ese motivo lleva por nombre Terry Grandchester.

– Pues te has equivocado. Terry no está en mi vida – dijo firme la rubia. – No es por él que vine a Nueva York.

Candy hizo un largo silencio buscando frenéticamente la respuesta a la interrogante de si debía decirle o no a Albert sobre la existencia de Stear.

- Entonces… ¿me aseguras que no vives con Terry? – rompió Albert el silencio, preguntando con voz angustiosa.

- No, no vivo con Terry ni con nadie más – manifestó Candy agradeciendo al cielo que su amigo estuviera reencontrando la calma, tal vez de esa manera podrían hablar y ella podría explicarle sin prisas los verdaderos motivos de su estancia en Nueva York.

Fue entonces cuando el destino volvió a jugar en su contra y la voz somnolienta de Stear se oyó desde la alcoba que ocupaba.

- Candyyyyy – el grito de Stear resonó por todo el departamento haciendo que la furia volviera a los ojos y al corazón de Albert.

En ocasiones la mente nos juega trampas en las que caemos con facilidad. Tal fue el caso de Albert que creyó encontrar en ese lamento el timbre de voz tan característico de Terry, del mismo Terry que instantes antes Candy le asegurara no vivía en ese lugar.

Su cólera ascendió a niveles insospechados al sentirse engañado y manipulado. Eso sí que no, no iba a permitir que Candy le mintiera y lo tratara como a un estúpido cuando bien sabía que no lo era. ¿De qué habían servido sus constantes esfuerzos por protegerla, por hacer de ella una "dama" ante los ojos de la Tía Abuela y los demás miembros de la familia y así asegurarle un futuro libre de complicaciones económicas? ¿En donde estaban los principios que adquiriera en el Hogar de Pony? ¿Dónde estaba aquella Candy pura y honesta que él había conocido? Por primera vez en su vida sentía nublarse su razón y sucumbir su corazón ante los embates de la rabia.

- ¡No sabes cuánto me duele descubrir que además de una mujerzuela te has convertido en una mentirosa! – exclamó acercándose a Candy, con los ojos encendidos y una terrible expresión de ira, dolor y decepción mezclados en el rostro.

La bofetada no se hizo esperar, Candy le atravesó el rostro dos veces con su mano mientras de sus verdes ojos brotaban las lágrimas esta vez sin que hubiera la intención de detenerlas. Esta vez Albert había llegado demasiado lejos, esta vez la había lastimado como nunca antes, como nunca nadie.

Cierto era que estaba acostumbrada a los insultos de los Legan y de la Tía Abuela, pero esos había aprendido a manejarlos y no la herían porque provenían de personas a las que nunca había amado. Pero que Albert le hubiera hablado de esa forma tan grosera, tan hiriente; que Albert, ese hombre al que ella quería tanto la llamara mujerzuela era algo que no podía soportar y que tal vez no podría perdonar.

Albert comprendió de inmediato el alcance de sus palabras pero era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás, el insulto había sido dicho y la herida había sido creada en el corazón de Candy, él lo pudo ver en sus ojos. De golpe comprendió que la conocía demasiado bien como para creerse él mismo la estúpida idea de que Candy hubiera perdido la dignidad, comprendió que se había dejado llevar por una serie de sentimientos que hallaban su origen en su propia soledad.

- Perdóname, Candy – dijo tratando de enmendarse y de hacer desaparecer la expresión de dolor infinito que surcaba el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – Fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo.

- Por favor, Candy. No debí decir eso… sabes perfectamente que nunca podría creer eso de ti pero estaba tan exasperado, perdí el control, perdónam…

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! – Le interrumpió mirándolo sin verlo, mientras abría la puerta y señalaba con una mano hacia el pasillo.

Albert bajó la cabeza, derrotado, comprendiendo que acababa de cometer una de las mayores equivocaciones de su vida. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y al pasar junto a Candy alzó los ojos para buscar los de ella. Lo que encontró era para él el peor de los castigos, en esa verde mirada en la que siempre había hallado amor y respeto ahora encontraba resentimiento y dolor.

Hubiera querido retroceder el tiempo y haber tenido la sensibilidad para comprender a su amiga antes de juzgarla, pero eso ya no era posible y sabía que le costaría mucho lograr que ella lo perdonara y volviera a confiar en él.

Lentamente cruzó el umbral y sintió cerrarse la puerta tras de sí. El dolor era inmenso, se recargó del muro contiguo y comenzó a llorar como un chiquillo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se permitía derramar una sola lágrima? Años enteros. Siempre sintió que sus ojos se habían secado después de tanto llorar tras la muerte de su amada hermana Pauna, ni siquiera cuando Anthony y Stear murieron pudo llorar, y ahora lo hacía como si esa fuera la única reacción posible tras su enfrentamiento con Candy. Se sentía el ser más estúpido y miserable del universo. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que el mounstro de la soledad lo invadiera hasta el grado de cegarle la razón? Porque ahora comprendía que todo ese malestar se había originado en el tren, en aquella introspección que lo había dejado tan expuesto y vulnerable, en la que había reconocido finalmente ante él mismo, tras meses de negación, que se sentía terriblemente solo. Esa vulnerabilidad le aterrorizaba, estaba acostumbrado a ser el hombro en el que todos lloraban, el brazo fuerte en el que todos se apoyaban. A tal grado odiaba sentirse vulnerable que incluso en la época en la que sufrió de amnesia se negó de inicio a aceptar la ayuda de Candy, tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para ceder finalmente ante esos ojos suplicantes en aquel parque en Chicago.

Por primera vez no supo manejar sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar por la sinrazón, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

¿Qué más daba si Candy vivía con Terry o con otro cualquiera si eso la hacía feliz? ¿De cuando acá él se erigía como un juez implacable de la moralidad ajena?

Lloró largo rato en ese pasillo, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para salir del edificio y enfrentar de nuevo al mundo con el corazón destrozado.

Tan absorto estaba en su propio dolor que no notó la frágil presencia de una mujer que lo observaba a unos cuantos metros.

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle? – le preguntó la mujer con voz dulce.

Esa voz lo hizo volver a la realidad. Con un rápido movimiento se limpió las lágrimas que aún surcaban su rostro, intentando inútilmente borrar las huellas de su desesperanza.

- No, gracias. Estoy bien – respondió levantando la mirada para encontrarse frente a la que reconoció de inmediato como Susanna Marlowe. Recordaba haber visto su fotografía en los diarios en repetidas ocasiones, sobre todo en aquella época en la que se daba a la tarea de esconder de los ojos de Candy cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con Terry. Las muletas en las que se apoyaba la chica le confirmaban que se trataba de ella, pero ¿qué hacía Susanna en ese lugar? Se preguntaba al tiempo que caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- Con su permiso – murmuró pasando al lado de Susanna para instantes después desaparecer y echar a caminar durante horas, sin rumbo fijo por las calles neoyorquinas.

- ¡Vaya tipo! – pensó la chica y se dio la media vuelta para de inmediato tocar en la puerta del departamento de Candy.

Estaba muy preocupada por ella pues desde que la tarde anterior abandonara su casa en compañía de Terry para buscar a Stear no había sabido nada de ellos.

Tocó un par de veces sin recibir respuesta por lo que intentó abrir girando la perilla que cedió rápidamente. La puerta estaba sin llave y se atrevió a entrar.

- Candy… – le llamó. Parecía no haber nadie pero un sollozo ahogado proveniente de la recamara de Candy le hizo saber que sí estaba en casa y que algo no andaba bien. Prontamente se dirigió a la alcoba principal y encontró a su amiga tirada sobre la cama, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¡Terry cabeza dura! – Pensó segura de que el actor era el causante del desesperado llanto de Candy.

- Candy… – le llamó de nuevo suavemente a lo que su amiga respondió incorporándose en un salto y arrojándose a sus brazos sollozando violentamente - ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó mientras la conducía de nuevo hacia la cama, con las dificultades que su estado de invalidez le conferían. Candy lo notó y se separó de ella.

- Lo siento Susanna – se disculpó limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que hacía rato cumplía su cometido y tratando de calmarse.

- No te preocupes – respondió sonriente Susanna, sentándose sobre la cama e invitando a Candy a hacer lo mismo - ¿No vas a decirme lo que te pasa? ¿Es Stear? No me digas que…

Candy movió su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negativa.

- Como me lo temía… es por Terry ¿verdad?

- No, no es por Terry. Él se comportó como todo un caballero conmigo, gracias a él encontré a Stear y hasta nos trajo a casa.

- Me alegra y me alivia que lo hayas encontrado. Dime ¿Cómo está?

- Ahora duerme, debe estar en absoluto reposo hasta que el Dr. Brenner lo revise y eso será hasta esta tarde.

- Entonces, si Stear está bien y Terry fue amable contigo ¿qué es lo que te sucede, amiga?

¡Ay, Susie! Es una larga historia – respondió levantándose de la cama y caminando lentamente hacia el ventanal, recuperando poco a poco la serenidad.

- ¿Recuerdas a Albert? Creo que te he hablado de él.

- ¡Claro! Es tu padre adoptivo ¿no?

- Así es. Él... él acaba de estar aquí…

Candy explicó con lujo de detalles a Susanna lo sucedido entre ella y Albert.

- ¡No puede ser que te haya tratado de esa forma! – Exclamó Susanna indignada en cuanto Candy terminó su relato. – Lo único que has hecho es cuidar de su sobrino.

- Lo sé, pero él ha malinterpretado todo. Piensa que vivo con Terry y no entiendo su reacción aunque eso fuera cierto. Él siempre ha sido un hombre de amplio criterio. No puede haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- Dime algo, Candy ¿Cómo es Albert?... Quiero decir, físicamente – preguntó acariciando su barbilla, tratando de relacionar a Albert con el hombre que había visto en el pasillo a su llegada.

Candy se sorprendió ante tal pregunta pero se apresuró a responder.

- Es alto, rubio, de ojos azules…

- ¿Joven y atractivo? – Le interrumpió a lo que Candy asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces era él – pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Candy sin entender la frase de su amiga.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando llegué había un hombre en el pasillo, junto a tu puerta, que responde perfectamente a la descripción que me has dado. Lloraba como un chiquillo pero se portó orgulloso en cuanto advirtió mi presencia. Estoy segura que era él – explicó Susanna.

- ¿Dices que lloraba? – inquirió sorprendida.

- Si, desconsoladamente. Hasta sentí pena por él, se le veía muy afligido.

Candy sintió que su corazón se encogía al escuchar las palabras de Susanna. Seguramente Albert se había arrepentido por lo que dijo, por lo duro que fue con ella. Por un momento se olvidó de su propio dolor y pensó únicamente en el de su amigo, pero inmediatamente recordó lo mucho que la había ofendido y cerró su corazón al perdón.

- Pues merecido se lo tiene – dijo finalmente, no sin sentir que una parte de su corazón seguía compadeciéndose del dolor de su amigo.

¿Le dijiste algo sobre Stear?

No, ni se lo diré. Cuando llegue el momento hablaré con Archie – apuntó resuelta.

¿A que hora verás al Dr. Brenner? – preguntó Susanna tratando de cambiar la conversación para alejar los pensamientos tristes de la mente de Candy.

A las tres.

¡Mujer! Ya casi es la hora y tú no te has bañado siquiera. Vamos, apúrate, mientras yo me ocupo de Stear. Los acompañaré.

Candy le dirigió a Susanna una mirada llena de afecto. Le agradecía tanto todo lo que había hecho por ella. Jamás se imaginó siquiera que entre ellas podría surgir un lazo de afecto tan estrecho. Susanna se había convertido en su apoyo, en su confidente, en su paño de lágrimas

Gracias – le dijo abrazándola.

No, gracias a ti. Gracias por perdonarme – respondió sincera – sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Susanna rompió el abrazo y le dijo dulcemente:

Anda, arréglate. Es tarde.

Si – respondió Candy entrando ya al baño dispuesta a tratar de hacerle frente a su vida y a su dolor.

Una hora después salían los tres del departamento para dirigirse a la clínica del Dr. Brenner. Stear aún estaba débil por los sedantes, así que el Sr. Winkle y el cochero que trabajaba para Susanna les ayudaron a bajarlo e introducirlo al carruaje. Candy estaba por subir cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

Srita. Candy, es un placer volver a verla después de tanto tiempo – escuchó decir a una voz grave. Volteó sorprendida y se encontró con el rostro impasible de George.

¡George! – exclamó abrazándolo con alegría. Realmente apreciaba a ese hombre y no pudo ocultarlo. – A mí también me da mucho gusto verte.

Me alegra verla bien, nos ha tenido muy preocupados – le reprochó suavemente.

Lo siento mucho, pero ya no debes preocuparte más. Ya ves que estoy muy bien – dijo haciendo un travieso mohín.

No cambia – pensó el hombre agradeciendo al cielo la candidez de esa joven a la que le profesaba un cariño sincero.

Busco a William – espetó volviendo a su característico carácter flemático.

Candy recordó entonces a Albert y la dolorosa discusión que había tenido lugar entre ellos. Su mirada se entristeció de súbito ante el recuerdo, cosa que George notó de inmediato.

Albert no está aquí. Se fue hace largo rato.

Es curioso, me pidió que volviera por él a esta hora.

Pues se ha ido ya – respondió haciéndose conciente del riesgo de que George viera a Stear, lo que la llenó de nerviosismo.

Debo irme – dijo ella intempestivamente.

¿No sabe a donde se dirigió William?

No, no lo sé – le respondió subiéndose al carruaje. – Adiós George.

El hombre se quedó pensando en lo confuso de la situación. ¿Por qué William no lo había esperado? ¿Por qué Candy se había puesto tan nerviosa de súbito? ¿Quiénes eran el hombre y la mujer que salieron junto con ella del edificio y abordaron el carruaje?

- ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas aceptado? Eso era precisamente lo que querías evitar – se decía Amanda a sí misma, saliendo furibunda del edificio del New York Times, dando grandes y furiosas zancadas.

- Hubiera sido tan sencillo decir _"No, no estoy dispuesta a cubrir un evento más que tenga que ver con el teatro"_. Sí, como no Amanda, y perder la oportunidad de que inmediatamente después de eso te otorgaran el cambio a la redacción de Economía y Finanzas. No te quedaba otro remedio. Deberás enfrentar esa mirada una vez más… ¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo aprenderás?...

Amanda hablaba en voz alta sin percatarse de ello siempre que se sentía profundamente ofuscada. Era una costumbre que tenía desde niña y que en varias ocasiones la había metido en problemas, era algo que escapaba de su control por más esfuerzos que había hecho a lo largo de su vida para erradicarla. No notó que a un par de pasos detrás un hombre oía su monólogo divertido, agradeciendo la distracción que suponía para él escucharla.

Había vagado por horas sin rumbo fijo, repasando una y mil veces los desafortunados acontecimientos en el departamento de Candy. Una paz relativa había llegado a su alma junto con el cansancio físico, pero la culpa le acompañaba aún.

Pensaba ya en ir a su hotel y descansar un poco cuando escuchó sin querer la voz de una mujer que salía del edificio frente a donde él pasaba en ese momento, y que a paso veloz caminaba delante de él. La joven sostenía una graciosa conversación consigo misma. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y desear seguir escuchando lo que la joven decía, le resultaba verdaderamente cómico, podía imaginar los gestos que hacía al escuchar su tono de voz en su auto reproche. Decidió seguirla, pues le venía bien la distracción que suponía escuchar los lamentos ajenos en lugar de los propios. Luego de unos minutos se acercó a ella, no pudo evitarlo, deseaba saber si el rostro que había imaginado se parecía en algo al que en realidad poseía la chica.

¿Está usted bien? – Preguntó sin lograr contener una risilla simplona.

Continuará...

19


	13. Chapter 13

Su corazón latía agitado, sobresaltada ante la posibilidad de que George hubiera descubierto la presencia de Stear

**C A P Í T U L O XIII**

** SI TAN SOLO...**

_Si tan solo pudiera sanar esta herida_

_Y mostrarme ante ti limpio como el cielo de mayo..._

_Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la salida_

_A este laberinto eterno de miedos y dudas..._

Su corazón latía agitado, sobresaltado ante la posibilidad de que George hubiera descubierto la presencia de Stear.

¿Desde cuando estaría observando? – se preguntaba inquieta mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje.

¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Susanna al verla pensativa.

El hombre al que saludé es la mano derecha de Albert. Temo que haya visto y reconocido a Stear.

¿Te preguntó algo?

No, pero es un hombre inteligente y observador, no dudo que el rostro de Stear le haya parecido familiar.

¡Por Dios, Candy! No te tortures de esa manera, supongo que Stear estará muy cambiado desde la última vez que ese hombre lo vio. Además, se supone que está muerto, no creo que pueda establecer alguna relación que lo lleve a deducir que se trata de él – explicó tratando de calmar a su amiga.

No es sólo eso lo que me preocupa, Susanna. Después de lo sucedido con Albert esta mañana no podré seguir aceptando la mesada que religiosamente me depositaba en el banco.

No creo que sea tan malo ese Albert como para hacer una canallada de ese tipo.

No, no es un hombre malo, todo lo contrario, y muy seguramente no me retirará su ayuda económica, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a aceptar un solo dólar que venga de él, así que creo que ha llegado el momento de conseguir un empleo.

¡Un empleo! ¿Y qué harás con Stear? Él no puede estar solo en el departamento. Después de lo de ayer creo que es más que evidente que necesita vigilancia y atención constante – exclamó Susanna escandalizada ante los planes de Candy.

Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de contratar los servicios de alguna enfermera para que lo atienda en mi ausencia – se explicó – Estoy más que consciente de que no es posible dejarlo solo pero no tengo otra alternativa. A partir de mañana buscaré una plaza en cada hospital de Nueva York. Esta es una ciudad muy grande y no dudo que en algún lugar requieran de los servicios de una enfermera tan capaz y experimentada como yo – dijo haciendo un guiño travieso a su amiga, en señal de que se había tranquilizado de su ansiedad inicial y poco a poco volvía a ser la misma Candy de siempre, esa que enfrenta la vida con valor a pesar de las dificultades.

¡Buen chiste! Pagarás a una enfermera mientras tú trabajas haciendo lo mismo pero en otro sitio.

No tengo remedio ¿verdad amiga?

No, no lo tienes, pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional – respondió cálidamente Susanna tomando entre las suyas una de las manos de Candy mientras Stear dormía profundamente a pesar de los movimientos bruscos del carruaje.

Quince minutos después llegaban a la clínica del Dr. Brenner. Una vez que el galeno hubo revisado a Stear llamó a Candy a su consultorio para explicarle la delicada condición de su primo.

¿Cómo lo encontró doctor? – Preguntó ansiosa.

No son buenas las noticias que voy a darte, Candy – le respondió reflejando en su voz la gravedad de la situación. Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Después de analizar la crisis que Stear sufrió la tarde de ayer y de revisar su estado físico, creo que es necesario que permanezca en la clínica internado por un tiempo – explicó con voz pausada, retirando lentamente sus anteojos y poniéndolos con suavidad sobre el escritorio.

Pe... pero doctor, yo he seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, lo he cuidado tal y como usted lo ha indicado, le he aplicado todos los medicamentos a sus horas, le hablo de su vida antes de la guerra, lo llevo a paseos tranquilos...

Sí, tan tranquilos como el de ayer por la tarde – espetó el médico en tono admonitorio.

Bueno... lo de ayer fue un accidente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a ocurrir semejante incidente ante nuestros ojos? – Se justificó Candy.

Precisamente eso es lo que debemos evitar. Ese tipo de situaciones son las que detonan en él los síntomas más graves del terrible síndrome postraumático que padece tu primo. Ese tipo de experiencias no son para nada recomendables en su estado pero es comprensible que no lo puedas tener aislado del mundo si vive contigo. Por eso es que te recomiendo que se quede aquí por unos meses. Es necesario que el Dr. Brocca lo examine y que en conjunto le apliquemos la terapia que estamos experimentando. Lamentablemente el caso de Stear no es el único, hay muchos veteranos que se enfrentan a este padecimiento después de las atrocidades que les tocó vivir en el campo de batalla, sin embargo en el caso específico de Stear esto se agrava con la amnesia que padece ya que no puede establecer un parámetro con su realidad y con la totalidad de su vida dada su carencia de recuerdos. Es una suerte que su familia cuente con los recursos económicos para solventar un tratamiento de este tipo, no cualquiera tiene esa posibilidad.

Ay doctor... precisamente sobre eso debo hablarle ahora. No creo que me sea posible asumir un gasto tan oneroso – dijo Candy con un hilo de preocupada voz – la familia de Stear no sabe que él está vivo – prosiguió hasta explicarle la totalidad de la situación a la que se enfrentaba, sin omitir detalle alguno.

¡Andley! ¿Ambos pertenecen a esa familia? – preguntó azorado.

Así es doctor. El apellido completo de Stear es Cornwell Andley – explicó la rubia.

¡Chiquilla! No entiendo bien a bien el por qué de tu obstinación por mantener esto en secreto, pero veo en tus ojos que tus intenciones son legítimas, así que no te preocupes – le dijo levantándose de su asiento y avanzando lentamente hacia ella – tu problema económico está resuelto. ¿Acaso no sabes que William Andley es uno de los principales benefactores de esta institución?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al escuchar la increíble noticia, poniéndose de inmediato de pie ante la presencia protectora del Dr. Brenner. Al parecer el cielo se apiadaba de ella una vez más.

No, yo no lo... sabía – respondió impresionada.

Yo mismo he hablado con el Sr. Andley. Me ha explicado que el motivo de sus donativos a esta causa de investigación es que él padeció en cuerpo y alma los horrores de la guerra y los terribles efectos que le causaron. ¡Vaya! Mira que el mundo es pequeño... ¿así que tú eres la valiente enfermera que le ayudó a recuperarse de su amnesia?

Candy se sonrojó ante el sincero cumplido.

No fue ningún acto heroico. Le debo mucho a Albert, es decir, a William Andley. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, además él siempre ha sido como mi hermano – el rostro de Candy reflejó entonces el dolor que le provocaba la discusión vivida ese mismo día por la mañana.

Lamento mucho que en la actualidad su relación se halle fracturada, los dos son seres humanos ejemplares. Seguramente pronto podrán arreglar sus diferencias – dijo el médico tratando de reconfortarla. - Por lo pronto, sabe niña que lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestro principal benefactor es absorber los gastos que su sobrino genere en esta institución ¿no lo crees?

Si.

Entonces no se diga más. Desde hoy Stear será el paciente consentido de esta clínica.

Gracias, mil gracias – musitó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. – Una cosa más, doctor...

No te preocupes, seré una tumba con respecto a Stear hasta que tú misma me pidas lo contrario – le interrumpió adivinando la petición que la chica estaba a punto de hacerle.

/

Nunca había sido alguien que gustara de permanecer en la cama más allá de lo necesario. Aunque era de naturaleza nocturna casi siempre se levantaba al alba, sin embargo ese día frío disfrutaba la calidez de las sábanas aun cuando el sol ya se hallaba en lo más alto del cielo. Nada le urgía a abandonarlas así que repasaba en su mente los intensos momentos vividos el día anterior al lado de Candy.

Todo era confusión dentro de él pues aunque estaba convencido de que había superado ya sus etapas de añoranza, también percibía la existencia de un lazo entre ellos, de un sentimiento que se negaba a morir a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y de él mismo. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Debía dar marcha atrás en sus decisiones y tomar la oportunidad que la vida le presentaba de buscar la felicidad a su lado?

No quería pensar. Si tan sólo ella hubiera vuelto antes a su vida, si tan sólo el dolor de aquel recuerdo no existiera en su corazón, si tan sólo pudiera perdonarla...

Sabía perfectamente que sobre sus hombros también descansaba gran parte de la responsabilidad de que las cosas hubieran sido tan dolorosas. Si él hubiera vencido sus miedos de hablar con Candy sobre el accidente antes de que ella se enterara por terceras personas, si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de retenerla y decirle adiós de una manera menos cruel, si tan solo él mismo fuera menos complejo, si tan solo fuera menos arrogante, más humilde... si tan solo...

Pero no, las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera, en ese mismo momento no lo eran. El hubiera es el tiempo de los tontos y él no se consideraba uno de ellos. Las cosas fueron así y ahora él se preguntaba si debía abrir su corazón al perdón y a la esperanza o permanecer en la soledad y el ensimismamiento.

La decisión no era fácil pero tampoco debía ser tomada con prisas, así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha tibia. Una vez que estuvo listo salió rumbo al hípico, necesitaba cabalgar y sentir que sus pensamientos se despejaban con la brisa helada estrellándose en su rostro.

Los ensayos eran hasta la tarde, así que decidió disfrutar de su soledad y del paisaje nevado que la ciudad le ofrecía.

/

¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso? – exclamó Amanda llena de indignación ante la mueca divertida formada en el rostro de Albert.

No, por favor no me malinterprete, es sólo que no es muy común que la gente hable sola en voz alta. Me pareció que estaba _un poco_ aturdida y me preguntaba si necesita ayuda – se explicó amablemente el rubio aunque sin borrar del todo la sonrisa en sus labios.

Es usted muy amable caballero, pero por lo general soy una mujer que puede arreglar sus asuntos sola – respondió la joven con un gesto de autosuficiencia. – Además, si hablo sola es un problema que me incumbe sólo a mí.

William Albert Andley – fue la respuesta del hombre al tiempo que estiraba su mano. – Es un placer conocerla señorita...

Amanda Walsh – respondió y estrechó su mano por pura cortesía. – Ahora debo irme – dijo y sin más echó a caminar rápidamente por la acera, dejando en la mente de Albert un cálido recuerdo.

Gracias Amanda Walsh por hacerme olvidar este dolor que llevo en las entrañas por unos minutos – dijo al viento y de inmediato tomó un taxi para llegar hasta su hotel.

/

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla entrar a la habitación.

¡Candy! ¿Dónde te has metido? Te he estado esperando por una hora desde que desperté en esta cama – decía Stear tratando de sonar molesto, pero sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro lo desmentían.

Estaba hablando con el Dr. Brenner sobre ti – respondió acercándose a la cama y acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos que, de nueva cuenta, habían crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros.

Menos mal, pensé que te habías ido por ahí con Terry ¿eh? No creas que no recuerdo que fue él quien nos llevó ayer al departamento – le dijo pícaro.

¡Stear! ¡Recuerdas a Terry! – exclamó esperanzada ante la posibilidad de que Stear hubiera recordado algo.

Lamento desilusionarte. Sólo te escuché llamarlo por su nombre varias veces en el auto, además claro, de que vi los ojos de borreguito moribundo con los que lo mirabas – la embromó.

¡Stear! ¡Eres incorregible! ¡Yo no sé a qué te refieres con eso de "ojos de borreguito moribundo"! – dijo molesta.

No te enojes Candy, tal vez no sea ese el término adecuado pero sí se nota en tu mirada un brillo especial cuando ves a ese chico, y para ser absolutamente sincero… también en los de él cuando te mira.

¡Ay Stear! No sabes lo que daría porque lo que dices fuera cierto – dijo melancólica mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su primo. – Ya no sé ni que pensar. A veces percibo lo mismo que tú y otras me perece tan lejano, incluso hasta puedo de ver un dejo de rencor en su mirada… justo como aquella vez en Escocia cuando… enfrentó a su madre… ante mis ojos – dijo esto último bajando la voz mientras una expresión de certeza se formaba en su rostro. - ¡Eso es! Fue entonces cuando vi esa misma expresión de rencor y cariño mezclados en sus expresivos ojos – un rayo de luz iluminó el entendimiento de Candy ante tal revelación. Desde aquella vez que lo viera en casa de Susanna por primera vez después de su llegada a Nueva York, percibió esa revoltura contradictoria de sentimientos en su mirada y en sus actitudes hacia ella.

Esa y no otra era la evidencia que ella necesitaba para terminar de convencerse de que, aunque él lo tratara de ocultar, incluso aunque él mismo lo desconociera, todavía guardaba para ella algún tipo de cariño, justo como lo guardaba en secreto y en silencio hacia su madre en aquella época tan lejana ya, a pesar de que ante el mundo mostrara una careta de rencor.

La pregunta era ahora: ¿Cuál era el motivo de ese resentimiento hacia ella? Su mente buscaba frenéticamente una respuesta olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que tenía que decirle a Stear sobre su permanencia en la clínica.

No entiendo Candy, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó pues no comprendía una sola de las palabras dichas por su prima.

Es solo que... hay algo que debo averiguar, pero tú no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien y tú también lo estarás – replicó volviendo a la realidad, ya habría tiempo para buscar respuestas, ahora lo más importante era Stear.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en una silla que se hallaba junto a la misma, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle que debía permanecer en esa clínica por un tiempo. Lo último que deseaba era que se sintiera abandonado por ella, sabía de la fragilidad de sus emociones pero confiaba en la fortaleza de su espíritu.

Hay algo que debes saber – dijo finalmente tomando tiernamente una de sus manos. – El Dr. Brenner me ha dicho que es necesario que permanezcas en la clínica por un tiempo.

¿Tan mal estoy? – preguntó acongojado provocando que se formara un nudo de tristeza en la garganta de Candy.

No, no es eso, pero el doctor opina que es necesario que te encuentres en un ambiente de calma permanente, sin sobresaltos, además de que es necesario que te apliquen algunas terapias para tratar de manera adecuada el síndrome postraumático que padeces.

Entiendo – musitó dejando ver en su rostro un gesto de desilusión. – Pensé que estaría a tu lado todo el tiempo que durara mi recuperación.

Yo pensé lo mismo, pero el doctor me ha dado razones lo suficientemente poderosas como para comprender que lo mejor para ti es permanecer aquí. – Candy sintió que desde ese mismo momento la nostalgia la invadía ante la perspectiva de la soledad que enfrentaría de nueva cuenta, más se sintió al instante egoísta al pensar en sus propios miedos cuando lo primero que debería preocuparle era el bienestar de Stear.

Vendré a visitarte todos los días – le prometió poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón en señal de juramento.

Lo sé, querida Candy, sé que estarás aquí cada día y sé también que sufres por mi causa. No te preocupes por mí, pondré todo el empeño del mundo para recuperarme pronto y volver a pasear a tu lado por las calles de Nueva York – dijo imitando el ademán de Candy.

¿Es un trato?

Te doy mi palabra.

/

Cabalgó durante horas, sintiendo el frío estrellarse en su cuerpo pero no pudo alejar ni un solo instante de su mente la imagen de Candy acariciando cariñosamente los cabellos de Stear.

No eran celos, no era que temiera que ese chico al que llegó a apreciar sinceramente en sus épocas de colegio por su nobleza y su limpia actitud ante la vida, pudiera significar en el corazón de Candy algo más que un amigo entrañable. Era dolor, el dolor de ver que para su primo sí tuvo ese gesto amable, esa preocupación sincera, esa actitud amorosa, cuando para él no tuvo más que una mirada llorosa en aquel vergonzoso lugar. Le causaba un profundo sufrimiento evocar esa sensación de abandono que volvía a él junto con el recuerdo de esa imagen, era entonces cuando se preguntaba ¿cómo era que podía percibir en ella, en su mirada y en sus actitudes un rastro de cariño, de amor? ¿Cómo es que si ahora lo amaba, en esos momentos no lo hiciera?

Fustigaba al caballo exigiéndole más velocidad conforme su dolor se acrecentaba, deseaba que nada de eso estuviera sucediendo, que ella no hubiera vuelto a su vida a poner todos sus sentimientos de cabeza... aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo su corazón sabía que no era verdad, que aun la amaba profundamente. Ese era el gran problema al que se enfrentaba, debía vencer a su naturaleza apasionada e intensa para lograr reconocer incluso ante él mismo que la amaba hasta con la última célula de su cuerpo.

No sería una empresa fácil, lo sabía muy bien.

Una vez que desfogó sus ansiedades volvió a las caballerizas, desensilló a su alazán y se dirigió al teatro para el ensayo vespertino, con la firme convicción de ir a casa de Susanna en cuanto este terminara. Sentía un verdadero interés por saber qué había pasado finalmente con Stear, después de todo ese chico siempre le había simpatizado. Sin embargo no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para preguntarle directamente a Candy, no sabría que decir y tampoco quería que ella malinterpretara su interés por el joven de los anteojos, que lo pudiera confundir con una necesidad de verla a ella, aunque en el fondo él mismo se preguntara si eso era totalmente cierto.

/

La separación no fue nada fácil a pesar de que Stear comprendiera a la perfección los motivos por los que no podía seguir viviendo al lado de Candy. La tristeza y el miedo a la soledad invadían ambos corazones haciendo muy duro el momento.

Candy evitó exitosamente que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Una vez más se enfrentaba a una dolorosa despedida aunque esta fuera temporal y pudiera visitar a Stear todos los días. Aún no se acostumbraba a ellas a pesar de que su vida había estado plagada de momentos de dolorosos desprendimientos.

Una vez en el pasillo dio rienda suelta a su tristeza y lloró amargamente sobre el hombro de Susanna, quien había esperado pacientemente por su amiga.

Cuando Candy se tranquilizó, Susanna no quiso dejarla en su apartamento y la convenció de que la acompañara a su casa a tomar un café y a pasar el resto de la tarde conversando. La escritora esperaba que eso reanimara un poco el afligido corazón de su amiga.

Es una increíble coincidencia que Albert sea patrocinador de la clínica del Dr. Brenner – exclamaba Susanna endulzando su taza de café ya en la cálida atmósfera del salón de su casa.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado – respondió Candy.

Parece que tu familia es muy rica e influyente.

Si, los Andley son una de las familias de más rancio abolengo en el país, su fortuna es enorme.

Pero Candy, hablas como si tú no fueras parte de ellos.

Es que no lo soy. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Albert y Archie, los demás miembros jamás me han aceptado. He sufrido las más inimaginables humillaciones por parte de algunos "primos" y "tíos".

No puedo entender que no puedan ver el extraordinario ser humano que eres. ¿Qué importa si tus orígenes no son nobles? ¿Qué importa que tus padres no hayan sido miembros de la alcurnia norteamericana?

Es precisamente eso lo único que les importa, el origen, el apellido, el dinero. Muchas veces me he preguntado lo mismo que tú, Susie, pero al no encontrar respuestas he preferido mantenerme alejada de todo aquello. Realmente mis únicos vínculos con esa familia son Albert y Archie, ellos son los hermanos que no sé si tuve. Y ahora que Albert... que me ha lastimado de una forma tan injusta... no sé... no sé que vaya a pasar entre nosotros.

Candy se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el amplio ventanal que daba a la calle, sumiéndose cada vez más en la tristeza de la que Susanna intentaba inútilmente sustraerla.

Albert siempre ha estado conmigo, desde que era una niña ha sido mi apoyo incondicional, mi fortaleza. Gracias a él y a su compañía no morí cuando pequeña, gracias a él tuve la oportunidad de estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios de Inglaterra, de vivir ahí experiencias bellísimas e inolvidables.

Fue ahí donde conociste a Terry ¿no es así? – Se atrevió a preguntar Susanna. Siempre había querido conocer la verdadera historia de Candy y Terry pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntárselo a ninguno de los dos.

Candy volvió sus ojos hacia ella dejando ver en ellos la sorpresa.

Perdóname Candy. No respondas si no es tu deseo, es sólo que siempre he querido conocer su historia, debió ser algo muy hermoso – dijo entre apenada y genuinamente interesada.

No tienes que disculparte. Si quieres saberlo te lo contaré – respondió volviendo a su asiento. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y comenzó con su relato. – Sí, fue en ese viaje a Inglaterra cuando conocí a Terry...

Candy relató con lujo de detalles su historia de amor con Terry, más como si hablara para sí misma que para su amiga. No omitió ningún pasaje, incluso fue absolutamente sincera en aquellos en los que debía hacer referencia al accidente, al intento de suicidio de Susanna y a la desgarradora separación en las escaleras del hospital, la depresión subsecuente, el encuentro en el teatro ambulante.

Hacía tanto que no evocaba tantos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo que a medida que hablaba sentía como su corazón se liberaba de una opresión, de una de las tantas que le afligían.

Al terminar su relato ambas lloraban.

Es una historia de amor bellísima – murmuró Susanna secando sus lágrimas con un fino pañuelo blanco. – Lamento tanto haber sido la causa de que sus sueños se truncaran.

¡No digas eso! Gracias a ti Terry está vivo. Gracias a ti los dos estamos vivos porque si Terry hubiera muerto en ese accidente yo habría muerto junto con él – dijo suavemente Candy enjugando también sus lágrimas.

Ninguna de las dos notó que Terry había escuchado esa última parte de su conversación.

Elizabeth lo había dejado pasar ya que cuando el actor llegó ella se encontraba limpiando la reja de la entrada, la empleada doméstica estaba acostumbrada a las continuas visitas del joven a su señora, así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en permitirle la entrada.

Las dos muchachas se encontraban tan absortas en su conversación que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Terry, y tampoco percibieron su presencia tras el biombo de cristal que separaba el salón del recibidor.

El corazón del ojiazul se encogió al escuchar las palabras de Candy.

_... gracias a ti los dos estamos vivos porque si Terry hubiera muerto en ese accidente yo habría muerto junto con él..._

Esa frase tuvo en él un impacto tremendo, instantáneamente sintió las lágrimas subir a sus ojos. Sabía que ella lo había amado, que tal vez lo siguiera amando, pero jamás imaginó posible que ese amor llegara a tales límites.

¿Cómo podría resistirse ahora a los llamados de su corazón?

/

El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo brindándole una reconfortante sensación de bienestar, sin embargo no podía alejar de su mente ni un solo instante los ojos llenos de dolor de Candy. Necesitaba verla, pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario.

Al salir de la ducha se enfundó en una gruesa bata de terciopelo azul marino, secó sus cabellos y se miró al espejo. Su rostro se veía abatido, la tristeza se filtraba en su mirada.

Debo ir a buscarla – pensó decidido a pesar de que eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y el frío en las calles era intenso.

Salió del baño dispuesto a vestirse y se encontró con el rostro serio de George.

Me has tenido preocupado, fui a buscarte a la hora convenida al departamento de la señorita Candy. De eso han pasado ocho horas, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

Lo siento George. Sé que lo que hice hoy no fue correcto pero no pude esperar por ti, no después de la canallada que cometí con Candy – respondió con amargura.

¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo que pasó? También a ella la vi muy abatida.

Nada, que le reclamé de la manera más estúpida que viviera con Terry sin decirme nada, que la ofendí, que la traté como a una cualquiera.

¡Pero William! ¿Como es posible que hayas actuado así? Sabes perfectamente que ella sería incapaz de un acto indigno.

¡Lo sé! No he dejado de recriminármelo desde que sucedió, pero creo que eso ya no sirve de nada. Debo hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

Sí, creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer.

George, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero créeme que lo último que necesito ahora son tus reproches. Sé que hice mal, pero por favor ya no me digas nada. Trataré de enmendarme con Candy, sólo espero que me perdone.

Está bien, discúlpame. No insistiré en ese tema, pero hay algo más que creo que es conveniente que sepas. Cuando fui a buscarte encontré a Candy en la calle disponiéndose a abordar un carruaje. Antes que ella habían abordado ya una joven rubia que usaba muletas y un hombre.

¿Un hombre dices? ¿Lo reconociste? ¿Era Terry? – inquirió ansioso el rubio.

No, no era el joven Grandchester. No logré reconocerlo del todo pero su rostro se me hizo extremadamente familiar – George hizo una pausa dudoso de continuar.

¿Familiar? ¿De qué hablas exactamente? – le incitó Albert a continuar.

Vas a decir que es una locura, yo mismo lo pensé así, pero ese joven me pareció muy similar a Stear.

¡Eso es un disparate! Stear está muerto.

Lo sé, pero cuando me acerqué a Candy me dio la impresión de que trataba por todos los medios de que yo desviara mi atención del carruaje y las personas que lo habían abordado. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y se despidió intempestivamente, es más, puedo asegurar que casi salió huyendo de mí.

Albert se quedó pensativo, caminó de un lado al otro de la suite en silencio por algunos minutos recordando que Candy le había asegurado que no vivía con Terry ni con ningún otro hombre, pero luego... esa voz, la que escuchó desde la recámara vino a su memoria. Su mente trabajaba buscando hacer encajar cada uno de los acontecimientos de manera que resultara algo comprensible, desde su precipitada salida de Chicago hasta lo sucedido esa mañana en su apartamento.

Ella no miente, si dijo que Terry no vivía con ella debe ser cierto. Entonces ¿de quien era la voz que escuché? – pensaba afanoso.

Evocó nuevamente esa voz y después de varios intentos un rayo de lucidez penetró en su entendimiento.

No, eso es imposible... – dijo finalmente.

Lo sé William, sólo quise informarte sobre lo sucedido esta mañana.

Espera George. Cuando estaba en el apartamento de Candy escuché la voz de un hombre que la llamaba desde una de las recámaras, estaba tan aturdido que creí reconocer en ella el timbre de voz de Terry, pero ahora que veo las cosas más tranquilamente... Sí, la voz era muy parecida a la de Stear – concluyó asombrado. – Debo ir a buscar a Candy y preguntarle de quien era esa voz, quien es el hombre con el que vive – decidió tomando su ropa del armario.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Las violentas pisadas hacían eco en la oscura y desierta calle

C A P Í T U L O X I V

T O N T O C O R A Z Ó N

Las violentas pisadas hacían eco en la calle desierta. Nadie había a su alrededor que pudiera ser testigo de su loca carrera en busca de respuestas, del desbocado latir de su corazón buscando la luz de la certeza.

De nueva cuenta acababa de ser expuesto frente a frente con sus temores, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, le sería mucho más complicado encontrar la salida de una manera airosa.

¿Cómo renunciar a su sufrimiento, a esos dolores que habían sido sus constantes compañeros desde que descubriera su abandono, si eran ya parte misma de su ser? ¿Cómo conciliar ahora ese amor que sentía explotarle en el pecho al saber que ella lo amaba desde siempre, con ese sentimiento de desamparo que le envolvía el alma desde hacía tanto tiempo?

Sintió faltarle el aliento y se detuvo abruptamente jadeando ante la necesidad de oxígeno de su cuerpo después del esfuerzo físico. Se inclinó hacia el frente y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas semi flexionadas buscando recuperar el aliento, como si junto con él pudiera recuperar la lucidez que hasta hacía unos minutos creía poseer. De su boca salía el agitado resuello que se materializaba ante sus ojos en forma de una ligera nubecilla blanca a causa del tremendo frío que acompañaba a la noche.

Recordó entonces el resto de la conversación que escuchó en aquella habitación antes de sentir invadirle la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo a buscar el abrigo de la oscuridad.

_- Dime algo Candy… ¿Lo sigues amando de esa forma?_

_- Creo que más que entonces, pero parece que él ha cambiado tanto que ya no sé que esperar – dijo Candy con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas –. Hasta hace poco estaba convencida de ser capaz de meterme de nuevo en su corazón, sin embargo ahora me siento tan desesperanzada que ya no sé si tenga la fortaleza para resistir el hielo de su mirada una vez más. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que puedo identificar el rencor en ella, un doloroso desprecio que me hace estremecer hasta los huesos._

_- Candy, por favor. No imagines cosas. ¿Qué motivos podría tener Terry para sentir rencor hacia ti?_

_- No sabes lo que daría por saberlo. Por lo menos podría luchar contra un enemigo tangible, pero por más vueltas que le doy en mi cabeza, por más explicaciones que busco, no logro entenderlo – dijo mostrando por primera vez sus temores al desnudo frente a Susanna - Sé que cometí muchos errores, que en aras de mi estricto sentido de la honorabilidad y la misericordia, no le di, no nos di a los dos la oportunidad de tomar juntos la decisión correcta aquella noche en el hospital... pero lo sentí tan derrotado, tan vulnerable que pensé que me correspondía a mí cargar con todo el peso de la decisión._

_Candy se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la chimenea, se recargó en ella y giro su cuerpo de tal forma que Terry pudo observarla de una forma más clara desde su escondite._

_- Yo sólo quería quitar el dolor de su corazón, compartirlo con él y cargar sobre mis hombros la cruz de nuestra separación – continuó. - Ahora ya no sé si eso fue lo correcto. Creo que sólo me resta resignarme a perderlo – y rompió en sollozos._

_- No digas eso. Ahora estás muy vulnerable por la discusión con Albert y tu separación de Stear. Ya verás que mañana te sientes mejor y piensas las cosas de una manera más optimista._

_- Optimismo… ¡Ja! Eso es algo de lo que siempre presumí, pero ahora siento que se muere lentamente en mi interior. Ya no me quedan más fuerzas para luchar, creo que ha sido un error pretender que Terry siguiera enamorado de mí, algo tanto más absurdo cuanto más cierto es que ya hay una mujer ocupando su corazón. Amanda es una estupenda chica, lo pude ver en la claridad de sus ojos esa noche en la que la conocí y aunque al principio creí que podría tener alguna esperanza, ahora ya no estoy tan segura._

_- Candy… - murmuró Susanna sintiendo como propia la actitud de derrota que presentaba su amiga, pero a pesar de ello, segura de que se trataba sólo de un estado de ánimo pasajero._

_- ¡Es tardísimo! – Exclamó la enfermera al escuchar sonar las campanadas del reloj que indicaban las nueve de la noche – debo regresar a casa. Mañana muy temprano comenzaré a buscar trabajo y en cuanto Stear se recupere volveré al Hogar de Pony para nunca más salir de él. Ese es el único lugar al que pertenezco, ahora que entiendo que el corazón de Terry no es más ese hogar que tanto tiempo anhelé._

¡Ella estaba sufriendo! ¡Ella se sentía derrotada, abandonada! Justo como él mismo se sintiera en miles de ocasiones desde su más tierna infancia, de la misma forma en la que él se sintiera aquella noche cuando la conoció entre la bruma a la mitad del océano. Esa noche en el barco su presencia le trajo una paz inexplicable, un cálido consuelo a pesar de que la conversación no resultó pacífica, y ahora él no sólo le daba la espalda sino que le provocaba un inmenso sufrimiento con su mentira.

¿Acaso era justo que siguiera con su absurda charada?

El aliento había regresado a sus pulmones y la sangre circulaba de nueva cuenta tranquila por sus venas, sin embargo la serenidad no regresaba a su corazón ni la certeza a su mente.

Se sentó en una banca con la que tropezó en su andar sin sentido, extendió las piernas y los brazos buscando alejar de ellos el cansancio que comenzaba a aquejarlos.

"_¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla? ¿Quién para provocar en ella tan tristes sentimientos? Yo… aquel que se juró a sí mismo protegerla de cualquier daño. Yo… yo soy el que ahora le llena el corazón de sufrimiento, aquel mismo del que ella quiso librarme esa noche nevada."_ Se preguntaba y se recriminaba a la vez mientras sus ojos recorrían una a una las estrellas que formaban la Osa Mayor en el oscuro manto celeste.

"_Ella me ama… Candy… la misma niña pecosa que antaño me cautivara… Candy… la misma, enfundada ahora en un exquisito cuerpo de mujer pero con el mismo sensible corazón de siempre…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo podré seguir mintiéndome? Y… al final… ¿tendrá algún sentido el haber escogido la soledad y el desamor antes que la calidez de sus brazos? ¿Qué caso tendrá entonces vanagloriarme de mi orgullo, de este estúpido orgullo que me impide correr ahora a refugiar mis temores en su regazo?_

_Sin embargo, no logro deshacerme del sórdido rencor que me habita las entrañas, no logro entender sus motivos, no logro comprender qué pudo ser más poderoso que ese infinito amor que dice tenerme para salir de ese denigrante lugar sin mirar atrás, sin regalarme siquiera un segundo de sus ojos, un instante de su aroma... No... no puedo... no puedo olvidar que su sensible corazón de siempre dejara de serlo ante aquel infierno en el que me revolcaba como un condenado a la horca... No... no puedo..."_

La imagen de Amanda llegó a su mente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder contar con su consejo en ese momento de profunda incertidumbre.

/

La vida nos regala horas de felicidad, de plenitud, de compañía; pero también nos enfrenta a horas aciagas de sufrimiento y soledad, horas en las que el sentido mismo de la vida parece extinguirse entre las vicisitudes del alma.

Nunca antes Candy había sentido el peso de la soledad de una forma tan abrumadora. Muchas veces se había sentido sola pero nunca al grado de esa noche.

Cuando Anthony murió, Albert, sus madres y los niños del Hogar de Pony la consolaron; cuando la soledad la acompañó en el colegio, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty y sobre todo Terry, la alejaron de ella; cuando Terry partió a América, esos mismos amigos le apoyaron, además del tibio recuerdo del rebelde aristócrata y la dulce esperanza de volver a verlo; cuando vino la desgarradora separación, Albert fue quien le hizo compañía; cuando éste desapareció de su apartamento y todos pensaron que Stear había muerto, su trabajo la ayudó a distraerse.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, estaba lejos de todo y de todos. Albert no estaba a su lado, peor que eso, Albert la había herido de una forma que ella jamás imaginó posible. Archie y Annie estaban en Chicago pero no sólo era la distancia física la que los separaba de ella, hacía tiempo que su relación se había enfriado. Archie siempre ocupado, combinando sus estudios con sus responsabilidades en las empresas Andley; Annie, distraída siempre con las frivolidades propias de las señoritas de sociedad, y ella misma, ahogada en su sufrimiento, sin tiempo ni ganas para seguir cultivando amistades. Sus madres estaban siempre llenas de actividades y aunque sabía que siempre podía contar con ellas, reconocía que en esos momentos no estaban allí para consolarla como ella hubiera deseado. Patty estaba en Florida, ocupada en el negocio de telas finas importadas de la India, resultado de la última idea "brillante" de la abuela Martha. Stear, perdido en su propia mente y desde esa noche en adelante ausente del apartamento. Y Terry... su Terry, esa era la ausencia que más le oprimía el corazón.

"_Nunca pensé que debería renunciar tan pronto a la ilusión de tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo después de habernos reencontrado"_ pensaba dolorida, sentada en su cama con las rodillas dobladas entre sus brazos y las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

Las dulces notas de una pieza de piano ejecutadas magistralmente llegaron a sus oídos. Recordó entonces que, esa misma noche, al llegar al edificio vio a un par de hombres haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico en su intento por subir un bellísimo piano de cola por los diez escalones que separaban la entrada de la calle. Recordó también que días antes el Sr. Winkle le comentó sobre la inminente llegada de un nuevo inquilino al edificio, un gran pianista alemán cuyo nombre había pasado desapercibido para ella en esa clásica perorata, casi monólogo, tan característica del viejo portero.

Agradeció mentalmente a su nuevo vecino la involuntaria compañía que significaba para ella esa agradable ruptura del silencio, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la magia de aquellas notas que la remontaron a épocas felices, que le regalaban una preciada válvula de escape a los sentimientos que le abrumaban. Lentamente el sueño la venció y durmió profunda y plácidamente, y soñó con la esperanza y el amor llenando de nuevo su corazón.

/

¿Cómo puede ser que tus pasos te guíen hacia un destino específico sin que tú hayas tenido conciencia de ello? Esta interrogante asaltó a Terry al descubrirse de pronto parado frente al edificio de departamentos en el que Candy vivía.

Recordaba haberse levantado de aquella banca de parque que fuera su asiento durante los largos minutos de su nocturna reflexión, recordaba haber comenzado a caminar sin rumbo fijo con el único objetivo de aclarar su mente y encontrar respuestas, pero no recordaba haberse dirigido conscientemente hacia el lugar en el que en ese momento se encontraba.

Buscó con la mirada la ventana del departamento en el que sabía vivía Candy y se topó con las cortinas cerradas y envueltas en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Lentamente giró sobre su eje dispuesto a regresar a su apartamento, maldiciendo su debilidad por estar ahí, cuando su atención fue llamada por la presencia de un hombre que, desde la esquina contraria, miraba en la misma dirección que él instantes atrás.

Rubio cabello, alto, de cuerpo atlético y elegante postura...

"_¡Albert! ¡Ese hombre es Albert!"_ Pensó sorprendido ante la extraña presencia de su amigo del que parecía emanar una profunda tristeza. Él sabía reconocerla a leguas de distancia, durante la mayor parte de su vida había sido su amante, su compañera de juegos y después de juergas, su cómplice... la única, la desgarradora, la insoportable tristeza.

Un sentimiento de íntima comprensión hacia su amigo le invadió y recordó entonces que cuando la tristeza te acompaña lo mejor para alejarla es una buena charla con un amigo. Su propia desgracia durante años fue no contar con uno solo.

/

"_¿Será posible acaso? Sé que suena por demás descabellado, pero algo dentro de mí me grita que puede ser posible. Son pocas las cosas que apuntan hacia esa verdad, tan creíble e increíble a la vez. Sin embargo, yo mismo soy una prueba fehaciente de los milagros que pueden suceder en una guerra a pesar de las monstruosidades que se viven día a día. Hay un sinnúmero de historias asombrosas de supervivencia en las que se puede palpar la presencia de Dios, tal vez ese fuera el caso de Stear, tal vez Dios se apiadó de él por su bondad y la pureza de su corazón. Aunque no debería albergar muchas esperanzas... el dolor sería muy profundo si finalmente descubriera que mi teoría es errónea"_ Pensaba Albert parado a un costado del edificio, mirando en dirección de la ventana del apartamento de Candy.

Trataba de recrear una y otra vez el momento en el que escuchó esa voz masculina en aquel apartamento cuya ventana era en esos momentos la dueña única de sus miradas. Siempre fue poseedor de una memoria extraordinaria y de una gran capacidad de observación y análisis.

"_La voz era somnolienta, cansada, dolorida"_ pensaba mientras trataba desesperadamente de evocar la mayor cantidad posible de detalles.

¡Diablos! Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan estúpido – exclamó furioso consigo mismo al pensar que de haber tomado otra actitud, no sólo no habría ofendido a Candy sino que hubiera podido descubrir quien era ese hombre – Por lo menos de algo puedo estar seguro ahora, esa voz no era la de Terry - dijo sin notar la presencia de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Siempre es bueno saber que los amigos me recuerdan a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

¡Terry! – Exclamó el rubio al voltear su mirada en la dirección en la que provenían aquellas palabras, confirmando entonces que aquella voz, la otra, la del departamento, era muy diferente a la que ahora escuchaba.

Hola Albert – dijo el actor divertido ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo y extendiendo su mano – Tantos años sin vernos...

¡Terry! – repitió Albert respondiendo al saludo y estrechando su mano – Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo sin salir de su estupor.

Pero... ¿qué te pasa Albert? Parece que estuvieras viendo a un fantasma.

No es eso, es sólo que nunca imaginé encontrarte por aquí y a estas horas de la noche – respondió recorriendo con la mirada a su amigo, notando que el tiempo transcurrido lo había hecho crecer. Ahora tenía frente a sí a todo un hombre, con la misma presencia a arrolladora de antaño pero sin la pinta física de un adolescente. Sentimientos encontrados lo envolvieron, por un lado la alegría de reencontrarse con su amigo, por el otro la duda de qué hacía él en ese lugar cuando era más allá de la media noche - ¿De regreso a casa? – preguntó dejando ver que no había sido una sorpresa del todo agradable el encuentro.

¿Pasa algo, Albert? – inquirió Terry notando cierto recelo en las palabras del rubio – Me da la impresión que no te ha sido del todo grato verme.

¿Vives aquí? – cuestionó de nueva cuenta Albert sintiendo renacer sus dudas sobre Candy.

No, no vivo aquí. ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto interés en saber mi lugar de residencia? – respondió el actor sintiendo que la actitud de Albert comenzaba a exasperarlo - ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. El interés no es por mí sino por Candy – espetó con un cierto aire de ironía – Puedes estar tranquilo, no vivo con ella, apenas la he visto un par de veces.

Lo siento Terry – se disculpó – Creo que no ha sido muy cortés mi actitud hacia ti.

No te preocupes, parece que entiendo tus razones – dijo al ver que la mirada de Albert se suavizaba y volvía a ser el mismo de antes, el mismo de siempre.

Es sólo que... ¿Aceptarías acompañarme a tomar una copa?

Preferiría un café. ¿Sabes Albert? Soy alcohólico – dijo a quemarropa.

Un café estará bien entonces, necesito despejarme, hablar con alguien.

Eso ya lo sabía.

¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido.

Sé reconocer la tristeza y tú la emanas por cada poro de tu cuerpo.

¡Ah! Entiendo, siendo actor tu sensibilidad está muy desarrollada.

No, no tiene nada que ver con mi profesión – respondió cerrando ese tema de conversación - ¿Traes tu auto?

Si, está a una calle de aquí.

Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar interesante cerca de donde vivo.

/

El maquillaje estaba listo, esa era la única parte que no le agradaba de todo ese ritual de preparativos que llevaba a cabo cada noche antes de salir a escena, sin embargo, como el gran profesional que era lo soportaba pacientemente. Esa función sería especial, era la número cien de la puesta en escena "Las espinas de la rosa"

Solo de nueva cuenta, sin la presencia de la maquillista, se levantó del tocador con la intención de vestirse y de calentar su garganta. Dio un sorbo a la taza de café que descansaba en el tocador y el aroma lo transportó a la conversación que había sostenido con Albert días atrás.

_No entiendo por qué de tu creencia de que yo vivía con Candy – dijo Terry en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa, continuando con la conversación que habían mantenido en el auto en la que Albert le dio los pormenores de su verdadera identidad como jefe del clan Andley y de la nueva complejidad que tales responsabilidades habían traído a su vida, rematando antes de bajar del auto con la serie de desencuentros y descuidos que, sin querer, habían desembocado en la partida de Candy hacia Nueva York._

_Todo apuntaba hacia esa dirección. Ella no dejó más que una escueta carta al partir en la que nos informaba a Archie y a mí sobre su decisión de buscar su felicidad – Albert hizo una pausa preguntándose si era correcto decir lo que pensaba con toda sinceridad – y... yo no tengo la menor duda de que para Candy no hay, o no había por lo menos en ese entonces, más significado de la felicidad que estar junto a ti... – dijo finalmente._

_Terry guardó silencio, un largo silencio en el que intentaba frenéticamente acorazar sus sentimientos, blindar su alma ante esta nueva embestida a sus endebles convicciones de olvidarla. ¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo se encargaba de escupirle en la cara que ella lo amaba?_

_No lo creo, Albert. Candy es una mujer que no basa su felicidad en una sola persona, además... ha pasado tanto tiempo ya..._

La puerta se abrió tras dos tímidos golpes que lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Puedo pasar? – escuchó la voz de Susanna mientras asomaba su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

Estaba por vestirme, pero pasa.

No te quitaré mucho tiempo, Terry – dijo entrando de lleno al camerino. Acomodó sus muletas después de sentarse en el sillón en el que el actor acostumbraba a repasar sus parlamentos – Sólo quiero desearte mucha suerte en esta noche y agradecerte por el gran apoyo que me has dado en la realización de este proyecto.

Los ojos de Susanna se cristalizaron ante el rostro interrogante de Terry, que no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué de esa emotividad.

¿Pasa algo, Susie?

Nada, es sólo que nunca imaginé que la obra tendría tanto éxito, me siento feliz, abrumadoramente feliz, y mucha de esta felicidad te la debo a ti – dijo cariñosamente.

No digas eso, tu obra es extraordinaria, por ello ha tenido tanto éxito. Eres una mujer muy talentosa. Yo no he hecho nada más que actuar, tú bien sabes que ese es mi trabajo y lo exigente que soy conmigo mismo en cuanto a ello.

Lo sé, y no me refiero a tu trabajo como actor precisamente – le aclaró.

No entiendo.

Quiero decir que te debo a ti mi crecimiento personal, que de no ser por ti seguiría siendo la misma niña caprichosa, falta de autoestima y de aspiraciones propias – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Terry – Me costó mucho dejar de amarte, pero en ese doloroso proceso me encontré a mí misma, encontré a Tommy y le encontré sentido a mi vida... Gracias.

No tienes nada que agradecer – murmuró Terry conmovido, se acercó a su amiga y se inclinó hasta posar su frente en la de ella – Si las cosas son como dices... la cuenta está saldada, aunque sigo creyendo que digas lo que digas nunca dejaré de estar en deuda contigo por salvar mi vida – dijo incorporándose de nuevo y sentándose en el taburete frente al tocador lleno de luces.

Eres un tonto, Terrence Grandchester. Prefiero lo primero que dijiste... la cuenta está saldada. Ahora te dejo – dijo levantándose del sillón y tomando sus muletas – debo dar una serie de entrevistas y no quiero seguir interrumpiendo más a mi actor estelar. ¡Ah! Olvidaba decirte que invité a Candy a la presentación de esta noche... espero que no te incomode.

El rostro de Terry se endureció de súbito.

No, no me incomoda – dijo sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

Terry... ¿puedo preguntarte por qué tomas esa actitud de lejanía ante cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella? Es mi amiga y la quiero al igual que a ti. Me gustaría tanto que por lo menos la trataras con amabilidad.

Nunca he sido grosero con ella, ¿no recuerdas acaso que estuve a su lado en la búsqueda de Stear? No me pidas que la trate como a una amiga, hay heridas muy profundas de por medio, nada puede ser como antes entre ella y yo... pero descuida, no seré grosero. Ahora si me permites... – dijo dando por terminada la conversación al sentir que había dejado salir más de lo que era su intención.

Si, entiendo. Te veré en la función.

La puerta se cerró impidiendo que salieran junto con Susanna la mezcla explosiva de sentimientos que lo invadieron.

"¡Ella estará observando mi actuación!" Pensó sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. "¿Y eso qué importa? Sólo será un espectador más... nada más que eso, así de simple y así de complejo justo como soy yo mismo, justo como son mis sentimientos..."

_¿Cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Candy? – preguntó Albert sin rodeos dando un sorbo a la humeante taza de café que sostenía elegantemente entre sus dedos._

_No entiendo de qué hablas – se defendió Terry sintiéndose enfrentado al grave dilema que le envolvía desde el regreso de Candy a su vida._

_No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva, no voy a juzgarte ni voy a tratar de convencerte de que la ames si has dejado de hacerlo, pero necesito despejar las interrogantes que se agolpan en mi cabeza sin cesar. Dime si estoy equivocado, si Candy ha encontrado a alguien más y por eso te portas tan frío cuando te hablo de ella._

_No es un tema del que quiera hablar, Albert, espero que lo comprendas – dijo tratando de evadir el tema que intuía que el rubio estaba por abordar: Stear._

_Sólo dime una cosa... Ella vive con alguien más ¿verdad? ¿Sabes el tipo de relación que sostiene con ese hombre? ¿Sabes quien es él? – le interrogó lleno de ansiedad._

_No, no sé nada de la vida de Candy. Como te dije antes sólo la he visto un par de veces y no hablamos mucho – respondió seguro de no ser él la persona indicada para decirle a Albert el secreto que Candy guardaba tan celosamente. Era obvio que el joven magnate sospechaba que algo raro sucedía - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ella?_

_Porque estoy seguro de que no querrá hablar conmigo en un buen tiempo. Tuve una terrible discusión con ella hoy por la mañana, estaba seguro de que ustedes hacían una vida juntos fuera del matrimonio. Eso, combinado con una serie de confusiones sobre mí mismo, me llevaron a juzgarla de libertina y a ofenderla de una manera que ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme._

/

Franz Köhler era el nombre del pianista. Lo averiguó sin mucho trabajo tras preguntarle directamente al Sr. Winkle, aunque el precio que tuvo que pagar fue treinta minutos de su tiempo escuchando los pormenores de la vida de cinco inquilinos del edificio. Su música la acompañaba nuevamente, como cada noche desde aquella noche cuatro días atrás, brindándole una cálida compañía.

Terminó de ponerse los diminutos aretes que complementaban su ajuar y buscó la confirmación de su propia hermosura ante el espejo.

"_No está mal" _Murmuró dibujando una sonrisa de aceptación en su rostro al ver de nueva cuenta la armonía que había logrado en su arreglo personal. El largo vestido negro de fina organza, drapeado en uno de sus costados con un sobrio bordado de canutillo del mismo tono, el escote discreto pero elegante, su cabello recogido en un moño alto pero flojo. Todo en su sitio, todo de buen gusto.

Por unos momentos se olvidó de los tres días de fracaso consecutivos en los que una y otra vez se enfrentó a las voces que le decían que no había vacantes disponibles en cada uno de los hospitales a los que acudió con la esperanza de encontrar trabajo, de la tristeza que la invadía cada tarde al llegar a su fin la visita que diariamente hacía a Stear. Por unos momentos se permitió disfrutar de la emoción de saber que vería a Terry actuar de nuevo.

Susanna tuvo razón y la avasalladora tristeza que se había alojado en su alma aquella noche tras dejar a Stear en la clínica del Dr. Brenner había cedido al día siguiente, aunque negándose a desaparecer del todo, dejando tras de sí un rayo de esperanza que le acariciaba el corazón y le permitía ser la misma mujer optimista de antaño a pesar de los dolores que la aquejaban.

"_¿Cuando me harás el honor de asistir a mi obra, Candy?"_ Le había preguntado Susanna la noche anterior mientras cenaban junto con Tommy en su apartamento. _"Mañana podría ser una buena ocasión. Celebramos las primeras cien representaciones... Anda, di que si"_ Los ojos de su amiga la miraban suplicante y no pudo negarse, además de que deseaba con toda su alma ver a Terry de nuevo.

Aquellas determinaciones tomadas esa tarde de té en casa de su amiga en medio de la desesperanza cambiaron de nuevo la mañana siguiente tras la inesperada visita de Terry a su apartamento.

"_Está bien, iré"_ Había sido su escueta respuesta, logrando mantener escondido en su interior el estallido de emociones que la embriagaba.

Ahora estaba allí, radiante, anhelante, dispuesta a seguir jugándose todo en la empresa de reconquistar al amor de su vida.

Su mente voló a aquella mañana de hacía tres días.

_Inesperadamente había dormido como nunca, a pierna suelta, inesperadamente también se había levantado muy temprano, dispuesta a salir con la mejor de sus sonrisas a buscar una plaza de enfermera en algún hospital de la gran metrópoli._

_Después de tomar un reconfortante baño de tina prosiguió a vestirse con un sencillo traje de saco y falda color perla, su cabello lo arregló suelto, sostenido con unas orquillas a ambos lados para mantener su cara despejada._

_Se dirigía hacia la cocina para prepararse un desayuno ligero cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar._

_Las ocho treinta... es muy temprano para recibir visitas ¿quién podrá ser? – se preguntó extrañada – Espero que no sea el Sr. Winkle con intenciones de "informarme" sobre las andadas del vecino del departamento 5 – bufó haciendo un mohín de impaciencia._

_Buenos días, espero no importunar – dijo Terry en cuanto la puerta se abrió ante la mirada atónita de Candy que no pudo disimular su sorpresa._

_¡Terry! – exclamó casi en un grito._

_Por Dios, Candy. Parece que has visto un fantasma – dijo sonriendo de medio lado ante la expresión de la rubia, recordando que la noche anterior había usado la misma frase con Albert._

_No digas eso, es sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí y mucho menos tan temprano – explicó tratando de serenarse._

_¿Puedo pasar?_

_¡Claro! Perdona, debes pensar que soy una pésima anfitriona. Siéntate, pensaba desayunar algo ligero, si quieres preparo algo para ti también, el menú es tostadas con mermelada de frutillas y café con leche – ofreció rogando al cielo que Terry aceptara y poder disfrutar de unos minutos más de su compañía._

_No, gracias. Con el café estará bien, no dispongo de mucho tiempo – respondió secamente, echando por tierra las esperanzas de Candy._

_Muy bien, en seguida vuelvo – dijo entrando de lleno en la cocina, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho._

_¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – preguntó al volver con la bandeja de servicio. Había logrado tranquilizarse mientras preparaba el café, así que su actitud era un poco más reposada._

_Se trata de Albert. Lo vi anoche... tiene sospechas acerca de Stear – explicó Terry sin mayores rodeos moviendo lentamente la cucharita dentro de la taza de humeante café._

_¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Candy dejando la taza en la mesilla y poniéndose de pie – No le habrás dicho nada..._

_Por supuesto que no, pecosa. No es algo que me corresponda a mí andar divulgando. Sólo quise ponerte sobre aviso para que no te tomen por sorpresa._

_Gracias, Terry._

_Creo que deberías hablar con él y explicarle, después de todo es su sobrino... tiene derecho a saber._

_No lo sé, estoy tan dolida con Albert..._

_Entiendo, me ha contado sobre su discusión, está más que arrepentido y creo que se merece una oportunidad._

_Ay Terry, es que fue tan humillante lo que me dijo, tan doloroso... – musitó al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Pero la situación de Stear debe quedar al margen de tu relación con Albert – dijo el actor sintiéndose conmovido por la situación de Candy. Era obvio que estaba muy lastimada._

_Sí, lo sé. Te prometo que lo pensaré – respondió esbozando una sonrisa y ahuyentando el llanto de sus ojos._

_Me alegra oír eso – dijo Terry tomando de golpe el café y poniéndose de pie – Ahora debo irme, no quiero retrasarte más con tu desayuno._

_Gracias una vez más – murmuró ella extendiendo su mano para tocar el brazo del joven en un gesto inocente que intentaba corroborar su agradecimiento._

_Una súbita corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos ante aquel contacto dejándolos sin habla por unos instantes._

_Terry... yo..._

_Hasta luego, Candy. Habla con Albert, te sentirás mucho mejor._

_Sí..._

_Y antes de que Candy pudiera articular palabra alguna, Terry salió del apartamento._

¡Terry se preocupa por mí! Se tomó el tiempo para venir a advertirme sobre Albert y sentí su brazo estremecerse bajo el contacto de mi mano. No debo claudicar – decía sonriente y convencida una vez más frente al espejo cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta. – Debe ser Susanna – dijo y tomando un hondo suspiro se encaminó al teatro.

/

Finalmente el día tan temido había llegado. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la fila destinada a los críticos, rodeada de la crema y nata del periodismo de espectáculos, con la libreta de notas y una fina pluma fuente, regalo de su padre en su último cumpleaños, dispuesta a realizar el mejor de sus trabajos y cerrar con broche de oro sus labores en esa redacción.

Tomaba notas sobre las personalidades que poco a poco llenaban los palcos. Esa era tal vez la tarea que menos le agradaba, le parecía tan frívolo tener que reseñar la presencia de las familias de sociedad cuando lo que consideraba más importante era describir el contenido literario de la obra en cuestión y la calidad interpretativa de los actores.

En fin, es parte del trabajo – se dijo a sí misma tratando de convencerse de que debía cumplir con tan aburrida tarea. – Lo mejor de todo esto es que hoy será la última vez.

/

¿Por qué salí corriendo de ese apartamento como un chiquillo asustado? – se recriminaba frente al iluminado espejo, dando los últimos toques a su vestuario.

Sr. Grandchester... ¡A escena! – escuchó la voz del tramoyero que le avisaba que era la hora de salir al escenario y dar lo mejor de sí.

Caminó tranquilo por el pasillo que lo conducía hacia las tablas, aunque se empeñaba en negarlo se sentía nervioso por la presencia de Candy entre el público.

Es una espectadora más... – se repetía incesantemente.

/

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el público agradecía frenético con sus palmas la maravillosa actuación de todo el elenco, pero sobre todo la de Terry. Había estado soberbio, impecable, sublime.

Candy no era la excepción, había disfrutado plenamente desde la primera fila la actuación de Terry, se había estremecido al escuchar su potente voz retumbando en cada rincón del recinto teatral y había sentido su corazón acelerarse hasta límites imposibles cuando un par de veces su mirada se encontró con la del actor.

Varias veces el reparto en pleno debió regresar a agradecer el estallido de aplausos que no disminuía al paso de los minutos. Después de la última reverencia, Terry bajó del proscenio y se dirigió hacia la primera fila ante la mirada curiosa de todos. Un murmullo comenzó a crecer provocado por los comentarios que uno a otro se hacían los asistentes ante la interrogante de a dónde se dirigía el actor estelar… ¿sería acaso que por fin presentaría en público a alguna chica que le hubiera robado el corazón?

Terry sonrió de medio lado al comprender lo que la gente esperaba, "Se llevarán una gran decepción" pensó divertido al tiempo que llegaba a su destino frente a la butaca que ocupaba Susanna acompañada de Tommy McKenzie a su lado izquierdo y Candy a su lado derecho.

- Quiero pedirles una ovación para la autora de esta magnífica pieza teatral que recién han presenciado – dijo Terry con voz potente, captando de inmediato la atención de cada uno de los espectadores - y que además de ser una mujer muy talentosa es una gran amiga personal: Susanna Marlowe.

Susanna se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que con la otra Terry la halaba suavemente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, las lágrimas provocadas por la intensa emoción llegaron casi de inmediato a los ojos de la chica al sentir la energía que emanaba de la gente en el intenso aplauso al tiempo que agradecía con suaves movimientos de su cabeza.

Se sintió renovada, plena, feliz… inmensamente feliz.

Tommy la miraba lleno de orgullo y amor genuino. ¡Qué lejos había quedado la muchachita caprichosa que conociera algunos años atrás! Desde la primera vez que la vio le pareció atractiva. Robert Hathaway los presentó cuando ella hacía el papel de Cordelia en "El Rey Lear". Ya desde entonces él había hecho tímidos intentos por acercarse a ella sin éxito pues la chica no tenía ojos ni corazón más que para Terrence Grandchester. El joven entendió y se retiró, no sin la convicción de aproximarse de nuevo a ella cuando por fin comprendiera que Terrence no le correspondía, cosa que él había notado sin mayor esfuerzo al igual que la mayoría de las personas que eran testigos de los intentos fallidos de la actriz por colarse en el corazón del inglés.

Después vino lo del sonado accidente en el que perdiera su pierna, se enteró por los diarios pues él se encontraba en Los Ángeles participando en el montaje de una obra en la Universidad de California. Lamentó mucho el terrible suceso pero para entonces él sostenía ya una relación con otra chica.

A su regreso escuchó las murmuraciones sobre la extraña relación que unía a Susanna con Terry. "Él está saldando una deuda... no la ama... ella se está aprovechando de la situación para atraparlo... iba a casarse con otra chica... " Mil y un cosas se decían en ese tenor y Tommy prefirió mantenerse alejado.

La volvió a ver cuando ella lo visitó, después de la recomendación que Hathaway le hiciera, para evaluar la pieza de teatro que Susanna había escrito. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir en ella a una mujer nueva a pesar de la desgracia de su mutilación. La encontró más hermosa que nunca y con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. No perdió tiempo y la invitó a comer de inmediato bajo el pretexto de que debían platicar largamente sobre los planes de la joven y la posibilidad de que la compañía experimental que él dirigía, que aun dirige, la pusiera sobre el escenario.

Muchas salidas más se sucedieron en los meses siguientes en las que lograron afianzar una sólida amistad, hasta que él finalmente se atrevió a hablarle de manera franca acerca de sus sentimientos que habían ido creciendo a medida que se frecuentaban.

¿Lo amas todavía? – le preguntó después de haber escuchado pacientemente la verdadera historia de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Terry.

No... acabo de descubrir que lo que siento por Terry es un gran cariño... pero no, ya no es amor – le respondió mirándolo intensamente.

Entonces... ¿crees que puede haber un lugar para mí en tu corazón? – le preguntó sin mayores rodeos.

Tommy... yo...

No tienes que responder ahora si no te sientes segura. No quiero presionarte – le dijo comprensivo.

Sí... ya hay un lugar muy grande para ti en mi corazón – respondió bajando la mirada y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

A partir de entonces se volvieron inseparables, formando una estupenda mancuerna en la esfera teatral. Él la ayudó a lograr que su obra fuera muy exitosa en el terreno amateur y fue también pieza importante para que se le llevara al ámbito profesional, se encargó de borrar las inseguridades que le provocaba la falta de su pierna con ternura y paciencia infinitas. Ella le ayudó a descubrir en Terry a un amigo y pronto los tres formaban, junto con otros, un grupo muy unido y animado.

Ahora que los veía a ambos parados frente a él, con el éxito estrellándose en sus rostros satisfechos, se sentía un hombre afortunado.

Candy no se cansaba de admirar el rostro apasionado y henchido de orgullo de Terry. Lo tenía a centímetros de distancia, podía percibir su característico olor, podía ver las perlas de sudor agolpadas en su frente y la misma pasión en su mirada que ella descubriera en Escocia cuando él le habló por primera vez de su ímpetu por el teatro. Lo miraba sin esconder el gran amor que sentía reventarle el pecho, sin pudor alguno, sin miedo a ser descubierta. En algún momento Terry sintió la aguda observación de que era objeto por parte de la rubia y volvió sus ojos hacia ella. Candy sintió que el universo se detenía y sólo era consciente de la arrebatadora magia que la envolvía, percibió la tibieza, la pasión, la ternura, la serenidad y la tormenta resumidos en esos ojos que en ese instante le gritaban un amor profundo y añejo. Terry estaba sumido en el éxtasis del triunfo y en esas condiciones le resultó imposible construir la muralla que le permitía sistemáticamente ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que dejó fluir en sus ojos su amor por Candy dejando sus miedos y sus rencores encarcelados en lo profundo de su alma tempestuosa. Fueron segundos fugaces, pero en ellos se transmitieron uno al otro la inexorable realidad de sus sentimientos.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

La ovación cesó devolviendo al actor a la realidad de su mascarada, de sus confusiones y luchas internas, y a Candy a la situa

** CAPÍTULO XV**

_**ENFRENTANDO SENTIMIENTOS**_

"_Terry...Cómo quisiera detener el tiempo, justo como tú mismo lo expresaras aquella fatídica tarde en la que se separaron nuestros caminos. Quisiera permanecer por siempre en el mar de tus ojos, sintiendo la tibieza de tu alma cubriéndome entera. Sí... quisiera detener el tiempo, condensar en este mágico segundo rodeado de aplausos y vítores la totalidad de mi vida y de la tuya, porque es ahora que te siento mío, porque tus ojos me lo gritan, porque es este y no otro el momento que he anhelado desde esa tarde. Quisiera que esto que siento llenarme el corazón de alegría y esperanzas renovadas permaneciera perpetuo en el tuyo justo como ahora en el mío, quisiera gritar a toda esta gente que nos rodea que me dices que me amas con tu mirada infinita. Cómo quisiera detener el tiempo..."_

"_Candy... Cómo quisiera detener el tiempo, justo como lo dije aquella tarde con tu talle pegado a mi cintura y las lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos. Quisiera permanecer en este oasis de calma en donde no tiene cabida más que mi amor por ti, en donde mis rencores se desvanecen como la oscuridad en la aurora. Sí... quisiera detener el tiempo y perderme por siempre en la verde pradera de tus ojos, corriendo hasta desfallecer cogido de tu mano. Este fugaz segundo es todo aquello que anhelé siempre, escuchar el aplauso monumental del público mientras me envuelve tu aroma y me pierdo en tus ojos. Sé que está en mis manos... no detener el tiempo pero sí hacer que cada segundo transcurrido sea una cascada de amor y felicidad a tu lado, sé que está en mis manos olvidar el pasado y ver junto a ti hacia el futuro, pero... dime, ¿cómo hago para vencerme a mí mismo y a mi estúpido orgullo? Cómo quisiera detener el tiempo..."_

Terry observaba la escena a lo lejos, Amanda y Candy conversando. Podía sentir, a pesar de la distancia, el recelo con que la rubia miraba a la reportera, podía adivinar que hablaban sobre él aunque no pudiera saber exactamente de qué, pero eso le satisfacía. Y lo cierto era que no erraba sus percepciones, las chicas hablaban de él y Amanda ponía al descubierto ante Candy su charada.

¿De donde sacaste eso, Candy? – preguntó Amanda sorprendida.

Terry dijo... dijo que él... y tú eran pareja – respondió tartamudeando ante la sorpresa de tal revelación.

¿Eso dijo? – murmuró tratando de comprender los motivos de Terry para elaborar tal mentira. "Es obvio que no ha podido vencer su incertidumbre" pensaba, "pero ha sido muy cruel con esta mujer que lo único que hace es amarlo, ¿algún día se le quitará lo cabeza dura?".

Candy había observado a la distancia el caluroso saludo entre Terry y Amanda, pudo vislumbrar en los ojos masculinos una calidez y un cariño que pocas veces había visto antes. Segura de que se trataba de amor, sintió sumirse en un pozo profundo de desesperación. Su vida era, a últimos días, un constante torbellino de emociones; algunas veces estaba llena de esperanza y otros permanecía encerrada en el calabozo de la desilusión, ignorante de que Terry pasaba por una situación similar, debatiéndose cotidianamente entre el amor y el perdón. Vio como ella lo entrevistaba, pluma y libreta en mano, como él le sonreía desinhibido. Lo que nunca imaginó era que Terry estaba feliz por reencontrarse con su amiga y que lo único que sus ojos expresaban era la tranquilidad de saber que ella volvería a aceptar su compañía en esas veladas agradables que él tanto disfrutaba y compartir con alguien los laberintos sentimentales que le aquejaban. Amanda había superado en alguna medida el desencanto de su fallido intento de enamorarse de nuevo y se sentía capaz de compartir momentos con él sin poner en riesgo su estabilidad emocional. Candy vio como se despidieron y como la reportera entrevistaba luego a Susanna, a Robert Hathaway y a otros miembros del elenco de la compañía Strafford, sentada en uno de los asientos más discretos que pudo encontrar en aquel majestuoso salón del Hotel Regency. Hubiera deseado salir de ahí desde el momento mismo en que llegó, se sentía fuera de lugar a pesar de que varias damas, esposas de los empresarios teatrales y actores, le habían hecho compañía y habían entablado con ella alguna conversación banal. Se quedó con la esperanza de que Terry se acercara a ella, animada sobre todo por la intensa mirada que compartieran en el teatro, pero él no dio muestra de notar su presencia a pesar de que ella misma le dijera que asistiría a la recepción. Susanna la acompañaba intermitentemente algunos minutos pero al ser una de las principales homenajeadas debía cumplir con las solicitudes de compañía que le hacían la mayoría de los asistentes y de las entrevistas que le solicitaban los reporteros encargados de llevar la nota a sus redacciones esa misma noche. Cuando vio venir hacia ella a Amanda Walsh sintió que no tendría fuerzas para sostener una conversación con la mujer que ella creía su rival, pero antes de que pudiera intentar siquiera alguna acción evasiva, la tenía frente a ella iniciando un diálogo que le parecía asfixiante. _"Debes sentirte orgullosa de tu novio, su éxito de esta noche ha sido descomunal"_ le dijo sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué tocaba un tema que ella misma sabía le resultaría doloroso. Amanda se sorprendió ante tal aseveración_, "¿Novio?... No entiendo a quien te refieres, porque si es a Terry, él no es nada más que un amigo entrañable"._

No comprendo sus razones para haberte dicho tal mentira pero te puedo asegurar que entre él y yo no hay nada más allá de una amistad.

Candy la miraba azorada, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Terry deseaba lastimarla, pero... ¿por qué? ¿A tal grado llegaba su rencor? Ese que había vislumbrado en su mirada días antes.

Dime algo Candy, ¿hay alguna razón por la que Terry pueda guardarte resentimiento? – le preguntó adivinando sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé, por más vueltas que le doy al asunto no logro dilucidar nada.

Terry es un hombre muy intenso, le cuesta amar, olvidar, pero sobre todo perdonar.

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien – dijo sintiendo los celos aguijoneándole el alma. Tal vez Amanda no fuera su novia pero lo conocía muy bien. Seguramente habían estado muy cerca en los últimos tiempos, antes de que ella volviera a su vida; seguramente habían compartido largas horas de charla, seguramente él le había contado su historia y ella lo había consolado, incluso hasta era posible que él se hubiera sentido atraído hacia ella, era una mujer inteligente y con opiniones propias además de hermosa.

Candy… no debes sentir recelos de mí, es a ti a quien ama aunque haya alguna razón que le impide entregarse a ese sentimiento. Debes averiguar qué es y llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma para resolver ese conflicto. No te desanimes – le dijo comprensiva.

- ¿Y como puedes saber que es mi deseo reconquistarle? – le inquirió con encono.

- Eres un alma transparente – respondió sin inmutarse ante el tono hostil de Candy, reconociendo en él a los celos – exhalas por los poros tu amor hacia él.

No supo como llegó a su departamento, se sentía atrapada en un laberinto de dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que Terry la sometiera a semejante suplicio? Repasaba mentalmente los episodios dolorosos de su relación y lo único que encontraba como posible origen de los rencores de Terry hacia ella era la decisión de marcharse tras el intento de suicidio de Susanna en el hospital San José. Además estaba el asunto de Albert y sus sospechas sobre Stear. ¿Podría estar en una situación peor?

Las largas y tediosas juntas con los Rhosentall lo tenían exhausto. Las negociaciones para la fusión de los bancos, que era el asunto que lo había traído a Nueva York, le tomaban el día entero. No había dispuesto ni un solo segundo para buscar a Candy, pedirle perdón y confirmar o desechar sus sospechas sobre su sobrino. Si bien tenía más elementos para inclinar la balanza hacia la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo dadas las investigaciones que había hecho George a petición suya, no podía estar seguro hasta hablar con ella. La habían estado siguiendo a cada paso que daba, por ello sabía que estaba buscando trabajo, "Era previsible, seguramente rechazará cualquier ayuda económica proveniente de mí" pensó al enterarse. También la habían visto visitar cotidianamente una clínica para enfermos mentales, la misma a la que él hacía generosos donativos, pero al preguntar por Alstear Cornwell la respuesta fue que no tenían a ningún paciente con ese nombre, pero eso no alejó de su mente las sospechas. Decidió que se entrevistaría con el Dr. Brenner para tratar de obtener información, sabía que el galeno no podría negarse a hacerle ese favor.

Al día siguiente se presentó en el departamento de Candy alrededor del medio día, era domingo y por fin podía disponer de un día libre para resolver sus conflictos personales. Tocó la puerta nerviosamente cubriendo su rostro con un enorme ramo de Dulces Candy que había mandado traer desde Lakewood especialmente para obsequiárselas como muestra de su arrepentimiento, esperaba poder ablandarla un poco con ese detalle. El mejor florista de la ciudad había sido el encargado de darle forma al bellísimo arreglo que incluía también algunas diminutas flores amarillas esparcidas por aquí y por allá.

Candy percibió el aroma de las bellas rosas que Anthony creara en su honor aun antes de abrir la puerta y supuso que se trataba de Albert, de hecho había estado esperando su visita desde el día siguiente a su discusión segura de que su tutor no podría estar mucho tiempo sin tratar de disculparse con ella por su comportamiento.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Terry? – le inquirió Amanda mientras caminaban plácidamente por un sendero de Central Park al filo del medio día, mientras el sol brillaba reluciente en el cielo invernal.

No sé a qué te refieres – respondió él tratando de disimular el desagrado que le provocaba hablar del tema al que se refería la chica.

Lo sabes perfectamente, me refiero a Candy. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan testarudo?

Amanda, no quiero hablar de eso, es un tema muy gastado. Todo es muy simple, no me interesa volver con ella.

Eso es lo que deseas aparentar ante los demás y tal vez ante ti mismo, pero conmigo no funciona y no me gusta que me utilices para hacerle daño.

¿Utilizarte? – inquirió sorprendido, deteniendo abruptamente su andar.

Sí, escuchaste bien. Sé que le has dicho que entre tú y yo existe algo más que amistad. Ella misma me lo dijo.

¡No me digas que te reclamó! – dijo usando su tradicional tono de sarcasmo.

No, Candy no me ha reclamado nada, pero sí lo hago yo ahora. No entiendo tus razones para buscar hacerle daño pero no quiero que me inmiscuyas, ella es una buena mujer, no creo que se merezca el trato que le das – le reclamó en tono severo.

No la he tratado mal, simplemente no quiero entablar de nueva cuenta una relación sentimental con ella, eso se acabó, ¿por qué no lo entienden todos de una buena vez y me dejan en paz?

Estás tan ciego Terry, tan ciego que no te das cuenta del error tan grande que estás cometiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te hace negar de una forma tan burda tus sentimientos?

Amanda... por favor. No quiero hablar de esto, la estábamos pasando muy bien poniéndonos al corriente de lo que ha sido nuestra vida en el tiempo en que estuvimos alejados, volvamos a esa conversación – le pidió sereno.

Terry... como quisiera que abrieras tu alma a las posibilidades del amor.

¿Se te olvida que lo intenté contigo y me rechazaste?

No, no lo he olvidado, pero me refiero al verdadero amor no al deslumbramiento momentáneo de un lindo sentimiento de amistad que puede ser fácilmente confundido con amor, me refiero a ese amor que sabes perfectamente que guardas por ella. No trates de engañarte más. No volveré a tocar el tema si así lo quieres pero por hoy, sólo por hoy, deja fluir tu verdadero sentir sin miedos ni rencores.

Terry guardó silencio y clavó su mirada en algún punto del ojo de agua congelado que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Amanda estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga y se sentía sin ánimos de inventarse alguna excusa que le permitiera salir airoso del interrogatorio al que era sometido.

No lo sé, no sé qué es lo que no me permite disfrutar del sentimiento que me explota en el cuerpo cuando la tengo cerca... – dijo sin mirarla mientras una ráfaga de helado viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos dándole un aire de melancolía – ... bueno... sí, lo sé. Tienes razón al decir que le guardo rencor, un agudo rencor que no puedo desterrar de mi corazón a pesar de haberlo intentado. En ocasiones se desvanece por instantes para después regresar con más fuerza.

¿Crees que te serviría de algo si me lo cuentas? Sabes que sé escuchar y te prometo que lo que me digas no estará mañana en la primera plana del periódico – le dijo traviesa con una cálida sonrisa llena de comprensión.

¿Estás segura? – respondió Terry siguiendo su juego.

Completamente, soy toda oídos.

Terry tomó aire y valor en una gran bocanada. Tal vez Amanda tuviera razón, tal vez después de hablar de su dolor con alguien se sintiera mejor.

Candy me abandonó en la peor etapa de mi vida, justo cuando más la necesitaba – murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una banca que recién se desocupaba para invitar a Amanda a sentarse y después él hacer lo mismo junto a ella. – Yo era un alcohólico derrotado por la vida, fue en la época en la que desaparecí durante la temporada de "Romeo y Julieta". El éxito me llegaba a manos llenas pero yo me sentía vacío, solo, incapaz de continuar con la mascarada en que se había convertido mi vida. Te he contado ya de aquella horrible separación y sus causas, pero nunca te conté la manera tan estúpida en que afronté la situación. Comencé a abusar del alcohol cada noche, lo necesitaba para obtener el valor para visitar a Susanna después de las funciones, para no salir corriendo hacia Chicago en busca de Candy, para no abandonar a la mujer que me había salvado la vida y a la que debía atar mi existencia entera sin amarla. Poco a poco mi adicción fue creciendo hasta que no tuve más control sobre mis actos y un día decidí que nada de lo que hacía valía la pena, me presenté ante Susanna para decirle adiós definitivamente pero al tenerla frente a mí me acobardé y sólo le dije que me ausentaría por un tiempo. Ella no trató de retenerme, únicamente dijo que me esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario y eso creó en mí una cadena aún más poderosa que me ataba a ella sin remedio. Vagué sin rumbo, de bar en bar durante semanas, embrutecido por el whiskey. Aun no sé como me enrolé en un teatrillo nómada de mala muerte en el que actuaba, entre una ciudad y otra, ahogado en mi dolor y en mi borrachera permanente. Varias veces cruzó por mi mente el quitarme la vida pero afortunadamente nunca reuní el valor necesario para tal estupidez.

Amanda lo miraba de soslayo intentando guardarse la enorme necesidad de consolarlo, le resultaba tan triste escuchar aquella cruel historia pero sabía que el peor error que podía cometer era mostrarse indulgente con Terry, él lo tomaría como una manifestación de lástima y ese era el último sentimiento que podría albergar por él.

Una tarde, cuando la "compañía teatral" visitó los suburbios de Chicago, ella apareció entre el sucio y maloliente público que día a día se arremolinaba en la carpa, atraído por el morbo que les significaba ver a "la gran promesa de Broadway" derrumbarse ante sus ojos. Me llené de desconcierto al ver sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas mirarme con un dolor infinito. Lleno de vergüenza traté de reponerme y fue entonces que descubrí el guiñapo en el que me había convertido, pude observar mi propia miseria y traté con todas mis fuerzas de brindarle la mejor de mis actuaciones. Durante todo ese tiempo que permanecí sumido en el más terrible de los infiernos, el único recuerdo que me mantenía a flote era su nombre y su verde mirada, no hubo un solo día ni una sola noche que no la pensara, que no ahogara en mi garganta un grito de dolor por no tenerla. Sin embargo, ese tarde ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Al principio pensé que se había tratado de una alucinación etílica, o de un ángel que ella misma hubiera enviado para sacarme del fango, hasta ese grado llegué a idolatrarla, hasta el punto de pensarla un ser divino. Gracias a ese momento recapacité y volví a Nueva York en donde la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad que no he desaprovechado. Una noche mi madre sin querer me confesó que Candy había estado realmente aquella tarde en ese lugar. Mi primera reacción fue de vergüenza al saber que ella me había visto en tan deplorables condiciones pero luego mi mente se aclaró y comprendí de golpe que ella se negó a brindarme algún apoyo, algún consejo, algún consuelo, algún abrazo, algo... lo que fuera... algo más allá de esa mirada lastimera y llorosa – Terry se puso de pie para evitar que Amanda viera las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué a pesar del paso del tiempo no podía evitar sentir ese dolor profundo clavándosele como una espina en el corazón cada que recordaba ese episodio? - Ella se fue sin mirar atrás, una vez más, como aquella noche en el hospital – continuó. - Ella decidió que había algo más importante en su vida que brindarme unos minutos de su tiempo, unos segundos de consuelo cuando yo le hubiera dado mi vida entera de haberla visto en una situación así de apabullante.

Amanda guardaba silencio incapaz de formular frase alguna que pudiera consolar a Terry, ¿qué podría decirle? Si ella misma entendía y justificaba lo que antes consideraba una injusticia para con Candy. Y pensar que hasta había planeado ayudarla a reconquistarlo.

No dices nada – dijo Terry tras varios minutos de silencio, ya repuesto de sus emociones.

Ahora soy yo la que no sabe qué decir.

¿Comprendes ahora por qué no puedo perdonarla, por qué no puedo creer en la sinceridad de ese amor que dice tenerme?

¿Le has preguntado sus razones?

No, no es necesario, ¿qué podría decirme? Que estaba confundida, que en ese momento pensó que no me amaba lo suficiente... podría decir mil cosas pero nada tendría algún valor para mí.

Terry... lo siento tanto... – dijo Amanda apenada por su insistencia anterior. – Te juzgué mal, te taché de insensible dejándome llevar por las apariencias... perdóname. No volveré a tocar este tema, de ahora en adelante respetaré tus silencios y tus sentimientos.

Terry se volvió hacia ella y se sentó de nueva cuenta a su lado, tomó sus manos suavemente y las besó en señal de agradecimiento.

Gracias, doctora corazón. Tenías razón, ahora me siento como liberado de un gran peso.

Hola Terry, lindo día – escucharon ambos.

¡Albert! ¡Candy! – Exclamó el actor sorprendido.

Ahora eres tú el que parece haber visto a un fantasma – dijo Albert socarrón. Candy, que iba tomada de su brazo, estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, temblorosa, a punto de romper en llanto ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

La conversación que había sostenido con Albert en su departamento había subsanado la herida, hablaron largamente y el rubio le expuso con detalle el por qué de su violenta reacción. Al principio se portó fría y distante pero conforme fue escuchando los argumentos de Albert en su defensa se fue desvaneciendo la barrera que había construido alrededor de su corazón para con él, aunado a la necesidad de refugio que sentía ante la contradictoria situación que enfrentaba con Terry. Necesitaba sentirse apoyada, asirse a alguien que fuera su fortaleza incondicional ante los embates de sus propios sentimientos y el insondable acertijo emocional que Terry le presentaba.

Albert decidió que no era el momento adecuado para hablar de Stear, ya lo haría cuando la viera más tranquila y confiada en él. Su intuición le decía que si abordaba el tema todo lo que había logrado con Candy se vendría abajo pues era obvio que la chica deseaba mantener eso en secreto.

Después de la reconciliación Albert la invitó a comer pero antes de eso Candy quiso dar una caminata por Central Park aprovechando que era domingo y que hacía un día espléndido a pesar del frío. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que se toparían a Terry tan bien acompañado.

¡Es la chica que habla sola! ¿Qué tendrá que ver con Terry? Al parecer tienen una relación muy íntima – pensó Albert al ver a Terry al lado de Amanda tomados de las manos y a aquel besando las manos de esta. Instintivamente volvió sus ojos a Candy, consciente del dolor debía estar sintiendo pues minutos antes platicaban precisamente de sus vacilaciones con respecto a la contradictoria actitud de Terry hacia ella.

No, no es eso. Es simplemente que no esperaba verlos por aquí... Hola Candy – dijo sintiendo un extraño e insano placer al verla tan afectada.

Hola Terry... Amanda – dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Pero qué grosería de mi parte – dijo Terry poniéndose de pie. – Albert Andley, Amanda Walsh – dijo presentándolos.

Es un placer – dijo la reportera aceptando la mano que Albert le ofrecía a manera de saludo. Lo recordaba claramente como el hombre que la había abordado días antes a las afueras del periódico pero decidió no hacer alusión a ese encuentro.

Candy notó la mirada fría de Amanda hacia ella y la devolvió instintivamente.

He escuchado que la obra en que participas es todo un éxito – dijo Albert tratando de romper el denso silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos. – Espero pronto tener la oportunidad de asistir y comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Será un gran honor, dime ¿en qué hotel te hospedas? Puedo enviarte unos pases especiales para que tengas la mejor panorámica de todo el teatro.

En el Waldorf Astoria – respondió el magnate.

Entonces da por hecho que mañana mismo los tendrás.

Candy apretó el brazo de Albert en señal de que deseaba irse, no soportaba la indiferencia que le demostraba abiertamente Terry que se hallaba afectado aun por los dolorosos recuerdos recién evocados.

Es un compromiso, te veré en el teatro entonces. Ha sido un placer conocerla Srita. Walsh – dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos en el rostro de la joven. _"Es más hermosa de lo que recordaba"_ pensó impresionado por la belleza y personalidad de Amanda quien sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza a manera de despedida. _"Es más atractivo de lo que recordaba"_ pensó mientras lo veía alejarse del brazo de Candy.

¿Lo ves? No siquiera se despidió – murmuró Terry refiriéndose a Candy quien no reunió el valor para hablar sin permitir que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro como un caudaloso río, había preferido marcharse sin decir palabra alguna.

Se veía muy afectada.

Es lo que parece – dijo Terry con una mezcla de dolor y de rencor en el corazón y adivinando que Amanda estaba por preguntarle si valía la pena que ambos siguieran sufriendo a pesar del amor que los unía, se adelantó a decir:

Prometiste que no volverías a intervenir en este asunto.

Una densa oscuridad lo cubría todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba con las manos extendidas tratando de "ver" con ellas lo que sus ojos no le permitían. Un punto de luz se hizo visible a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar hacia él, poco a poco al principio y en una alocada carrera después, tenía la sensación de que si llegaba al origen de esa luz podría develar lo que su mente se empeñaba en mantener oculto. El resplandor crecía a cada paso junto con la esperanza de Stear de hallarle finalmente un sentido a su existencia, su corazón latía acelerado. Al llegar no titubeó, no se detuvo a observar que había más allá de ese túnel seguro de que encontraría tierra firme en aquella luminosidad, sin embargo no fue así y comenzó a caer al vacío, ahora todo era claridad, todo era cielo azul pero no podía asirse a nada que pudiera detener su caída. La desesperación iba en aumento a cada segundo hasta que finalmente sintió una fuerte sacudida, la caída se hizo más lenta, volteó hacia arriba y vio que un paracaídas lo sostenía, sintiendo un gran alivio volvió su mirada a ambos lados y pudo ver otro paracaídas cerca de él, este en forma de un gracioso caramelo gigante, pudo ver también que era Candy quien pendía sonriente del artefacto, su corazón sintió un gran alivio. Poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta que tocaron el suelo, al punto vio que tres personas se acercaban corriendo, dos mujeres y un hombre, una de ellas era delgada, muy blanca con largos cabellos negros y lacios, la otra un poco más llenita y con cortos cabellos castaños, portaba unas simpáticas gafas que le daban un aire de inocencia, sin duda no era muy hermosa pero su bondad podía adivinarse en su rostro. El hombre era alto y espigado, buen mozo, de grandes ojos miel y elegantes ropas y apostura.

¡Archie! – gritó al reconocer en él a su querido hermano - ¡Archie! ¿Eres tú?

¡Stear! Despierta... – le decía Nora, la enfermera que le cuidaba en el turno de la mañana.

¡Archie! ¡Es mi hermano Archie! – gritaba con los ojos aun cerrados. En su sueño recibía la reprimenda de su hermano por el catastrófico fracaso de su última intentona de hacer volar un aeroplano mientras él le abrazaba con una emoción desmedida sin hacer caso de sus palabras - ¡Archie! – gritó de nuevo abriendo sus ojos y topándose con los grandes ojos negros de Nora.

Vaya, parece que has tenido otra pesadilla – le dijo mientras le acomodaba algunas almohadas tras su espalda.

Esta vez no ha sido una pesadilla, ¡vi a Archie! ¡Recordé a mi querido hermano! – gritaba emocionado mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Debo avisarle al Dr. Brenner – dijo la enfermera saliendo presurosa de la habitación.

El restaurante era sencillo pero acogedor, del techo colgaban algunas macetas con plantas que le daban un aire campestre en pleno Manhattan, la luz entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales, pero Candy era incapaz de observar todos esos detalles. Seguramente en otras circunstancias el lugar le habría parecido adorable, pero con el pesado velo de la tristeza cubriendo sus ojos no era capaz de ver más allá de sus confusiones. No había dicho palabra desde que se sentaran a la mesa y Albert había decidido respetar por algunos minutos su silencio, pero después de un rato comenzó a hablar tratando de sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Se sentía feliz de haber recuperado la amistad de Candy pero le dolía en el alma verla perdida en el sufrimiento. Él mismo se preguntaba por qué Terry se comportaba de esa manera, lo conocía bien y sabía de la bondad de su corazón y del infinito amor que le profesaba a Candy, esa noche en aquella cafetería vio como sus ojos brillaban al pronunciar su nombre pero también vio que se escudaba tras una máscara tratando de ocultarlo. Sin duda había algo escondido en su corazón y Candy debía develarlo si deseaba alcanzar la felicidad a su lado.

Candy... creo que debes afrontar de otra manera esta situación. ¿Por qué no hablas con Terry? – le dijo suavemente.

Ella alzó sus ojos que habían estado clavados en algún interesante punto del tenedor que yacía junto a su plato vacío.

¿Es que no lo has visto con tus propios ojos? Terry no me ama ya, hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo – respondió lacónica.

Pero dices que la misma Amanda te dijo que no existe nada entre ellos más allá de una amistad.

Eso es precisamente lo que menos entiendo. Si lo quiere para ella ¿no era más lógico que me corroborara lo que Terry me había dicho antes? ¿Para qué negar lo que es tan evidente?

No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, insisto en que deberías hablar con él y exponerle abiertamente tus sentimientos. Si escuchas de sus propios labios que ya no te ama, entonces tendrás la verdad en tus manos. No hay nada peor que la incertidumbre, Candy, debes afrontar la realidad por dolorosa que esta sea pero con el conocimiento absoluto de la verdad, de lo contrario vivirás el resto de tus días preguntándote lo que hubiera podido ser y recriminándote por no haber tomado las riendas de tu destino.

No lo sé Albert. Me siento tan desgastada, tan cansada de esta situación que no sé si podría hacerle frente a un rechazo aun más franco por parte de Terry.

No te hundas en la cobardía, tú no eres así.

Te equivocas, no era así pero todo parece indicar que ahora lo soy.

Stear ha recordado un dato importante de su pasado – escuchó Candy decir al Dr. Brenner sentado detrás de su escritorio. – Habló de alguien llamado Archie, al parecer es...

¡Su hermano! ¡Archie es su hermano! – gritó Candy estallando en júbilo, interrumpiendo abruptamente al médico.

Eso es precisamente lo que quería corroborar contigo. Habló también de dos chicas, una delgada de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño y gafas, aunque de ninguna de las dos pudo recordar los nombres.

¡Son Annie y Patty! ¡Las recordó también! – Candy no podía contener su alegría y comenzó a saltar por todo el consultorio como solía hacer cuando era una chiquilla, olvidándose por completo de la recatada actitud que se esperaba de una dama de su edad. El Dr. Brenner no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la espontaneidad de la joven quien se sentía de pronto liberada al poder asumir libremente esa actitud desenfadada. Una vez que se hubo sentado de nuevo el médico pudo proseguir con su explicación.

No debemos echar las campanas al vuelo pero tampoco podemos negar que este es un gran avance para la recuperación de Stear, ha sido algo que ni yo mismo esperaba que ocurriese tan pronto. Tu primo está demostrando una gran capacidad de recuperación y una enorme voluntad.

Candy salió del consultorio abrumada por las excelentes noticias que el médico le había dado, olvidándose por completo de las penas de su alma. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Stear, quería escuchar de sus propios labios el relato de ese sueño que le había devuelto parte de su pasado. "Será bueno que le hables sobre esas chicas que ha recordado y sobre Archie" le había dicho el Dr. Brenner antes de terminar su conversación. "Por supuesto que lo haré", pensó decidida al abrir la puerta.

¡Candy! ¿Te lo han contado ya? – le dijo Stear por todo saludo, visiblemente emocionado por el regalo recién recibido de un recuerdo al cual aferrarse para ir develando poco a poco el resto de su pasado.

¡Si! – exclamó Candy dando un giro sobre su propio eje y abrazándolo efusivamente después. – El Dr. Brenner me lo ha contado todo, pero ahora quiero que tú mismo me cuentes todos los detalles de tu sueño.

Platicaron largo rato envueltos en un cálido ambiente de felicidad.

Candy abandonó momentáneamente su búsqueda de empleo y regresó los siguientes días permaneciendo desde la mañana hasta el anochecer con Stear, ya que esas conversaciones en las que le hablaba acerca de su pasado eran parte de la terapia que el médico había indicado. Stear tuvo en ese período un sinnúmero de sueños que le develaban poco a poco momentos vividos en el pasado, mismos que iba reconstruyendo de manera más completa con los datos que Candy le proporcionaba. La enfermera se zambulló de lleno en esa actividad dejando de lado las confusiones y el dolor de su corazón. Ocasionalmente se reunía con Susanna y Tommy, o tomaba un café con Albert quien le informaba sobre los avances de las negociaciones con los Rhosentall. Para esos momentos el rubio estaba seguro de la existencia de Stear pero deseaba esperar a que fuera la misma Candy la que le diera la noticia, cosa que sucedió una noche en que la invitó a cenar a un desenfadado restaurante de hamburguesas.

Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, Albert – dijo Candy después de haber comido una hamburguesa doble con papas.

Tu dirás...

Es algo muy, muy importante – repitió la rubia sin saber exactamente como empezar – ¡Stear está vivo! – dijo sin preámbulo alguno, emanando alegría por cada uno de sus poros pero en especial a través de la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. No encontraba otra manera de decir algo que hacía tiempo deseaba confesarle y que estaba segura de que le resultaría en extremo inverosímil a su tutor.

Ya lo sabía... lo único que lamento es que hayas tardado tanto en decírmelo, estaba a punto de la desesperación – dijo Albert recordando las miles de veces que había estado tentado a abordar el tema con su pupila sintiendo que no podía esperar más para ver y abrazar a su querido sobrino. Al principio esa verdad le había resultado tan impresionante que se había negado incluso a admitirlo, pero poco a poco, y después de recibir el reporte cotidiano de George, lo había asimilado. Todo le quedó confirmado cuando buscó al Dr. Brenner quien no pudo negarse a decir la verdad a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a Candy. _"No se preocupe doctor, ella nunca sabrá que usted ha confirmado mis sospechas",_ le dijo al galeno para tranquilizar su conciencia, sin duda era un hombre de palabra pero la insistencia de Albert y su ventajosa posición como benefactor importante de la institución no le habían dejado salida alguna, además de que vio la genuina alegría que se reflejaba en los ojos del magnate. _"Sin duda es un hombre bondadoso"_, pensó el médico.

Candy no salía de su asombro al escuchar las palabras de Albert.

¿Es que acaso hay algo que no sepas? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Albert le explicó con lujo de detalles como, a partir de las sospechas de George, había ido atando cabos día tras día, cómo Terry le había dado algunas pistas sin saberlo el día que conversaron tras su encuentro a las afueras de su departamento en plena madrugada y como ella misma con algunos comentarios sueltos, algunos silencios y actitudes, le habían permitido armar el rompecabezas.

Olvidaba lo intuitivo que eres – le dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Me gustaría saber por qué decidiste ocultarlo y cómo fue que diste con él – le dijo admonitorio.

Es una larga historia que comenzó con una carta que recibí en la mansión de Chicago de parte de Natalie Pendleton, una antigua condiscípula de la escuela de Marie Jane, en la que me decía que en el hospital donde trabajaba aquí, en Nueva York, había un paciente con gran parecido a Stear. No dije nada porque sólo era una sospecha, no quise levantar falsas expectativas en los miembros de la familia. Si no hubiera sido cierto, el desencanto habría sido muy doloroso para todos – explicó la rubia.

Ahora entiendo tu repentina desaparición – dijo Albert tocando con un dedo la pequeña nariz cubierta de pecas de Candy.

Una vez que descubrí con gran alegría que en realidad se trataba de Stear, quise darles la alegría de verlo de nuevo totalmente recuperado, pero estaba en condiciones tan deplorables que la felicidad de saberlo vivo se habría opacado ante la tristeza de verlo en tal estado.

Comprendo, sé que lo has hecho con la mejor de las intenciones pero eso no me hace sentir mejor en cuanto a tu falta de confianza en mí – le reprochó suavemente Albert mirando hacia la calle a través del amplio ventanal que estaba al lado de la mesa que ocupaban.

¡Es que nunca se trató de falta de confianza! No lo tomes así – se justificó Candy sintiendo grandes ansias porque Albert la comprendiera – Es sólo que quería mostrarlo ante ustedes con otro semblante, más recuperado, más parecido al Stear que todos llevaban en la memoria. Quería darte la sorpresa de la alegría absoluta de abrazarlo y que te reconociera, lo mismo que a Archie y a la Tía Abuela.

Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. Ahora lo que más me interesa es verlo – dijo comprensivo y esperanzado - ¿crees que sea posible?

Candy le explicó con lujo de detalles las crisis y evoluciones que se habían sucedido en la vida de Stear desde que lo encontrara en aquel hospital. Le informó de la terapia que el médico había sugerido y del enorme apoyo que les proporcionó desde el principio, incluso antes de que se enterara de que Stear era miembro del clan Andley y le prometió que consultaría con él sobre la pertinencia de que lo visitara.

El alma de Candy tuvo un pequeño descanso al deshacerse de tan pesado secreto y aferrada a eso pasó los siguientes días, tratando de no pensar en Terry pero sin olvidar la recomendación que le hiciera Albert: _... Si escuchas de sus propios labios que ya no te ama, entonces tendrás la verdad en tus manos. No hay nada peor que la incertidumbre, Candy, debes afrontar la realidad por dolorosa que esta sea pero con el conocimiento absoluto de la verdad, de lo contrario vivirás el resto de tus días preguntándote lo que hubiera podido ser y recriminándote por no haber tomado las riendas de tu destino._

El encuentro fue intenso, lleno de dramatismo y ternura. Albert lloraba como un chiquillo mientras abrazaba a Stear, quien no lo recordaba aún pero como había sido advertido por Candy sobre su visita, sabía que se trataba de su tío. El inventor sintió una alegría inmensa al ver al rubio entrar a su habitación, sin duda el llamado de la sangre estaba haciendo su trabajo en el corazón de Stear. Charlaron durante horas una vez que el fuerte impacto del primer momento fue superado, Albert le contó miles de anécdotas sobre su infancia y algunos miembros de la familia, sobre la villa de Escocia, sobre Anthony, sobre Archie, sobre la casa del árbol, sobre sus padres, sobre sus inventos fallidos al tratar de devolverle la memoria cuando él mismo padeció de amnesia. Muchas de esas historias se las había contado Candy con anterioridad pero Albert tenía una forma tan intensa de hacer vivir los relatos a quien lo escuchaba, que Stear descubría a cada segundo matices nuevos en las historias conocidas. Le preguntaba sobre todo por su hermano, sentía una gran necesidad de saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida.

¿Te gustaría volver a Chicago? – le preguntó Albert ya casi al final de la conversación.

Stear guardó silencio, sentía temor de enfrentar a todas esas personas que no recordaba. De algún modo había creado una zona de confort en esa habitación, con Nora, su enfermera, visitándolo a diario, con Candy pendiente hasta de su más mínimo avance. Sin duda volver a Chicago representaba para él un gran reto lleno de dificultades pero también de posibilidades. Tal vez viendo de nuevo los espacios en los que transcurrió su infancia, percibiendo los olores de las personas, escuchando sus voces... tal vez sus recuerdos volverían. Además, deseaba tanto ver a Archie, desde aquel sueño en que lo recordara se había apoderado de él una gran necesidad de verlo, de abrazarlo, de asirse a él.

No lo sé, Albert. Tengo miedo – le dijo sin tapujos ni falsas poses – pero también deseo ver a mi hermano.

Entiendo porque lo he vivido en carne propia, sin embargo tú tienes una gran ventaja que yo no tuve, la familia entera te arropará y te ayudará en tu recuperación. Piénsalo, podrías vivir en Lakewood.

_Lakewood..._ Una extraña sensación de paz y de alegría lo envolvió al escuchar esa palabra, _"Seguramente en ese lugar fui muy feliz",_ pensó.

¿Me darías unos días para pensarlo? – respondió con una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

¿Tendré el valor suficiente para llamar a la puerta? Se preguntó Candy, temblando de pies a cabeza, con los nudillos de su mano a escasos centímetros de la puerta del departamento de Terry.

Un par de horas antes había decidido seguir el consejo de Albert y reuniendo fuerzas de donde pudo se encaminó hacia el encuentro con su destino. Estaba resuelta a tomar las riendas de su vida y no volverlas a soltar nunca más aunque el precio a pagar, al final, fuera muy alto. La posible recompensa bien valía tomar el riesgo.

Por Susanna supo que ese día Terry pensaba ocuparlo en organizar su colección de libros, misma que se acrecentaba día a día sin el más mínimo orden.

Parada frente a la puerta, imaginaba a Terry desempolvando meticulosamente cada ejemplar, tal vez hojeando alguno de vez en cuando con esas manos firmes y cálidas que alguna vez limpiaron sus lágrimas y acariciaron su rostro.

Su nerviosismo se acrecentaba segundo a segundo y hasta llegó a pensar que el pecho le explotaría por la aceleración imposible de las palpitaciones de su corazón. En el transcurso de esos minutos de indecisión que le parecían eternos, estuvo tentada a darse la media vuelta y salir huyendo, pero la voz de Albert repiqueteaba insistentemente en su cabeza cuando sus pies intentaron dar el primer paso. Finalmente en un impulso se atrevió a tocar. Instantes después la puerta se abrió perezosamente, como en un efecto de cámara lenta y los profundos ojos que llenaban sus recuerdos aparecieron enmarcados en el sorprendido rostro de él... de Terrence Grandchester.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Un par de horas había estado sumergido en el fascinante mundo de sus libros favoritos que se apilaban en cualquier sitio, desd

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

Un par de horas había estado sumergido en el fascinante mundo de sus libros favoritos que se apilaban en cualquier sitio, desde la mesa de centro de su pequeña sala hasta algunos lugares inhóspitos como el baño y la cocina. El atiborrado y pequeño librero resultaba insuficiente para contenerlos todos. Amaba leer casi tanto como actuar pero el poco tiempo libre de que disponía le impedía dedicarse a esa pasión como hubiera querido, sin embargo no perdía la oportunidad de pasearse por las grandes librerías de Manhattan o por los sencillos locales y puestos de libros usados que se extendían sobre Lexinton Avenue, el suave olor de los libros viejos le atraía desde niño a pesar de que le recordaba inexorablemente al que se respiraba en la enorme biblioteca de su padre en la mansión de los Grandchester en Londres. Día tras día posponía la tarea, para él agradable, de ordenarlos todos por autor. El súbito regreso de Candy a su vida había contribuido en gran medida a tal situación pues desde ese primer día en que la vio de nuevo su cabeza y su corazón estaban hechos una maraña de contradicciones que no dejaban cabida para las tareas domésticas. La Sra. Scott se había ofrecido en innumerables ocasiones a restablecer el orden pero él se había negado pues sabía que disfrutaría enormemente la faena. Poco a poco el caos se iba convirtiendo en orden cuando tomó un pequeño libro de pasta roja. De inmediato su mente se remontó a Escocia, a las verdes praderas y el reluciente lago que enmarcaron aquel verano inolvidable… era el mismo que Candy le entregara pensando que pertenecía a su madre. Recordó la inconmensurable satisfacción de admitir, por primera vez en su vida ante alguien más su fascinación por el teatro; recordó también como ella se estremecía ante su voz clara y potente recitando los hermosos versos de Shakespeare. Fue ella su primera espectadora, fue ella la primera también en ese aspecto de su vida… ¿Cuántas de sus primeras veces le había entregado a esa chiquilla?

El sonido de un par de tímidos toquidos en la puerta le hicieron volver de sus pensamientos. Con desgano dejó el libro sobre la mesa de centro, tentado a no abrir pues no quería ser interrumpido en tan disfrutable momento, sin embargo y contrario a sus deseos como pocas veces, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta, movido por una especie de embrujo que no le permitió quedarse en su sitio. La sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al ver que se trataba de Candy, era como si sus pensamientos se hubieran materializado por arte de magia. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, enfundada en un sencillo vestido de calle color rosa pálido como sus labios y un abrigo blanco totalmente desabotonado, con la mirada verde intensa de siempre pero visiblemente nerviosa, casi apanicada.

- Hola Terry – murmuró apenas la chica, sosteniendo firmemente su pequeño bolso como si de él dependiera su vida.

La miró de arriba abajo, llenándose de su tímida presencia, posando sus ojos en donde hubiera querido posar sus manos. El escote de su vestido era discreto pero dejaba asomar ligeramente los senos, apenas insinuados, que se movían al frenético ritmo de su agitada y nerviosa respiración. Durante algunos segundos no pudo articular palabra ante el golpe del deseo que lo había atacado con furia y la inesperada sorpresa de verla ahí, casi flotando como un fantasma primoroso ante sus ojos.

- Espero no ser inoportuna – dijo con el nerviosismo incrementándosele a niveles insospechados por el silencio del actor. Ya no había marcha atrás, era demasiado tarde para darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo en persecución de una calma efímera, que sabía se desvanecería después cuando de nuevo la atacaran las dudas y la incertidumbre. Ahora debía enfrentar a Terry y su posible rechazo al mismo tiempo que a sus miedos más profundos.

Terry la veía tan frágil como a una niña pequeña y de la sorpresa y el deseo iniciales pasó a un estado de aflicción en el que hubiera querido tomarla entre sus brazos y aliviar su corazón, mil veces herido por él mismo y sus demonios de orgullo. Tal catarata de emociones no le permitieron construir su coraza protectora y esta vez no hubo sarcasmo alguno en sus palabras.

- Nunca lo serías – respondió también en un murmullo mientras se hacía a un lado y la invitaba a pasar con un gesto caballeroso. – Perdona mi descortesía pero no esperaba visita alguna – dijo tratando de recomponerse del impacto emocional recién recibido.

Candy sonrió ligeramente al constatar que Susanna le había informado correctamente sobre la actividad en la que Terry se ocuparía esa mañana de invierno. Pudo ver que había avanzado considerablemente en su tarea pero que aun le faltaba por lo menos el doble del trabajo ya realizado para terminar.

- Disculpa el desorden, estaba precisamente ordenando este caos de libros – se justificó - ¿Un café?

- Sí, gracias.

Terry se dirigió a la cocina y Candy pudo observar detenidamente, en esos breves instantes, el pequeño departamento. Estaba casi igual a aquella vez que lo visitara con el corazón lleno de esperanzas de una vida común inevitablemente insinuada en ese pasaje de ida que le enviara hasta Chicago. Fue impostergable el deja vú. Ahí estaba de nuevo con las mismas esperanzas pero con una avalancha de temores nuevos.

La mente de Terry trataba de encontrar una explicación acerca de la presencia de Candy en su departamento mientras preparaba el café en silencio. Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho como todas las veces que la tenía cerca.

Candy detuvo su mirada en el libro rojo que el actor había dejado sobre la mesa. Instantáneamente, al igual que Terry momentos atrás, se transportó en sus recuerdos al verano escocés de tan memorables experiencias vividas a su lado. Su ansiedad se elevó al recordar la voz aterciopelada y profunda de su amado leyéndole las poéticas frases de Shakespeare mientras el sol se posaba en su rostro y la suave brisa le agitaba los cabellos llevando hasta ella su delicioso aroma de hombre, la emoción desenfrenada de sentir en cada palabra una franca insinuación de que era ella a quien los versos estaban siendo dirigidos, no como una espectadora sino como una destinataria.

Fue imposible que las lágrimas no subieran a sus ojos, humedeciéndolos y dejándola en un estado de absoluta vulnerabilidad. Terry apareció en ese instante con una taza de café en cada mano. Se detuvo en seco al volver su mirada a ella y sorprender a sus ojos mirándolo como dos enormes gotas de lluvia sobre la hierba fresca, llenos de nostalgia, de dolor y de dudas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar el cúmulo de sentimientos en esos ojos a los que amaba a pesar de él mismo y al presentir que el momento de dejar al descubierto las verdades había llegado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó anhelando que la respuesta no llegara.

- No… desde hace años no estoy bien – dijo Candy resuelta, poniéndose de pie, habiendo encontrado fortaleza en ese pequeño libro de pasta roja y los recuerdos que le trajera. La hora de hablar había llegado y esta vez no se detendría hasta vaciar su corazón y recibir las respuestas que necesitaba para hallar la tranquilidad perdida. – Desde aquella noche en el hospital, desde aquel doloroso abrazo en las escaleras, desde aquel "quisiera detener el tiempo…"; desde entonces no estoy bien, no lo he estado un solo segundo.

Terry la miró asombrado ante la determinación que mostraba en su rostro y en su voz.

- Estoy aquí para decirte que te amo, que no he dejado de hacerlo, que me muero de celos por Amanda, de incertidumbre por tu mentira y por tus contradicciones – continuó sin tomar respiro. Debía decirlo todo de golpe, sin permitir que el miedo o el pudor la turbaran como tantas veces antes. - ¿Es acaso verdad que la amas a ella? ¿Qué tienen una relación sentimental más allá de la amistad? Porque ella misma me ha dicho que no, que mientes.

La confusión crecía en el corazón de Terry. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba ella declarándole abiertamente su amor y sus celos? Él sabía que lo amaba, lo constató aquella noche en la que escuchara furtivamente aquella triste conversación entre Candy y Susanna, pero era distinto ahora. Entonces él era como un ladrón de confidencias que envuelto en el cobijo de su escondite descubría el secreto que guardaba el corazón de la pecosa y ahora ella se lo decía de frente, mirándolo a los ojos. No hubo manera de defenderse, no la halló por más que buscó hasta en el más recóndito escondrijo de su corazón. ¿Podría seguir mintiéndole cuando sus ojos verdes suplicaban la verdad?

- Amanda no ha mentido… el farsante he sido yo. Entre ella y yo no hay más que amistad – respondió resuelto pero vulnerable.

- Entonces… ¿por qué? No logro entender tus motivos para engañarme, para herirme de esa forma – espetó ella sintiendo que la rabia comenzaba a invadirla al escuchar que deliberadamente él le había mentido.

- Porque en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor. Porque mi vida tomaba un rumbo distinto, porque finalmente empezaba a encontrar la paz perdida aquella tarde en Chicago en la que me abandonaste como a un perro callejero – alegó él con amargura.

- ¿Aquella tarde en Chicago? No entiendo a qué te refieres – le cuestionó.

- ¿Acaso eso lo has olvidado? ¿No recuerdas aquella tarde en la que me viste actuando en ese teatrillo, ahogado en el alcohol y en el dolor? ¿No recuerdas que me viste perdido, muerto, delirante y que no tuviste para mí más que una mirada lastimera y compasiva? ¿No recuerdas que diste la media vuelta sin decirme una sola palabra que pudiera ayudarme a aliviar mi dolor, a salir de la inmundicia? – Preguntaba elevando cada vez más el tono de su voz, habiendo dejado ya las tazas de café sobre la mesilla y mirándola con rencor, con un rencor que esta vez no se escondía ni se mezclaba con el amor que guardaba su corazón por ella. Finalmente lo había dicho. Tantas veces imaginó el momento en el que el destino le diera la oportunidad de reprocharle su abandono, y ahora que finalmente lo hacía no sentía satisfacción alguna. Candy se quedó sin aliento, comprendiendo al fin el motivo de su desdén… ¡Él la había visto! ¡Eleanor tenía razón! - Sin embargo, mírame ahora. No sólo salí de ese estado deplorable sino que regresé a mi vida y rehice mi carrera – continuó. - Tomé los trozos de mi corazón hecho añicos esa tarde y poco a poco los fui uniendo de nuevo. Amanda estuvo conmigo en ese proceso, ayudándome con su amistad y su suave compañía a sanar mis heridas, y justo cuando mi corazón se recomponía y sentía de nuevo la posibilidad de amar sin miedos, apareciste tú amenazando con trastornarlo todo… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me lanzara como un estúpido a tus brazos y pretendiera que no había pasado nada? – le preguntó desafiante, sintiendo que en su interior se abrían de nuevo las heridas como un volcán que emanaba sangre en lugar de lava.

Candy apretaba los puños con violencia, con dolor, sintiendo que cada palabra de Terry se le asestaba como un golpe en el estómago.

- ¿Y tú te crees que eres el único que ha sufrido en esta historia? ¿Tienes idea de los motivos que tuve para alejarme? – inquirió con rabia.

- Mil días con sus noches me lo pregunté incesante hasta que llegué a la dolorosa conclusión de que lo hiciste porque te importé menos que aquella paloma a la que salvaras en el Mauritania, menos que aquella tortuga por la que arriesgaste tu estancia en el colegio, menos que todo y menos que nada – respondió con el dolor reflejándose en su rostro y en su voz.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo sentí aquella tarde? ¿Sabes acaso la enorme carga de sufrimiento que me azotaba? ¿Sabes que Stear había muerto, que Albert había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, que Neal me hostigaba mañana, tarde y noche para que me casara con él?¿Sabes que estaba sola, más sola que nunca y que en medio de esa soledad sentía que no podía soportar tenerte cerca para perderte de nuevo?¿Pensaste alguna vez en eso, en que tu decisión de quedarte con Susanna aquella tarde nevada me había dejado devastada, herida de muerte y que el destino se empeñaba en mostrarme día a día la peor de sus caras? – Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro, pero esta vez eran impulsadas por la rabia - ¡No! Seguramente no lo sabes porque nunca fuiste capaz de ver más allá de tu propio dolor.

El joven actor se quedó sin habla. Ella tenía razón, nunca se había detenido a pensar en las dificultades que pudiera haber estado atravesando en esos momentos. Se había limitado a sufrir, a sentirse traicionado, abandonado como cuando niño, como cuando adolescente.

Largos minutos pasaron en los que no se oyó nada más que los sollozos alterados en los que la chica desahogaba meses de sufrimiento.

- No hubiera podido soportar el haber sentido tu aroma, el haber escuchado tu voz cerca de mí, sólo para mí, el haberte escuchado pronunciar mi nombre como solamente tú sabes hacerlo… y perderte nuevamente después. Confié en ti, en tu capacidad de vencer las adversidades solo. Me marché de ese lugar con la firme creencia de que te impondrías al dolor porque eres un gran hombre y el tiempo me ha dado la razón. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir… lo lograste por ti mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie – dijo ella rompiendo finalmente el largo silencio, con un hilo de voz lastimero que no lograba expresar del todo en profundo dolor que sentía.

No había palabras en el mundo capaces de expresar el estallido incontrolable de emociones que les invadía a ambos. Terry comprendía de tajo los porqués de Candy, y ella hacía lo mismo con los de él.

- Yo también te amo – dijo él a bocajarro, como un disparo que hiere el mutismo, con el alma encerrada en los puños apretados, después de otro largo silencio en el que el universo de las verdades dolorosas se había abierto ante sus ojos. Candy alzó su rostro incrédula, inmensamente sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Terry…

- Has oído bien… no he dejado de amarte un solo instante aunque me empeñé en desterrar este sentimiento de mi corazón desde aquella tarde en que mi madre me confesara involuntariamente que no había sido una visión, que en realidad habías estado allí, que eran tus ojos y no los de un ángel los que me habían mirado entre la penumbra de la carpa ambulante en la que me consumía – ahora era él el que necesitaba hablar sin pausas, desahogar su corazón de golpe antes de que sus barreras volvieran a ser creadas.

Nada parecía tener sentido para Candy. Acababa de escuchar de sus propios labios que Terry la amaba, lo veía también en sus ojos. Sin embargo este amor estaba claramente mezclado con la rabia y el dolor contenido por tantos meses de sentirse traicionado, justo como aquella tarde en Escocia cuando su madre le imploraba que la escuchase, que le diera una oportunidad de justificarse. Se preguntaba anhelante si ese amor sería suficiente para borrar los sentimientos negativos que albergaba... rogaba al cielo que así fuera. ¿No había sido así con su madre en su momento? En aquella ocasión ella misma había intervenido para que el amor lograra vencer al resentimiento, pero ¿quién intercedería por ella ahora?

El silencio era abrumador, doloroso y espeso. Se resumían en él los temores de los dos. Terry tenía miedo de sí mismo, de no ser capaz de entregarse a la felicidad que se le presentaba, extraño a las costumbres de su caprichoso destino, en bandeja de plata, y esto acrecentaba aun más sus miedos. Nada nunca había sido fácil para él. Cada vez que la felicidad tocaba a su puerta, esta resultaba fugaz y frágil, haciéndole sentir que nunca la tendría en realidad, que no era merecedor de ella. No apartaba la vista de los ojos anhelantes, incluso suplicantes, de Candy. Quería dar rienda suelta a su amor, a sus deseos de fundirse con ella en un solo ser hasta la eternidad, pero algo muy dentro de él se lo impedía, algo que ni él mismo era capaz de identificar, algo que le impedía hablar, moverse, incluso... pensar.

Terry... Di algo, por favor. Di que puedes perdonarme, que puedes comprender mis razones para alejarme de ti en aquella ocasión, di otra vez que me amas... – suplicó ella con el alma rota ante el presentimiento de una negativa.

Te amo... no puedo negarlo – murmuró él sin despegar sus ojos del rostro lloroso de Candy. Así le recordaba tanto a Eleanor... – Pero sería injusto que te arrastrara conmigo a mis infiernos, porque no estoy seguro de poder desterrar mis rencores al olvido... Me conozco perfectamente, Candy, y sé que a pesar de amarte como te amo mis heridas aun no sanan, todavía soy un hombre profundamente herido y esto me hace vulnerable a mis arranques de cólera... No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que este amor se convierta en odio, por eso creo que lo mejor será que dejemos esto por la paz, que regreses a tu vida y olvides que me amas – dijo avanzando hacia ella tomando sus manos y acariciándolas con dolorosa ternura. – Recuerda de mí lo bueno que haya podido darte, los dulces momentos del colegio, las amorosas cartas intercambiadas, el amor tan grande que te he tenido siempre. Olvida y perdona mis debilidades de aquella tarde en la que sucumbí ante la responsabilidad que me profería aquel terrible accidente, y perdóname ahora por no poder dispensar y olvidar en aras de este amor.

Candy revivió aquella desesperación sentida en las escaleras de aquel hospital, pero esta vez no se rendiría tan fácil. No había vencido su orgullo al buscar ese encuentro para darse por vencida a la primera. Sintiendo aquellas tibias manos acariciando las propias levantó sus ojos y lo miró llena de amor y decisión. Él la amaba, tal vez eso bastaba...

En un súbito arranque se acercó rápidamente al rostro de Terry y lo besó frenética en la boca, vertiendo en ese beso los anhelos de años y años por esos labios sobre los suyos. Era un beso desesperado al que Terry correspondió de inmediato con la misma intensidad, dejándose seducir por la materialización de sus sueños de tantas noches y tantos días. Candy desató suavemente el listón negro que sujetaba en su nuca los cabellos de Terry para cumplir el deseo de enredar en ellos sus dedos sin dejar de besarlo con la vehemencia de un moribundo aferrándose a la vida. El látigo del deseo los golpeaba a cada segundo con mayor intensidad, ninguno de los dos pensaba, sólo sentían la energía sensual recorriéndoles las venas como nunca antes. Terry comenzó a recordar cada momento compartido con aquella mujer a la que besaba y amaba, desde la noche de bruma en medio del océano hasta el momento cruel de la forzada separación, era como si en su mente se proyectara una película de su vida en común agregándole al momento una intensidad imposible de experimentar con alguien a quien no se ama profundamente. Sin embargo, lo que en breves momentos fue el estado perfecto en el que hubiese querido vivir para siempre, se convirtió en dolor al instante en que la película de su vida le presentó aquella tarde en el teatro ambulante, aquella mirada acuosa y dolorida que ella le dirigiera desde la oscuridad. Entonces todo se volvió dolor, justo como él tanto temía, la explosión de gozo y deseo se convirtió en recelo, vergüenza y angustia, y súbitamente deshizo el beso y se apartó de ella.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – dijo vehemente mientras limpiaba de un manotazo la humedad que el intenso beso dejara en sus labios. – Esto no funcionaría, aun en la certeza de mi amor por ti no puedo dejar de ver tus ojos mirándome con lástima – explicó.

¡No digas eso nunca más! – le exigió Candy tratando de recomponerse de la fuerte emoción placentera recién vivida y del súbito alejamiento de Terry - ¡Nunca he sentido lástima por ti! Si encontraste algún resquicio de lástima en mi mirada era la que sentía por mí misma, por no ser capaz de levantarme del fango como lo hacías tú ante mis ojos... Terry – su voz se suavizó al pronunciar su nombre intentando con ello convencerlo de que había esperanza para aquel amor que los unió desde el instante mismo en que se conocieron. – No temas, déjame demostrarte que nunca he dejado de amarte, déjame curar de nuevo tus heridas aunque haya sido yo misma sin saberlo el verdugo que las causó, cura tú las mías... por favor.

Terry caminó hacia la ventana con paso taciturno, sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de él mismo y los demonios que le costaba tanto vencer. Y es que había sido rechazado tantas veces en su vida... su padre, su madre, sus hermanos, su madrastra, la hipócrita sociedad que lo condenó desde pequeño por un pecado que él no había cometido. Por eso le costaba tanto perdonarla, porque de ella fue el último ser del que esperó un rechazo, de todos los demás habitantes de la tierra lo hubiera comprendido, pero no de ella. A pesar de que la tenía frente a sí y podía ver en sus ojos y escuchar en su voz que hablaba con la verdad, y podía entender sus motivos mismos que se habían originado en él al alejarla de su vida con anterioridad. ¿Acaso él no tenía culpa? ¿Acaso ella le reclamó aquel cruel "te llevaré a la estación"?

Te juro, Candy, que daría mi vida entera por no pensar más que en el amor que te tengo, por no sentir más que el placer de tenerte a mi lado... pero no puedo. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes perfectamente que me cuesta mucho desterrar los rencores de mi corazón. Recuerda cuanto tuviste que interceder para que perdonara a mi madre – respondió Terry sintiendo que se hallaba en un enloquecedor carrusel de sentimientos que le negaba la posibilidad de pensar con claridad.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ahora mismo quisiera que alguien entrara por esa puerta y me hiciera ese enorme favor, pero eso no es posible, sólo estoy yo, aquí, expuesta ante ti tal cual soy, con mis defectos y mis cualidades, con mis errores y mis aciertos, pero sobre todo con el amor infinito que te tengo – la voz de Candy era firme pero un dejo de ansiedad se asomaba en ella y su mirada era casi suplicante, pero no era una súplica vergonzante, era una súplica digna, de esas que no rebajan a quien la manifiesta sino que le enaltece porque su único motor es un amor verdadero. Terry lo comprendió así y su corazón se encogió ante tal demostración de amorosa dignidad. Sin poder resistir más se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras los sollozos contenidos por años emergían como un terremoto desde las profundidades de su corazón.

Tengo miedo, Candy – dijo con palabras entrecortadas por el llanto – miedo de no ser capaz de aferrarme a la felicidad a tu lado, de arrastrarte al desamor por mis rencores. – Para entonces Candy también lloraba abiertamente. Abrazados los dos se estremecían al sentir el uno la debilidad y el amor del otro.

Estuvieron así, abrazados, con el llanto bañándoles el rostro y la incertidumbre el corazón, pero liberándose al mismo tiempo de toda barrera que antes les impidiera sincerarse.

Necesito tiempo – dijo Terry finalmente, separándose del largo abrazo. – No sé si estés dispuesta a dármelo.

No hay cosa a la que no esté dispuesta por ti – respondió ella limpiando suavemente con un pañuelo blanco el rostro mojado del actor.

Te propongo algo... – murmuró Terry quitándole a Candy el pañuelo de las manos para proceder a secar su rostro como ella acabara de hacerlo. – Empecemos de cero... seamos amigos. Salgamos juntos de paseo, visitemos a Stear, hagamos todo aquello que antaño no pudimos – el rostro de Terry esbozaba una sonrisa tímida que dejaba entrever que su corazón había comenzado un proceso de sanación.– No te prometo nada, pero en ese proceso mis recelos pueden transformarse en la libertad que necesito para amarte sin reservas... como los dos lo merecemos.

La mirada de Candy se iluminó. Quizá no era eso lo que más anhelaba pero era un prometedor principio. Ella sabría esperar por él, aun con el riesgo de que al final Terry no pudiera liberarse de sus resentimientos. Era alto el precio pero estaba dispuesta a pagarlo.

¿Amigos? – dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

Amigos – respondió él estrechándola y cerrando con esto un pacto que podría o no llevarlos a la felicidad.

Sólo una entrevista separaba a Albert de ir a su hotel a descansar un rato para después dirigirse al hospital a visitar a Stear. Las agotadoras sesiones de negociación con los Rhosentall habían llegado a su fin con una serie de acuerdos que beneficiaban ampliamente a ambas familias. A partir de ese momento los Andley poseían la mitad de las acciones del Bank of New York a cambio de una suma asombrosa de miles de dólares. Era sin duda una gran noticia en el ámbito económico y financiero y Amanda Walsh había sido asignada por el New York Times para cubrir la nota.

La reportera esperaba paciente desde hacía un par de horas en la sala de prensa de la sede del importante banco neoyorquino, preparada a conciencia para entrevistar a William A. Andley. George le había dado la cita no sin que a ella le costara haber insistido repetidamente. Imaginaba que tendría que lidiar con un hombre viejo, amañado y prepotente, como eran en ese entonces la mayoría de los grandes magnates. El mismo Christopher Rhosentall le había concedido una entrevista al medio día, antes de retirarse y dejar en manos de Jack y Julian, sus herederos, la tarea de ultimar detalles. Había sido una entrevista complicada y eso la había dejado exhausta mentalmente y con pocas ganas de enfrentarse de nuevo a un viejito cascarrabias y altanero con la billetera rebosante.

Repasaba minuciosamente su lista de preguntas más por matar el tiempo que por necesitarlo realmente pues las sabía de memoria, cuando la puerta de la enorme habitación forrada de finas maderas se abrió para abrir paso a un Albert visiblemente cansado.

Los dos se sorprendieron al recordar que se habían visto antes, en un par de ocasiones.

"¡Lo que me faltaba!" Pensó Amanda tratando de hacer caso omiso del aceleramiento de sus latidos ante la presencia de aquel hombre al que se empeñaba en encontrar indeseable desde aquella tarde en la que se sintiera ofendida por haberla descubierto en su, para ella vergonzosa, costumbre de hablar consigo misma en voz alta. Este sentimiento de forzada antipatía se había recrudecido la tarde en la que se encontrara de nuevo con él y con Candy en Central Park. La confidencia que Terry le hiciera en esa ocasión la había irritado y predispuesto en contra de Candy y ese sentimiento negativo se había extendido al apuesto rubio al que llevaba días pensando cada noche antes de dormir.

Espero al Sr. William A. Andley, tengo una cita para una entrevista – dijo la chica tomando su inseparable juego de pluma y libreta queriendo corroborar con esos objetos su profesión de reportera ante los ojos de Albert.

Buenas tardes, Srita. Amanda Walsh – dijo en tono irónico para hacer notar que la chica no le había saludado siquiera, ocultando su sorpresa por encontrarse de nuevo con ella y corroborar las sospechas que tenía sobre su profesión desde aquella tarde en que la viera por vez primera. – Es un placer ser entrevistado por una mujer tan hermosa.

Buenas tardes, ¿Albert? – contestó ella un poco avergonzada de su descortesía pero sin abandonar su tono sardónico.

Sí, veo que recuerda que Terry Grandchester nos presentó en Central Park.

Así es, me jacto de tener buena memoria.

Condición indispensable en su profesión ¿no es así?

Amanda asintió con la cabeza y tratando de dominar el nerviosismo que la invadía ante la presencia masculina, espetó:

¿Tardará mucho el Sr. Andley?

No. De hecho está frente a usted. Mi nombre es William Albert Andley y comprendo que esperara a un anciano irritable. Me pasa todo el tiempo – explicó mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sillón de piel que estaba frente al que ella ocupaba, disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de Amanda.

Tiene razón. No esperaba que el respetado millonario de Chicago fuera tan joven – se excusó.

Veo que Terry no se tomó el tiempo de explicarle y que usted no se dio el tiempo de averiguar mucho sobre su entrevistado.

¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Sé que es cabeza de una de las familias de más alta alcurnia en los Estados Unidos y en Escocia, que su fortuna es inmensa y que sus inversiones se encuentran ampliamente diversificadas y esparcidas por los cinco continentes, que llevaba tiempo tratando de apoderarse de la mitad de las acciones del Bank of New York para darle fuerza a las instituciones bancarias que ya posee en Chicago, Boston y en la pujante California. Pero en ninguna de mis referencias encontré nada sobre su persona – explicó orgullosa de demostrar que sabía perfectamente como prepararse para una entrevista.

Tiene razón, hay poca documentación sobre mí. Veo que me equivoqué con usted y le pido una disculpa. – Los ojos azules de Albert denotaban cansancio pero brillaba en ellos una chispa especial que ella, a pesar de no haberlo visto más que en un par de ocasiones, supo reconocer y su ser se estremeció.

¿Le importa si dejamos la conversación trivial y entramos de lleno a la entrevista? El cansancio se refleja en su rostro y supongo por ello que será su deseo ir a descansar lo antes posible.

Muy bien. Comencemos entonces...

Durante la entrevista Albert tuvo la oportunidad de constatar lo que Amanda era, una apasionada de su profesión que manejaba a la perfección la terminología, la historia y la actualidad financiera que a él le resultaba tan engorrosa y desagradable. Se vio envuelto en su inteligencia y en su manejo impecable de las preguntas, tanto las que llevaba preparadas con antelación como las que le iban surgiendo conforme él respondía. Nunca antes había estado frente a una mujer con tal capacidad y tal vehemencia profesional. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la libertad que proyectaba desenvolviéndose en un mundo que él consideraba una cárcel, podía percibir la pasión que la chica le inyectaba a cada pregunta y sintió envidia de ella, envidia de ver en ella lo que él tanto anhelaba para sí mismo: el disfrute absoluto del quehacer cotidiano. Incluso por un momento llegó a contagiarle esa pasión y se descubrió a sí mismo encontrando un regocijo inesperado en lo que jamás había hallado siquiera complacencia.

Amanda, por su parte, se sentía profundamente impresionada por la serenidad y el dejo de melancolía que transmitía la mirada azul de aquel hombre atractivísimo, por su inesperada sencillez tan difícil de encontrar en hombres tan inmensamente importantes y adinerados, por la calidez de su sonrisa. La imagen negativa que de él tuviera previo a la entrevista se había desvanecido por completo hacia el final de la misma. A cambio, su corazón le indicaba que esta vez sería muy difícil que no deseara más que cualquier otra cosa verse de nuevo en esos ojos.

Amanda guardaba su libreta sintiéndose enteramente satisfecha con la entrevista lograda.

¿Me permitiría acompañarla a su casa?

Se lo agradezco pero debo ir aun a la redacción a terminar de preparar el artículo que aparecerá en primera plana mañana – se justificó.

Entonces la invito a cenar.

Me apena mucho pero he quedado ya con Terry de cenar juntos – explicó no sin sentir desilusión al no poder aceptar las propuestas de Albert.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? – inquirió Albert deseoso de saber qué terrenos pisaba con Amanda.

Mi relación con Terry es de una profunda amistad – explicó intuyendo la intención del cuestionamiento que el rubio le haría.

Es usted muy intuitiva – dijo sorprendido ante la suspicacia de la chica.

También esa es una habilidad fundamental en mi profesión. Supongo que me lo pregunta porque está interesado en el bienestar de su amiga – dijo lanzando el señuelo a su vez.

Sí, claro – respondió Albert viendo en ese comentario la posibilidad de salir ileso de la situación. – Ella ama a Terry.

Y el necio de Grandchester la ama a ella, así que puede estar tranquilo, Albert, que de ninguna manera me interpondría entre ellos. Lo que más deseo es la felicidad de Terry, se la merece.

Recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y el corazón rebosante de esperanzas, Candy repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido en el departamento de Terry. Sin duda había valido la pena el esfuerzo realizado a pesar de que no resultara en una reconciliación amorosa absoluta. Sin embargo había logrado descubrir el origen de los recelos de Terry y ya ella se encargaría de sanar esas heridas. Ser su amiga le brindaba la posibilidad de estar cerca de él e ir ganando terreno día a día en su corazón.

La escoltaban las notas del piano de Franz, su invisible vecino al que jamás había visto pero que la acompañaba permanentemente tocando las piezas adecuadas para su estado de ánimo. Era asombroso como el pianista parecía adivinar el ánimo de su corazón, era como si en base a ello escogiera las piezas a tocar cada noche. En esa ocasión ejecutaba alegres polonesas de Chopin haciendo que el alma de Candy danzara de alegría.

Deberé agradecerle cuando lo conozca – se dijo mientras se incorporaba y danzaba feliz al compás de las polonesas mientras acariciaba sus labios rememorando una y otra vez la intensidad del beso de Terry sobre ellos.

Todo parecía mejorar. Acababa de estar con Stear y había visto una gran alegría en su semblante. El Dr. Brenner le explicó que su mejoría era evidente cada día y que era posible que no faltara mucho para que pudieran llevarlo de regreso a Lakewood.

Albert había vuelto a ser su gran amigo y confidente y algo le decía, tras el café que tomaron antes de que la llevara a su apartamento, que para él también las cosas pintaban bien, sobre todo después del éxito en la empresa que lo había llevado a Nueva York. Aunque había algo más en sus ojos aquella noche, algo que no estaba ahí antes.

Esperanzas... eso era lo que renacía en el corazón de la rubia, esas mismas esperanzas que semanas atrás parecían haberla abandonado regresaban con más fuerza que nunca.

Hoy hablé con ella – dijo Terry desde su asiento, llevándose a los labios la taza de humeante café que pidiera como preámbulo de la cena.

¿Te refieres a Candy? – preguntó Amanda un poco distraída.

Sí. Estuvo de visita en mi departamento... hemos limado asperezas y quedado como amigos – explicó.

¿Amigos? ¿Estás seguro que puedes ser sólo su amigo?

No, no lo estoy, pero es una manera de retomar la relación mientras descubro si en realidad estoy dispuesto a entablar de nueva cuenta una relación amorosa con ella.

Ten cuidado, Terry. No juegues con fuego, los dos pueden salir muy lastimados.

Lo sé, pero no puedo seguir negando mis sentimientos hacia ella. La amo, la he amado siempre y creo que podemos tener una oportunidad si logro sanar mis heridas.

Amanda sintió un pinchazo en su orgullo al escuchar de los labios de Terry que amaba a Candy. Siempre lo supo, por ello se alejó a tiempo del actor, sin embargo su ego de mujer le dolía al reconocer que había tenido la razón y que en realidad lo que había sentido por ella en su momento no fue amor sino un profundo sentimiento de gratitud y amistad, pero ese sentimiento egoísta se desvaneció de inmediato dejando su paso a la alegría de ver a su amigo con una franca sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro.

Lo único que importa ahora es que no sigas cometiendo errores, Terry. Busca tu felicidad.

Créeme que lo haré. Ahora cuéntame tú porque luces una sonrisa tan espectacular esta noche – le inquirió juguetón.

Esa es una larga historia, pero puedo comenzar diciendo que hoy entrevisté al aristocrático William A. Andley.

¡Albert! – dijo a duras penas, atragantándose con el café que acababa de tomar. - Creo que ahora lo comprendo todo – dijo entre risas.

Siguieron días apacibles, llenos de gratas experiencias para todos. Amanda y Albert comenzaron una amistad que los llenaba de satisfacciones, Susanna y Tommy anunciaron su compromiso matrimonial, "Las espinas de la rosa" era el éxito de la temporada teatral en Braodway, Stear respondía de una manera más que satisfactoria a las terapias de recuperación del Dr. Brenner, y Candy y Terry se daban la oportunidad de conocerse de nuevo, de vivir todo aquello que les fue prohibido por el destino cuando eran adolescentes.

Un par de veces a la semana salían de paseo, caminaron por Central Park al atardecer, visitaron el zoológico, fueron a museos en compañía de Stear, asistieron a un par de juegos de los Yankees en el Fenway Park, cenaron en casa de Susanna en compañía de Tommy, Albert, Amanda y Stear, y vieron películas mudas de Chaplin.

El tema del amor no fue tocado nunca pero flotaba permanentemente a su alrededor. Candy se esmeraba, de una forma sutil y discreta, en ganar su confianza, en demostrarle que podía abandonarse a ella de nuevo. Terry luchaba día a día con sus demonios internos pero sin llegar, en esa pausa que ambos hacían en el tiempo, a dominarlos del todo. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que no daría un paso adelante con Candy hasta que estuviera completamente convencido de que podía entregarse a ella sin reservas, pero eso le estaba costando más de lo que supuso al inicio.

La función había sido largamente ovacionada como cada noche y Terry se desmaquillaba satisfecho en su camerino habiendo recibido los habituales arreglos florales provenientes de algunas familias adineradas de la ciudad con hijas casaderas. La mayoría de esas doncellas trataban de utilizar la fortuna de sus familias como anzuelo para llamar la atención del cotizado actor. Era como siempre, los actores ejercían un fuerte influjo sobre las jóvenes que caían cautivadas por el glamour de la fama y la belleza física de los histriones y Terry era, en esos momentos, el más atractivo de todos. Observó con desdén cada uno de los enormes ramos, en su mayoría de rosas, tulipanes y especies de alto valor comercial. Sin embargo posó sus ojos con asombro sobre un sencillo ramo de margaritas blancas atado por un pequeño cordel amarillo. Se acercó a él y desató cuidadosamente el pequeño sobre que pendía del listón, desdobló la pequeña carta y leyó:

_Estimado Sr. Grandchester:_

_Sabemos que es usted un hombre muy ocupado y asediado por los admiradores de su talento, sabemos que seguramente recibirá cientos de costosos arreglos cada noche y que difícilmente pondrá sus ojos en este humilde tributo a su excepcional desempeño de esta noche, sin embargo creemos también que es usted poseedor de un gran corazón y sensible a las cosas sencillas. Es por ello que nos atrevemos a pedirle la oportunidad de hablar con usted unos minutos. Somos una pareja de viejos que hoy cumplimos cincuenta años de matrimonio y para celebrar venimos ahorrando desde hace un año para presenciar su actuación de esta noche. Mi esposa Clarice es una entusiasta admiradora de su trabajo desde que lo viera actuar en el estreno de Romeo y Julieta hace algunos años. Desde entonces colecciona todo cuanto aparece de usted en los periódicos. Verle y que le haga el honor de firmar su cuadernillo en el que ha coleccionado todos los recortes donde usted aparece, es uno de sus grandes deseos. Yo me he esforzado mucho para poder cumplirle el entrar al teatro y verle actuar pero depende solo de usted el que la segunda parte de su sueño se cumpla._

_Estaremos esperándole en la salida trasera del teatro hasta que usted salga y nos regale unos minutos de su tiempo si le es posible._

_De antemano le agradecemos su amabilidad._

_Con cariño_

Clarice y Bart Winslow

En cuanto terminó de leer la carta, Terry se apresuró a terminar de desmaquillarse y cambiar su vestuario. La carta lo había conmovido profundamente y lamentó haber tomado tanto tiempo, casi una hora desde que el telón cayó por última vez, en una charla con Susanna, Tommy y Robert, mientras que los viejecitos que le admiraban esperaban su salida bajo el inclemente frío del invierno.

Sin perder más tiempo del necesario se dirigió a la salida trasera del teatro y de inmediato su vista se topó con las siluetas de dos personas que aguardaban en la oscuridad y el frío de la noche.

¿Clarice? ¿Bart? – preguntó ansioso de que la respuesta fuera positiva.

¿Sr. Grandchester? ¿Es usted? – respondió una voz y las siluetas se acercaron hasta quedar a un paso de Terry.

¡Oh cielos, Bart! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! – Exclamó la anciana emocionada como una quinceañera. – Sr. Grandchester, apenas puedo creer que está usted aquí.

No podía ser de otra manera, querida Clarice – respondió Terry profundamente conmovido por el entusiasmo de la mujer al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y depositaba un respetuoso beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

No tiene usted una idea de lo que le admiro. ¿Sabe? En mi juventud fui actriz de teatro, a los diecisiete años hice el papel de Julieta y por ello cada vez que la obra se pone en Broadway mi esposo hace lo imposible por traerme al teatro, aunque para ello deba trabajar horas extras – dijo la anciana con la mirada brillante por la emoción de los recuerdos y por la presencia de Terry frente a ella. – Y déjeme decirle algo: Jamás, en los cientos de veces que he presenciado la obra, había visto a un Romeo más perfecto que usted.

Le agradezco con el corazón sus palabras – dijo sincero y divertido ante la efusividad de la mujer.

Es verdad lo que le digo. Esa tarde logró arrancarme cientos de lágrimas. Consiguió plasmar con maestría cada uno de los sentimientos de Romeo, el profundo amor que sentía por su Julieta, la felicidad del amor correspondido, su coraje ante la adversidad y la injusticia, pero sobre todo el dolor de ver perdido su amor. Es algo que jamás olvidaré – dijo enjugando una lágrima que se asomaba a uno de sus ojos.

¡Ay Clarice! Si usted supiera que eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía a Terrence Grandchester y que Romeo no fue más que un instrumento mediante el cual dejé salir los sentimientos que me llenaban el corazón... – dijo melancólico recordando los difíciles momentos anteriores y posteriores a esa función. Y después se dirigió al esposo que no había pronunciado una sola palabra: - Bart, ¿no dice usted nada? Es un placer conocerlo.

La grandilocuencia de mi mujer habla por los dos – respondió con una sonrisa que emanaba felicidad al tiempo que estrechaba la mano que Terry le ofrecía en señal de saludo.

Se ve que ustedes dos se aman mucho – dijo el actor verdaderamente conmovido por esa pareja que irradiaba amor por cada poro de su piel. – No debe ser fácil seguir amándose cuando han pasado tantos años.

Por el contrario Sr. Grandchester. Cada día es más fácil amar a esta mujer con la que he compartido alegrías y tristezas, éxitos y fracasos. Cuando el amor es verdadero los años no hacen más que enriquecerlo y las dificultades no hacen más que fortalecerlo – respondió Bart pasando un brazo por la espalda de su mujer y depositando un beso en una de sus mejillas. – No concibo mi vida sin ella a mi lado. Esa es la verdadera esencia del amor.

No es fácil encontrar este tipo de amor, no es algo que la vida le conceda a todos los mortales. Si alguna vez lo encuentra no lo deje ir aunque tenga que luchar contra el mundo entero para conservarlo – agregó Clarice recargando su cabeza canosa en el hombro de su esposo.

Hay veces en las que no es el mundo sino uno mismo el que se interpone, el que rechaza la felicidad sin saberlo siquiera – murmuró Terry como para sí mismo.

No hay error más grande que ese – dijo la anciana comprendiendo que el actor estaba dejando al descubierto parte de sus sentimientos más íntimos. – La felicidad no viene a uno, hay que salir a buscarla, hay que vencerse a sí mismo para hallarla porque ella, la felicidad consiste en darla al ser amado para de esa manera recibirla a manos llenas de regreso. El precio de no hacerlo es el rencor, el cansancio y la soledad, y créame jovencito, no hay nada más espantoso que una vida llena de soledades y remordimientos.

Cuanta sabiduría resumida en esas palabras suyas, Clarice. Créame que las tomaré en cuenta. Ahora permítanme hacerles un obsequio. Tienen aseguradas dos localidades en el palco que la compañía me cede para mis familiares y amigos. Pueden venir cuando quieran, las veces que quieran que mientras yo trabaje en este teatro nunca tendrán que pagar un boleto de nuevo – dijo lleno de satisfacción al observar la mezcla de incredulidad y gozo en el rostro de los ancianos.

Mil gracias, Sr. Grandchester...

Por favor, llámenme Terry y las gracias se las tengo que dar yo por el hermoso momento que me han hecho pasar.

Terry se ofreció a llevarlos hasta su casa pues era una noche fría y muy tarde como para que un par de ancianos caminaran solos por la calle.

De regreso a su departamento repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras de los ancianos y cada vez la revelación que se abría ante sus ojos era más apabullante. Ante sus ojos desfilaron las posibilidades, como en el cuento de Dickens, de dos futuros. Uno acompañado del amor y la dulzura de Candy, de sueños y responsabilidades compartidos, de lucha constante por el bienestar del otro, seguramente no exento de dificultades pero siempre aderezado por el amor verdadero que los unía y los haría capaces de vencer cualquier adversidad. El otro acompañado de la soledad, porque aunque finalmente uniera su vida con otra mujer, él sabía que a la única que podría amar era Candy, no en vano había intentado enamorarse de Amanda sin éxito. La dulce y voluntariosa chiquilla que conociera en medio del mar le acompañaría siempre, a su lado o lejos de él, como una bendición o como una maldición. De él despendía, sólo de él.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Candy se quedó sin aliento al abrir la puerta

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**SONATA CLARO DE LUNA**

Los días pasaban llenos de sentimientos agridulces. Sin duda la cercanía de Terry la hacía feliz, disfrutaba enormemente de esos paseos en los que recordaban sin tapujos el pasado. Era extraño como podían hablar libremente de lo que sentían en aquella época pero nunca abordaban su situación actual.

En los innumerables paseos compartidos rememoraban el pasado dándole forma a aquella historia de amor tan añeja, llenando los huecos que en los momentos originales habían quedado vacíos...

"_**Cuando escuché tu voz en medio de la bruma me enfadé. Deseaba estar solo para llorar a mis anchas, para recriminarme sin testigos la estupidez de ir a buscarla arriesgándome a su rechazo. Lo último que necesitaba era una chiquilla entrometiéndose en mi dolor. Sin embargo, al ver tus ojos el enfado se transformó en algo que nunca antes había sentido, en algo que tardé en identificar como amor. Era curioso que me hubiera pasado justamente a mí, que siempre fui un escéptico del amor a primera vista..."**_

"Estaba tan dolida con la vida. Me había arrebatado de la forma más cruel el único apoyo que me mantuvo en pie para soportar las humillaciones de los Leegan... Lo vi morir ante mis ojos, su mano aun estaba tibia cuando me acerqué a él suplicándole al cielo que no me lo arrebatara. En ese tiempo pensé que lo amaba y que nunca más podría volver a sentir lo mismo por alguien más... Ahora sé que estaba equivocada. Sé que lo quise, pero ese cariño palideció tan pronto como escuché tu voz por vez primera, tan pronto como vi tus ojos desafiantes y dolientes, aunque me llevara algo de tiempo darme plena cuenta de ello..."

"**Cuando escuché tu grito llamando a Anthony y vi como rodabas por las escaleras, un pinchazo de dolor se clavó en mi corazón. Me hacía sufrir el pensar que te dolías por alguien más, tus lágrimas me quemaban el alma y tu vulnerabilidad se volvió mía por instantes..."**

"Era una atracción fulminante la que ejercías en mí. No podía dejar de pensarte un solo segundo aunque lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas. Siempre vi más allá de la fachada que presentabas al mundo, siempre supe que detrás de tu altanería había un ser sensible, intenso y cálido. No puedo negar que en ocasiones hubiera querido arrancarte la cabeza por hacerme rabiar tanto y por la indiferencia con la que me tratabas una y otra vez, pero todos esos malos ratos se compensaban al sentir tu olor cosquilleando en mi nariz, al escuchar tu voz de terciopelo, al escuchar la música que le arrancabas a la armónica que te regalé. El simple hecho de que la hubieras conservado me significó tanto..."

"**Por primera vez decidí que asistiría a la celebración del Festival de Mayo. Nunca antes había tenido siquiera la intención de hacerlo. Odiaba ver a todos esos muchachos gozando de lo que yo nunca tuve, la compañía de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de su familia en pleno. El Duque jamás asistió y sobra decir que mi madre tampoco. Pero ese mayo fue diferente gracias a tus pecas, a tu pelo rebelde, a tus ojos de agua en la hierba. Fue ahí donde descubrí que me había enamorado como un tonto de ti..."**

"Eras simplemente el chico más apuesto que hubiera visto en mi vida. Ese traje de época que usaste como disfraz me quitó el aliento. Me sentí tan dichosa cuando tomaste mi mano y corrimos juntos hacia la colina después de advertirme sobre Elisa... te preocupabas tanto por mí. Recargar mi espalda en la tuya fue enloquecedor. En ese momento deseé que la vida entera transcurriera así, contigo apoyando mi espalda, con el sol brillando en el cielo y la hierba siendo nuestro asiento..."

"**La rabia que sentía era infinita. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido al menospreciar a Elisa? Yo deseaba seguir viviendo a tu lado y, aunque sabía perfectamente que el momento de buscar mi propio destino y abandonar a mi padre debía llegar en cualquier momento, deseaba posponerlo lo más posible. Tal vez un par de años más tarde podríamos fugarnos los dos y construirnos ese mundo de felicidad que el destino se había empeñado en negarnos desde niños... Te amaba tanto... Me dolió tanto dejarte... pero era lo mejor..."**

"En el muelle desolado reconocí que te amaba y grité tu nombre con desesperación. Hubiera querido lanzarme al agua y nadar sin descanso hasta alcanzar el barco que se llevaba mi vida. Lloré tanto... grité tanto... te necesité tanto... te amé tanto..."

Sin embargo, nunca hablaron del presente, de lo que ahora sentían, de a donde los llevaría esa amistad que lo era sólo en apariencia. Los dos sabían del amor del otro, lo constataban en cada mirada, en cada deseo reprimido de coger la tibia mano del "amigo" que caminaba a su lado, pero eran incapaces de expresarlo de una forma directa.

Esa incertidumbre le dolía a Candy. Disfrutaba intensamente los momentos vividos al lado de Terry pero sufría ante la imposibilidad de finalmente aclarar la situación. Deseaba caminar tomada de su mano, tomar el café de su misma taza, sentir sus labios de nueva cuenta besándola como en Escocia, como en su apartamento.

La felicidad de Susanna le provocaba envidia aunque se sintiera miserable al reconocerlo. Quería mucho a su amiga y deseaba su bienestar pero le dolía no estar ella en la misma situación. Ansiaba tanto escuchar de los labios de Terry una propuesta de matrimonio...

Tendida en su cama, con un suave camisón rosado de seda vistiendo su cuerpo, pensaba en él. Extrañaba la música de Franz Khöler. Esa noche no se la regalaba a manos llenas como siempre.

.-.--.-.-.-

La noche era fría pero aun así llevaba el auto descubierto. En esos momentos le resultaba imposible ir al hípico a cabalgar como era su deseo, sin embargo con la capota de su auto convertible levantada podía sentir el aire helado golpear su rostro de una forma similar a como le sucedía cuando cabalgaba. El encuentro con los Winslow le había sacudido desde las entrañas y necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos y terminar de disipar sus dudas.

Durante las semanas anteriores había estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas para lograr entregarse al amor que sentía por Candy, pero le estaba costando más trabajo del que imaginó. Tal vez era porque la explicación que ella le diera no le había dejado del todo convencido, sin embargo conforme pasaban los días y compartía experiencias nuevas a su lado comenzó a preguntarse si debía insistir en comprender o simplemente perdonar... Recordó entonces las últimas palabras que Clarice le dirigiera antes de despedirse de él:

"_A lo largo de la vida se nos presentan situaciones en las que aquellos a quienes amamos nos hieren, para hallar la felicidad no siempre es preciso encontrar una explicación certera, muchas de las veces es mejor tratar de perdonar sin comprender... Es como la fe, si tratas de encontrarle una explicación estricta a todo aquello que Dios ha creado y nos ha enseñado es muy probable que dejes de creer pues el raciocinio humano es limitado en comparación con el divino..."_

Nunca había sido un hombre religioso pero comprendía y sentía la existencia de un Ser superior capaz de crear e infundir el amor en los seres humanos, y aquellas palabras de la anciana le ayudaron a dilucidar lo en realidad era importante en esos momentos para él.

Se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad sin abandonar la carretera que bordeaba una larga playa que conducía hacia los Hamptons, brillantemente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. Recordó entonces un hermoso lugar que había visitado antes y que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí, hacia allí se dirigió con prontitud. Habiendo llegado a su destino se detuvo a la orilla de la playa, frente a un estrecho camino empedrado que conectaba con tierra firme un antiguo faro situado a unos doscientos metros de la orilla. Bajó del auto y se acercó al camino, sobrecogido ante la inmensidad del mar que se mecía frente a él y su soledad. La luz intermitente del faro iba y venía con regularidad exacta y parsimoniosa, y el murmullo del mar, que casi se convertía en rugido a causa del fuerte viento, le recordó sus propios sentimientos. Comenzó a caminar por el sendero, hacia el faro. A su lado derecho las olas rompían estruendosamente contra las rocas sobre las que estaba construido el camino, mismas que servían de división entre el mar abierto y un canal que conducía a una pequeña caleta artificial en la que anclaban algunas embarcaciones pequeñas. A su lado izquierdo el agua se mecía en pequeñas olas que en su leve movimiento reflejaban la intensa luz de la luna llena surcando los cielos libres de nubes, aportándole hermosos destellos similares a las brillantes alas de las hadas que poblaron tantas de las ilustraciones de los cuentos que leía ávidamente cuando niño. Su andar era lento, pausado, mientras sus ojos eran testigos del contraste que existía entre esas dos aguas, las mismas en origen pero no en destino. Se sintió sobrecogido ante aquella inmensidad. Vio claramente la metáfora de su vida misma con aquel paisaje nocturno que se le revelaba como un regalo divino: Ahí estaba él, solo, entre dos aguas iguales pero distintas, con el mar infinito en el horizonte y dos posibilidades para llegar a él. El viento soplaba fuerte y Terry no podía dejar de sentir la zozobra si miraba a su derecha y la serenidad si lo hacía a su izquierda. Justo así era su vida. Se preguntó entonces cual de esas dos aguas podía conducirlo hacia el océano de su destino, si el agitado oleaje de espuma blanca y violenta o la calma de las pequeñas olas salpicadas de brillos lunares. Conocía bien la primera opción porque así había sido su vida desde niño, un oleaje continuo e impetuoso, un constante choque contra las rocas del rechazo y el desamor, una lucha permanente por mantenerse a flote en medio de la turbulencia de la espuma de la soledad. También conocía la segunda opción aunque hubiera nadado en ella por un pequeño lapso, sabía lo que era nadar en aguas tranquilas, verse rodeado por miles de luces y sentir que podía acercarse a las rocas sin el peligro de estrellarse contra ellas, porque así fueron sus días junto a Candy. Caminó hasta el faro, lo bordeó por un pequeño pasillo y se vio al fin frente al océano mismo, sin nada que obstaculizara su visión del oscuro horizonte. El viento seguía soplando, el mar era misterioso y profundo y la luna brillaba sobre él proyectando una majestuosa columna de luz plateada. Entonces lo comprendió todo...

Lloró en silencio.

Cerró sus ojos analizando las opciones que el mar le presentaba, sintiéndose parte misma de ese océano de interrogantes, y cuando los abrió había encontrado las respuestas a las dudas de su corazón. Regresó al camino y echó a correr sin que las lágrimas se detuvieran, envuelto en una ansiedad enorme por recuperar el tiempo perdido, por llegar a ella, fundirse en un abrazo y desear de nuevo que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante. Subió a su auto y tomó la carretera de regreso a la ciudad. Esta vez no la perdería, esta vez el abrazo sería para siempre.

.-.--.-.-.-

No debe ser fácil vivir en un mundo tan ajeno a tus intereses reales y cargar sobre tus hombros con una responsabilidad de tal envergadura – dijo Amanda después de escuchar la historia completa de la vida de Albert contada por él mismo.

No, no lo es. Pero por el momento no tengo otra salida - respondió él con una amarga sonrisa.

El viento soplaba frío pero ninguno de los dos lo sentía. El restaurante en el que cenaban se hallaba a la orilla del mar y disponía de un espacio techado pero Albert había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que les dispusieran una mesa en la parte descubierta, misma que se hallaba sobre un pequeño muelle de madera y que permanecía cerrada durante los meses de frío. El suave sonido del oleaje era como un arrullo y se podía apreciar la luna llena en todo su esplendor, sobre la mesa vestida con un fino mantel blanco de lino se hallaba un pequeño farol con un par de velas en su interior y en cada esquina del pequeño muelle alumbraban cuatro antorchas de aceite, brindando una cálida y acogedora luz que hacía verdaderamente íntimo el ambiente. Había escogido esa noche para confesarle su amor a la reportera que le robara el corazón desde aquella entrevista que le realizara semanas atrás. Desde aquel encuentro era un hombre nuevo, todos sus miedos, sus soledades y tristezas habían quedado guardados en el baúl olvidado de los sentimientos inútiles. Todo aquello que se reprochara en el tren, durante el trayecto de Chicago a Nueva York había sido mágicamente borrado ante la brillante y arrolladora injerencia de Amanda en su vida.

Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que sería más sencillo si no tuviera que enfrentarlo solo – sus ojos brillaban ahora de una manera especial y tan intensa que Amanda se estremeció. – La soledad me ha acompañado siempre a pesar de que nunca he estado realmente solo. Mis animales, George, mi tía Elroy, mis sobrinos y Candy han sido una compañía permanente pero ninguno de ellos ha logrado que deje de sentirme solo del todo. Te parecerá increíble que a mis veinticinco años no haya habido una sola mujer que lograra hacerme sentir el amor verdadero... Nadie hasta hace unas semanas que cierta hermosa y testaruda chica de expresivos ojos miel apareció en mi vida – murmuró Albert imprimiéndole una desbordante vehemencia a sus palabras. Quería decirle tantas cosas, transmitirle tantos sentimientos en ellas que le resultaba en extremo complejo hallar las palabras precisas. – Amanda... yo...

Amanda comprendía perfectamente lo que el atractivo rubio frente a ella sentía porque compartía cada uno de esos bellos sentimientos. Suavemente posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Albert para hacerlo callar. La tenía fascinada pues lucía increíblemente atractivo enfundado en un suéter negro de cashmere con el cuello alto y un fino abrigo del mismo color, sus rubios cabellos resaltaban de forma magistral sobre el fondo oscuro de la ropa, sus ojos azules brillaban con el reflejo de las velas sobre la mesa dejando ver en ese brillo la blancura de su alma. Pero más allá de la belleza física de Albert, Amanda veía el interior del rubio con admiración. Durante esas semanas en las que habían compartido tantos momentos había buscado, lo mismo que hiciera con Terry en su momento, en los ojos de aquel hombre cualquier resquicio de duda, de indecisión, de atadura al pasado. Sin embargo, y para su gran alegría esta vez no lo halló, por el contrario, hallaba una mezcla de bondad e intensidad, de dulzura y pasión, de madurez de hombre y ternura de niño, de inteligencia y libertad. Quiso que Albert callara para prolongar el momento de éxtasis que vivía, quería guardar en su interior cada fina línea de aquel rostro tan perfecto, cada expresión guardada en esos ojos tan dulces, quería que ese momento durara una eternidad pues sabía perfectamente que no se repetiría nunca más después de que él dijera lo que ella intuía sería una declaración de amor. Después seguramente seguirían muchos momentos especiales, pero nunca habría de nuevo uno que se asemejara a ese preámbulo maravilloso en el que tantas cosas estaban por decirse y tantas sensaciones por desatarse.

El contacto de aquel dedo sobre sus labios provocó en Albert una tormenta de sensaciones placenteras en las que predominaba el deseo. Sin detenerse un momento a pensar lo apresó entre sus labios haciendo que la chica se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Te amo – susurró él después de liberar aquel dedo de su suave prisión.

Amanda se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacia el extremo del muelle, recargándose suavemente del barandal.

Quiero que pongas mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir – musitó sintiendo que el rubor le corría por el rostro hasta llegar furiosamente a sus orejas – porque no lo he dicho nunca antes y de ello es testigo esa luna llena que nos observa desde el cielo – dirigió una mirada fugaz a la luna para después volverla hacia Albert y decir con decisión: Yo también te amo.

No hubo más palabras. Albert se acercó a sus labios con el corazón rebosante de felicidad y la besó con ternura al principio y con un deseo irrefrenable después. Fue un beso largo en el que se resumían los años de espera por el amor verdadero, las soledades de su cuerpo y de su alma. Era como volver al cálido hogar que sólo había visitado en sueños y que ahora podía sentir como suyo. Cuando sintió que no podría contener sus ansias de hombre si continuaba besándola se separó de ella, le vio a los ojos y acarició sus cabellos con una mano mientras que metía la otra en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para extraer de él una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

¿Te casarías conmigo? – le dijo sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante con adoración y abriendo la cajita para dejarla ver un pequeño anillo coronado por un diamante igualmente pequeño. Hubiera querido comprar para ella la joya más extraordinaria y costosa del planeta pero sabía que Amanda no habría aceptado tal regalo dada su naturaleza de mujer sencilla e inteligente.

La respuesta fue un sí pronunciado sobre sus mismos labios.

.-.--.-.-.-

Silencio. Oscuridad. Vacío. Soledad. Desolación... y de súbito; un rayo de luz que dolía pero que traía consigo los recuerdos de un pasado que salía, al fin, de las tinieblas.

Remembranzas agolpadas todas a un tiempo en su mente, desde su infancia hasta ese día en el que volvía a la vida, girando como un torbellino enloquecedor que le producía un vértigo insoportable.

_Papá, mamá, Archie, Tía Elroy, Anthony, Elisa, Neal, Albert, Candy, George, Annie, Patty, Nora..._

¿Nora? Era ese el nombre y el rostro que emergía con mayor claridad. ¿Por qué era así? Simple... porque era ella quien le había brindado los cuidados a su cuerpo y a su corazón y poco a poco se había ido metiendo en él, ahora este le pertenecía por completo a esa bella mujer de aspecto sereno, cabellos castaños, casi rubios y hermosos ojos pardos.

Fueron esos ojos lo primero que vio al salir del torbellino, transmitiéndole paz y confianza. Se aferró a ella llorando de felicidad por la vida recuperada, repitiendo una y otra vez:_"Se acabó... la pesadilla... terminó" _mientras Nora le acariciaba los cabellos.

.-.--.-.-.-

¿Cuántos rayos de sol había visto desde que lo conoció? ¿Cuántas gotas de lluvia la habían mojado desde que la besó por vez primera? ¿Cuántos copos de nieve habían congelado su corazón desde aquella tarde en Nueva York? ¿Cuántos trinos de pájaro había escuchado desde que ambos treparan árboles en Escocia? ¿Cuántas lunas llenas deberían pasar aun antes de que Terry la perdonara y la aceptara del todo en su corazón?

La espera se hacía insoportable y Candy se hacía miles de preguntas de ese tipo tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo.

Esa tarde al visitar a Stear se encontró con la maravillosa sorpresa de que había recuperado la memoria de una forma casi milagrosa.

No cabe duda de que eres uno de los consentidos de Dios y los ángeles_ - _le dijo Candy.

Seguramente Anthony los habrá convencido de mis miles de cualidades - respondió él juguetón.

Ambos lloraron de alegría abrazándose, dejando salir los meses de angustia y frustración que esa terrible y estúpida guerra les había dejado a ambos pero sobre todo a él. Hablaron por horas después de que Albert llegara a visitarlo como todos los días y se enterara de la buena noticia explotando en una alegría tan grande que se le salía incontrolablemente por los ojos en forma de lágrimas. Él sabía del alivio tan grande que se sentía al recuperar la identidad, el pasado y el sentido de la propia existencia. Él sabía mejor que nadie de la incertidumbre y la agonía de no saber, de no recordar, de no tener en qué basarse para seguir construyendo el futuro.

¿Qué ha sido de Patty? – les preguntó Stear titubeante, sintiéndose culpable al reconocer ante sí mismo que ese era uno de los cambios que su corazón había experimentado durante su enfermedad: había dejado de amarla a causa del tiempo y la distancia.

Albert y Candy se miraron sorprendidos, tratando de hallar en los ojos del otro la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. No sabían si al decir la verdad le asestarían un golpe a sus sentimientos pues Patty se había casado meses atrás con un médico de Florida.

Fue Candy la que respondió.

Patty te guardó luto por mucho tiempo. Sufrió terriblemente la noticia de tu muerte, pero la vida sigue para los vivos y al paso del tiempo la resignación llegó a su corazón y el amor nuevo también – Candy buscaba afanosamente las palabras precisas para decir la verdad sin desvirtuar el luto que su amiga guardara por tanto tiempo. Finalmente las encontró y dijo:

Stear, Patty se casó hace unos meses y es feliz.

Un profundo sentimiento de alivio llegó al corazón del inventor. Si Patty era feliz él también tenía permiso de serlo.

Me alegra mucho saberlo – dijo aliviado y sincero. Candy y Albert volvieron a cruzar miradas sorprendidas para después volver sus ojos hacia Stear. – No me miren así. Es verdad lo que digo... me alegra mucho saber que Patty ha encontrado su camino a la felicidad – y sin detenerse más en el tema, agregó de inmediato – quiero volver a Lakewood.

Los ojos de Stear revelaban felicidad y tranquilidad. La ansiedad se había desvanecido de su mirada pero Candy percibía que había un motivo más allá de la recuperación de sus recuerdos. "Es tan bueno… merece tanto la felicidad…" pensaba cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Se levantó intrigada pues no era una hora adecuada para visitas de cortesía, pasaba bastante de la media noche. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta abrochaba el primer botón de su camisón y amarraba sobre su vientre la cinta de la bata de seda que se puso al levantarse de la cama.

Candy se quedó sin aliento al abrir la puerta. Jamás habría estado preparada para lo que la esperaba.

Frente a ella estaba Terry, un Terry diferente al de la última vez, un Terry diferente al de siempre, que la miraba con los ojos húmedos, intensos, infinitos. El azul de aquellos ojos no era aquel insondable y fiero del mar embravecido por la tormenta, sino el azul tranquilo de las profundidades del océano, calmo y enigmático, sereno y amoroso.

Entonces, y como si se tratara de un acto de magia, las notas del piano de Franz Khöler comenzaron a flotar en el ambiente, materializando en los oídos de Candy y Terry la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven, que iniciaba como un dulce murmullo, como un gemido sensual y embriagante, enmarcando a la perfección las intensas emociones que los extasiaban a ambos.

Candy comprendió entonces que él había vuelto para no alejarse más, que se había vencido a sí mismo y a sus recelos más profundos.

Terry comprendió entonces que ella lo aceptaba, que disculpaba sus titubeos y que lo seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En ese momento mágico las palabras parecieron dejar de existir. No era necesario hablar, no cuando los ojos de ambos gritaban amor, no cuando en ese cruzar de miradas se resolvían las dudas, se terminaban las penas, se recibían y daban explicaciones y perdones. Bastaba y sobraba con las acuosas confesiones de amor que sus miradas se hacían una… mil veces por segundo. Bastaba y sobraba con los intensos latigazos de corriente eléctrica que recorrían sus cuerpos al compás de las notas provenientes del piano que magistralmente interpretaba el invisible vecino del piso de abajo, haciendo cada vez más insoportable el deseo de juntar las bocas y las pieles.

El universo se expandía en el corazón de esos amantes que en una mirada se entregaban la vida, los sueños, los perdones, la promesa de un futuro en común desde ese día y para siempre.

Terry se acercó lentamente a ella sin dejar de mirarla con adoración un solo instante. Se detuvo a centímetros de ella y comenzó a acariciar una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su dedo índice con una suavidad enloquecedora, tratando de comprobar que la textura de su piel era justo como él la había imaginado tantas noches. Sus ojos la recorrieron entera y fueron testigos de las reacciones febriles del cuerpo de la chica, mismos que eran demasiado evidentes a causa de la delgadez de las prendas que lo cubrían. Vio con excitación la agitada respiración en el vaivén de sus pechos y la dureza descarada de sus cumbres.

Finalmente él no pudo contenerse más y recorrió los últimos centímetros de ese doloroso peregrinar que ambos iniciaran aquella lejana tarde frente a un lago escocés, el doloroso recorrido que sus almas y sus bocas debieron transitar desde aquel primer beso hasta este en el que ahora se fundían con sincera vehemencia, al que ahora se entregaban con desesperación, mezclándose en sus rostros las humedades de sus lágrimas y sus salivas.

Terry la besaba furioso, tratando de bebérsela entera, de descubrir hasta el último y más escondido secreto de su boca, de su alma, de sus sueños.

Ella le correspondía frenética. No quería dulzura, no necesitaba delicadeza, precisaba una entrega enardecida en la que pudiera apagar la sed de pasión tanto tiempo padecida.

El la empujó suavemente hacia adentro del departamento sin apartarse ni un milímetro de ella, cerró la puerta con un leve movimiento de uno de sus pies, y dio rienda suelta a la excitación que le quemaba las venas. Siguieron avanzando sin separarse ni un ápice al ritmo _in crecendo_ de la sonata, hasta que la espalda de ella topó contra una pared. Terry recargó su cuerpo contra el de Candy cubriéndola por completo, ella sintió por primera vez aquella palpitante virilidad del hombre que la hacía consumirse de deseo y sintió la enorme satisfacción de saberse la causante de tal reacción en un hombre como él.

Terry retiró las manos de la espalda femenina, deshaciendo momentáneamente el abrazo en el que se fundían, para posarlas sorpresivamente sobre sus senos, cubiertos solamente por la suave combinación de seda, y estrujarlos con una enloquecedora cadencia mientras sus besos se volvían cada vez más penetrantes y exigentes. De la garganta de Candy salió el primer gemido placentero de muchos que seguirían esa noche.

Lentamente, él separó sus labios de los de su amada y los dirigió hacia una de sus oídos. _"Te amo"_ susurró sensual mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo haciéndola pensar que enloquecería de felicidad. Tantas y tantas noches en vela soñando con escuchar esa mágica frase, tantas y tantas noches en vela soñando con decirla. _"No más que yo",_ respondió Candy con la respiración entrecortada. Fueron esas las primeras y últimas frases que se dirían durante aquella entrega.

Sus labios bajaron hasta el níveo cuello besando, mordiendo cada centímetro de su suave y blanca piel. Se detuvo al toparse con el primer botón del camisón de seda, delicadamente se separó de ella y, al tiempo que tomaba el botón con sus manos, buscó en sus verdes ojos el indicio de si ella deseaba continuar o detenerse. La mirada que encontró era sugestiva y sensual, mezclada profusamente con sorpresa e ingenuidad; sus cabellos estaban alborotados, sus mejillas absolutamente ruborizadas y sus labios húmedos y algo inflamados por el violento intercambio de besos recién sucedido. Era una visión decididamente seductora.

Terry no necesitó más para comprender que ella deseaba avanzar tanto como él, que esta vez no permitirían que nada les privara del infinito placer de unir sus cuerpos y sus almas, esta vez darían rienda suelta a sus deseos sin prejuicios ni culpas. Finalmente eran dos seres que se amaban avasalladoramente y que habían esperado durante años ese triunfal momento de unión eterna.

Lo que siguió fue una danza frenética, un ballet de amor y caricias perfectamente coordinado. El más perfecto _danseur_ y la más hermosa _ballerina_ recorriendo el escenario de la pasión, subyugando con su baile al tiempo, al espacio, a la distancia, al honor y a la abnegación, al sacrificio, a la traición y a los enconos. Las manos de Terry acariciaban, recorrían el cuerpo de Candy con la misma maestría con la que Franz Khöler acariciaba las teclas de su piano; Terry arrancaba apasionados gemidos de la garganta de Candy al igual que Franz arrancaba notas febriles del teclado blanco y negro. Las prendas caían una a una, a un ritmo embrujante y cadencioso, cada una en cada acento, en cada Do, en cada La, en cada Sí. Los amantes subían la cresta de los _fortes_ y bajaban a la suavidad de los _pianos_, sintiéndose, amándose, tocándose sin reparos tanto los cuerpos desnudos de penas como las almas vestidas de fiesta. Ella descubriendo los placeres sensuales en cada toque, en cada aventurada exploración de las manos de Terry, estremeciéndose ante la excitación y la felicidad que se fundían en ella a cada segundo. Él regocijándose en el cuerpo de Candy, llenándose de una energía que nunca antes había sentido y que manaba de la danza amatoria que ambos creaban con pericia.

Largo tiempo se amaron, no quedó un solo centímetro de piel sin explorar, sin ser acariciada con una mezcla de suavidad y frenesí, y Franz nunca dejó de hacer sonar la sonata en el aire para rematar con una intensa nota final justo cuando Terry se vaciaba en Candy y ella alcanzaba un éxtasis infinito, como si formaran parte de una historia surrealista, perfecta a momentos y mágica desde su inicio mismo.

Terry se desplomó, después de su intenso clímax, sobre ella, en silencio por primera vez desde que la música comenzara, desde que las miradas acuosas se cruzaron en el umbral de la puerta. Feliz. Pleno. Gozoso. Palpitante de vida. Anhelante. Libre.

Nada los detendría después de esa entrega, nada sería capaz de separar de nuevo sus caminos bifurcados hasta el cansancio por las circunstancias y por sus propias decisiones erradas. A partir de ese momento eran uno y lo serían siempre.

Vino el sueño a sus ojos y la aurora siguió a la noche, encontrándolos sumidos en el sopor reconfortante de los sueños vueltos realidad. Despertaron abrazados.

A ese despertar de cuerpos desnudos, de piernas enredadas y almas vacías de penas, siguieron días de gloria, días de paseos, de besos y abrazos en público, de ensayos y funciones con Terry en el escenario y Candy en el palco de honor; días en los que la nieve se derretía lentamente ante la inminente llegada de la primavera al igual que los miedos y los dolores sufridos durante tanto tiempo se derretían ante la promesa de un amor que esta vez sería cabalmente cumplida. Era el fin del invierno para Nueva York y para el amor entre ellos. Días de regocijo constante, días radiantes y noches de pasión sin freno. Descubrieron una nueva faceta en sus vidas, la de amantes ávidos e insaciables, generosos para dar y hambrientos de recibir. Días de soledad de pareja y noches de parrandas con amigos, y de cenas con Eleanor quien miraba extasiada la nueva felicidad en los ojos de su hijo y aquella chiquilla que conociera en Escocia ahora convertida en la mujer de Terry. Días de hallazgo de ellos mismos y de acostumbrarse a la felicidad negada por tanto tiempo.

Al término de una de las últimas representaciones de la temporada, Terry le propuso matrimonio a Candy sobre el escenario vacío y semi oscuro, recitándole hermosos versos de su propia autoría. Esa noche hicieron el amor en el proscenio para sellar con sus cuerpos el compromiso de sus almas.

Gritaron a los cuatro vientos su amor sin prejuicio alguno, los periódicos lo publicaron y ellos hicieron oficial su compromiso durante la boda de Susanna y Tommy, de los que fueron, ella la dama de honor de la novia y él el padrino del novio.

Días después, y al término de la apoteósica temporada teatral de la compañía Strafford, viajaron a Lakewood.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Y ERA CIERTO…

El reencuentro no pudo ser más emotivo a pesar de que Albert le comunicara la noticia a la familia en pleno durante una cena en la que le daban la bienvenida después de su prolongada estancia en Nueva York, y en la que se celebraba el éxito financiero que significaría para los Andley la millonaria transacción con los Rhosentall. Les explicó con lujo de detalles como es que Candy se había enterado de que Stear estaba vivo y de cómo abandonó todo para ir en su búsqueda para rescatarlo de las salas solitarias y frías de los hospitales en los que hubiera seguido vagando como un desconocido de no haber sido por ella.

El primer encuentro de Stear con su familia fue con Archie.

Jamás vio el sol del medio día un par de hermanos más agradecidos con la vida, más llenos de amor filial y de esperanzas por un nuevo comienzo en el que pudieran recuperar el tiempo que la desgracia les arrebató tan cruelmente.

Archie apenas y podía creer no estar soñando al sentir, en medio de un intenso abrazo, el cuerpo de su hermano temblar por la intensidad de sus sollozos de felicidad. Él mismo lloraba como un chiquillo mientras gritaba sin pudor alguno "¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias por traer a mi hermano de vuelta!"

Una vez que las emociones se serenaron, se sentaron a tomar limonada a la sombra de un gran árbol desde donde se divisaba el portal de las rosas de Anthony.

- Rogué tantas veces al cielo que tu muerte fuera sólo una pesadilla, que estuviera dormido y cuando abriera los ojos viera tu espalda mientras trabajabas sobre el escritorio en los planos de una nueva locura voladora – dijo Archie con un claro matiz de dolor en sus palabras.

- Lo siento tanto, hermano. Lamento no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos y los de todos los que me quieren al tomar la decisión de ir a la guerra. Fui egoísta, sólo pensé en mis sueños e ideales. Fui iluso porque creí que en verdad yo podía cambiar el curso de esa estúpida guerra, creí que con mi simple presencia podía hacer una diferencia para la humanidad. Ahora sé que no era así, que tal vez pude haber influido en mi entorno inmediato, en el estado de ánimo de alguno de mis compañeros y unas cuantas enfermeras, pero nunca pude haber cambiado el curso de la historia yo solo. Fracasé… - dijo sin contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. En esos momentos su sensibilidad afloraba con el mínimo estímulo - … pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que estoy vivo, que estoy de regreso a mi vida y esta vez no pienso desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad de ser feliz – dijo cambiando la tristeza por la satisfacción en su rostro al ver a lo lejos la suave silueta de Nora quien llenaba una cesta con rosas blancas que cortaba del jardín.

Archie lo notó.

- Bonita chica.

- Es más que eso.

- Se ve en tus ojos.

- Lo sé – asintió y sus ojos le gritaron a su hermano lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer. – Y tú ¿Cómo vas con Annie?

- Nos casaremos en unos meses… soy feliz si a eso te refieres – explicó intuyendo que Stear se refería a si finalmente se había enamorado de ella y olvidado a Candy – la he olvidado… ahora Annie es mi vida.

- ¡Me alegro tanto!

A la tía Elroy le costó un par de desmayos el asimilar la noticia del regreso de Stear pero para cuando pudo ver a su amado sobrino estaba bastante repuesta de la impresión. Pocas veces sintió en su vida la felicidad como en esa tarde. La fe que había perdido a causa de tanto sufrimiento por las muertes de sus seres más queridos volvió a ella con renovados bríos y de ese instante en adelante se convirtió en una mujer mucho más sensible a la humanidad de las personas y poco a poco fue dejando de lado el materialismo que durante años le caracterizara. Incluso los Leagan se mostraron conmovidos ante la reaparición de un miembro tan querido, pues aun en su extremo despotismo podían ver el milagro de vida que ello significaba. Después de todo, no todos los días se es testigo de un acontecimiento semejante.

Nora acompañaba a Stear como su enfermera personal. El amor crecía entre ellos de una forma clandestina ante los ojos de los demás, a excepción de Archie, pero absoluta en sus corazones, alimentado por la cercanía cotidiana y las largas horas de paseos y soledades compartidas.

Stear volvió a las andadas como inventor. Archie hacía de su ayudante todas las noches, disfrutando cada segundo compartido con ese hermano que la vida le había devuelto como un regalo caído del cielo. Una noche Stear hizo explotar, con uno de sus locos experimentos, la cabañita que le habían acondicionado como laboratorio, él y Archie salieron ilesos pero manchados de pies a cabeza con un líquido verde de olor nauseabundo. Tras el estruendo y la sorpresa inicial, los dos terminaron riendo descontroladamente, acostados sobre el césped del jardín mientras la Tía Elroy los miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, conmovida hasta las lágrimas. "Es como si el tiempo hubiera regresado… sólo falta Anthony, sin embargo soy más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo".

.-.--.-.-.-

Albert esperaba impaciente en la estación. Amanda venía con ellos y anhelaba abrazarla y besarla hasta morir. Habían estado separados cuatro largas semanas y la extrañaba como un loco. Archie y Stear le acompañaban, deseosos de ver a Candy de nuevo. El tren llegó puntual. Los pasajeros de primera clase comenzaron a bajar algunos minutos después de que la locomotora se detuviera por completo haciendo vibrar el aire con su gemido característico. Albert escudriñaba cada rostro que aparecía en el pescante, ansioso de reconocer el de su amada reportera. Finalmente la vio aparecer y su corazón se aceleró al límite. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella echó a correr hacia él. Se abrazaron con intensidad mientras Stear y Archie a unos pasos de distancia, y Candy y Terry desde el pescante en compañía de Susanna y Tommy, los miraban con ternura y complicidad. Terry bajó primero y ayudó a Candy a hacerlo también, tras ellos bajó la pareja de recién casados que los acompañaban a Lekewood para ser testigos de su enlace matrimonial. Stear y Archie se acercaron a la enfermera y la saludaron con un cálido abrazo, el primero fue más efusivo, el segundo lo fue menos pero no pudo ocultar la alegría que le causaba ver de nuevo a su prima y su sorpresa al ver los evidentes cambios que Terry manifestaba en su físico, ahora era más alto y fornido de lo que el joven heredero recordaba, en el rostro del inglés se reflejaban la madurez y la serenidad ausentes en los años del colegio. Se saludaron con respeto y cierta frialdad aunque convencidos de que llegarían a retomar aquella amistad que empezara a surgir en los últimos días de las tan lejanas vacaciones en Escocia.

Después de las presentaciones y saludos de rigor se dirigieron a la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood en donde Albert les había preparado una reunión de bienvenida que estaría llena de reencuentros con sus seres más queridos.

.-.--.-.-.-

Sus pies descalzos pisaban la suave hierba nueva que salía de su letargo invernal. Vestía de lino azul marino y llevaba las hebras castañas y lustrosas de su pelo sueltas al suave viento de primavera que soplaba en la colina. La sombra de un gran árbol, del Padre Árbol, lo cobijaba y escuchaba el suave y hermoso gemido de un violín solitario. Sus ojos se posaban en la alfombra de pétalos de flores blancas que cubría el pasillo que comenzaba a sus pies y terminaba algunos metros más allá, flanqueado por decenas de sillas en las que familiares y amigos esperaban ser testigos del rito de unión eterna entre esos dos seres llenos de amor; siguió con sus ojos la ruta de flores hasta que vio los delicados pies descalzos, suavemente cubiertos por la tela blanca del vaporoso vestido que comenzó a aparecer ante sus ojos al tiempo que los alzaba de a poco hasta tener la imagen completa de ella en su mirada. Ahí estaba la que sería su mujer y su imagen le llenaba hasta el último resquicio de su razón. Su vestido era sencillo y ligero, una guirnalda de flores silvestres coronaba su cabeza, una rosa blanca en sus manos hacía las veces de ramo nupcial. El viento primaveral se divertía agitando sus rizos rubios, los llevaba sueltos sobre su espalda, sólo unas pequeñas trencillas tejidas con algunos mechones de su pelo interrumpían la cascada dorada y abundante. La sonrisa de sus labios y el brillo intenso de sus ojos eran las únicas joyas que portaba. Del brazo de Albert, Candy comenzó a acercarse lentamente al ritmo de la melodía del violín solitario. Mientras ella avanzaba Terry la veía sin verla, perdido en el blanco de su vestido que le recordaba al manto de nieve que lo cubría todo la vez anterior que había estado en ese mismo lugar hacía tanto tiempo ya. _"¿Quién iba a decir que en este mismo sitio, en el que evoqué tu recuerdo bajo el frío inclemente del invierno, te vería caminar hacia mí... vestida de nieve en plena primavera…?"_

Los ojos de uno se fundían en los del otro, diciéndose mil palabras de amor en silencio, era una práctica común entre ellos desde aquella noche en la que se reencontraran como almas gemelas y se descubrieran como amantes.

Varias de las damas presentes enjugaban discretamente sus lágrimas de alegría; la Srita. Pony, la Hermana María, Anie, Amanda, Eleanor, Susanna.

"_Hija querida… al fin la vida te compensa. Deseo que la felicidad que se ve en tus ojos se quede ahí el resto de tus días…"_

"_Mi pequeña… Ruego a Dios ahora y lo haré cada día, de tarde y de mañana, por que seas feliz siempre…"_

"_Hermana… el gozo por tu plenitud me ahoga el alma. Gracias por ser feliz, porque si tú lo eres yo también lo soy…"_

"_Terry, amigo… la tristeza se ha desvanecido de tu mirada. Deseo que no vuelva nunca…"_

"_Hijo… el amor verdadero tocó a las puertas de tu corazón y has sido lo suficientemente valiente para dejarlo entrar a pesar de la dureza con la que lo protegías y de la que tengo gran parte de culpa. Gracias por permitirme ver la plenitud en tus ojos…"_

"_Terry… la culpa muere en mi corazón al verte feliz, tu bienestar hace que valga la pena haber perdido una pierna, haberte amado pero sobre todo haberte dejado ir a tiempo…"_

Albert depositó la pequeña y blanca mano de Candy en la fuerte y varonil de Terry. Ya en la cercanía, sus miradas se intensificaron y ella vio el océano mismo en aquellos iris. Recordó que fue en el mar donde lo conoció y que fue frente al mar donde se hizo consciente de que lo amaba. Ahora, frente a ese océano profundo y lleno de misterios por descubrir, ardía en deseos de perderse en él para siempre. Voltearon hacia el altar cubierto con un mantel blanco y flanqueado por cuatro columnas de madera abrigadas por hojas de hiedra verde y flores blancas, una suave y liviana banda de tela blanca las unía enmarcando el altar de forma que hacía evocar un bello jardín inglés.

El ministro inició la ceremonia y ambos sintieron la inmensidad de su amor llenarles las entrañas.

- Yo, Terrence te acepto a ti, Candice como mi esposa, agradeciendo a la vida el que me hayas sido dada por compañera a pesar de todos los obstáculos que hemos tenido que sortear, y aquí, ante Dios y ante los hombres juro que has sido la primera y prometo que serás la última, que seré un esposo amante y fiel incluso más allá de la vida.

- Yo, Candice, te acepto a ti, Terrence como mi esposo, reafirmando la inquebrantable promesa de amor eterno que te hiciera, aun sin tú saberlo, frente a un lago escocés. Prometo ser la luna de tus noches y el sol de tus días, el trino de la alondra en tus auroras y el brillo de la luciérnaga en tus ocasos. Prometo comprender tus tempestades y propiciar tu serenidad, estar a tu lado amándote hasta con la última hebra de mis rizos, en la vida, en la muerte y más allá de ella."

- Los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el sacerdote y las trencillas en el pelo de Candy se destejieron sin que nadie lo notara.

Hincados, Candy y Terry escuchaban las dulces notas emanando del violín que daban forma al Ave María de Shubert y que acompañaban al murmullo fresco generado por la brisa al mecer el follaje del Padre Árbol. Ella volteó hacia él y vio su perfil perfecto y altivo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era de paz absoluta. Candy no sabía que por primera vez en su vida Terry dialogaba en silencio con Dios. "Gracias" murmuró Candy al tiempo que una lágrima de felicidad le recorría el rostro. Terry abrió los ojos y la miró con la más dulce expresión que ella jamás hubiera visto en el rostro de alguien.

- Puede besar a la novia – dijo el ministro al terminar la ceremonia. El beso no se hizo esperar y aunque en apariencia fue casto desató el deseo dentro de ellos.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Todos los convidados se acercaron a ellos expresarles sus buenos deseos en medio de abrazos y sonrisas. Los niños del Hogar entonaron una canción compuesta por la Hermana María para la ocasión.

En algún momento después del banquete Terry se acercó a Candy que conversaba animadamente con Anie y Amanda quienes, contrario a lo que se hubiera podido pensar, congeniaron desde el instante mismo en que las presentaron, y le susurró al oído: "El novio quiere algo más que besar a la novia". Ella comprendió y buscó el momento adecuado para excusarse y acudir al llamado de su esposo, sintiendo que el vientre empezaba a encendérsele.

- Quisiera ir a aflojarme las horquillas del peinado, me están lastimando la cabeza – dijo dejando pasar unos minutos desde que se fuera Terry para no resultar tan obvia.

- Te acompaño – dijo Anie.

- ¡No! No es necesario. Volveré en seguida – se disculpó dejando un poco al descubierto la ansiedad que tenía por encontrarse con Terry.

Se dirigió con cautela hacia el Hogar, no quería que nadie la viera y la retuviera en alguna conversación, pero sobre todo no quería que alguien pudiera seguirla. Antes de llegar a la casa se desvió hacia la parte trasera y, tras observar de nuevo a su alrededor, abrió la pesada puerta de madera del establo. Terry la esperaba ahí.

- La novia viene a darle algo más que un beso al novio – le dijo sugestiva, mirándolo de esa forma que ambos reconocían ya como preámbulo del amor.

Terry se acercó a ella y la besó justo como deseó hacerlo al final de la ceremonia, con irrefrenable ímpetu, metiéndose en su boca como un pájaro en su nido. La pasión se desbordó. La noche de bodas fue adelantada a la media tarde y la paja sustituyó al lecho nupcial.

Ese sería el tono de sus encuentros eróticos a lo largo de su vida en común, teniendo como escenario los más inesperados lugares y momentos. Así era él y así aprendería a ser ella.

- Es curioso… - dijo Candy mientras se sacudía la paja de los cabellos.

- ¿Qué es curioso?

- Fue un encuentro en un establo lo que nos separó la primera vez y hoy un establo es el testigo de nuestro amor.

- Supongo que se nos hace justicia – respondió Terry abrazándola por la espalda.

Volvieron a la fiesta con los ojos radiantes y departieron felices hasta el anochecer. Amanda y Albert anunciaron su compromiso ante la algarabía de todos.

¡Felicidades, Amanda! – dijo Candy efusivamente a su antigua rival – Albert es un hombre extraordinario. Estoy segura de que te hará muy feliz.

Gracias. Parece que a las dos el destino nos depara la felicidad, porque no se puede decir menos de Terry – respondió Amanda.

Tienes razón, somos afortunadas – dijo sinceramente Candy mientras Albert y Terry se unían a la conversación en la que se terminarían de limar las asperezas entre ella y Amanda. La amistad entre las dos parejas sería estrecha hasta el fin de sus días.

.-.--.-.-.-

El saco esperaba por su dueño colgado en el perchero de caoba, cerca de la ventana. Un Terry a medio vestir observaba el ritual de embellecimiento de su esposa desde el quicio de la puerta del baño. Vivían aun en el mismo departamento aunque habían comprado ya otro más grande y adecuado a las necesidades de la familia que seguramente crecería al paso de los meses, sólo esperaban que las remodelaciones necesarias estuvieran terminadas para mudarse.

-¿No te cansas de mirar? – preguntó Candy a lo que Terry respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza que expresaba una rotunda y sensual negativa. – Deberías darte prisa, estoy a punto de terminar y tú estás aún a medio vestir.

"_¿Esto será la felicidad?"_ Se preguntaba Terry en silencio mientras la observaba. Algo en su interior le grataba que no, que le faltaba algo para hallarla a plenitud.

Estaba un tanto incrédulo ante el regalo que la vida le hacía después de tantos años de sufrimientos, le regalaba ahora lo que siempre le negara desde su más tierna infancia: el sentido de pertenencia, de aprecio, de ser necesitado por alguien, de sentirse libre de expresar sus sentimientos más profundos. Algo parecido a la felicidad se había instalado en su corazón y eso se reflejó de inmediato en su actividad profesional. La crítica no se cansaba de sorprenderse y de ensalzar sus dotes histriónicas. "Sin duda estamos ante un fenómeno de la actuación, ante el que seguramente se convertirá en unos años en el mejor actor de teatro de todos los tiempos..." rezaban los artículos de los más duros críticos. Esa misma noche recibiría el más codiciado de los premios otorgados a un actor de teatro. Pero lo más importante era que se había encontrado a sí mismo, que había logrado dominar sus impulsos y su intensa y visceral manera de sentir. Había vencido al alcohol, al cigarrillo, a sus rencores y temores. Era un hombre nuevo por sí mismo, porque tuvo la valentía de salir del fango en cada caso en el que se halló cubierto por él.

Pero a pesar de todo ello no podía sentirse absolutamente feliz en ese momento.

-Está bien, está bien – respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose a la cama de mala gana para terminar de fajarse la camisa, acomodarse el moño negro y el saco del fino smoking que vestiría esa noche de gala. Cuando hubo terminado buscó el espejo para corroborar que su imagen fuera impecable, sonrió complacido. - ¿Y tú eras la que decía que me ganaría? Le dijo burlón a Candy quien aun se esmeraba en recoger unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello, quería lucir más bella que nunca en esa noche en la que Terry sería el protagonista absoluto.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella saliendo del baño y tomando el pequeño bolso negro cubierto de pedrería que hacía juego con el vestido de tafetán bordado.

-¡Estas bellísima y eres solo mía! – le dijo Terry al oído después de abrazarla y besar sus mejillas ampliamente complacido por la belleza de su mujer.

-Siempre

-¿Siempre estás bellísima o siempre serás mía?

-Las dos cosas – respondió ella con aire sugestivo, besándolo suavemente en la boca.

Será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos nunca – dijo él deshaciendo el contacto, consciente de que lo tentador que era quedarse en casa y amar hasta el amanecer.

El trayecto en el auto fue corto. Metros antes de llegar a la fachada del teatro Candy se aseguró que la imagen de los dos fuera impecable pues habría un centenar de fotógrafos y periodistas esperando por el triunfador de la noche, además de las fans que lo seguían fielmente en cada entrega de premios. Todo en orden. Después de haber caminado sobre la alfombra roja, del griterío de las fans enloquecidas, de los flashazos ininterrumpidos que plasmaban en plata sobre gelatina la sonrisa feliz de la pareja del momento y que al día siguiente engalanarían todas las secciones de espectáculos del país, entraron al recinto teatral. Todo era gala y lujo. Saludaron aquí y allá, Terry presentaba a Candy como su esposa a cada persona que podía, se sentía verdaderamente orgulloso de ella. Llegaron Susanna y Tommy, Karen, Robert y todos los demás integrantes de la compañía Strafford, Eleanor acompañada de un apuesto hombre que evidentemente rayaba en los cincuentas pero que no dejaba de ser muy atractivo. Gente de teatro por doquier. El recinto lleno. Los Winslow estaban presentes por cortesía de Terry y su gratitud.

Después de que varios premios fueron entregados, Susanna se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia el podio, era la encargada de entregar el premio al mejor actor protagónico del año. Con la ayuda de Tommy y de sus muletas salió al escenario desde las bambalinas, caminó al centro del mismo y comenzó a leer con voz clara y potente:

_El ave pereció en las llamas, pero del huevo rojizo que quedaba en el nido surgió revoloteante, un nuevo ave, el único y solitario Ave Fénix. La fábula cuenta que mora en Arabia, y cada cien años se prende fuego en su propio nido hasta que muere; pero cada vez, un nuevo Fénix resurge de sus cenizas, el único en todo el mundo, naciendo de su huevo de color rojizo. _

_El Ave Fénix, ¿realmente no lo conocéis? El Ave del Paraíso, ¡el sagrado cisne de la canción! Se sentó sobre el hombro de Shakespeare, en la guisa del cuervo de Odín, y susurró al oído del poeta: "¡Inmortalidad!" y en el festín de los trovadores aleteó por los salones del castillo de Wartburg. _

_El Ave del Paraíso —renovado cada centuria— ¡nacido de las llamas, y muerto en las llamas! Aquella imagen, con marco de oro, que cuelga en los salones de los ricos, pero que a menudo sobrevuela alrededor nuestro, solitaria e ignorada, un mito; "El Fénix". _

_En el Paraíso, cuando naciste de la primera rosa, bajo el Árbol de la Sabiduría, recibiste un beso, y se te dio un nombre; tu nombre: Poesía. _

- Se preguntarán a qué viene toda esta historia del Ave Fénix – prosiguió Susanna, dejando de leer. - Simple. Me recuerda a la historia de vida de un amigo al que conocí hace varios años. En ese entonces era un chiquillo recién llegado de Inglaterra buscando hacer realidad sus sueños de actuar profesionalmente, aun en contra de la voluntad de su padre. Día a día subió peldaños hasta conseguir el protagónico gracias a su inigualable talento, se sentó sobre el hombro de Shakespeare e interpretó a su Romeo con maestría. Lamentablemente decisiones erradas, suyas y mías, lo llevaron a abandonar su carrera en el pináculo de su estreno como protagonista pero esto sólo le llevó a descubrirse a sí mismo, a vencer sus debilidades. Fortalecido, volvió a sus amigos y al teatro, y se convirtió en el mejor actor que se pueda ver en Broadway y por consiguiente en el mundo entero. Hoy es el mejor de los actores, el mejor de los amigos y, por la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su esposa, quien también me honra con su amistad, puedo asegurar que es casi el mejor de los maridos, después del mío, claro- Susanna hacía uso de sus dotes histriónicas para conmover a la audiencia y con ese último comentario arrancó risas generalizadas. - No importa las veces que haya caído – continuó cuando las risas terminaron - cada una de ellas se ha levantado fortalecido y nos ha enseñado lo que es un alma libre, lo que significa renacer de las propias cenizas como el hermoso y poético Ave Fénix, el ave más hermosa de la tierra... Terrence Grandchester.

El aplauso estalló al pronunciar Susanna su nombre. La ovación fue estremecedora. Terry se levantó de su asiento, besó en la frente a Candy profundamente conmovido por las palabras de Susanna y por la reacción favorable del público. Subió rápidamente los escalones que lo llevarían al escenario y abrazó a Susanna efusivo después de que esta le entregara la estatuilla dorada que le otorgaba el rango del mejor. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Candy, en los de Susanna, en los de Robert, en los de Eleanor, en los de cada espectador. Parecía que todos y cada uno de los presentes sentía de algún modo la grandeza del alma de aquel joven actor que se ensanchaba de felicidad y de orgullo por sí mismo, pero no era ese orgullo arrogante con el que durante tantos años intentara ocultar la sensible personalidad que en realidad tenía, sino el orgullo legítimo de alguien que ha caído y se ha levantado, de alguien que sabe que es el mejor en lo que hace. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Terry quien sentía el afecto y el reconocimiento de toda una industria, de sus seguidores y de sus seres queridos.

Era ese el momento apoteósico con el que siempre soñó, con Candy observándolo desde una butaca cercana, con su madre igualmente cerca, con sus amigos... pero sobre todo con él mismo y su arte, sintiendo que por las venas le corría incesante y al mismo tiempo toda la adrenalina que generaba cada noche cuando pisaba el escenario para ser alguien diferente, un rey, un mendigo o un amante, para matar con justicia, para morir por amor.

Era él, era lo que escogió ser.

El aplauso no terminaba y las lágrimas terminaron por salir de sus ojos, como si un mar largamente contenido por diques se desbordara después de una tormenta. Mirando los ojos de Candy se preguntó una vez más si esa era la felicidad, si podría estar de esa manera el resto de su vida… alzó la vista hacia el público y se respondió de inmediato que sí.

Y era cierto.

_FIN_

Espero sinceramente que este final haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas. Mil gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que me hicieron el enorme favor de leerme y mandarme sus comentarios, sus porras y sus sugerencias; han sido el aliciente perfecto para continuar escribiendo aun cuando en muchas ocasiones no había inspiración ni tiempo.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
